Journey To Survive
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: Join Brienna as she follows her cousin Luna on their journey to survive on an unknown planet filled with large animals and unknown creatures.
1. OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~OC Character Profile~~~**

* * *

 **Name:** Brienna Potter-Black **  
Birth Date:** July 31 **  
Gender:** Female **  
Age:** 14 **  
Height:** 170 cm **  
Weight:** 51 kg  
 **Figure:** Hourglass and C Cup **  
** **Blood Type:** E  
 **Classification:** Witch **  
Clan:** Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia and Peverell.

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Emerald Green, Sapphire Blue and Black. **  
Favourite Food and Drink:** Fish, Potatoes, any type of fruit, Water, Hot Chocolate and flavoured tea. **  
Likes:** Being with Luna and Chako, reading, writing in notebooks (Journals), Cooking and Baking meals for Luna and Chako and being with her soulmate. **  
Dislikes:** Arrogant people who think they are entitled to everything due to being rich, people that whine about everything and people who refused to listen to reason. **  
Hobbies:** Reading, Cooking, Baking, Writing and Gardening.

 **Physical Description:** She has pure raven black hair in low loose plaits and emerald green eyes. She is wearing a long blue top, a scarf, black leggings and some black boots.

 **Distinguishing Features:** She has two tattoos that represent her previous life. The first tattoo is on her right arm written in Greek. It has her mum, dad, godfather and uncle's name shown. The second tattoo is of a stag and deer, black grim like dog and a brown wolf in a field of lilies. This is placed on the right side of her stomach under her breasts.

 **Personality:  
** Caring  
Kind  
Protective of her family and her precious people  
Perceptive  
Doesn't pry into other people's personal affairs unless it was necessary  
Has a keen sense of justice  
Unwavering loyalty to those who earn it  
Can easily tell if someone is lying and if they are a danger to her or those she cares about  
Has a mothering instinct towards children.

 **Family:  
** Mum (Deceased)  
Dad (Deceased)  
Grandmother (Deceased)  
Grandfather (Deceased)  
Godfather Sirius (Deceased)  
Uncle Remus (Deceased)  
Teddy (Godson)  
Luna (Cousin)  
Aunt- Luna's Mum (Deceased)  
Uncle- Luna's dad (Deceased)  
Aunt Petunia  
Uncle Vernon  
Dudley (Cousin)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Prologue~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's** **POV~~~**

* * *

It is weird being in my 14-year-old body. Well not completely. My body has merely shrunken down. I still have the figure I worked so hard to get, my tattoos but all my scars have disappeared, and my body is at the proper weight, the weight I should have at the age of fourteen.

Of course, I still have my trunk filled with all my belonging (Family books, treasures, Money, items belonging to Mama, Papa, Pa and Uncle moony, my baby items, plenty of different clothes, food and other items that I need).

The main reason my body was shrunken down in the first place was due to my magic. A second chance and due to being in a different environment and climate, it was shrunk so my body could get accustomed to it. This used most of my magic and now I won't be able to use much for at least a year. Not to mention, I must be careful with how much I use as I don't want to risk the chance that the Wizarding World picks up on it.

I am currently living with my other cousin Luna. She herself is an orphan. Her mother died when she was younger and her dad died not long ago. There was an explosion where he was working and he has Luna and Chako with him. While they were running towards the escape pods, a big piece of the building fell and left a wound on his back. He placed Luna in the escape pod and pressed the pad for it to be launch just as another explosion went off. But this one destroyed the whole building Luna's father included.

It is fun living with Luna with her upbeat personality. She has nightmares of her father's death every now and again. I have been living with Luna and Chako for a year now and I can easily tell when she has a nightmare. I sometimes have my own though they are stopping slowly.

I have a feeling that living with Luna is going to bring me a new adventure but this one not as deadly as the last one I was forced to go through. I suppose I will find out if this feeling is correct as time slowly passes, day by day.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One ~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's** **POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up early due to having another one of my nightmares. I lay gasping on my bed, sweat dripping off my frame causing my silk nightie to cling to my body. I close my emerald green eyes and let out a sigh as I try to calm my racing heart. I open my eyes and moves my drenched black hair from my forehead.

I get out of my bed and head to have a shower. I dry myself but stop when my gaze lands on my tattoo on my stomach. I snap out of it and continue to get dressed. I place on an emerald green bra and underwear, a blue turtleneck dress with an emerald green belt, black thigh socks, and black knee boots with blue ribbons.

the dress was a bit tight as my breast are a bigger C Cup so I use a little bit of my magic to make my dress less tight. I pick up my brush and brush my hair until it was untangled. I tie my hair into low loose plaits with emerald green ribbons.

with me ready, I head downstairs to see Chako sitting in one of the chairs but not before picking up my emerald and black chequered coat. "Good morning, Chako."

She looks up at me with a grin on her face. "Mornin' Brienna."

Chako starts getting Luna's food ready but she still isn't up. We are going to be late. Luna isn't ready yet. If she doesn't get ready in the next five minutes the pair of us are going to be late for our new school. Due to already having my grades I don't need to go but I want the proper experience this time. A different school, completely different from Hogwarts. A different experience entirely.

I can hear Luna is finally awake due to the rushed footsteps heard above us and is finally coming down from her room. Luna has orange hair that reaches just above her shoulder, small red studs and sky-blue eyes. She is wearing a brown top that has red long-sleeves, brown short skirt, white tights, orange trainers and an orange jacket with red cuffs, rims and collar.

"Chako! Brienna! It's my first day after transferring! Why didn't you wake me up?" She scolded crossly.

"What're you talkin' about? Luna, you're already fourteen, ain'tcha? You gotta learn to take care of yourself." Chako replied dryly. Chako is a robot that looks like a light pink cat with pink eyes. Her chest area and back are dark pink with two yellow balls at her neck.

 _Oops! I knew there was something that I was forgetting to do. Well, she is up now, so I suppose it doesn't matter._ "Sorry, Luna. I completely forgot to remind you to wake up." I tell her apologetically. _I'll have to remember next time to wake her up._

"Aw, yeesh! I'm gonna be late!" Luna declared loudly, trying to wash up.

"Not goin' with that case of bedhead, are you?" Chako observed when Luna was beginning to head to the front door.

 _Didn't she notice that her hair was sticking up? Seriously?_ I think 's the first thing a person would normally notice. The mirror on top of the sink shows Luna what areas of her hair are sticking up. Luna reaches up to the ceiling, pulls down a helmet and places it on her head.

A beep is made before the helmet lifts itself of Luna's head. Her bedhead is gone, and her hair was completely flat. Her hair once again pops up causing Luna to look annoyed. _It would do that just to annoy her._ I think with a soft chuckle. Luna lowers her head into the sink causing the tap to automatically come on and it wets all her hair.

She stands up, removing her head from the sink and shakes her head getting rid of the excessed water. She opens her eyes and has a satisfied gleam in her eyes when her bed heads this time does not pop up. Luna comes dashing out the bathroom, going in the direction of the door. "See you later!" Luna cheered enthusiastically.

Just then the microwave pings. "Your breakfast's ready, "Chako shouts out to her.

Luna stops to pick up her bag. Luna calls out to Chako. "I don't need it. Lock up behind me and Brienna, okay?" She presses the panel next to the door. It opens and she dashes out. _She really shouldn't skip breakfast. I just must make sure she has lunch._

I follow her but not before calling out to Chako. "See you later, Chako."

"Have a nice day," Chako calls back offhandedly.

After leaving the house it didn't take me long to catch up with Luna. She was further down the path.

This dimension that we live on is different from what I am used to. Due to the Earth no longer being a blue planet and no longer having oxygen we live in colonies placed on different planets. Now Luna, Chako and I live on space colony Roca A-2.

After running for a few minutes Luna stops, slouches over breathing heavily.

"This is bad news. We shouldn't be late out of the blue like this. Maybe we should take an Air Taxi." She checks her balance and she only has $15. "Things are tight this month." She says with a sigh. "Fine, we'll make it if we run!"

I could give her a couple of Gallon's to live on. They last a while. One gallon gives you £10,000. _I'll have to remember to give her a couple of gallons later._

"Luna, I'll give you two gallons when we get home. They should last you a while at least, especially with the amount you can get." I say to Luna quietly. _Hopefully, due to telling Luna, I won't forget to do so._

Her face brightens up immediately. She replies full of cheer. "Really?! But I still think we should run! Come on Brienna!"

We both start running again. Not long after running we hear someone shouting from behind us. "Make way, make way!"

A younger boy is riding on a scooter, but it looks like he can't fully control it. He rides past leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Luna begins coughing before calling out to the young child. "That's dangerous! Yeesh!" _I hope he makes to wherever he is going without falling off._ I couldn't help but think worried.

Coming closer to the school gates there is a boy walking slowly. He has black hair inches above his shoulder and brown eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt, grey vest, black trousers and shoes.

Luna runs up to him and speaks to him. "If you don't run, you'll be late." He looks in Luna direction before locking gazes with mine. _What was that? A light shock just went through my body. Just because we locked gazes…I wonder why?_ I think blinking my eyes in surprise as butterflies flutter in my stomach.

After a few seconds, he turns away and jumps up the sidewall and over the side, now inside the school property. _That is one way of doing it I suppose_. I think with a smile.

Just then we heard a sound and look to see that the gate was shutting. I quickly rush ahead and make it through. Luna isn't far behind me. We both get inside before the gate shut completely. _Lucky. If we left the house any later we wouldn't have made it._

Luna is once again slouching over, hands on her knees and panting, "I made it…" she said drawing breath back into her lungs.

"Just in time too," I add, not out of breath at all.

"I haven't seen your faces before. Are both of you transfer students?" A voice called out from in front of us. _How did she manage to walk near us without me noticing?_ I think shocked, not feeling her presence until she spoke up.

"Y-Yes!" Luna answers back hesitantly. I stay quiet just watching them interact.

"Then I'll overlook it this time, but it's forbidden to run on the pavement at my Noble Family Soria Academy. Next time I catch you, I'll impose the punishment. I hope you'll be more careful." She said in a level tone. _My? Does her father own this school then?_

I block out their conversation at this point. Instead, I analyse the student Luna is talking to, well more like Luna being reprimanded. She has purple, wavy hair reaching mid-back and eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with a pink heart under her collar, purple vest, light purple skirt, light purple tights, and shoes.

She seems to be the type of person to hide her emotions no matter what. It will affect her in the end if she carries on living that way. _I should know that. I learned that the hard way._ I think with a sad sigh.

She turns around and walks away. Luna falls back against the wall and lets out a sigh of relief causing me to let out a soft chuckle of amusement.

We both hear a soft chuckle from our left. We look to our left to see another student. Another female. She has brown wavy hair that reaches just below her shoulders and eyes. She is wearing a pink shirt, a pair of beige shorts, a blue hoodie with pink sleeves, socks and shoes.

 _Hmm, she seems to be a shy person who would only let out her true personality around people she can trust._ Luna runs up to her and I follow at a slower pace.

"Who is that person?" Luna asked in a curious tone pointing behind her.

"Menori, the Student Body President." She replies softly.

"Why is the student body president doing the gate check?" Luna's tone of voice was more confused than curious.

"She also serves as the head of the neighbourhood. This school looks cheerful, but it's strict." Her voice worried. _Why does she sound so worried about?_

"As to be expected of a Noble Family-Series school," Luna says, bobbing her head in agreement.

"Um…who are the two of you?" She asks in a curious tone. _Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet._

"Ah, I'm Luna. This is Brienna, my cousin. Nice to meet you!" Luna says, putting out her hand. She shakes Luna's hand and then mine. "I'm Sharla. Nice to meet you."

The three of us begin to walk towards the school doors. "Luna, Brienna, where did you come here from?" Sharla asks as we were walking.

"We came from Mars," Luna replies, her voice as cheerful as ever.

"I saw on TV that undiscovered beasts live in the undeveloped areas of Mars and Pluto, but is it really true?" Sharla's voice sounding curious. She is beginning to open to the pair of us and show parts of her true personality.

"Of course not!" Luna giggled slightly.

"That's true. There wasn't." I add with a soft chuckle.

"Do it over!" All three of us look in the direction from where the voice came. I'm not very happy with what I see. The boy with blonde hair looks like a snob. The boy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes looks shy but also seems to be honest and kind. He is wearing an orange long-sleeved jumper, white t-shirt, light brown pants and brown boots.

The boy with blonde hair and green/gold eyes (he is wearing a dark red turtleneck, a beige jacket, beige pants and light brown shoes), throws a pair of boots at the other boy. "Do you think my eyes are knotholes? There's still a little dirt on the sole." He begins to laugh and the other males and females around him do the same.

"I'm sorry." He answered back in a quiet voice.

Luna wasn't impressed by what she had just seen if her face is anything to go by. Sharla also sees this and holds onto Luna's right arm. "Howard. It'd be best if you didn't have anything to do with him. He's the son of a man of influence in this colony and uses that as an Umbrella to do whatever he wants." Sharla says, her voice full of worry.

 _He is acting just like Draco when we went to Hogwarts. Thinking his daddy can fix everything for him. So, he is a snob and even worse a rich snob. I am rich and I don't act as he does_. I think slightly disgusted with his attitude. The other people around Howard proceed to throw their shoes at the other boy. "Do mine over too!" "Mine too!" "Shine them up nice!"

Howard shrugs his shoulders. "It bothers me that people who grew up on Pluto do such a half-hearted job." "It true!" His lackies begin to laugh again.

Luna shrugs off Sharla's arm and walks to where Howard and the rest of them are. I follow behind her, knowing she would do this. I would have done the same. When Luna and I get closer they stop laughing. "You guys should at least wash your own shoes." Luna's voice filled with a reprimand.

"What did you say?" One demanded crossly.

"Stay out of it!" The other said roughly

Luna moves her left arm out to the side. "And Pluto is a fine planet abundant in natural resources." Luna comments before walking closer to the other boy before continuing. "There's no reason to be ashamed of growing up on Pluto." He just looks the other way.

"You don't seem to know, so I'll fill you in." Howard begins smugly

Luna looks at Howard. Howard carries on still sounding smug."This guy's Oyaji was picked up by my Papa and works at Papa's company."

"And what of it?" Luna demanded in a chiding tone.

"Listen up! This guy was the one who said he wanted to wash our shoes! Isn't that right, Bell?" Howard's voice still smug.

 _So, his name is Bell? So, he is only taking orders from Howard due to his dad working for Howard's dad._ Bell slowly nods his head. _That isn't very convincing. That isn't how he really feels, is it?_ Even Luna caught on to that. "Is that how you really feel?" Luna inquired doubtfully. Again, he just nods his head.

The bell rings. The school must be starting now then. Howard points at Bell with his finger before speaking. "Have them cleaned by today's gym class." Howard walks away and the people with him do the same while laughing.

Luna just continues to stare and Bell for a few more seconds before turning her head in the other direction and closing her eyes. "You're your own person!" Luna says softly. This causes Bell to open his eyes before he closes them again. Luna walks away and Sharla follows. "You should learn to stick up for yourself. You are not a slave." I state softly before following Luna and Sharla.

It is now the beginning of the class and we are standing at the front. The teacher introduces the pair of us.

"Er, Luna-kun grew up on a Mars colony, won the scholarship generously donated to this school by the Howard group, and moved here. Next to her, is Brienna Potter-Black, her cousin who also gained the same scholarship."

I can see a reaction from Howard at hearing my name. _I wonder why? I know that those names are associated with being rich. Is that the reason for his reaction?_ _It probably is._ I think with a sigh.

"In our class, on top with Shingo-kun who skipped two grades for excellent performance..." The teacher walks forward and brings his fists down on the top of Shingo's head getting his attention. "they both our new additions. Everyone, please get along with them." The teacher continues.

Hmm, it is that young boy from earlier. He doesn't seem to have any injuries on his so that must mean that he got to school without falling off his scooter. _That's a relief. I wonder how his scooter is powered._ I ponder thoughtfully.

"I'm Luna. It's nice to meet all of you." Luna calls out in a cheerful tone.

"I'm Brienna. Nice to meet you." I say softly.

No response to our greeting. _So rude!_ "Take the two open seats there." The teacher instructs us.

"Okay!" Luna goes to one of the seats and is sitting next to Sharla. I'm in the seat behind Sharla. "I'm glad I'm next to you, Sharla!" She says cheerfully.

"I am too," I state softly from behind her.

"I'm glad too!" She replies in the same tone as she looks between Luna and me.

The teacher goes back to the front of the class before standing in front of his chair. "So, I'll explain about the school trip which is finally coming up next week. In the first place, the chief objective of this trip is to get the personal experience of how planetary settling is done, as part of your social studies. Computer, lights off, hologram on."

After saying that command the light turn off and the screen light up and an image of Earth is shown. "This is Earth circa the beginning of the 21st century. Depletion of the Ozone Layer, air pollution, and the Greenhouse effect added up to abnormal weather…and around the middle of the 21st century, a large-scale change in the earth's crust occurred…and Earth underwent a destructive change which made it uninhabitable for humans."

Luna is listening closely, and I could see that Howard is yawning bored. Well with how he has been acting so far that doesn't surprise me.

"Mankind flew away from that disaster and embarked on space development. The first-place mankind settled was Mars. After a hundred years, Mankind established a colony on Mars where humans could live. Under those harsh circumstances, many pioneers lose their lives."

I sneak a look at Luna to see that her head is tilted down a little bit and her eyes were half-closed. _That is how her dad died so that reaction is to be expected._ I think, letting out a soft sigh.

After class, I was walking on the left side of Sharla while Luna was on the right.

"Planetary training—I can hardly wait!" Luna exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Neither can I. I haven't done this type of topic at school before," I reply in quiet amazement.

"Really? I'd rather go to an amusement park." Sharla admits shyly.

"Ehh? But we can get personal experience in a planetary settlement. Doesn't that seem like fun?" Luna asks cheerfully.

"I'm not sure," Sharla replied in a worried tone.

"My dream is to be a planetary settlement technician," Luna said after a moment's reflection.

We get in the locker room to find that there was only one spare. "That's strange. This locker was available until recently. Hey, Luna doesn't have a locker. Is there one free?" Sharla inquiries in a casual tone poking her head around the corner.

"I don't know. Why don't you look for yourself?" One girl replies in a dry tone.

"Sharla, we've been thinking about how you're a transfer student too, and your locker might disappear!" The other says smugly.

I appear from around the corner and stand in front of the two girls. "Would you like to say that again? I don't appreciate my cousin and new friend being threatened. I don't take too kindly to such things." This shuts the two girls up quickly and they leave the room. _They sure move fast when they don't win an argument._

"Howard…Because of this morning's incident, he's trying to make us feel left out. " Sharla answered depressingly.

"It'd be fine if that's all it was. Why can't we just get along? Right?" Luna admits slowly. Sharla doesn't answer. "Sharla?" Luna calls out to her softly.

There are tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. "What should we do? Starting today, we're going to be ignored by everyone." Sharla fretted.

"I said it's fine! Brienna and I are still with you. Okay?" Luna says in a soothing tone. This hasn't reassured Sharla. Not one bit.

"It will be fine Sharla. Calm down." I add in the same tone causing her to calm down ever so slightly but not completely.

* * *

 **~~~Half an Hour Later~~~**

* * *

We now have gym. The gym clothes are a white t-shirt with a blue vest with a yellow rim along the top, blue shorts rimmed with yellow along the bottom, blue kneepads and elbow pads, white socks and a pair of blue shoes.

 _Basketball? No, it is probably different from basketball that I used to see people play on Earth in my dimension. Well at least a little bit different._ Baskets are still used as well as a round ball so I don't think the rules will be too different from those that I am used to. _Hmm, I don't think I will play in this round. I'll just watch from the sideline._ I think wanting to watch how the game works.

"Okay! Everyone not in the game, practice passing. Then, A and B teams, get on the first court. Menori, take care of that game." The teacher announced. I need to go near the first court to watch Luna play.

Luna, Sharla and the boy with shoulder-length brown hair are on one team while Howard and two of his lackeys are on the other. _Why do I get the feeling this game isn't going to end up being fair?_ I think, sweatdropping.

"Both teams, I want a fair and square match. Switch on your anti-gravity." Menori ordered. They press the orange button on the side of their shoes, and they are lifted an inch off the ground. Luna and Howard walk up to the front to stand in front of each other.

"Then, we'll start the game of Air Basketball," Menori says as she throws the ball in the air and from the get-go Howard begins to cheat. Just as Luna was about to jump into the air to get the ball, Howard stood on her foot, stopping her from doing so. Howard gets the ball.

"That's dirty!" Luna's tone full of reprimand.

"Committing fouls when the referee isn't looking is a skill!" Howards admits, his voice cocky. Howard throws the ball at one of his other teammates, but the other boy appears in front of him and catches the ball before passing it back to Luna.

Luna made it to the basket, but Howard's other teammate gets in the way, so Luna passes the ball to Sharla, but Howards goes in front of her and pushes her and she falls onto the floor, glasses flying off her face.

Luna runs over to Sharla and I leave the side area to do the same. "That's foul play!" Luna shouts at Howard.

"It was unavoidable." Howard's tone smug. Menori this time saw Howard and calls out a foul. Luna helps Sharla of the floor and I pick up her glasses and make sure that they are clean.

"Are you okay?" Luna's voice worried.

"Yeah…" Sharla admits hesitantly.

"This is why I don't like people with slow reflexes," Howard says smugly. I glare at Howard and I have no doubt my eyes are cold as he flinches and slightly backs away. I move closer to Sharla and hand her back her glasses.

"What a relief. Your glasses didn't break." Luna says in a soothing tone.

"Thank you Brienna, Luna. Sorry, Luna. Maybe I should just sit out." Sharla informed us.

 _We really need to work on her confidence and self-esteem. I should know, I had the same problem at first._

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Luna asked, worried.

"No, I mean, if I stay in, something worse might happen." She says, eyes on the ground.

Looking in front of us, Luna and I could see Howard and one of his teammates laughing. "I know they did it on purpose. So, I don't want to give up here. If you sit out now, they get what they wanted. I definitely don't want to lose." Luna exclaims in a soft voice.

"Sharla." She looks in my direction. "You are stronger than you think, don't forget that!" I tell her. It is the truth after all.

"Luna…Brienna…" Sharla trails off.

Menori comes walking over to the three of us. "Can you continue?" she asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Yes," Sharla replies after a moment's reflection.

Luna places both her hands on Sharla's shoulders. "Sharla!" Luna calls out happily.

I knew she was stronger than she thought. "Continue the game," Menori shouts out.

Luna had the ball and passes it to Sharla while speaking firmly. "Sharla, go for it!" Sharla starts to run with the ball before she is blocked by one of Howard's teammates.

Sharla passes the ball to Luna and Luna jumps up to the Basket. Howard jumps up trying to stop her and the other boy on Luna's team does the same.

Sharla is running but not looking where she is going and bangs into Menori gives the boy on Luna's team a chance to trip Howard up, letting Luna throw the ball in the basket.

Menori missed all of this and only saw Luna throw the basket in the goal area. "Goal!" She calls out blowing her whistle.

Luna runs to Sharla with both arms in the air as soon as she lands on the ground. "Sharla! We did it!" Luna hugs Sharla and Sharla hesitantly hugs back. "Luna, that was amazing!" Sharla cheered, they both begin to jump up and down.

"Well done, Luna." I praise softly causing her to beam at me.

Howard's teammate goes and sees if he was okay. "Kaoru! You did that on purpose!" Howard yells.

So, his name is Kaoru. The name suits him. "It's fine if the ref doesn't see, right?" Kaoru admits, a slight grin on his face.

 _Howard doesn't like it when his own words are used against him, does he?_ Kaoru walks off and Howards glares in his direction muttering under his breath. "I'll remember this…"

I can see that Luna and Sharla are still jumping up and down. I can also see that Bell is looking in their direction. _Confused I bet, about how Luna can be so cheerful and stand up to Howard as she does._

The first day of school is now over. It wasn't too bad, though I could do without another version of Draco. We were walking away from school with Sharla.

"So, Luna, Brienna, you're living alone?" Sharla questioned.

"Hmm!" Luna said cheerfully.

"Yeah," I said softly with a distant look in my eyes.

"What about your parents?" Sharla pondered softly.

"My dad died in an accident when I was eight. Two years before that, my mum got sick and died. Brienna lost her parent when she was 15 months old and was sent to live with her aunt for a few years before she left. Brienna doesn't like talking about her parent very often." Luna explained.

She answered for me because I froze and clenched my teeth together. _I still can't talk about the loss of my parents. Or about Sirius and Remus. I just can't. I won't ever fully get over any of their deaths and I will never be able to celebrate Halloween._

Sharla looks away guilty. "Sorry…I asked something strange."

"No, it's okay! They both live on inside my heart, so I'm never lonely! And I have Brienna. It is the same for Brienna." Luna said trying to soothe Sharla.

"That's impressive. If I was told I had to live on my own, I'd never make it." Sharla commented after a few seconds of silence.

"It's nothing serious once you get used to it. Come to think of it, we're not alone. Chako, my self-serving Robot Pet is with us too." Luna mused.

"A self-serving Robot pet is pretty rare," Sharla admitted.

"Isn't it? And I'm going through some money troubles until later!" Luna complains, nodding her head.

Once again we hear some yelling from behind us. "Make way, make way!" It is the same boy from this morning, Shingo I believe the teacher said his name was. He has orange, spiky hair, brown hair and a pair of blue square glasses. He is wearing a white jacket with orange long-sleeves, blue long-sleeved top underneath, orange pants, blue shoes and black elbow and kneepads.

"That kid again!" Luna exclaims. Shingo's scooter goes out of control and he crashes into a wall.

"Look out!" I call out. I think it is lucky that he had a helmet on because he just hit his head.

We run up to where he is sitting. "Are you okay?" I ask worriedly. He looks up from the ground before he replies. "Yeah, somehow," He replies after checking his head.

Luna lets out a small sigh of relief. "Oh. In that case, I guess it's okay." Luna looks at Shingo's vehicle before commenting on it. "It's a pretty interesting vehicle."

"Ah, this? It's my creation. And it uses gasoline." Shingo brags.

"Huh? Fossil fuel? That's supposed to be banned in the colony. And there's the problem of the exhaust." Luna commented.

"I'd rather you didn't interrupt our conversation with your personal opinions. What I make alone won't have much of an effect." Shingo says with his nose pointing in the air. He does have a point. I still have my Pa Sirius's motorbike stored in my trunk. Luna was going to say something else, but she is interrupted by another voice.

"What? Let's see you repeat that!" It is Howard and his Lackeys surrounding Kaoru.

"I said you guys are worthless," Kaoru repeated with his hands in his pockets and eyes closed.

"Damn you!" One boy yelled.

"You think you can go against us in our own school?" The other boy shouted.

"If Howard's pop feels like it, he can make it so you can't live in this colony anymore, let alone go to school." The last explained.

"Worthless. You make me want to puke." Kaoru says as he began to walk away. Howard sends one of his lackeys at Kaoru, but Kaoru twists his arm behind his back. "I don't have the time to bother with scum like you. Shove off!" Kaoru pushes the other boy back in Howard's direction.

Howard catches him but then just pushes him away before ordering them all to take Kaoru on at once. Don't think that is going to work. Before anything else could happen though Luna appears in front of Kaoru and Howard holding both her hands out. "Stop that! You shouldn't fight!"

"You're in the way. Move it!" Howard demands.

"I won't move! And it's cowardly to have so many against one." Luna says irritated.

"Shut up. Unless you don't care if I tell Papa to take away your scholarship money." Howard brags.

"If you want to do it, then go ahead. I won't be deterred by something like that!" Luna exclaims. I move to stand next to Luna and Kaoru and glare at Howard. "It isn't like she needs the money when I have plenty," I said sternly.

Just then something was thrown towards us from behind. Looks like one of Howard's lackeys were hiding there. He threw a cylinder filled with water. They tried to hit Kaoru, but he manages to dodge but eventually slips on the water. Another one throws a toolbox at Kaoru, but he jumps away from it. It hit the ground where the water is, and it catches fire.

The fire goes along the water which was where Sharla and Shingo were standing. "Sharla! Run for it!" Both Luna and I yell at the same time. Shingo gets out the way but Sharla is trapped on the staircase behind the fire.

"This has nothing to do with me!" Howard says, his tone of voice worried. Howard and his lackeys run in the other direction. Bell is running away with them as well though he does look back in our direction.

"Sharla!" Luna yelled out in a panicked voice. Sharla is standing on the stairs but it is what is underneath where she is standing that is going to be the problem. I nudge Luna and point to the cylinders under the stairs. "Sharla! Climb all the way up to the top!"She starts making her way up the stairs, but she isn't going fast enough. "Faster!"

Just as Sharla got up to the top, the cylinders exploded. When we looked up after the bright flash of light was gone, the stairs were mostly gone and Sharla was knocked onto the floor.

Luna is frozen in place, no doubt lost in her memories. I gently tap Luna's shoulder. "Luna, snap out of it. Luna!" I yell finally getting her attention.

Sharla goes up to the elevator and presses the red button non-stop hoping the doors would open. "Open! Open!" Other than panicking Sharla looks to be fine, I can't see any injuries. "Sharla!" Luna says in relief as she picks up one of the tools off the ground.

Shingo comes up to Luna. "What should we do?" His voice sounding worried.

"You call the fire department." Luna orders. _So, Luna is going to try and save Sharla herself. But she hasn't got the wrong idea. The fire department won't get here in time to get Sharla down._

"That's dangerous! It's impossible!" Shingo yells.

I see movement behind me, so I turn to see Kaoru looking for something but looking at his face, he has just found what he was looking for. I looked in the direction he was looking to see a red box on the wall. What does this box do?

Kaoru runs up to it and punches the glass causing the light to flash red and to make an alarm sound. I look in the other direction to see that Luna was climbing up the metal scaffolding. She is now level to where Sharla is. "Sharla!" Luna calls out to her. "Luna…" Sharla replies weakly.

Luna jumps and makes it across to where Sharla is standing. Luna tries prying the elevator doors open but they won't budge. The remaining stairs come off the wall causing both Sharla and Luna to fall. Luna catches Sharla's hand before she could fall off and she grabs onto one of the stair poles at the top. _This isn't good, this isn't good at all._ I think worried.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Just as Sharla got up to the top, the cylinders exploded. When we looked up after the bright flash of light was gone, the stairs were mostly gone and Sharla was knocked onto the floor.

Luna is frozen in place, no doubt lost in her memories. I gently tap Luna's shoulder. "Luna, snap out of it. Luna!" I yell finally getting her attention.

Sharla goes up to the elevator and presses the red button non-stop hoping the doors would open. "Open! Open!"

Other than panicking Sharla looks to be fine, I can't see any injuries. "Sharla!" Luna says in relief as she picks up one of the tools off the ground.

Shingo comes up to Luna. "What should we do?" His voice sounding worried.

"You call the fire department." Luna orders. _So, Luna is going to try and save Sharla herself. But she hasn't got the wrong idea. The fire department won't get here in time to get Sharla down._

"That's dangerous! It's impossible!" Shingo yells.

I see movement behind me, so I turn to see Kaoru looking for something but looking at his face, he has just found what he was looking for. I looked in the direction he was looking to see a red box on the wall. _What does this box do?_

Kaoru runs up to it and punches the glass causing the light to flash red and to make an alarm sound. I look in the other direction to see that Luna was climbing up the metal scaffolding. She is now level to where Sharla is.

"Sharla!" Luna calls out to her.

"Luna…" Sharla replies weakly.

Luna jumps and makes it across to where Sharla is standing. Luna tries prying the elevator doors open but they won't budge. The remaining stairs come off the wall causing both Sharla and Luna to fall. Luna catches Sharla's hand before she could fall off and she grabs onto one of the stair poles at the top. _This isn't good, this isn't good at all._ I think worried.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

"It's no use! No one can save us now!" Sharla cries.

 _Sharla gives up very quickly, doesn't she?_ But being around Luna and I will hopefully soon change that fact. We are not ones to give up as easily as that.

"Don't give up!" Luna shouts down to her.

 _Isn't there anything around here that we can use? There must be something at least_. I think looking around. I gaze at Luna to see that she is looking around as well. _Wait a second…that grey thing. That could work, couldn't it?_ "Luna!" I shout getting her attention. "There!" I shout pointing at the grey thing.

"Shingo! Can you use that grey thing?" Luna asks calling down to him.

"Eh?" Shingo looks in the same direction where both Luna and I are looking. "I'll give it a try!"

The stairs creak making both Luna and Sharla fall further down, closer to the flames. "Don't let go, okay?" Luna demands. Luna won't be able to hold onto Sharla for much longer and Sharla is panicking making it harder to hold on to.

Shingo jumps into the grey contraption but panics when he sees that there is no key. However, he overcomes this slight problem by using the tools at his side to make it start. It works. "Alright, it's working! Go!"

Shingo presses the pedal down but instead of going forward he goes back and crashes into some containers. "Calm down, Calm down."

I look back to where Luna and Sharla are to see that they have climbed to the top once again. "Are you okay?"Luna asks her in a reassuring tone. I see Sharla nod slowly just as the stairs begin to creak and move further off the wall.

"It's hopeless!" Sharla yells.

"Keep trying! Don't give up!" Luna yells back.

That sound…Shingo has figured out how to work the grey contraption. "Over here," Shingo calls out to Luna and Sharla.

Shingo has got the contraption as close as he can. I don't think he will get any closer to them. "Get closer! Hurry!" Luna demands. Shingo does try to move closer but there is something in his way. "I can't get any closer!"

I look behind me to see Kaoru on the other side. He is removing the rope that keeps the crane hook in one position. He throws it in Luna and Sharla's direction. Luna sees it and has Sharla hold on to her tight, arms around her neck.

Luna grabs a hold of the hook just in time as the stairs come off the wall completely and fall into the flames. The hook swings and they fall into the contraption. "You made it!" Shingo moves further away from the fire before lowering Luna and Sharla so they can get onto the ground.

I look in Kaoru's direction and we lock gazes. I nod my head gratefully since he helped instead of running off. He returns the nod before turning away and leaving.

Sharla is clinging to the contraption's side. No doubt still shook up. "Sharla, are you hurt?" Luna asks worriedly. Sharla doesn't speak but lets out a little sound. Luckily she is fine, I don't see any injuries on the pair of them. "Thank you, Shingo!" Luna admits cheerfully.

A little blush appears on Shingo's cheeks and he rubs under his nose with his finger. "It was no big deal."

The fire department has only just got here. I knew they wouldn't get here in time to save Sharla and Luna. The fire is soon put out and Sharla is given a cover to put over her when she gets checked over. Luna turns to Shingo, places her hands on both his shoulder and thanks him for calling the fire department.

"Huh? I didn't do anything like that," He admits confused.

"Ehh? Then…who did?" Luna's voice carrying a curious tone.

"It's not like Howard would have done it," He says with a serious voice. That is true, Howard wouldn't have done such a thing. Besides, it was Kaoru who helped us. Luna thinks it was Kaoru to if her face is anything to go by.

"Then…Maybe." She looks around for Kaoru and we see that he is only just leaving. So, he didn't leave earlier, he stayed until we were all completely fine and out of danger. The fire was still there and was only put out when the fire engines came.

I see Bell above us with the crowd, poking out from the wall. Bell did look reluctant to run away earlier. He should start to stand up for himself. I don't think his father wants him to act like Howard's slave, doing everything Howard wants just so he can keep his job.

* * *

 **~~~A Week Later~~~**

* * *

It has been a week since the fire incident. Time sure has passed quickly and we haven't really had any problems with Howard.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Howard's father put his hand in behind the scenes, and that accident was swept under the rug._

"The thing is…Is it okay that nobody heard about an incident like that where lives were on the line? It leaves me feeling unsatisfied." I say feeling irritated.

"It's fine, ain't it? Thanks to that, you can go on the school trip you've been lookin' forward to." Chako says in a soothing way.

"That's one thing, and this is another!" I admit.

"Yeah, yeah. But anyway, I'm jealous!" Chako says edging closer to me.

"Of what?" I ask Chako in a curious tone.

"Tomorrow's the long-dreamt-of trip! A tasty trip from planet to planet. It'd be nice if they had a hot spring too." Chako says drooling.

"Now see here! I'm not going there to play! It's personal experience with a planetary settlement!" I scold her gently.

"And I'll be there too…See, I can tidy up and do laundry…and if anythin' happened, me bein' there would calm everyone's hearts," She states.

"No way. That's obviously impossible." I state in a dry tone.

"It'd be nice if you didn't talk like that. I was just sayin'," She says with a pout.

"Chako, you're going to mind the house while we're gone," I say sternly.

Chako crosses her arms and sticks out her tongue. "I get it, I get it."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Let see I need to make sure I have everything I am going to need for this trip. I still have everything in my trunk that is in my tattoo on my arm. _Hmm, now what to put in my bag?_ On second thought, what is already inside my bag. There are a lot of small plastic lidded boxes inside.

The first box has a lot of seeds- fruit, vegetables, and herbs. The second box holds hygiene supplies sans my lady supplies, these are placed are in the third box. The fourth box holds over 30 bottles of water and plenty of dry food that could last a month if shared with other people. Inside this box, there is also another box inside that is filled with fruit that holds plenty of sugar. I have no doubt that Chako is going to sneak into Luna or my bag and come along with us. So, she is going to need fruit to keep her energy up.

The fifth box holds a lot of cooking items. The sixth box holds 10 thick blue blankets and 10 thick blue cloaks. _Hmm, they might be needed; I'll keep them inside just in case._ The seventh box holds medical supplies.

The last box is filled with several different items. I have a few cans of Bug spray and a few bottles of Sunblock and lastly, I have a few flashlights (Winding up ones. No batteries needed).

There aren't any more boxes but there are other items in my bag. There are 20 thick notebooks and a pencil case. I have a large pouch filled with money, a couple of my favourite books and manga. The last items in my bag are four pairs of everyday clothes, undergarments and bedclothes.

 _Hmm, I don't think I need to put anything else in my bag._ I shrink all the eight boxes again and place them back inside my bag. I then place my clothes, undergarments and bedclothes inside.

Just then my door open and Chako comes inside. I knew that my conclusion of her sneaking into either mine or Luna's bag was correct. I can tell by looking at her face.

"Chako, you are going to sneak in Luna's bag aren't you? Fine, but sneak into Luna's room and get me all the items you take out of her bag so you can fit inside."

She quickly runs out my room but comes back not soon after with Luna's pairs of clothes and bedclothes. _She only needed to take out her clothes to fit inside Luna's bag then._ She hands my Luna's clothes and I place them inside my bag. Chako leaves my room so I get ready for bed and go to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

Luna wakes up on time this morning and the two of us go downstairs. Luna begins to look around for Chako. "Huh? Chako! We're on our way!" There is a beeping sound from our right. "There's a message."

 _Chako left a message huh?_ Now she must make it convincing so that Luna doesn't know she is hidden in her backpack.

Its lucky mine has a lightweight charm on it. My bag isn't a backpack like Luna's though. Mine is a shoulder bag, like the one Hermione had.

Luna presses the orange button and a hologram of Chako appears. "I had to go out for a bit, so I can't see you off. Bye! Be careful and see you when you get home!"

"Where did she have to go out to?" She asks me with a confused face.

"I couldn't say. I don't think she mentioned about going out anywhere yesterday so it must have come up this morning." I admit trying to sound confused.

"Ah well, I'll go with a smile." Luna turns around and her backpack weights her down slightly before Luna stands up straight. "It's kinda heavy." I see Chako peek out of Luna's bag before hiding again.

We are early enough to get on the shuttle. But it is packed. I am at the side sitting down so I am not getting squashed, but Luna is in the middle of the crowd. Every time the shuttle does a turn, other people fall into her and push her into another person. Of course, Chako is getting squashed as well and keeps on making noises.

The next time Chako made a sound Luna looks suspiciously at her bag before she shrugs it off. At the next stop, mostly everyone gets off the shuttle. This leaves me and Luna the only ones left in the shuttle compartment. "I thought I was gonna die!" Luna says letting out a sigh of relief.

"Luna! Brienna!" Sharla calls out from our right.

It seems Sharla was in the same shuttle compartment as the pair of us.

"Sharla!" Both me and Luna said at the same time.

"We got on the same shuttle. I guess we didn't notice." Sharla says happily.

"It was packed pretty tight, wasn't it?" I state softly.

" Yeah. But Sharla, weren't you going to have your Papa see you off?" Luna questions.

"The thing is, he said he had a meeting all morning. On top of that, he said the Taxi wouldn't make it in time, and to take the shuttle." Sharla replies.

Luna closes her right eye and points one of her fingers in the air. "Yes, yes! That's the most reliable way!"

This sends the three of us to laugh. Luna can make anyone laugh when she put her mind to it.

"That's a well-worn backpack, isn't it? Your bag is too Brienna." Sharla says after seeing our bags.

"This bag used to belong to my mama, she used it when she went to school with my Papa," I admit with a fond look in my eyes.

"My dad used this. Isn't it cool?" Luna states cheerfully.

Sharla smiles but it looks a bit crooked. I don't think she thinks Luna's bag is cool. "Yes…"

"But it seems somehow heavier than when I packed it yesterday." Luna still hasn't realised that Chako is hiding in her bag. Wonder how long it will be before she does.

We don't talk anymore on the way to our destination. We just spent the rest of the time on the shuttle looking out the window.

* * *

 **~~~A While Later~~~**

* * *

We get off the shuttle and go inside to meet up with the rest of the students going on the same trip. It looks like Menori is overseeing putting us in our groups.

"I'll announce the members of each group. From now on, stay with your group. So that nobody causes harm to our school's name, I'll have you all act with discretion. Well then, first, group 1: Bell; Shingo; Howard; Kaoru; Sharla; Luna; Brienna; Menori."

I am fine with my group. Though I do hope Howard behaves. _I don't see him doing that though._ I think with a sigh. I ignore the rest of the groups being readout.

"We're with Howard. This is terrible." Sharla's gaze firmly on the floor.

"It's fine! If he says anything, I'll whack him for you." Luna admits cheerfully. She would as well but then again so would I.

After all the groups had been readout, the teacher tells every group to decide on a leader. _I'll pass. I have already been a leader before when it was forced upon me. So, there is no way for me to willing to be one._

"Does anyone want to volunteer…to be group one's leader?" Menori asks all of us. "Howard, don't you want to do it?"

"Not partially." He moves his left hand out to his side. "Doing the roll-call and announcements seem like such a nuisance."

Shingo pushes his glasses further up his nose. "Well, if we're talking about leadership, then Menori's definitely the one best suited."

"Agreed!" Luna calls out, left hand spread out in the air, near her face. Sharla nods her head and makes a sound of agreement.

"Any objections?" Menori questions.

"Fine by me," Howard says as Bell nods his head with a sound of agreement.

Menori picks up her violin case. "Then I will serve as leader. We'll be boarding soon. Follow me." Menori walks off and we all follow behind her though Howard does so reluctantly.

As we were following Menori there is an announcement calls over the speaker system. "All travellers to the Jupiter-2 satellite, please board at this time. I repeat: All travellers to the Jupiter-2 satellite, please board at this time."

When inside people are placing their bags in a separate area. I'm not putting my bag away. I'm keeping my bag on me at all times. Luna starts to put her bag away, but a sound comes from inside.

"Ehh? Don't tell me…" Luna trails off.

"It was your imagination," Chako says causing Luna's eyes to widen in surprise.

Luna opens her bag to see Chako inside. She finally discovered that Chako was there. "Hello."

"Chako!" Luna exclaims quietly.

"I didn't stow away. It looked like a bed, so I crawled in here for a nap. I'm surprised too." Chako admits sheepishly.

"Luna, what happened?" Sharla asks from behind us.

Luna panics before shoving Chako back into her bag and zipping it shut. "Nothing at all!" She then whispers quietly to Chako. "You stay here and stay quiet! Got that?"

"I don't wanna! It's small and dark!" Chako whines back to Luna.

Luna makes an annoyed face before moving her face closer to her bag. "Don't ask for luxury!"

"Who are you talking to?" Sharla asks once again after hearing Luna voice softly.

A big grin appears on Luna's face before she turns to face Sharla. "Myself, of course!" She does up her bag, but she pulls it tight before picking up her backpack and placing it on her right shoulder.

"You're not going to leave your backpack here? Aren't you either Brienna?" Sharla queries.

"My bag is important to me, so I need it on me at all times," I confess a soft look in my eyes.

"If I don't keep my eyes on it, I'll worry about it the whole time." Luna laughs.

"An announcement: The ship will momentarily take off from this shuttle station. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts." A female voice states.

We take our seats and I make sure that my bag is secure. Luna places her bag on her lap.

The shuttle starts to move, causing all of us to hold on to our seats. "Low-gravity system in operation… low-gravity system in operation…"

Sharla, Luna and I look out the window when the fast movement of the shuttle stops. I still am not completely used to living up in space, but it is something new and I can't be bothered by the wizarding world as they don't even know that I am female, my real name or even where I am. _It sure is pretty in space. All the stars and planets up close._

"The ship has left the gravity well. Artificial gravity will engage shortly. Please wait until then." The female voice once again states. Luna's bag with Chako inside floats up to the top of the shuttle. When the gravity is activated Luna's bag falls to the floor with a thump. Luna picks it up and quietly apologises to Chako.

"Hey, want to look around the ship?" Luna asks Sharla and me excitedly.

"Sure!" Sharla replies cheerfully. I make a sound of agreement. Sharla and I leave our seats and walk in the other direction with Luna.

As we were walking by the windows Luna makes a comment that both I and Sharla agree with. "It's beautiful!" Luna looks in front of her and makes a surprised sound.

I follow her gaze to see that Kaoru was looking out one of the windows. We walk up to where Kaoru is. "Hey, want to explore the ship with us?" Luna asks.

He looks in our direction and our gazes lock once again for a few seconds before he turns away and looks back out the window. Luna catches on that he doesn't want to. "Well, maybe next time." With that being said, we begin walking off, leaving Kaoru to gaze out the window.

When we were little ways away from Kaoru, Luna turns to Sharla. "Hey, is Kaoru always like that?"

"As far as I can remember, he almost never hangs out with people," Sharla replies.

"He likes to be alone," Luna states softly.

"Let go of me!" We walk forward to see Shingo. He is being held up by the back of his jumper by one of the staff employees. "What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? No entry beyond this point. Don't come 'round here again!" The staff employee ordered.

"What's the problem? I just want to take a little look!" Shingo complains.

"No way!" The staff employee says, letting go of Shingo's jacket causing him to fall to the floor. With that done, he walks away and enters the area Shingo was just trying to get inside too. "Jerk! Nya~" Shingo then sticks his tongue out.

We walk closer to Shingo. Luna calls out Shingo's name and Sharla asked what happened. _He tried getting into a room that is restricted, didn't he?_

He folds his arms across his chest. "I just wanted to have a peek at the power plant. They don't know how to treat their customers."

 _I knew it._ I think with an amused sigh.

"So, you say, but isn't this a little excessive?" Luna says.

"Of course not! But it seemed a little interesting." Shingo admits sheepishly.

We are interrupting from talking anymore when we heard Howard's voice. "What, no entry?"

It is Howard and Menori. Howard is trying to go places where we have been told we are not allowed to go to. But then again, since when does he listen to anyone's instructions.

"You must have been told during the pre-departure instructions. Entry into the amusement area is forbidden." Menori says, both hands on her hips.

"But they said it would be a fun school trip. Don't contradict that now." Howard says, hand in his hair, with a cocky voice.

"Don't let me hear you say that again! Return to your cabin." Menori's tone holding no arguments.

"Howard let's go back." One of Howard's lackeys said.

"I don't care if your dad's in the space Commonwealth parliament or whatever. Don't take that tone with me. You'll catch hell for this." Howard says as he was walking away with his Lackey's and Bell following.

 _I knew he would try and cause trouble._ I once again think, letting out a sigh. We move into a restaurant area and get ourselves a drink.

"Our group is definitely the worst," Sharla comments unhappily.

Luna closes both her eyes and lifts one of her hands up, leaning her elbow against the table. "That's it! They put all the problem children in one pack."

"Ehh? Why would they do something like that?" Sharla asks surprised.

"If you put them in one group, and add in Menori, the school will have an easier time managing them," Shingo says, holding back his laughter.

"I see. Hold on! Does that mean I'm a problem child too?" Sharla began before her voice ended in a panicked tone.

"I can't remember the four of us even being a problem. But I suppose right Luna?" I acknowledge holding back a smile.

"Naturally!" Luna exclaims.

Sharla hold one of Luna's arms "Why?"

"I'm kidding!" Luna replies, laughing.

"In that case…" I could hear the genuine laughter in Sharla's voice.

There is a bang that causes us to nearly fall out of our chairs. Menori appears in front of us and orders us to gather around the teacher. We do as our told and find the teacher.

As we all gather around our teacher the speaker system once again goes off. "A large gravity storm is approaching. The ship will enter emergency warp to avoid it. All passengers, please move to the escape shuttles."

"Calm down! Do you have all your members? Groups which are confirmed, move to the escape shuttles." The teacher calls out to us.

"I'm Levinson, the ship's captain. If we perform warp navigation, we can avoid the gravity storm. Take care during the evacuation to the escape shuttles. Everyone, please move calmly."

"This is also a time to calmly take the initiative. Let's go." Menori orders.

We follow after Menori to one of the escape shuttles. One by one we climb inside.

"This is my first time in an escape shuttle," Shingo says his voice excited.

"Ohh, it's even got a cockpit," Howard exclaims happily.

Howard jumps into one of the seats at the front and Shingo sits in the other. "Awesome. I feel like a pilot." Howard says moving one of the levers with both his hands.

"Howard! Don't press things recklessly!" Luna scolds him.

"Exactly." Menori agrees.

The shuttle shakes a little causing all of us to fall slightly. Luckily I was near a seat, so I didn't fall very far.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

A hand slips forward and presses the large red button before moving their hand away. The countdown begins as the red button flashes.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Return to your seats quickly!" Menori demands.

All of us apart from Howard listen. "Shut up! Bell, get out my camera!"

"Camera?" Bell asks confused.

"Yeah, I had you carry it around. Take one in commemoration." Howard demands.

Bell gets out his camera, but this makes Luna annoyed. "Don't fool around!"

Luna and Howard start to argue but I tune them out. _I don't want a headache._ The escape shuttle shakes, once again knocking some of us over. Menori orders Howard to move away from the cockpit and to join the rest of us back here but of course, Howard being Howard doesn't listen. All he does is tell Menori to stop ordering him around. The shaking is happening more often. We must be closer to the storm.

"All passengers, please remain in your seats and fasten your seatbelts." The female voice states.

"Howard!" Luna calls out.

"Everyone, fasten your seatbelts!" Menori orders all of us.

I go to the seat to the left of Kaoru and put on my seatbelt. My bag is securely at my side. Howard puts on his seatbelt, but he doesn't leave the seat from up the front, claiming he likes it up there. _At least he has his seatbelt on. It doesn't really matter where he is sitting._

"Luna, that's enough. Hurry up and take your seat." Menori tells her.

Luna rushes back to her seat and puts on her seatbelt.

"Warp will occur in ten seconds. Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Their shuttle detaches from the ship just before the ship warps away leaving their shuttle behind.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Our shuttle begins to shake lightly. I look up at the same time as Luna and look out the front window. Menori does the same.

"Is the warp over?" Luna asks.

"I don't think so," I add looking out the window.

"Look!" Menori replies pointing towards the window.

Everyone is now looking out the front window. "What happened?" Howard states in a confused voice.

Shingo removes his seatbelt and nearly falls over but Luna who had also removed her seatbelt steadied him. Shingo makes his way up to the front with Luna and Menori following, only after Menori orders no one else to leave their seats.

"The ship is gone." Luna began.

"What does this mean?" Menori interrupts.

"The ship probably warped…" Luna starts while Shingo finishes explaining for her. "…and before that, only our escape shuttle was cut loose."

Howard starts to panic once again. But Luna and Menori try and calm him down. The escape shuttle shakes violently this time. _Are we being pulled into the storm? By how violently the shuttle just shook I would think so._

"At this rate, we'll be swallowed up by the storm!" Shingo's voice panicked.

"Luna, what's happened? What's going on?" Sharla insists panicked.

"Hurry up and do something!" Howard demands hotly.

"We can't warp?" Menori asks calmly.

"Escape shuttles don't have that kind of equipment," Shingo replies.

We are sucked further into the storm. The shuttle is shaking and the equipment at the front is exploding. Everyone is holding onto something to make sure that they don't fall and injure themselves.

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Shingo removes his seatbelt and nearly falls over but Luna who had also removed her seatbelt steadied him. Shingo makes his way up to the front with Luna and Menori following, only after Menori orders no one else to leave their seats.

"The ship is gone." Luna began.

"What does this mean?" Menori interrupts.

"The ship probably warped…" Luna starts while Shingo finishes explaining for her. "…and before that, only our escape shuttle was cut loose."

Howard starts to panic once again. But Luna and Menori try and calm him down. The escape shuttle shakes violently this time. _Are we being pulled into the storm? By how violently the shuttle just shook I would think so._

"At this rate, we'll be swallowed up by the storm!" Shingo's voice panicked.

"Luna, what's happened? What's going on?" Sharla insists panicked.

"Hurry up and do something!" Howard demands hotly.

"We can't warp?" Menori asks calmly.

"Escape shuttles don't have that kind of equipment," Shingo replies.

We are sucked further into the storm. The shuttle is shaking and the equipment at the front is exploding. Everyone is holding onto something to make sure that they don't fall and injure themselves.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The shaking has stopped. _Does that mean we have gone through the storm? Is it finally over?_

Luna pokes her head around the door frame. "Everyone, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shingo replies while both Menori and Sharla nod their heads and make a sound of agreement.

"We're fine, Luna," I call out after looking for any injuries.

"Where's the gravity storm?" Luna asks as she moves closer to the front window to get a better look.

"How does it look?" Menori questions.

"I can't see anything," Luna admits. _Why can't she see anything? Is it because it is too dark outside? It probably is due to that._

Shingo moves closer to the control panel. "The instruments seem to be broken."

"Maybe they overloaded somehow," Luna questioned.

"Even if that were true…"Shingo trails off hesitantly.

"I guess that gravity storm wasn't such a big deal after all," Howard says, arms folded behind his head.

The rest of us get out of our seat and head up to the front of the escape shuttle. Sharla walks closer to Luna. "What's going on up there?"

Luna turns her head towards Sharla. "Only our shuttle seems to have been left behind."

"Ehh? That can't be!" Sharla exclaims worried.

"But why just this shuttle?" Bell comments softly.

Howard looks at Shingo. "Shingo! After you came in here, you were touching all sorts of switches! It's definitely because of that."

Shingo shouts back at Howard. "If that's it, then how about you, Howard?"

Menori breaks the pair of them up before anything else would happen. "Wait! We'll look into that later."

"Exactly! We still don't know if we're going to be rescued." Luna scolds.

"Shingo, can you figure out where the shuttle is?" Menori asks.

"I don't think we should be that far from our colony yet, but…" Shingo trails off and Luna starts speaking. "First off, we should turn on the rescue beacon."

Shingo presses some buttons and the computer system slowly turns on. "I am the computer installed in this craft, M-17."

"M-17, where are we?" Luna questioned.

"That is impossible to determine." The voice says.

"Can we send out the emergency beacon?" Menori asks.

"That is impossible." It denies.

"This thing is useless," Howard complains.

"Why is that?" Menori demands from the computer.

The system beeps three times before speaking. "This craft will momentarily enter a planet's gravity well. Please fasten your seatbelts."

"Gravity well?" Shingo asked confused.

"Did we get close to some planet?" Luna asks while looking out the front window. Luna lets out a gasp which causes the rest of us to look out the same window. To the right of us, there is a planet. _It looks like Earth, but I don't think it is._

"Earth?" Luna comments.

"That's impossible," Menori reassures.

"Yeah, Earth already stopped being a blue planet." Shingo states.

"Then what planet is that?" Luna's voice showing her curiosity.

"The former earth?" Shingo's voice confused.

 _Hmm, another planet that looks like earth, but I know for certain that it isn't Earth._ I think. "It might be a planet that looks like Earth." I point out, not taking my gaze from the planet.

"Are you saying we flew through time?" Menori asks sceptically.

"It might not be impossible in space," Shingo admits.

"Have we come to the world of long ago?" Sharla's voice panicked.

"If so, what's going to happen to us?" Bell asks calmly.

"Stop being ridiculous!" Howard demands crossly.

"Luna, have you forgotten who stowed away in your backpack?" I remind her.

Just then Chako bursts out from Luna bag and jumps into the front of the escape shuttle. "I can't take it anymore! Will you give it a rest?"

Chako's voice causes everyone apart from me to jump. "Hurry up and do something!"

"What is this thing?" Howard's voice shaking slightly.

"Whaddaya mean, 'This thing?' I have a proper name, you know! It's Chako!"

Luna picks up Chako and holds her to her chest. "Idiot, let go of me!"

"I'm sorry! She's my robot pet!" Luna apologizes.

"You thought it was okay to bring something like that along?" Howard scoffs.

"'Something?' I'm not a thing!" Chako shouts annoyed.

Luna covers Chako's mouth with her hand. "I knew that, but there was a little mistake, and…"

Howard then starts blaming Chako since our shuttle was left behind. Chako just says that is just silly and I agree. If it was Chako's fault it would have happened straight away, not a while after we came in. Menori orders Howard to calm down.

"Exactly! The shuttle wouldn't cut itself loose just because an extra animal got on!" Shingo says, trying to take the blame off Luna and Chako. But it wasn't their fault in the first place. Howard is just trying to blame what happened on someone else.

"Then how come this happened?" Howard demands.

"As usual, you're a barking dog," Kaoru says in his calm voice. I let out a quiet chuckle. So true. Kaoru looks in my direction briefly before looking away. "More importantly, is it okay to be getting so close to the planet?"

We all look out the front window again. The planet is much closer than it was before. We are getting too close. Soon we will be pulled into the planet's atmosphere.

"This craft is beginning its approach to land on the planet. We will enter the atmosphere momentarily. All passengers, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts." The computer states.

Luna, Shingo and Sharla panic slightly but Menori's voice calms them down slightly.

"M-17, can we avoid it?" Menori asks.

"It is impossible. This craft will momentarily enter the atmosphere. "

"M-17, are we equipped for that?" Shingo questions.

"Now landing under autopilot control."

"Okay, everyone, let's take our seats." Menori orders.

We start to take our seats, but red lights start flashing and an alarms sound goes off.

"State of emergency entered. Due to the damage to the ship, activation of autopilot is impossible."

"What did you say?" Luna exclaims surprised.

"The gravity storm must have affected the computer," Shingo says after looking at the control panel.

"Computer system cannot return to normal operation. Reserve systems cannot be activated. Performing forced shut-down."

"Wait! What do we do when we enter the atmosphere?" Menori asks urgently.

"Computer system…down…"

The computer shut down. _How are we going to fly this thing? I don't think anyone has ever flown an escape shuttle or shuttle before. Wait, Luna has before, and we do have Chako so we should be fine._

We are getting even closer to the planet. "At this rate, we'll be destroyed by the atmosphere." Luna comments.

"The shuttle's going to burn out?" Shingo asks panicking slightly.

"We're going to die?" Sharla's voice taking on an edge of panic.

"Stop kidding around! You think I can die in a place like this?"Howard demands.

Menori tries to calm everyone down. "Calm down! Isn't there anything we can do?"

Shingo is silent for a few seconds before answering. "We should be able to fly it manually, but without knowing the angle or approach…" He turns around to looks at the control board.

"But, the computer…" Luna lifts her head. "Ahh! Chako!"

Luna finally remembered that Chako was here. "You finally remembered I'm here."

Chako begins to look under the control panel. "Gauges 're all busted, huh? Ah well, it'll work out somehow." She twists around one of the connectors, using her hand to get the right shape connector until finally there is a clicking sound and the control panel lights up again. "Guidance calculations okay. Entry angle calculated. Autopilot is impossible after all. Luna, take the helm."

Luna sits down on one of the chairs and holds onto the lever. "Wait how we know you…" Howard is stopped from saying anymore when Menori put her arm out in front of him. "Luna, do you have experience?"

"It's my first atmospheric entry…But I have piloted an escape capsule before." Luna admits.

"Can you do it?"Menori's asked with a straight face and serious voice.

"We have no choice but to let her try," Kaoru admits.

"I think so too." Shingo agrees.

"Me too," Sharla says also agreeing.

"Me too," Bell says hesitantly.

"Bell, damn you!" Bell looks in the other direction when Howard shouts at him.

"It will be fine. We have Chako here with us." I said trying to lift their spirits.

"Okay. We'll leave it to Luna. Everyone else, take your seats." Menori advises the rest of us.

We take our seat leaving Luna and Chako in the cockpit. This time, However, Howards sits in the back with the rest of us. Chako begins to give Luna instructions she must follow.

"First off, you hafta point the ship straight. Press the left button on the lever, and the jet propulsion switches will come out. First off is the roll. Push the bottom left switch for two seconds." Luna presses the button and the shuttle leans onto the left side.

"Stop. Next is the top left for two seconds." The shuttle turns in the other direction. "Stop. Next, we have to lift the nose. Top for three and a half seconds. Sixteen above level. We're entering nose-first. Close the heat-resistant shutters. It's the bottom right lever."

The shutters close completely. "There should be some switches lined up on your upper left. Those operate the cooling system."

"Cooling system activated." Luna states as cool air fill the shuttle. The light turns off and a red light comes on instead.

It is silent until we start descending and the shuttle begins shaking slightly. "Entering the atmosphere. Outer wall temperature rising. Set cooling to the maximum. There's a lever on that last panel, right?" Chako queries.

"What's next?" Luna questions.

"That's all. From here on we leave it in the hands of fate." Chako admits.

The shuttle starts shaking. After a few minutes, the shaking stops and the red lights go off and the normal lights come back on.

"Airspeed is good. Altitude 25,000. Luna, we made it through." Chako praises with a smile.

"Really?" Luna questions happily.

 _Are we inside the planet's atmosphere now?_ That's good. All we need to do now is land this escape shuttle. "Open the front shutter." Chako orders. Luna opens the shutter to see some clouds.

"Are those…clouds?" Luna questions surprised.

"Yep. Real clouds." Chako agrees.

"I guess we succeeded." Luna states with a sigh.

"It's a little early to celebrate. Set the nose back." Chako orders. The shuttle is now at the same level.

 _Lightning?_ It's been a while since I have seen any lighting. Sharla lets out a little scream and Howard lets out his own little noise. _Hmm, now it is raining. Well, lightning and rain normally happen after the other._

"Can you see the ground?" Chako asks.

"It seems like just the ocean." Luna points out.

"Alright, we'll land on the water. Raise the nose." Chako orders.

Due to the rain, the waves are more violent, so it causes our shuttle to shake once again.

Our shuttle finally stops moving. _Did we land on some rocks? I think we did._ I look around to see that everyone else has been knocked unconscious. I get my thick blanket out my bag and place it over myself before I went to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

I wake up hours later to see that everyone else was still asleep. I see movement from the Cockpit, and I turn to see that Luna Is beginning to stir. I put my blanket away in my bag, remove my seatbelt and make my way up to the cockpit and sit next to Chako.

"Luna…are you awake yet?" Chako questions.

"Morning Luna." I greet softly.

"Chako…Brienna…" Her voice still half asleep. She quickly snaps out of that and twists her head around to look where everyone else is. "Ah! How's everyone?"

"Safe. Nobody seems to be hurt." Chako says.

"I check before I went to sleep yesterday. They haven't got any injuries. They were just unconscious." I reassure her before she panics.

Luna leaves her seat and moves up to the door frame. "Everyone! Wake up!" They all slowly wake up one by one. Sharla and Howard don't wake up by their selves, so Luna goes up to them and wakes them up herself.

Sharla stands up before turning to look at Luna. "Luna…What happened to us?"

"It looks like we survived somehow," Luna says pointing to the crack left in the shuttle, letting some light through. Everyone follows where her finger is pointing too. We all move up to the shuttle and look outside.

"The sea!" Sharla's says excitedly.

"The clouds are moving." Menori's voice clearly holding her curiosity.

"It's the sun!" Shingo voice holding the same tone Sharla's and Menori's.

"I wonder where this is." Luna states.

"That sun's the real thing, right?" Shingo questions.

"It's obviously a man-made sun," Howard says though his voice is uncertain.

"Luna, Brienna, this doesn't seem like the inside of a colony," Sharla admits.

"No, it doesn't. Nothing looks to be man-made." I acknowledge.

"That's right! Those clouds and the sea right in front of us don't seem to be man-made. That's really the sun!" Amazement in Shingo's tone.

"It's the first time I've felt this. It's warm and soft and gives me a happy feeling." Luna says in a warm voice.

"That's true." Bell agrees with Luna.

"If you're saying that's the real sun, then this is Earth after all?" Howard shouted.

"I don't think this is Earth. It looks different from what the Earth environment used to look like, Chako?" I admit.

"I ain't sure about that, but the atmosphere's composition seems to be like Earth's." Chako states after a moment's reflection.

Sharla put one of her hands near her mouth. "Come to think of it, we've been breathing this air a while, but…"

"The shuttle's systems are supplying us with Oxygen, right?" Howard urged.

"All those are totally busted," Chako remarked. This makes everyone make a sound of surprise."What are you getting' all surprised about now? We've been breathin' this planet's atmosphere for a while. Lookee here."

She gets off the chair and walks near the hatch. "That crack…It is letting some of the outside's air inside." I observe.

Luna turns to Chako. "Is the air's composition okay?"

Chako has her arms behind her back. "It doesn't have anythin' toxic, but the amount of Carbon Dioxide is five times than normal. Don't worry. That's well within your tolerance. The seawater is okay, too."

"Yeesh! What's going on here, anyway?" Howard yells.

"Can we send out the rescue beacon?" Menori just asked a good question but I don't think we will be able too.

"Can't. The shuttle's systems're all totally busted." Chako replies.

"Then there's nothing we can do?" Once again Sharla's voice becomes panicked. _She sure gets panicky a lot, doesn't she?_

"They should have noticed on the ship that our escape shuttle was cut loose." Shingo points out. _Shingo has a point. They should have noticed by now or at least the teacher should off notice that some students are missing._

"That's right. They'll have realised we're gone by now and will start looking for us." Menori says calmly. _Menori sure is the voice of reason, isn't she?_

"Then we're supposed to hang out here like this until help comes?" Howard rants angrily.

"Anyways, let's open the hatch and see how things look outside." Luna offers. Shingo and Sharla raise their hand in the air and agree straight away. Luna and Chako are the first to open the hatch door and climb outside. I follow afterwards followed by Howard and Sharla. "I'm gonna look too."

"Let me see! Let me see!" Sharla's voice full of cheer.

Shingo comes up next. "I wanna see too!"

"Ahh, beautiful!" Sharla says in awe.

"They certainly look real." Shingo states.

"Don't they?"Luna agrees softly.

I hear Menori's voice from beneath us just as Howard was speaking again. "Someone moves up and let me see too."

"Is the real sea like a giant puddle?"

Sharla looks around the other side of the Hatch and lets out a surprised gasp. "Ahh! Look!"

Luna, Chako, Howard, Shingo and I look in the same direction as Sharla to see a massive island. "It's land." We move out of the hatch, letting Menori, Bell, and Kaoru come up and see the land for their selves.

"There's foliage." Luna states.

 _Hmm, that's good. Trees would have fruit. And the food I have in my bag would only last up to a month._

"Maybe there are animals too!" Shingo cheers slightly.

"Can we swim there?" Howard asks.

"It's dangerous, and furthermore, far." Menori's tone leaving no room for argument.

But what she says is true. It is too far away for us to swim. Besides we don't know if there are any animals inside the sea.

"I've certainly never swum in the real sea," Sharla admits quietly.

"Oh yeah! Maybe there's some equipment in the shuttle!" Shingo exclaims happily.

Luna looks away from the Island and looks back in our direction. "Then let's look around for it!"

We go back inside the shuttle and we all begin looking in the different compartments to see If we can find anything we can use.

"Here! There's a boat!" Shingo finds the boat and Howard finds a laser gun. _Does Howard even know how to use one of those things?_

"And a knife and a mini light!" Luna found something and Menori have also just found a sewing set. _Why would a sewing set be inside an escape shuttle? We might need it later so it will come in handy._ "There's more…Mineral water and emergency rations."

"Menori, I have water and food inside my bag," I tell her.

"Really? How much?" Menori queries.

"Hmm, I believe I have over 30 bottles of water and enough food to last for a month. They were in my bag from before I moved in with Luna, so I forgot to take them out." I admit.

"Keep them in your bag for now. We will focus on the water and food that we have in front of us now. Let's distribute them among us. One for each person. Everyone manages their own eating and drinking. We'll save the rest for later." Menori orders.

Howard unscrews the cap to his water. "Don't talk so miserly. There's sure to be something when we reach the shore."

Luna turns to look at Howard."We don't know that for certain."

Howard removes the bottle from his mouth, dropping droplets of water. "Shut up! I certainly know it!" Howard shouts back to Luna.

"What will you do if we find a dangerous animal?" Menori asks Howard.

Howard moves the laser gun closer to his face. "When it happens, I'll use this."

"You can use it?" Surprise in Menori's voice.

"Papa took me hunting lots of times." Howard brags.

"By hunting, you mean shooting at special animal robots, right? If you ask me, that's a dangerous hobby." Chako replies in a dry tone.

Howard does up his bottle. "It's something nobles have a taste for."

"I don't have much taste for such a thing," I admit softly. Kaoru starts speaking after I finish. "After all, it's just a game,"

Luna interferes before Howard could start arguing back. "Stop it! At least while you're holding something so dangerous!"

"I'll show you my skills sometime soon," Howard says as he points the laser gun in front of him.

We take the boat and the oars outside. "Are you really going alone?" Luna asks. Howard is planning on going by himself, but I don't think that is going to be happening. "Yeah, just me will be plenty." Howard brags.

"I'll go with you," Menori tells him, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"I don't need you," Howard shouts.

"It'll be faster with two. And you plan to row by yourself?" Menori states causing Howard to go quiet.

"Do what you want." He finally states, turning away.

Hmm, so Menori is going with Howard. Though I only think he agreed is because of the distance and the effort he would have to put in rowing the boat by himself. Bell gets the boat out the box and presses the button on the side that put air inside. Bell then throws the boat into the water after attaching a rope to the side.

"Alright." Howard steps into the boat but it begins to move, and he nearly falls out. Howards looks to where Bell was standing, holding the boat. "Hold it still!"

"Will he really be okay?" Sharla makes a sound of agreement to Shingo's question.

Menori gets on the boat after Howard but she doesn't have any problems getting on the boat as Howard did. Luna hands Menori the two oars. "Luna, I'm leaving the rest to you." Menori states.

"Hmm, be careful." Luna agrees.

Bell pushes the boat away from the escape shuttle. Menori and Howard begin to row away from us, closer to the land in the distance.

"Luna!" Luna turns to look at Chako. "We're depending on you. While Menori ain't here, everyone's countin' on you to protect us. Keep your head clear."

I look back out to the sea. Howard and Menori keep on turning the boat in a circle instead of rowing forward. The waves underneath the boat start to move violently.

"Keep it up!" Luna calls out.

"Keep going!" Sharla shouts.

"Fight!" Shingo cheers.

Kaoru moves to the top of the shuttle. _Can he see something in the water? An animal?_

"Luna, Kaoru is…" Bell trails off.

Luna, Bell and I go up to the top where Kaoru is. "What happened?" Luna questions.

"Let's call them back." This time Kaoru's voice is panicked instead of calm. "Look!" He points in the direction to the left of us. Snake. I can't remember any snakes being able to breathe underwater.

"What's that?" Luna questions. Chako, Sharla, and Shingo join us on the top.

"What can you see?" Chako asks.

Luna points out to the sea. "Big trouble! There's a weird animal!"

"What did you say?" Shingo exclaims while they look in the direction Luna was pointing.

"It's going after the boat," Chako observes.

"We need to get them back this way." I point out worried.

Luna, Sharla, Bell, and Shingo start to call out to Menori and Howard trying to get them to come back. Shingo moves higher up the shuttle, removes his jacket and waves it in the air.

The waves on the sea stop causing the boat to stop completely. It looks like they can hear the rest of us shouting for them.

"Hey!"

"Hurry back!"

"Come back!"

"It's dangerous! Hey! Howard! Below you! Below!" Shingo says while pointing to the water surface.

Both Menori and Howard look over the side of the boat. The sea creature goes under the boat causing more waves to appear on the sea surface. A few minutes after the boat rocking the sea creature appears from out the water. It opens its mouth wide and let out a roar towards Menori and Howard.

 _What is that creature? It doesn't seem to be very friendly_. _It doesn't seem to be friendly at all._

* * *

~~~ **To be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Let's call them back." This time Kaoru's voice is panicked instead of calm. "Look!" He points in the direction to the left of us. Snake. I can't remember any snakes being able to breathe underwater.

"What's that?" Luna questions. Chako, Sharla, and Shingo join us on the top.

"What can you see?" Chako asks.

Luna points out to the sea. "Big trouble! There's a weird animal!"

"What did you say?" Shingo exclaims while they look in the direction Luna was pointing.

"It's going after the boat," Chako observes.

"We need to get them back this way." I point out worried.

Luna, Sharla, Bell, and Shingo start to call out to Menori and Howard trying to get them to come back. Shingo moves higher up the shuttle, removes his jacket and waves it in the air.

The waves on the sea stop causing the boat to stop completely. It looks like they can hear the rest of us shouting for them.

"Hey!"

"Hurry back!"

"Come back!"

"It's dangerous! Hey! Howard! Below you! Below!" Shingo says while pointing to the water surface.

Both Menori and Howard look over the side of the boat. The sea creature goes under the boat causing more waves to appear on the sea surface. A few minutes after the boat rocking the sea creature appears from out the water. It opens its mouth wide and let out a roar towards Menori and Howard.

 _What is that creature? It doesn't seem to be very friendly_. _It doesn't seem to be friendly at all._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Howard fires the laser gun at the sea creature but due to him panicking and having his eyes clenches shut, he misses each hit. The creature dives back into the sea causing some waves on the sea's surface and some water to fall onto Menori and Howard. Howard and Menori start to row back to the escape shuttle as fast as they can but the creature is following them from under the water's surface at a fast pace.

Howard stops rowing to looking into the water and begins shooting the Laser gun again. I see Menori open her mouth causing Howard to turn to look at her.

A sharp look appears in Luna's eyes before she turns to look at us. "Everyone, get back inside the Shuttle." Luna orders.

"But Luna, what about you?" Sharla wonders.

"I'm going to help them get back. So, you take shelter." Luna once again orders.

"I'll help too."Bell urges.

"Please. Now everyone!" Luna states.

"Like Luna says! Everyone, quick!" Chako advises. Shingo and Sharla are the first back inside the shuttle. I am still standing next to Kaoru looking at to the sea. Howard and Menori are still a distance away from us. "Kaoru, Brienna, take care of Sharla and Shingo," Luna asks us.

He doesn't answer but he runs in the same direction that Sharla and Shingo went. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." I promise before I turn and run after Kaoru.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

They are slowly getting closer to where we are. The creature comes out from the sea once again. The creature started to move closer to the boat, but Howard uses his laser gun again and manages to graze the creature's side.

The creature lets out a screech before diving back into the ocean once again causing some waves, but it pushes the boat closer to our direction. They are nearly back. "Just a little more! Keep it up!" I call out.

"This way!" Bell yells.

"Behind you!" I shout. It's back again. Menori jumps out of the boat and into the sea. Howard falls into the sea when the creature attacks the boat. The oar comes floating towards me, so I pick it up.

Menori starts swimming in our direction while Howard is still under the sea's surface. Howard's head finally pops up as he takes deep breaths.

"Howard! Howard! This way! This way!" I shout getting his attention. Howard now begins swimming in our direction. Menori grabs onto the oar I was holding, and Bell and I pull her out of the water and onto the shuttle top. "Menori, you go in ahead."

"But…"

"It's okay." Bell states.

"Very well. I'll wait up top." Menori agrees, regaining her breath.

Howard is slowly getting closer, but the creature is following him closer from beneath the surface. The creature appears out the water again causing Howard to swim faster. I hold out the oar as far as I can with Bell holding onto my other arm so that I don't fall in the water myself. "Hurry!"

Howard grabs a hold of the oar and we pull him up just in time for the sea creature to lunge at him. Bell catches Howard when we pull him up. The creature circled the shuttle to the other side and pops out of the water surface again just as we get back up to the top. We get inside the shuttle with Bell closing the Hatch just in time for the creature to lunge at the top, where we were once standing.

The force of the creature hitting the hatch causes Bell to fall to the shuttle's floor and causes the shuttle to start shaking. It bangs into the hatch three more times, screeching each time before it goes quiet.

"What is that thing?" Howard stammers.

"Chako, do you know?" I ask.

"That monster ain't in my data," Chako admits.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Hmm, maybe I should keep a notebook on the different creatures we run across. It would be easier for us if we knew their habits and what they eat and such. With this being a different planet that no one has been on before, that means that even Chako won't have any data on the animals that we could find on this island._ I think thoughtfully after hearing Chako's words.

Shingo holds onto his glasses frame. "So, this isn't Earth after all."

Sharla stands up, tears in her eyes. "What's going to happen to us? Are we going to die here like this?"

Luna moves and places one of her hands on Sharla's shoulder. "Sharla, it's okay."

I move close and place my hand on her other shoulder. "It will be fine," I add softly causing Luna and me to share a smile before looking back at Sharla.

This makes Sharla calm down slightly. She wipes the tears from one of her eyes. "Sorry."

"Anyways, the first problem is reaching the shore." Menori comments.

"We can't use the boat or swim across due to the sea creature," I stated.

"And then we have to make sure there are water and food on land. Brienna has some in her bag but that will soon run out as well." Luna admits.

"Shingo, don't you have some trick up your sleeve?" Howard demands.

Shingo stands up. "If we get the shuttle loose from the atoll…and ride the waves, I think we can make it to land."

"That's impossible without a crane!" Howard yells.

Luna looks at Howard before replying. "If we don't try, we won't know."

Chako is sitting on the shuttle floor with her arms folded. "Yeah, yeah."

"The tide will be coming in from now on. When it does, it'll be easier to float." Shingo observes.

"Good. We'll wait for the tide to come in, and all try it together." Menori points out.

* * *

 **~~~A While later~~~**

* * *

We have been waiting for a while. The shuttle is getting hot causing sweat to roll down our faces. I might as well do something while we are waiting. I get out one of my notebooks from my bag. This notebook is from the wizarding world, so it never runs out of paper and it doesn't get any thicker not matter how many pages I used.

First thing first, is to draw the sea creature we just met. I make sure to get the colouring right and include an estimate Height, size, and width. I am good at guessing the proper height, size, and width. With that done I write down the behaviour of the sea creature that we have seen so far. I can't include any more information just yet as we have only been attacked by the creature once, so I place my notebook and pens back inside my back.

Just in time for Howard to start complaining. "Not yet?"

Shingo is sitting up in the cockpit looking out the front window. "A little longer."

Howard begins drinking his water again. He is drinking too much. Even if I have water bottles in my bag there is no saying that there is water on the island, well water that we can drink.

Luna looks at Howard annoyed. "Is it okay to drink like that?"

"I'll manage somehow."Howard brags.

"We let everyone take care of their own drinking. You're the only one who'll be in trouble when you run out." Menori states in a dry tone.

Howard goes to take another drink just to find out that his water bottle is empty. He looks at the bottle annoyed before dropping it on the floor. He was warned when we were given our bottles to be careful with how much we drank.

* * *

 **~~~A short time later~~~**

* * *

Luna goes up the ladder and opens the hatch a little bit and looking outside. After a few seconds, she opens the hatch wider. "How is it?" Menori asks.

"It doesn't seem to be here." Luna climbs off the shuttle to get a closer look around. We all follow one by one and position ourselves at different points around the shuttle. Chako stays standing at the top.

"Ready, set…" We start pushing but we aren't going very far. "This is impossible!" Howard complains.

Shingo places a finger near his mouth. "Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"Let try again!" Luna whispers.

"Okay," Menori whispers back.

Bell moves closer to Luna before speaking. "Maybe it'll be better if I'm in the middle."

"Yes, please," Luna says while moving away from the middle to another position. "Ready, set…"

Bell lets out a groan, sweat drips down his face as he pushes forward, his feet dragging across the ground. The shuttle slowly is pushed forward with Bell pushing the hardest from the middle. We stop and Luna's eyes widen. "It moved!"

Chako lets out a sound of alarm and calls down to us. "Crap! He noticed!" We all turn and look behind us. The snake's silhouette is seen on the sea's surface coming towards us at a fast pace. "Everyone, come back!"

We rush back towards the shuttle. Sharla goes up followed by Luna though she did stop to pick up the oar. Howard turns to glare down at the snake from behind Luna and me. He pulls out the laser and points it towards the snake's outline beneath the water. "I'll get you this time!" Howard states as the snake pops out of the water. Howard lifts the laser gun and begins firing. He once again misses and doesn't land a hit on the snake.

Chako pulls on the bottom of Howard's pants leg, pointing towards the hatch. "Crap! Get inside fast!" She lets go and runs towards the hatch as Menori jumps inside. Everyone apart from, Luna, Bell, Howard, Kaoru and I have already escaped back inside the shuttle.

"Howard, hurry!" Luna orders sweat rolling down her face.

The snake lunges at Howard again, who is still shooting the laser gun and missing, but Kaoru rushes forward, grabs a hold of the back of his jacket and pulls him out of the way. Kaoru jumps out of the way just as the snake's mouth lands where he was standing.

Bell and Howard rush down the hatch as Kaoru runs towards Luna and me. "Go!" He shouts. We both nod and quickly jump down. Kaoru jumps after us, shutting the hatch just in time as the snake crashes it to it. It causes the shuttle to shake before it goes quiet.

Luna removes one of her hands from the oar and wipes the sweat from her chin. "And we were so close…"

Just as Luna finishes speaking the snake begins to attack the hatch again. This time repeatedly.

"I wonder if that hatch will hold." Howard questions after it hit the same area over 7 times.

"I don't know. I think it should be strong enough, though." Shingo says, once again holding onto his glass frame.

The banging stops. _Has it left?_ I think looking at the hatch. We hear a crashing and banging sound coming from behind us. We all turn to look towards the cockpit to see the snake has placed his teeth under the shutters and it is pulling them off the window. It throws the shutters away before placing his teeth under the window and starts doing the same.

We are quick to crowd around the other side of the shuttle away from the cockpit. We all watch as it stops with the window and disappears just for a dent to appear at the side of the shuttle right next to Howard. Howard lets out a scream along with the others and we run towards the cockpit.

Shingo lets out a gasp and I follow his gaze to the hatch. "The hinge!" The hinge is weakening and if the snake continues to hit there, it will most likely get inside.

"It'll be bad if he starts aimin' for it!" Chako states worriedly.

There is another bang, once again coming from the hatch causing the shuttle to shake. The snake carries on hitting the hatch letting out it screech. "What's it doing?" Howard questions as he clings onto Bell's shoulder.

Luna clenches her fists around the oar and clenches her teeth as she keeps her eye on the hatch along with the others. The banging stops but none of us move or take our eyes away from the hatch.

The hatch is banged on again but this time the hinge creak and the hatch open slightly inwards. Its mouth appears briefly making most of us let out a yell. The mouth disappears before banging into the hatch again sending it crashing towards the shuttle floor.

It lets out a low screech before it's split tongue, into two, appears out its mouth and moves towards the floor. Sharla lets out a scream causing Luna and me to step in front of her, Luna's fists clenching harder around the oar.

Howard lifts the laser gun, his hands trembling. "That bastard…"

Menori turns to look at him. "Stop! You'll puncture the hull!" Menori warns.

He fires the laser gun causing Menori to quickly move out of the way as it went past her head. It goes towards the snake but misses and pierces the top of the shuttle in front of its mouth, though the snake does withdraw its tongue.

Menori slaps Howard's cheek. "I told you to stop!"

"It's fine if I hit him!" He complains, hand on his cheek.

The sea snake starts wiggling his head causing the hatch area to creak. More of its mouth gets through as the hatch continues to creak. "Damn you!" Howard curses as he once again places the laser gun in front of him. He presses it but nothing comes out. He looks down at it, panic on his face. "It's out of energy!"

 _Which doesn't surprise me due to him using it so much and missing each time._ I think with a sigh.

The snake continues to wiggle about, and it finally gets its eyes through so now its whole head is in our view. It once again lowers its tongue to the floor. It moves across the floor towards us. It is in front of us when Luna uses the oar on one part of the tongue while Kaoru steps on the other.

It lets out a roar and withdraws its tongue back into its mouth. It lifts its head upwards causing the shuttle to move at an angle. Luna drops her oar as she grabs a hold of a chair. The shuttle is placed at an even higher angle causing all of us to hold onto something, so we don't fall.

Howard's empty water bottle rolls across the floor towards the snake, who opens its mouth and swallows the bottle in one bite. It lets out a roar, opens its mouth with its tongue resting outside its mouth moving about.

 _So, it is a carnivore. Most of the other snakes are as well so I suppose I shouldn't have expected any different._ I think sweatdropping. _Snake is sometimes a problem when they are small. A bigger one is an even bigger problem, though the Basilisk was bigger._ I admit with a sigh.

Howard holds onto the cockpit door. "Stay away!" Howard cries.

I hear Sharla let out a scream and turn to see that she is sliding down after losing her grip. "Sharla!" Luna and I shout at the same time. We both lean down at the same time and grab a hold of a hand each. Sharla opens her eyes and looks down and lets out a sound of surprise when the snake turns to the right and begins biting one of the chairs. It pulls it off the ground and throws it to the left before biting into one of the chairs in front of it.

Luna clenches her teeth as she tries to keep a hold of her chair and Sharla's hand at the same time. I look behind the snake to see a compartment. "Luna…there," I whisper softly.

Luna and I share a look before we let go of our chair, grab a hold of Sharla and slide down and under the snake. "Luna! Brienna!" I hear Chako shout. Luna lifts the shutters and we rush inside before Luna shuts them again. Just in time, as a dent appears on the shutters.

The snake attacks it a few times before it stops. Its mouth appears underneath one of the panels and it begins pulling it off. "Oh no! Luna and Brienna's in danger!" I hear Chako exclaim worried.

The snake manages to pull one of the panels of causing Luna and Sharla hug each other close after I push them behind me. Its eye comes through the gap and gets close to our faces causing Sharla to close her eyes and make slight whimpering sounds.

I hear Bell let out a yell just before the snake it kicked away from us with his feet. The snake crashes into the rest of the panel making them come off the wall when it removes its head to turn and look towards Bell. It lunges towards Bell who is holding the loose chair in front of him.

Sharla continues to whimper and Luna hugs her close. The snake tongue comes out of its mouth and heads towards Bell. "Bell!" Luna shouts.

Howard lets out a shout as he holds the laser gun out in front of him. Once again, nothing came out. He looks at the laser gun, panic on his face. "Damn it!" He shouts before throwing the laser gun away from him.

The snake's tongue is wrapped around Bell's back and neck as he struggles to keep the heavy chair in the air in front of him, blocking the snake's mouth. I see Kaoru glance to the left out of the corner of his eye before his head abruptly turns in the same direction. He reaches towards Howard and pulls a knife from around Howard's waist belt.

Kaoru throws the knife and it pierces the snake's eye causing yellow/green blood to spurt out. It lets out a screech and starts to remove its head from the hatch causing the shuttle to lifts higher in the air. Its head is completely removed before I hear it disappear back under the water.

 _Is it gone now? Won't it come back?_ I ponder letting out a sigh. The shuttle now that the snake is gone crashes to the surface of the sea causing all of us to hover in the air before crashing back to the shuttle's floor, the sea making a loud splash outside when we do.

"Luna! Brienna!" Chako shouts as she runs towards us. "Are you hurt?"

Luna shakes her head. "I'm fine Chako," I reply softly before looking down at Sharla.

Bell walks inside and helps Sharla stands up and holds her shoulders as we walk out of the compartment. Luna looks up at Bell with a smile on her face. "Bell, thank you." Luna looks down at Sharla. "Sharla, are you hurt?" Luna queries worried.

Sharla nods her head softly and make a small sound of agreement but doesn't say anything. I gaze at her to see that she has no injuries which mean she is just shaken up from the events that had just happened.

Kaoru leans down to pick up the oar before looking up at the now opened hatch. "Kaoru..." Luna says causing him to look at her. "Thank you," Luna tells him. Kaoru stays silent and moves his gaze back up to the hatch.

Shingo lets out a gasp from the cockpit. "We're floating. This shuttle's floating on the sea!" Shingo calls out. They all crowd around the cockpit while Kaoru and I stay near the hatch. I look out the window briefly to see that the shuttle is slowly floating towards land.

"Here it comes!" Kaoru warns when the pair of us see movement causing the others to let out a gasp.

It lets out a screech as it lunges towards the shuttle. It lands in the water to the side causing the water to comes through the hatch and lands on the shuttle floor. "Put the hatch back like it was!" Menori orders urgently.

Bell lifts the hatch and holds it still Shingo climbs up behind him. "Over here!" Shingo shouts to Kaoru who is inside the broken compartment. Kaoru pops out and throws some rope towards him. Shingo wraps the rope around the hinge and Bell lets go.

Bell picks up the same loose chair and Kaoru has the oar in his hands as they wait beneath the hatch. The rest of us wait near the cockpit and chairs, waiting to see if the snake will attack us once again.

"A little further!" Shingo begins causing Menori, Luna and Sharla to crowd around the chair. We continue floating until the shuttle comes to a stop. "We've landed!" Shingo says turning to look at us with a smile.

"We've landed!" Howard repeats with a large smile.

"What a relief!" Luna says with a sigh of relief.

"Where's that strange creature?" Menori asks looking towards us.

Luna lowers her head slightly. "I'll check."

We all climb up the hatch and stop on the top of the shuttle looking out towards the sea. "Because that monster's body was huge…it couldn't come into the shallows," Shingo observes.

"It seems so." Menori states.

 _That's a good thing though, isn't it? At least we know that the sea snake can't attack us anymore._ Menori looks in the other direction and I follow her gaze to see a lot of trees and foliage.

"Should we get out?" Shingo questions. _Shingo makes a good point but it's probably not a good idea. At least not yet._ I think wondering what other animals may be inside.

"We don't know what kind of dangerous creatures there may be on land either. We'll spend tonight in the shuttle." Menori orders.

Howard starts complaining as usual. "What did you say? We're not getting out?"

 _Our safety and survival are more important than him moaning. Not that he seems to notice that of course._

Menori ignores him and carries on speaking. "Making sure we're not drawn out to sea by the ebb tide is our first priority."

We wrap a rope around the front of the shuttle, and we all pull until it is on the sand and can't float back out to the sea. Menori holds up her arm. "Okay! We're finished mooring!" She says as Bell wipes the sweat off his forehead.

Luna lets out a gasp and I look around to see what she was gasping out. A sunset! A real sunset.

"That's a really pretty sunset!" Chako comments.

Shingo lets out a gasp. "It's amazing!" He says as the other joins Luna, Chako and I looking at the sunset. "It's a real sunset."

"Oh yeah. It's everyone's first time seein' a real sunset." Chako realizes.

It soon it dark outside and we are all sitting inside the shuttle. Menori is giving out orders. "We don't know if we'll be able to find food or water tomorrow. So, think it over carefully before you eat your dinner."

The look on Howard's face shows that he is not satisfied. He turns to look at Bell with his eyes closed. "Bell, give me a little water."

"Howard!" Luna scolds annoyed.

Chako has her paws folded across her chest and eyes closed. "You don't hafta do that. It's his just desserts."

"Shut it, you!" Howard states annoyed. "What's the problem? I'm thirsty and I didn't save any."

"Then you should have controlled yourself like I said." Menori points out.

Howard holds out his hand in front of him, eyes closed and smirk on his face. "You've got that in the wrong order. I never heard anything about waiting until tomorrow to get out back then."

"But…" Shingo starts. "..everyone was on equal terms."

"I don't mind," Bell states with a smile, his water bottle held out in front of him. "I'm not all that thirsty."

"Thank you," Howard says surprisingly before taking the water bottle of Bell. He opens the bottle and begins drinking a lot of water once again causing the rest of us to look at him in disbelief and feel annoyed due to his actions.

A few hours later everyone was asleep apart from me. I take out the notebook I used earlier and update the information on the snake. After I had done this, I also fell asleep.

I was woken up, a couple of hours later, along with Luna, and Kaoru we felt banging on the ground. _What is that? Another animal? A big one if the sound is anything to go by._ I think as I hear the heavy footsteps that cause the shuttle to shake slightly.

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

The look on Howard's face shows that he is not satisfied. He turns to look at Bell with his eyes closed. "Bell, give me a little water."

"Howard!" Luna scolds annoyed.

Chako has her paws folded across her chest and eyes closed. "You don't hafta do that. It's his just desserts."

"Shut it, you!" Howard states annoyed. "What's the problem? I'm thirsty and I didn't save any."

"Then you should have controlled yourself like I said." Menori points out.

Howard holds out his hand in front of him, eyes closed and smirk on his face. "You've got that in the wrong order. I never heard anything about waiting until tomorrow to get out back then."

"But…" Shingo starts. "..everyone was on equal terms."

"I don't mind," Bell states with a smile, his water bottle held out in front of him. "I'm not all that thirsty."

"Thank you," Howard says surprisingly before taking the water bottle of Bell. He opens the bottle and begins drinking a lot of water once again causing the rest of us to look at him in disbelief and feel annoyed due to his actions.

A few hours later everyone was asleep apart from me. I take out the notebook I used earlier and update the information on the snake. After I had done this, I also fell asleep.

I was woken up, a couple of hours later, along with Luna, and Kaoru we felt banging on the ground. _What is that? Another animal? A big one if the sound is anything to go by._ I think as I hear the heavy footsteps that cause the shuttle to shake slightly.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 _The main point is whether this animal is a danger to the rest of us or not._ I think biting my lip as Luna wakes everyone else up. _That is a good idea just in case we need to protect ourselves again._ I think nodding my head in approval.

Menori is the first to awaken. "What's wrong, Luna?"

Sharla moves next to Menori rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Is it already morning?"

This is followed by Howard, Bell, and Shingo waking up. "Shut up already," Howard mutters.

Luna is quick to quiet Howard. "Listen. There's a noise from outside." The rest of us go quiet and listen closely for any sound coming from outside. _There isn't any now. So, does that mean it has gone in a different direction to where we are or has it stopped moving outside this shuttle?_

Shingo cups his hand around one of his ears. "But I don't hear anything."

"Maybe you're hearing things." Howard scoffs.

"Nothing like that. I definitely heard it! Right, Kaoru? Brienna?" Luna questions causing the pair of us to nod our heads in agreement as we listen closely outside for any more sounds of movement. I ignore any more conversation and just focus on listening for the sound of the animal.

Just then Sharla lets out a scream. _Did she see whatever was making that loud noise?_ I wonder as she lowers her head with her hands on top.

"What happened, Sharla? Sharla?" Luna demands gently.

Sharla points her finger towards the window in the cockpit. "The window! There's something there!"

We all look but there isn't anything there. _Where had it moved too now?_ "Don't surprise us like that. There's nothing there." Howard trails off.

Just as Howard finished speaking there is a large bang from outside the shuttle. "What was that?" Howard asks going pale. Kaoru stands up and holds tightly onto the oar in both his hands. "There is something there after all!" Shingo comments.

"Don't tell me its yesterday's…" Menori begins.

"What did you say?" Howard shouts.

Banging comes from outside the shuttle once more. Sharla starts to scream once again. "No! No! No!"

"Shut it! I'm telling you to shut up!" Howard shouts.

Luna moves to the front window and looks outside. But due to fog Luna can't see anything. Sharla begins to panic once again claiming that we were going to be eaten. Menori manages to calm her down a little. "Calm down, Sharla! We don't know that it's that thing from yesterday."

Banging comes from outside the shuttle once more. _What is this animal trying to do?_

"What's it doing?" Howards face showing his panic and worry.

"Is it trying to break the shuttle?" Shingo observes.

Banging goes on for a little while before it stops briefly just for the shuttle to be lifted off the ground slightly before it is let go causing it to fall back down to the ground. The animal repeats the same action.

Howard screams out for his Papa causing Sharla to stop crying and look at Howard instead. It stops and goes quiet. Luna looks out the front window again. Hopefully, she will be able to see more clearly through the fog. "It seems to have left."

Howard lets out a sigh of relief but Sharla is slouched in her chair, hand on her head, head on her knees, crying softly. We don't leave the shuttle.

* * *

 **~~~A few Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We continue to wait at least until the sun comes up and the fog begins to lift even so slightly. We cautiously come out the shuttle to see footprints in the sand. Shingo is the first to break the silence that we all found ourselves to be in. "In any event, it's big. I've never seen a footprint this big."

The animal from yesterday had left behind its footprint impression. "For this hard shuttle to be dented like this…" Luna starts but trails off before Menori continues. "The fact that there's a footprint means that it's a different creature than the snake we saw yesterday."

"Yeesh! If it's not one, it's another. What's wrong with this planet?" Howard proclaims his left hand out slightly in the air.

"Based on the size of the footprint, its height is thirty meters," Chako says.

"What, thirty meters?" Howard's face pales. _What is Howard imagining up inside that head of his?_

Chako has her left eye closed and her paw under her chin. "No, maybe fifty meters." This causes Howard to panic again before Chako has a grin on her face and her arms behind her back. "Ten meters tops."

"What do we do now?" Luna has a point. Menori begins to answer but Howard interferes before she could even begin. "Isn't it obvious? We hurry up and fix the shuttle! And get off this planet!"

"That's impossible!" This has all of us looking at Chako.

"Why?" Howard demands.

"The shuttle's propulsion systems totally busted." Chako begins and Shingo finishes off. "Even if we fixed it, the shuttle's power alone isn't enough to get us out of the gravity well."

"Seriously!?" Howard questions.

"If you got it flyin', I'd be worried." Chako states.

"What?" Howard starts in response to what Chako had just said but Menori interferes before anything could happen. "The problem is where we are. Does it seem like the communication system can be fixed?"

"I can't say anything about it." Shingo starts but trails off letting Chako finish off that thought. "Even if you could fix it, it'd take time."

"Just give it your best shot." Menori requests of Shingo and Chako. "Everyone, please listen. If there are any civilised creatures on this planet then we may be able to get out of here. But it seems like we'll probably be here for a while. Everyone, please bear that in mind."

"Now that that's settled, we'd better hurry up and find food and water," Luna states cheerfully.

"Before that, everyone gets your luggage and pool it together again. Let's check what kinds of things we have." Menori advises.

We all agree. Sharla is standing near the shuttle, still and quiet. Luna places her hand on Sharla's shoulder, and she flinches, jumps and lets out a sound of shock and surprise. "Are you okay, Sharla?" Sharla says that she was but I know for a fact that she isn't.

"What was on the shuttle was the last of the food and water, one oar, a laser gun (out of energy), and a sewing set. Luna's Backpack, Bell's fanny pack…my handkerchief, Sharla's pouch, handkerchief… hand soap and candy… Kaoru had nothing, and Shingo had a screwdriver set and an Exacto knife. Howard had a hand mirror and comb. Brienna, what about you?"

I take out my boxes and unshrink them. They all look surprised before Menori opens them one by one and looks inside.

"Brienna has seeds (Fruit, Vegetables, and Herbs), Hygiene supplies, 30 bottles of water, one month of food, 10 blankets, 10 cloaks, box filled with fruit, cooking items, medical supplies, cans of bug spray, bottles of sunblock, and flashlights. She also has notebooks and pens and some clothes."

Luna looks at me confused. "Brienna, why do you have so much in your bag?"

"Hmm, there were in there from before and I completely forgot there were even in there until we had to pack for the trip but I left everything inside just in case, it is a good thing I did oh, and before I forget your clothes are in my bag as well. I had Chako bring them to me when she hid inside your bag." I add softly.

"Come to think of it, you had a box," Howard said after a minute of silence, looking at Menori.

"We can't use that," Menori says straight away.

"So, you say. But maybe you're hiding food inside it!" Howard states annoyed.

"It's a violin." Menori states.

"A violin? You brought something like that? Let us see!" Howard demands.

"I refuse! It's important to me. It has nothing to do with you." Menori says back, slightly angry.

I look to my right to see Luna looking to the left and behind her. Looking at Shingo and Sharla though mostly Sharla. Sharla is just looking at the ground.

I shrink my boxes again and put them back in my bag. Menori shares the food and water (the ones found on the shuttle) between all of us. We must be careful; we don't know if the food on this island is something that we are able to eat. "Anyways, let's have breakfast. These are the last of our rations before we go into the food in Brienna's bag. When we're finished eating, Shingo and Chako will fix the communications equipment. Everyone else will split up and look for food and water."

 _Hmm, I think I will use one of my notebooks and make maps for the different area we go to. We don't want to get lost and we will be able to know where some food and water is placed on this island_ I think as I watch Chako head back up to the shuttle. "So, I'll go on ahead 'n take a look at the communication system."

"You're not going to eat?" Luna questions.

"You eat too?" Howard questions in disbelief.

Chako is standing on the top of the shuttle, arms behind her back. "I run on a fuel cell. I need Hydrogen. To make Hydrogen, I need to break down the food's sugar. There's too much else in those biscuits, so they're bad for my body." As she finished saying that she goes inside the shuttle.

Howard tries to claim Chako's share of food. Menori puts a stop to that and shares out Chako's portion equally between us. We sit there and eat our breakfast.

Once we were finished Howard starts complaining once again. "My stomach's not full with just this much." We ignore his complaining. "We'll now split up and look for food and water," Menori suggests.

Bell points towards the forest. "I'll look in the forest. It seems like there might be food there."

"Isn't it dangerous in the forest?" Luna questions worriedly.

Bell lowers his arm and looks at Luna. "I'll be fine. Carnivorous animals mostly sleep during the day."

"But…" Luna trails off.

"I'll go too," Kaoru speaks up.

"Kaoru!" Luna exclaims surprised.

"Luna, I'll look in the forest too! I'm used to going into forests." I add softly from next to Kaoru.

"Then we'll leave the forest to Bell, Brienna, and Kaoru. We don't know what you'll find there, so take the knife." Kaoru leans forward to take the knife. "Luna and Sharla will take the cape over there. Howard and I will go down the beach on this side." Menori orders.

Howard looks surprised when his name was mentioned. He looks at Menori. "I'm going too?" _Did he seriously think that he would be allowed to just sit there and so nothing?_

"Obviously!" Menori says. Howard makes a face and looks the other way. "Luna, look for a river. If you can find a river, then we'll have a water supply. And whether you find anything or not, come back before it gets dark. Obey this first and foremost."

While Menori was speaking I get out one of my blank notebooks. I might as well start a map for the different areas. We all split up to go in different directions with Shingo standing on top of the shuttle telling us to be careful.

Bell, Kaoru and I walk into the forest and Kaoru stops to use the knife on a tree branch to make a spear. He throws it to Bell once he had finished. "Bell! Just in case." He makes two more for me and him.

As we are walking further into the forest I make sure to mark the way we are going. Don't want to get lost and if we do find a food source I will be able to mark it down on the map. _I wonder if any of the others have found any food or water yet._ I ponder slightly.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's** **POV~~~**

* * *

I can hear Howard complaining from behind me. He complains too often. "Yeesh! Why do I have to go along?"

"Stop grumbling and walk faster!" I order.

"I know!" He shouts back. He slips on some moss and falls in some water. He splashes around erratically, shouting out for help. He suddenly stops and has a surprised look on his face.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh before I cover my mouth with my hand. Howard stood up sharply. "Hey! Don't tell the others about this!" I couldn't help but continue to laugh quietly, looking away with my shoulders shaking.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I am trying to catch a fish but I'm not doing so well. I manage to catch one but due to it being slippery, it falls out my hands. I try to catch it before it goes back into the water, but I end up tripping and falling backwards into the water.

I walk out of the water back to the shore. As I get closer to Sharla she lifts her head up slightly. "Now I'm soaking wet," I say laughing slightly. Sharla doesn't reply she just moves her gaze back to the ground once again.

I sit down on the rock next to her. "Isn't the sea great? It calms you down just by looking at it. And also, the smell…" Sharla stands up, gaze still fixed firmly on the ground. "What wrong?"

"We're all going to die here anyway," Sharla says as she walks off in the other direction.

"Sharla…" I trail off as I gaze at her back.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The three of us carry on moving forward. We haven't found any food or water source yet. Bell stops in front of a plant.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asks.

Bell looks in our direction before speaking. "I don't think we'll find any food in this direction."

"How do you know?" Kaoru questions.

"The shape of the leaves. Up until now, they were round, but those ones are pointed. What grows on these trees is hard, and not much could eat it. I think there may still be something the way we came. My tou-san taught me this a long time ago." Bell points out.

Both Kaoru and I look at all the trees around us. They all have pointed leaves. I open my notebook and markdown this area of the forest as having no food or water source. Hopefully, we can find some if we head back the way we came.

"Let's go back." Kaoru agrees.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I catch up with Sharla and we walk in the other direction, Sharla is now walking behind me with her head lowered. We head towards the trees and I look to see there is a lot of roots. "The footing is bad, so be careful," I warn Sharla as we get close.

I take a careful step over and move down. I hear a slip just before Sharla lets out a scream. I turn my head abruptly to see she has slipped, and she is sliding down, stopping when she reaches flat ground. "Sharla!" I call out worried.

Sharla comes to a stop and curls into a ball. "Sharla!" I call out as I jump over the roots and slid down to her. "Sharla, are you okay?" I question as she pushes herself up slightly. She stays silent, head lowered and gaze on the ground. "Steady yourself. Can you stand?" I query as I gently grab a hold of her arm and help her stand up. "Let me take a look." I look at her careful before leaning my head towards her, a smile on my face. "That's good. You don't seem to be hurt."

Again, Sharla stays silent with her head lowered and gaze on the floor. "Oh my! You're all muddy!" I point out cheerfully looking at her back. I pat her clothes to try and get some of the mud off. Sharla lifts her head and begins making small whimpering sounds. I lift my head to look at her. "What's wrong?"

Tears pool at the corner of her eyes before the fall and roll down her cheeks. "I want to go back! Back home!"

"Sharla…" I trail off sadly.

Sharla lowers her head and clenches her eyes shut as the tears continue to fall. "I want to see my Okaa-san and Otou-san. I want to go home!"

I move my arms towards her and pace my hands on her shoulders. "We can go back. We definitely can."

Sharla lifts her head. "How do you know that for sure? We don't even know where this is!" She lowers her head once more. "There's nothing to eat, and there are monsters."

"Sharla…" I mutter softly.

Sharla turns the other way causing my hands to fall off her shoulders. "We won't get home! We'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives!" Sharla shakes her head from side to side and she lifts her arms and holds there to her chest with her fists clenched. "And we'll be eaten by those things and we'll all die!"

I lower my arms and close my eyes before opening them. "Sharla!" I scold causing her to lift her head and stop crying. I place my hands back on her shoulders. "Sharla, you can't give up! We can definitely go home. If we lose hope, we're finished. As long as we believe it, we can go home." Sharla turns to look at me, tears still in the corner of her eyes. "It's okay. I'm with you." I encourage softly with a smile.

A small smile appears on Sharla's face. "Luna…"

"Although I may be a little unreliable." I point out teasingly.

Sharla lunges forward and wraps her arms around me. "Luna!"

I wrap my arms around her and rests my chin on top of her head. "We can definitely go home. We can!" I encourage softly.

Sharla nods her head before making a surprised sound as she opens her eyes. "What's wrong?" I question as she moves from my arms.

She lifts her nose slightly in the air. "I smell something good."

I lift my nose in the air slightly and take a sniff. "It's true," I say amazed.

"I think it's over there," Sharla says as she points to the left.

"Should we take a look?" I query before we both walk in the direction the smell is coming from. We walk through the bushes to find a large tree with a plant on it, two large pink flowers underneath, a lot of vines with large fruit attached. "It's fruit."

"I wonder if we can eat it." Sharla questions looking up at me.

"Anyways, let's bring it back," I suggest as we walk towards the fruit. We carefully walk down the rocky slope. Sharla lets out another yell and I turn to see a vine wrapped around her ankle dragging her towards the plant. "Sharla!" I move forward and grab a hold of her arm. I am dragged along with her, so I grab a hold of the tree behind me.

I let out a gasp as I follow the vine to see the plant open it's top to show sharp thorns inside. Sharla sees the same and lets out a loud scream.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~**

* * *

We were walking back the way we came when suddenly we hear Sharla scream. _It is coming from the direction we just came from. Did she run into another animal?_ Bell, Kaoru and I run in the direction of the scream. While we were running I made sure to mark the direction we were going in my notebook. Just in case we are heading towards an animal's hunting ground.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

The branch that I was holding snaps and the pair of us are dragged closer to the plant. "No! No, no, no!" Sharla yells as she goes pale. I let go of Sharla's arm and lunge forward. I embed the trunk into the vine causing green blood to gush out of it. The vine loosens its grip from around Sharla's ankle allowing me to help her up.

We run towards the bushes when a vine appears in front of me and wraps around my waist. I am moved towards a tree, so I reach out in front of me and grab a hold of the tree trunk.

"Luna!" Sharla calls up to me as she stops. She steps on a vine and trips landing on her bottom. "Luna!"

"Run away!" I order as I struggle to keep a hold of the tree.

"Luna!" Sharla yells worriedly.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We get there in time to see Luna holding onto a tree branch while a vine is wrapped around her waist. Said vine is connected to a plant. Kaoru throws his spear and it pierces the vine holding her in the air. Green blood comes from the vine and it lets go of Luna causing her to land on the ground. _Green blood? I'll have to mark this down in my other book along with the sea snake._

"Kaoru! Brienna! Bell!" Luna shouts.

Kaoru lets out a little gasp. "Move!" Luna steps back but she steps back onto another vine. It wraps around her once again and starts to drag her closer to the main plant. Kaoru and Bell run towards Luna, but I stay with Sharla to make sure that she doesn't get caught by a vine.

Both Bell and Kaoru get caught by some stray vines. Luna is getting closer to the main plant. _Man-eating plant? Hmm, I don't think so._ I still have the spear that Kaoru made so I throw it and hits the plant behind Luna. Kaoru does the same.

Unfortunately, we don't hit the fat section of the plant but the top section, so it doesn't do much damage. It does drop Luna and Bell rips the vine off himself. Kaoru is still caught.

Bell picks up a small trunk and throws it at the plant. It hits the fat section. White liquid gushes from the fat section before it squirts out some more green blood. It explodes and Kaoru slowly falls to the ground.

 _Is it dead now?_ I ponder and watch as it slowly wilts and changes colour to brown.

"Luna…" Sharla trails off as she leaves my side and walks towards Luna.

Luna turns around to look at Sharla. "Sharla."

Tears pool into Sharla's eyes before she leaves my side and lunges at Luna. "Luna, I'm so glad!"

 _It seems that Sharla has cheered up a little bit. Did Luna say something to cheer her up? Knowing Luna, she probably did._ I think with a soft smile. I look at Kaoru and Bell to see that they were looking at the fruit near the vines on the floor. _I wonder if they are edible. Chako should know._

Just as the sunset appeared in the sky we got back to the shore. I can see Menori and Shingo standing there looking at Howard, who is on his hand and knees.

Luna calls out to them causes them to look in our direction. "Hey! Hey!" We meet up near the shuttle and place the food we found on top of a box.

"It was terrible!" Luna says.

"What happened to you?" Menori asked.

"It pulled us by our legs," Luna adds.

Howard folds his arms and places his hand under his chin. "In the end, this is all you found."

"But a man-eating plant…" Menori trails off.

"I don't know what would have happened if Kaoru, Brienna, and Bell hadn't come," Luna admits.

Howard folds his arms. "Bell? He probably just got his foot tangled together."

Sharla moves forward slightly, hand clenched in front of her chest. "That's not true! He was very brave and strong!"

"Unlike a certain someone." Menori taunts, gazing at Howard out the corner of her eyes.

Howard starts to panic. _Did something happen when Howard and Menori were looking for water and food?_ Must have done by the way Howard quickly changes what he was saying, with a blush on his face. "Well, it doesn't matter. How about we eat?"

Menori uses the knife to cut one of the fruits in the middle. It is purple. Not many fruits are purple.

"What is this?" Howard states.

"Can we even eat this?" Shingo asks.

"Where is Chako? She would be able to tell us if we could eat this or not." I ask after looking around for her.

Just as I had finished saying this a pink blur crosses my gaze. There she is, eating one-half of the fruit. _So, we can eat it?_ Chako had nearly finished eating her half when she sits up straight and lets out a surprised sound. This causes Shingo, Sharla, and Luna to call out her name.

Chako face soon changed to show her cheeks slightly red and a grin spreads across her face, "Yummy!"

Shingo, Sharla, and Luna let out a relieved sigh. "A-are you okay?" Luna asks as Chako carries on eating the fruit. "No problem at all. The sugar content is perfect, too!"

Next thing we know Howard lunges for the other half of the fruit and begin eating it. After a couple of bites, he sits up, purple juice around his lips. "It's delicious! This'll do great!" He goes back to eating.

Menori lets out a slight smile. "It seems to be fine. In that case, I suppose we'll all have dinner."

Slices are cut out some of the fruit and handed around. This is delicious. Didn't think it would be due to the colour, but it is. I am standing next to Luna and Sharla.

Sharla stops eating briefly to speak. "Thank you, Luna. I'll try my best. I'll try my best without giving up."

"Sharla…" Luna trails off surprised.

"Sharla..." She looks in my direction. "Did you forget what I said before? You are stronger than you think. I think your change from how you were earlier proves that."

She nods briefly and smiles. "Yeah. Let's eat!"

We go back to eating. We are all sitting on top of the shuttle as the sun begins to set. _I wonder what we will go through tomorrow._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Next thing we know Howard lunges for the other half of the fruit and begin eating it. After a couple of bites, he sits up, purple juice around his lips. "It's delicious! This'll do great!" He goes back to eating.

Menori lets out a slight smile. "It seems to be fine. In that case, I suppose we'll all have dinner."

Slices are cut out some of the fruit and handed around. This is delicious. Didn't think it would be due to the colour, but it is. I am standing next to Luna and Sharla.

Sharla stops eating briefly to speak. "Thank you, Luna. I'll try my best. I'll try my best without giving up."

"Sharla…" Luna trails off surprised.

"Sharla..." She looks in my direction. "Did you forget what I said before? You are stronger than you think. I think your change from how you were earlier proves that."

She nods briefly and smiles. "Yeah. Let's eat!"

We go back to eating. We are all sitting on top of the shuttle as the sun begins to set. _I wonder what we will go through tomorrow._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We are all sitting on the sand near the shuttle. We only have one large fruit left, from those that we got yesterday. Menori is the first to break the silence. "I guess we have to go back."

"Back where we were yesterday?" Sharla asked, her face scared.

Luna turns to look at Sharla. "It's okay. There may be edible fruits in other places."

"We're also out of water," Shingo adds holding up his empty bottle.

"Shingo." He and the rest look at me. "Have you forgotten that I still have water, food, and fruit in my bag?"

 _They forgot, didn't they._ "True, but we need to look for other sources. We've already searched the whole beach. Today let's proceed further into the forest as we search for food and water." Menori states.

"Okay!" Luna agrees with Sharla nodding her head.

Howard stretches his hand out in the air. "Good luck. I'm counting on you."

Chako who was sitting at Luna's feet speaks up. She sure has been quiet all morning. "You're goin' too!"

"Luna, Brienna, and Howard will search for water with me." Menori insists.

"With you again? Take Bell with you this time!" Howard complained; his arms folded across his chest.

"Today, Bell will try to start a fire here with Sharla." Menori orders, causing all of us to look at her confused. "We don't know when another strange monster will show up. Bell, you have experience on Pluto?"

"I've never actually started a fire…but I have heard how it's done," Bell admits softly.

"Please give a try." Menori encourages.

"Which means the rest of us're searchin' for food, right?" Chako comments.

I block out the conversation at this point. I instead focus on finding my notebook and pen that I placed in my bag yesterday. _I can't remember what section I placed it in. hmm, there it is. Right at the bottom._

I am snap out my thoughts when Menori holds up the last fruit. "Now, let's divide the food."

Shingo holds out his hand. "We're fine. Take it."

"Oh, really? Then I'll take yours." Howard reaches out and takes the fruit and rubs his cheek against it with a happy look on his face as we look at him in disbelief.

After eating, we all went in our separate directions, staying in the groups Menori suggested.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I slowly follow after Chako, a two-ended branch dragging behind me. I look back, down at the branch. "Do we really need this branch?" Chako is silent as she continues walking in front of me. "We could get the fruit up in the tree with one swing…but first, we have to find the fruit itself."

"It certainly seems just to be dead weight," Chako admits. "Wanna throw it away?"

I drop the branch on the floor before dropping to the ground landing on my knees. Chako does the same and lands on her bottom. "Where do our brains come into this?"

"Where'd Kaoru get to?" Chako questions looking towards me.

"Maybe he went fishing alone." I point out.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I head deeper into the forest and found some fruit. There wasn't a lot there, only an arm full. I take all the fruit before heading back the way I came as there is no more food to be found in this area.

I look at the ground and I let out a small gasp as my eyes widen. There are animal bones on the ground that have been broken. That must mean that there are other carnivorous animals in this same area.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

It wasn't long before Howard once again starts complaining. "That Kaoru's definitely slacking off right now."

Menori turns her head, continuing to walk. "Aren't you the one who wanted to slack off?"

A blush appears on Howard's cheeks. "Don't be silly!"

"Kaoru's always by himself." Luna points out.

"Luna, he probably has a reason for acting the way he is," I admitted softly.

"He's always been that way." Howard throws the stick he was holding into a bush to the right of us. The bushes start to rustle. _Is something is there?_ I ponder as we all turn to look towards it. Luna picks up a thick branch that was lying on the floor and holds it out in front of her.

Just then there is a brown blur from the bushes. Howard screams hold onto Menori and takes the pair of them to the ground. "It's here!"

It's only a baby Kangaroo. Luna lowers the branch and looks at it in surprise. Howard lets out a sigh and lets go of Menori. "What's up with it scaring us like that?"

It starts to hop off in the other direction. We are left staring at it before Menori snaps us out of it. "Luna, Brienna, follow it. It's food!" The pair of us share a look before we chase after the Kangaroo. Menori isn't long before she follows us.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Bell takes the pair of us closer to the water to look at the different rocks. Bell picks up two rocks and smashes them together causing them both to break. "It's no use. None of them is hard enough."

I look away from Bell to look down at the two rocks I hold in my hands. I do the same that Bell did and both breaks.

Bell leans down and picks up a larger rock. "We can't help it. Let's take two or three of the hardest stone from among these."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We were chasing the Kangaroo. It was in front of us but Menori stops when she hears Howard call out. "Hey! Which way did you go?" I stop with her, but Luna carries on running after the Kangaroo.

Luna comes back after a few seconds. She has the back of her hand on her forehead. "It got away."

"We can't help it," Menori says with a sigh.

"Yeah, Kangaroo's normally is fast," I state agreeing with Menori.

Howard shouts out again. "Hey! I'm carrying our valuable luggage! Is it okay to leave me behind like this?"

"Hurry up!" Menori calls back.

It not long before we hear Howard calling out to us. "It's here! This way!"

We catch up to where Howard was to see that he was holding his face. _The Kangaroo hit him with its tail then._ Howard points the direction the Kangaroo went. Luna and Menori and I run after it but Howard lags.

We catch up with the Kangaroo just as it was hopping up some rocks. Luna, Menori, and Howard stop to catch their breath. Menori orders Howard to chase after it but he has no intention of doing so.

He steps on something and it makes a cracking sound. We look down to see that below Howards feet was some bones. Howard picks one of the bones up. Looking around we see that there is a lot of bones lying about.

"Are these…" Luna trails off sweatdropping.

"They're animal bones." Menori begins.

"A carnivore is in this area," I add looking around.

We walk forward a few steps before we all stop where we are. There is a sound coming from the other side of that rock. Menori, Luna and I make eye contact before nodding our heads. We slowly move closer.

It is another animal. It looks like a Giant Lizard; it is eating the Kangaroo we were chasing earlier. It is a carnivore. Menori, Luna, and Howard let out a soft gasp before backing away slightly. The lizard finishes eating the kangaroo before lifting it nose up to sniff the air. It is quick to look at where we were behind the rock causing Howard to once again let out a scared sound and back away slightly.

"Don't turn your eyes away from him. Back away slowly." Menori order quietly.

We back away slowly, never taking our eyes off the Lizard. "If we get back to the thicket, we might be okay," Menori advises.

Howard screams and the Lizard starts moving towards us. "Idiot!" Menori scolds. Howard trips over an animal skull. Luna lifts a small rock and stands in front of Howard. She waits for the right moment. When the Lizard lunges for her and Howard, she shoves the rock into its mouth.

I help Luna off the ground, and we all run in the direction that Menori pointed out. "This way!" Menori orders.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

I perk up when I hear footsteps coming from in front of us. The footsteps get louder and Kaoru steps out from the shadow of the trees, his arms holding food. He continues walking until he gets in front of us and he stops.

"Kaoru…" Shingo trails off as he looks up at him.

Getting a closer look at what is in his arms, I spring up from the ground with a large smile on my face. I lick my lips before lunging towards him. "It's food!"

Kaoru moves his arms out of the way causing me the flail about in the air before falling back to the ground with a thud.

"There's nothing left up this way," Kaoru states, with his eyes closed.

"You're kiddin', right? You're holdin' so many!" I exclaim pointing up at him. I get up and run the way Kaoru came from.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I watch as Chako runs ahead while still on my knees. "If you want to go, go ahead," Kaoru states, his eyes open.

"There's really nothing left?" I query.

He doesn't say anything and walks away. I follow him with my eyes until he disappears before looking in the direction Chako ran off in. I get off the ground and run after her.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

After picking up the rocks we search for a log. With that found, we headed back to the beach. I let out a gasp of surprised to find fruit waiting for us. "Shingo and them already gathered this many? We'd better give our best too!"

Bell stops next to me and drops the log to the floor. He lifts his foot and stomps on it making the log splinter into smaller pieces. "What will you do with that?" I question with wide eyes.

"Can you rip the bark into small pieces?" Bell asks after taking his foot off the log.

He places part of the log on the floor. I kneel in front of it while ripping the bark into smaller pieces. They land on the log near the centre. When I finished doing this, Bell kneels the other side with two rocks in his hands. "When I strike these rocks together, sparks should fly off."

"Really?" I question amazed as I turn to look at him.

"Yeah. When it does, can you blow quickly?"

"On you?" I question confused.

Bell lets out a short laugh. "Of course not. On the sparks."

My cheeks warm up. "S—sorry!"

Bell looks down at the log and I follow his gaze. I focus on the bark as he begins to strike the two rocks together. He does a few strikes before the rock breaks. I let out a worried gasp when his hand begins to shake. "Are you okay?"

He has his left eyes closed while his right eye looks down at the rocks in his still shaking hands. "These stones were too brittle after all." He lets the rocks go to show his hands have blisters and they are red.

I let out another gasp before determination fills me. I pick up the two rocks and gaze at them. "You should stop. It's dangerous!" Bell warns, worry heard in his voice.

I don't listen and begin to strike the rocks together in the direction away from me. After a few strikes, Bell speaks up as he leans down. "Now!" He blows the bark. I let out a soft shout as the bark flies into my hair and face. Bell looks up and his eyes widen. "Sorry…" Bell apologizes sheepishly.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

We walk back from the direction we ran too. "Just like Kaoru said, there wasn't even one fruit," I say with a sigh.

Chako walks in front of me, paw above her right eyes and she tilts to backwards. "Oh, no…Oh, my eyes're foggin' up."

I place my hand over my stomach as it lightly rumbles. "Let's go back and try fishing," I suggest tiredly.

"We don't need fish." Chako denies. "I can't eat anythin' but fruit anyway. It'd be pointless."

"That's not true. If you caught fish, Chako, then everyone would eat fish. Then all the fruit would be leftover. And, then you could eat lots of fruit, couldn't you?" Chako stops in place with her left foot in the air. "Hmm? Am I right?"

Chako moves her paws to her stomach as it lets out a grumble. "I'm too hungry to understand."

I slip slightly in disbelief. "What?"

Chako suddenly lets out a yell as she falls forward hitting the ground. "Are you really that hungry?" I question.

Chako lifts herself up and looks behind her. "Wrong. It's all pressed in here."

I look down and let out a gasp. Chako lets out a gasp and looks around before looking in front of her. I follow her gaze and let out another gasp. "This couldn't be…the same as the ones on the beach yesterday," I say panicked.

"This is bad…very bad!" Chako states.

I fall to my knees. "Let's go back after all!"

Chako is stiff and slowly turns her head to look at me. "Yeah…" We both get on our hands and knees and moves quickly away, "Let's get back quickly, quickly..."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We managed to escape the Giant Lizard. It's not long for us to realise that we are lost. None of us can remember the direction we just ran from.

"I'm so hungry," Howard complains.

"This is bad…we've lost our bearings. I don't have the slightest idea which way we should proceed." Menori states.

We continue walking to come up to large rocks. "Maybe moving up to higher ground will show us where we are." I offer.

"Are we going to climb this?" Howard said, pointed at the large rocks.

Menori turns towards him with a serious face. "Do you want to go back through the forest with the Lizard?"

"I know." He said, making a sour face.

We begin to climb up and we eventually get to the top of the cliff. The wind is cool up here. "It seems like I won't have to listen to your grumbling anymore."

With Menori saying this we all look up to see that in the distance there is a lake. "It's a lake!"

"We did it! I had a feeling there'd be one this way!" We just look at each other behind Howard's back. "Let's hurry!" Howard says as he begins to run off. We let out a sigh as we watch him run.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

With the rocks failing, Bell finds a stick. He places the stick in the middle of the bark and rolls it in between his palms.

I look up at him to see that he has sweat rolling down his face and off his chin. "Are you okay? You're sweating an awful lot."

He doesn't reply and continues his action until he lets out a grunt through clenched teeth. He lowers his head and the stick drops from between his palms to the sand. I turn to look at him to see his hands once again shaking. "Let me see!" I demand as I take hold of one.

His hand is even redder, and his blisters have popped causing blood to pour out. I gently touch his palm causing him to turn his head to the side, letting out a small sound. "You should stop already. Let's just give up. You've done enough. The way with the stones could still work. I'll look for some hard-looking ones. Until then, Bell, you take a break.

I let go of his hand and run down the beach.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I head further down the beach and sit on one of the large rocks. I have to black rocks in my hands that I found on the ground. I strike the rocks together a few times before they break.

I look at the rock in surprise before tilting it back and forth, causing it to let out a slight shine. I smile finds itself on my face. _This could work._

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We make it to the lake. Howard has his head in the lake drinking some of its water. "Delicious! I've come back to life."

"I guess our water problems are solved." Luna states.

"This is plenty for our day-to-day needs." Menori agrees.

"We still have the 30 bottles of water in my bag as well," I state in agreement.

The nature around the lake is beautiful, it has a large tree to the right of it. The air is clean and fresh. Menori and Luna are also looking at the tree.

We hear Howard plonk himself on the ground and open Luna's Backpack. We turn to see that he is holding the large fruit. "Hey, let's eat."

We move closer to where Howard is and begin to sit down. "Sound's good."

"I'll let you eat after me. After all, the one who carried this around was me." Howard says proudly.

For once Menori doesn't argue with his and smiles slightly. "Do as you like. But divide it equally in four."

"Let me eat just a little bit more than you. It was heavy!" Howard states with a slight pout.

Menori sighs and closes her eyes. "Very well."

Luna and I share an amused smile at Howard's actions.

"Down the hatch." Howard was about to start eating when there is a rustling from the bushes. The giant lizard pops out. It must have followed us. We all stand up sharply. Luna picks up her bag and Howard is still holding the fruit. "Run for it!" Menori orders.

We start running but the Lizard carries on chasing after us. Menori looks in Howard's direction to see the fruit. She takes it off him and throws it into the Lizards mouth.

Howards starts complaining. "What are you doing to my lunch?"

"You're going to be _his_ lunch!" Menori points out annoyed.

"Everyone! That way!" Luna points to the large tree. We all run in that direction. The Lizard still follows us. We climb up to the top. We were about to pull Howard up when the Lizard jumps up, trying to get Howard's feet. He misses but he carries on trying. We let a relieved sigh.

"Why don't you try coming up this far? Your hand won't reach my foot." Howard taunts.

"Stop playing around and think of a way to drive him off," Menori demands.

The Lizard backs away from the tree before running up and slowly climbing up. One of his nails catches onto Howard's trousers. The Lizard falls to the ground, but Howard falls along with him.

"Howard!" Luna yells.

Howard has back against the tree when a banging sound comes from the forest. We all look towards the forest with wide eyes. A large animal slowly comes through the trees.

"Another weird thing showed up!" Howard exclaims. The Lizard runs in the other direction and hides in the long grass. The large animal stomps closer to the tree. Its tongue comes out its mouth and it stretches up. _What is it after? Some leaves?_

It brings its tongue back before it lets out a high-pitched wail. This causes one of the water bottles from Luna's bag to slowly fall down the tree and hit the ground. The animal looks down from the treetops. It moves closer to Howard.

"Stay away! I'll tell my Papa on you!" It licks the side of Howard's face causing him to go pale. He shouts out calling for his Papa. The animal moves away from Howard. It slowly turns away and stomps off.

"What was that?" Howard stutters.

"I don't know," Menori admits.

"I don't recognize the animal," I add softly.

"It seems like it was scared off by Howard's scream." Luna states.

"What do you mean by that?" Howard demands.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

I head back to the beach with two rocks in my hands. I look in front of me to see Bell has the stick back between his palms. I drop the rocks and kneel next to him. "Stop that! You'll hurt your hands even more!"

"Starting a fire was our responsibility. Everyone else might be in more danger." He states as sweat continues to roll down his face.

"I'll explain to everyone! How hard you tried here." I place my hands on top of his. "So, stop already. You've done enough." I move his hands, so his bloody palms are shown. "If you show them these…everyone will understand." I look up at him with a small smile. "Nobody will blame you."

Bell lowers his head and continues rolling the stick between his palms. "I'm not playing a game where it matters how hard I tried. We need fire no matter what if we're all going to live. If we don't have a fire during the night…we might be attacked by wild animals. If that happens, it won't be a matter of how hard I tried."

I kneel there watching as he continues to try and start a fire.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Luna notices the thoughtful look on my face. "Brienna? What's the matter?"

"Hmm, I don't think that the large animal is a meat-eater. Its tongue looked like it was trying to reach up to the leaves not the three of us. But just in case, we should make sure to stay away from it." I point out thoughtfully.

"You have a point. It did seem to be after the leaves. But we can't entirely be sure that it was." Menori comments.

We climb down from the tree when we know there are no other animals about. Luna goes to the edge of the lake and fills up the water bottles stored inside her bag.

"Let's hurry up and go home," Howard says.

"If we know the way home," Menori admits.

"Do you remember how we got here?" Luna questions.

"Of course, I don't remember." Howard states.

"I don't remember either as I wasn't taking much notice at the time," I add softly.

"The Lizard is still out there, and the forest is a labyrinth. It's too dangerous to guess the way back." Menori points out.

"Hey…" Howard trails off.

"Well, wait—there's a way to do it. Once we climb that mountain, we can go home. It's the only way!" Menori remarked.

"If we try that, the sun will set on us! You're the one who said to be back before sunset." Howard yells.

"But it doesn't seem like there's any other way." Luna trails off and I finished off for her. "We need to go up on higher ground to see what direction we need to head in."

"From there, we should be able to see the beach where the shuttle is. On top of that, we can see where this lake lies in relation." Menori adds.

Luna looks at Howard. "And we can see what the terrain here is like."

I lift my notebook and pen. "We can use this notebook to mark down the area. I already have done some maps of the area we have been too so far."

Menori looks at all of us. "Everyone else will worry if we're gone for a night."

"That may be true, but we can't help it," Luna admits softly.

"It is the only way we will be able to get back and mark down the water supply." I agree.

"Even if only one of us four were left, we definitely have to return to our friends. And guide everyone here." Menori orders.

We begin walking forward. Howard stays where he is before he begins to panic slightly. "I get it! I'll come with you! Wait for me!" He runs to catch up with us.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"The Lizard is still out there, and the forest is a labyrinth. It's too dangerous to guess the way back." Menori points out.

"Hey…" Howard trails off.

"Well, wait—there's a way to do it. Once we climb that mountain, we can go home. It's the only way!" Menori remarked.

"If we try that, the sun will set on us! You're the one who said to be back before sunset." Howard yells.

"But it doesn't seem like there's any other way." Luna trails off and I finished off for her. "We need to go up on higher ground to see what direction we need to head in."

"From there, we should be able to see the beach where the shuttle is. On top of that, we can see where this lake lies in relation." Menori adds.

Luna looks at Howard. "And we can see what the terrain here is like."

I lift my notebook and pen. "We can use this notebook to mark down the area. I already have done some maps of the area we have been too so far."

Menori looks at all of us. "Everyone else will worry if we're gone for a night."

"That may be true, but we can't help it," Luna admits softly.

"It is the only way we will be able to get back and mark down the water supply." I agree.

"Even if only one of us four were left, we definitely have to return to our friends. And guide everyone here." Menori orders.

We begin walking forward. Howard stays where he is before he begins to panic slightly. "I get it! I'll come with you! Wait for me!" He runs to catch up with us.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We haven't been walking for that long before Howard starts to get tired again. "Hey, let's take a little break."

We stop walking and turn to look at Howard. Menori places her hand on her hips. "Again? Give it a rest."

Howard sits down on a rock that was next to where he was standing. "I'm starving. I can't move any further."

Menori looks in the direction we were walking briefly before turning back to look at Howard. "We still can't see the coast. Once we've climbed as high as we can, we'll either search for some food or have some from out Brienna's bag. Put up with it. "

"How do you think it got this way? You threw our food away!" Howards shouts annoyed.

"It seems you still have a little energy in you. Well, I won't make you come…" Menori trails off as she turns around and begins walking off.

Howard stands up. "You're going to leave me behind? I just said we should rest a little. Hey!"

"Well, let's keep it up." Luna cheers.

We start walking again and Howard slowly catches up complaining all the while. I wonder if the rest of them have found any food or started the fire just yet.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

With the broken rock, I make a spear with the rock sharpened. I move further down the rocks near the water where fish are swimming about. I hold onto the side of one of the rocks, spear in my hand, held out in front of me above the water. A fish swims closer and I plunge the spear into the water. The fish doges and swims out of the way.

I pull the spear out of the water, water dripping off the trip back into the ocean. I look to the right to see more fish. I plunge the spear into the water and once again the fish swim out of the way. I look in the other direction and continue trying to get some fish.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

Chako and I head into the forest where there are leaves lying on the ground. I get a stick and pocks the ground looking for worms. I push some leaves out of the way and one moves, and a worm pocks its head up. I pick the worm up with my finger and thumb and place it with the rest of the worms on the large leaf beside me. "Alright!"

I put the stick on the floor and pick up the large leaf. I look around with a smile on my face and I spot Chako resting against a tree. "Chako! How is it over there?" I poke my head around the tree to look at her. "Have you gathered any bait?"

She moves her paw from behind her back to show an acorn resting in her palm. "I figured it was like fruit."

"Where's the bait?" I couldn't help asking again. Chako shakes her head. I hold of my leaf with the worms on it. "Here, I'll split mine with you."

Chako looks at the worms before making a disgusted sound and turning her head to the side.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Bell wanders over to the water and places his hands into the water. He makes a grimace and turns his head to the side due to the pain. I turn my head away and take the stick and roll it between my palm gently.

I hear footsteps and I look up when Bell stands in front of me. He kneels with one of his hands held out. "I'll do it."

"It's okay. Let me do it." I say with a smile before looking back down and continuing to work. I let out a small gasp when smoke starts to appear.

Bell holds out his palm again. "I'll…"

"Don't!" I say looking up. I look back down and continue to roll the stick between my palms. More smoke appears before it begins to turn red.

"Take it away," Bell orders softly. He places some bark on it and blows. He blows until two pieces of the bark begin to turn red. A smile appears on my face and I let out a surprised sound. "Gently…"

I lean down and blow on the bark softly. The fire started to spread before it goes out. A put-out look appears on both of our faces. "Sorry!" I look up at him. "I did too much…"

Bell looks up with a smile on his face. "This way does work after all." I blink my eyes confused. "Let's try again."

I nod my head happily in agreement.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~A Little While Later~~~**

* * *

Luna calls out for Menori and me to stop. "Wait, Menori, Brienna. Howard's gone."

"Now he's missing entirely?" Menori questions.

"Maybe he has sat down somewhere to rest once again." I offer.

"I'll go check." Luna offers before she turns around and heads back in the other direction.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I go back in the direction we just came. I walk past a tree just to have Howard fall out and land on the ground with a thud.

"What were you doing?" I question confused.

He holds up a thin vine that held some orange fruit. "I was looking for food." He goes to pull one off, but it wilts in his hand with a splat. "No good?" He pales slightly. "I'm so hungry, it seems like I'm going to go crazy."

"We agreed to climb as high as we could." I point out, hands on my hips.

Howard places his face close to mine before he shouts back. "Why can't we look or have any food? Menori knows I'm hungry and is bullying me intentionally!"

I hold both my hand, palm flat out in front of me. "You're wrong. She has… she has some reason for it."

Howards turns his head to the right and sticks his nose in the air. "How can you listen to what she says?"

"I don't mind if you don't listen. I never told you, you had to come. If you don't like it then stay on your own." Menori states from behind us, Brienna standing next to her.

"It's not like I'm following you around. You just happen to be walking in front of me." Howard says annoyed.

"Howard, stop it," I order softly.

Menori turns around just as her own stomach lets out a quiet grumble. I couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle behind my hand.

"Look, even you're hungry, aren't you?" Howard teases while I continue to chuckle behind my hand.

"Let's go." Menori orders, her embarrassed not shown on her face.

I couldn't help but ask Menori a question. "Why don't we look for food?"

"In the leadership manual, there's an excerpt from the Boy's Scout manual of long ago. According to it, carnivorous animals are common at the foot of a mountain. The sun will set soon… and I felt that looking for food after we climbed as high as we could, would minimise the danger." Menori suggests.

"And you pay attention to a manual like that?" Howard taunts.

"Listen carefully." Menori orders. Howard and I listen, and we hear the roar of an animal. Brienna doesn't seem to be surprised. Both Howard and I pale and shiver. "Have you decided to hurry?" Menori queries.

Howard quickly changes what he was originally saying. "We can eat later."

"Let's go." We catch up to Menori and Brienna. Howard is walking behind us once again complaining. "I'm sick of this place."

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

We walk back towards the beach to a small area on the other side. We get there to see Kaoru there with a spear held in his hand. "Hey! Kaoru!" He turns to look at us. "Just like you said, there was nothing more past there," I say with a smile.

"And there were monster footprints too," Chako adds.

Kaoru doesn't say anything and looks back towards the water. I look at his spear more closely. "You made that from rocks?"

"You put some thought into it, but that way's no good," Chako says as she lifts her fishing rod. "Leave the fishin' to us!"

"Although, I'm a little worried because we don't have hooks," I admit.

"We don't need those," Chako says as she looks up at me.

Kaoru walks up to the rocks. "Where are you going?" I ask.

Kaoru stops at the top. "I'll look for another spot."

"Shouldn't we stick together?" I question calling out to him. He doesn't listen and continues to walk off.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We carry on walking for a while longer until we come up to a cave of sorts, made from large rocks.

Menori points to the cave in front of us. "Shall we rest over there? Assuming there aren't any dangerous creatures there."

Luna cups her ear with her hand. "Come to think of it, I can't hear the animal noises anymore."

Howard looks more cheerful at the prospect of resting, "I'm sure it's fine. Let's look."

We move closer and Luna and I look inside. Hmm, there doesn't seem to be any animals in here, for the moment at least. "It looks like there's nothing here," I state happily.

"Alright! Now, we eat!" Howard exclaims happily.

"Before it gets dark out, let's split up and see what we can find." Menori orders.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Bell wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and lets out a sigh. "We were so close…"

I hold out my hand. "Then I guess it's my turn next."

Bell makes a sound of agreement before passing the stick. I place the stick back between my palm and gently roll it between them. After a few seconds, it begins to turn red. "It's turned red."

Bell lifts his hand with bark resting on his palm. "Continue like that." It begins to get redder after Bell places the bark down. Bell begins blowing on the bark and after a few blows, the fire begins to appear. I let out a gasp of surprise.

"Alright, move away," Bell orders softly.

I move the stick away and he places down some more bark. He leans down and begins blowing. It isn't long before more fire appears. "We did it!" I cheer happily.

"Put more kindling on it," Bell says leaning over the fire.

I place some more bark on, and Bell begins softly blowing the fire once more. He moves his hands away to show the fire is bigger. "We did it! Bell, we did it!" I let out another happy cheer.

Bell nods his head and picks up some larger sticks. He places them on the fire making the fire larger. Bell finally sits down, and I sit next to him with my hands held out in front of me. "It's warm. We made it in time. Before sunset."

Bell nods his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

We are sitting on top of a large rock, the ends of our fishing rods in the water. "It's sunset," Shingo says looking into the sky. "Let's go back."

"What're you sayin'? The best times to fish're sunset 'n just before dawn." I state looking towards him.

"But I don't think we're going to catch anything," Shingo says before he lets out a gasp and lifts his fishing rod.

"You got one? Shingo, way to go!" I praise.

He struggles to keep his fishing rod in the air. He lets out a yell as he falls back as the end of the fishing rod comes out of the water.

"You failed?" I question.

Shingo stands up with a sheepish smile on his face. "It just took the bait." He says as he lifts the end of the fishing rod. "It was pointless without a hook after all."

"I said you don't need one. It's the skills, the skills." I tease.

"But Chako, you haven't caught anything either!" Shingo states annoyed. "Don't you think your bait's been taken?"

I look away sweatdropping. "Naw, don't worry about me."

Shingo moves forward and lifts my fishing rod to show the acorn attached to the bottom. "What's this? It's just an acorn."

I glance at the worm resting on the leaf. "Yeah, but I'm afraid to touch those wiggly things."

Shingo picks up one of the worms and ties it to the end of his rod. "We didn't get even one bite of food. We have to be serious."

"No, no." I deny. "It's just touchin' those things I'm against." I throw the end of the rod back into the water. As soon as I do, a fish jumps out of the water with the acorn in its mouth. It dives back into the water sending me over the rock letting out a yell.

Luckily, Shingo grabs a hold of my tail and keeps me from falling into the water. Shingo wraps his arms around me and pulls. We both fall back onto the rock when the fish lets go.

"Let's go home," Shingo says tiredly.

"Yeah." I agree.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~**

* * *

Howard starts to complain once again. "The trees are all dead, so there's no food. What do we do?"

"We'll rely on Luna and Brienna," I state.

"Now there's a plan," Howard says annoyed.

"You just hung around me and didn't search at all." I point out.

Just then we hear Luna's voice.

"I've got something! I found some fruit! Look, it's so big!" Luna calls out.

"Alright! Hurry up and bring it back!" Howard calls out.

Luna and Brienna bring the fruit back and put it on one of the rocks. We all pale looking at the fruit.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Can we eat this?" Howard questions.

"The bugs were eating it, so it's probably fine," Luna states cheerfully.

"Just because the bugs of this planet eat it…" Howard trails off.

"Anyways, let's cut it open." Luna cuts it open and a horrible stench fills the air.

"It stinks!" Howard moans.

"But it's full of moisture! Let's put up with it and eat." Luna states.

"Isn't it great, Howard? You can finally eat!" Menori says.

"I haven't been much on fruit for a long time. Menori, your stomach was growling too. You eat first." Howard replies.

"Under these circumstances, I'll admit it: While I may look flawless, I have an unbalanced diet," Menori admits.

"Ever since I was a kid, I've been told I have poor health," Howard says.

"Weren't you eating that fruit this morning?" Menori questions.

The pair of them are just making excuses so they don't have to eat any of this fruit. I glance at Luna and see that her temple is throbbing. "That's enough! And we went through all the trouble to bring it back! I'll eat it."

Luna takes a piece and so do I. We both take a small bite. "It delicious!" Luna praises.

"Yeah, surprisingly enough it actually is," I add softly.

Both Menori and Howard cautiously take a piece.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I hide behind the rock waiting for the fish to get close. They do and I plunge the spear into the water. I pull the spear back out with a fish at the end. I move the spear close to me and let out a sigh.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Bell moves the fire onto the sound and surrounds it with large stones. He moves a larger log in front of the fire for us to sit on. I was sitting on it when Chako and Shingo appears and they both sit on the log next to me. "Where are Luna and them?" I question.

"Maybe something happened to them," Shingo says hesitantly.

"Nothin' happened!" Chako yells at Shingo annoyed.

"Well, we don't know." Shingo points out.

"What should we do?" I ask. "Maybe a weird monster…"

There are footsteps and a fish is dropped on the sand. I look up to see Kaoru standing next to me. "Kaoru…" Shingo says surprised.

"You caught some." Chako also says surprised.

Kaoru takes out a spear end out of his pocket and sits down. He begins sharpening the end of the stick in his other hand.

Bell looks at the spear next to him. "This is well made."

"That's great. Make one for me too." Shingo asks with an excited smile.

"Make it yourself," Kaoru says not looking up from what he is doing.

We look at his surprised. "What'd you say?" Chako question.

"Take care of yourself," Kaoru adds.

"Why don't we all cooperate?" I question upset.

Kaoru is silent for a few seconds before answering. "I'm cooperating. Like I promised I brought food." Kaoru finished with his spearhead and puts it on the sand. Bell leans forward and picks up while he stands up. "What are you doing?" Kaoru demands.

"Let me borrow it," Bell says before he walks towards the water with the fish in his other hand. We all follow him to see him cut the fish open. After he finishes, he stands up and lifts the fish in the air. "If we don't gut them, we might eat something dangerous. And there are fish that have poison in their innards."

"What would happen if we ate them?" I question interested.

"Well, I'm not sure…" Bell trails off.

"It might have been dangerous," Shingo adds.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Hours Later~~~**

* * *

The sun has already gone done and we were getting some sleep. Though we were taking turns of watching for any dangerous animals. I woke up when I heard movement. I saw Menori walking up to Luna. Luna had fallen asleep. Menori gently wakes Luna up. "Let's switch. I'll keep the watch now."

"Sorry, I didn't even realise." Luna apologizes.

"It's because we walked all day." Menori points out softly.

We hear Howard mumbling in his sleep. "I can't eat anymore. Any more than this and my stomach will burst."

Menori turns back to look at Luna. "Have a good rest."

Luna nods her head in agreement and goes to get some sleep.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

After eating, we head back into the shuttle to rest. Chako and Shingo are quick to fall asleep. I sit in my chair worried. I get out of the shuttle and head back outside towards the fire where Bell is sitting. He looks up when I stop next to him. "I'll take over the fire watch."

"It's okay. I'm going to switch with Kaoru in a little while…so you go to sleep." Bell orders softly.

I lower my head slightly. "I can't sleep. What should we do? What if Luna and them…"

"They're those four. I'm sure they're safe." Bell encourages. "In the morning, we'll look for them in the forest."

I nod my head before looking up when I hear footsteps. Kaoru walks towards up, right hand in his pocket and a spear end in his other.

Bell stands up. "I'll leave the rest to you. Let's go below deck and sleep." Bell says as the two of us head back to the shuttle.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I sit in front of the fire, taking bones out of my pocket. I use the spear end to cut the bones into shape.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Seven Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We continue walking up the mountain as soon as the sun rose, and daylight appeared in the sky. Howard is breathing heavily. "Are we at the peak yet?"

"We've only just started walking." Luna points out.

The further up we go, the more the wind picks up. Menori moves her hair from her face. "The wind has picked up."

It was starting to get foggy. We must be closer to the top.

We make it out of the fog. "That fog earlier was that cloud, I guess." Luna states.

Howard was further down, and he calls up to us. "Can we stop here? Can't you see the shuttle?"

"No, not yet. The clouds are in the way. And we've already climbed this far. Let's climb to the peak and look over, to the other side." Menori orders.

"All the way to the peak?" Howards says with a sigh.

"It's a little further. Let's keep going!" Luna encourages.

We carry on going up, though Luna has to stand behind Howard to help push him up. Howard sits down on a rock. "We're finally here."

We look down below us. There is a lot of foliage around and we can see the lake as well. "It looks like they managed to make a fire," Luna observes.

"That glimmering thing is the Shuttle! I'm sure of it!" Howard cheers.

"Brienna, record the relative positions in your notebook," Menori asks.

"You will have to help me with some of the different places we passed," I admit softly.

We sit down against the rocks. "That shot mountain that protruding crag and the Shuttle are all in a straight line," Luna tells me.

"I don't know if it's right or not…but let's call south the direction the sun is currently in," Menori observes.

"Okay. This way is south." I agree, marking it down.

"The sea… The shuttle's beach is west…" Luna said.

Menori looks in the other direction. "The other side of the ridge is east."

Howard looks behind him. "More sea? Then this way is north. What's that way?"

Howard climbs up the rocks. He looks over and we hear him let out a gasp. The three of us climb up to look over. "The sea," Howard says.

"This is…" Menori starts but trails off. Luna finishes for her. "…an island."

"There's nothing there,…no buildings…no people. Are we going to be here for the rest of our lives? Are we going to die here? Can't we go home? Hey, Menori! Are we?" Howard rants.

She just turns away and begins to walk down. "Say something!" Howard demands.

She turns back to look at us. "Anyways, we have our bearing back. Let's rejoin everyone else."

"It's okay. We can definitely go home. C'mon, let's go back." Luna encourages.

"It will all be fine in the end," I add softly. Howard, however, still doesn't look very happy and is visibly upset.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

The four of us wake up the next morning and crowd around the fire. "Where did Kaoru go?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

"The firewood was added recently, so he must be nearby." Bell points out.

I hear footsteps and we all turn to see Kaoru walking towards us with fish tied together in one hand and the fishing rod in his other, resting over his left shoulder. He stops in front of me, drops the fish and passes me my fishing rod.

"My fishing rod…Huh? A fishing hook? How did you?" I question surprised.

Bell moves closer to look at it, a smile on his face. "It's made of an animal bone."

"Hey, everyone, more importantly…" Sharla says getting out attention.

Chako turns to look at her with a large smile on her face. "Yeah! Yeah, yeah!"

I place my fishing rod upright in the sand. "Let' go look for Luna and them. Bell, let's go." Sharla, Chako and I run into the forest.

* * *

 **~~~Bell's POV~~~**

* * *

I turn to look at Kaoru. "Can you take care of the fire?" I ask.

"You're going deep into the forest?" Kaoru questions as he reaches into his left pocket. I nod my head. He moves his hand towards me and there are two spearheads resting on his palm.

I take them with a smile. "You made me one. Thanks." I head towards the forest where the others are.

"Luna! Brienna!" Sharla calls out.

"Menori!" Shingo calls out after her.

We walk further inside, and I use the spearhead to chop back the large leaves blocking our way. "Howard!" Sharla calls out again.

"Menori!" Shingo calls out again.

"Luna! Brienna!" Chako calls out worried.

We stop in front of a tree and Sharla looks around worried. "What should we do? At this rate, we'll never see them again."

Shingo holds his arms out to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. "We still don't know that. I'm sure they're fine. Let's go a little deeper."

"Yeah." Chako agrees.

Shingo lowers his arms and turns to look up at me. "Bell, lend me the knife. I'll walk in the lead for now."

I reach into my pocket and pull out the other spearhead. "I have another one. I'll walk in front, so Shingo, how about you defend the rear?"

Shingo takes it and holds it up in front of him. He looks up at it with one eye closed. "No matter what he said, Kaoru made these for us."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We continue heading in the direction of the Shuttle. We walk past the lake once again, so Luna fills up the bottles with water. When Luna is putting them back in the back Howard leans backwards."It's heavy!"

Luna pushes his forwards. "Stand up straight!"

I give Menori my notebook so that we can find our way back to the Shuttle. Menori looks at the notebook and then the mountain peak before pointing in the direction behind us. "Okay, that way. Let's go."

We continue walking until we came to an area that seems familiar. "I think I've seen this place before," Luna admits.

"Yeah, we ran through here, I think." I offer.

Menori looks at the bushes. "It's where we chased after that small animal."

"Which means we're pretty close," Luna states cheerfully.

"What does it matter? We're going to die here anyway." Howard stressed.

The bushes to our right start rustling. The foliage is moved aside by a hand. It's Bell, Sharla, Chako, and Shingo. "Bell!" Luna shouts.

"Luna! Brienna! Menori!" Sharla calls out.

Sharla and Chako run up to Luna and I and hug the pair of us. "Sorry!" We both apologize after sharing a sheepish look.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Sharla says relieved.

Shingo, Bell, and Menori move closer to us. "We made you worry," Menori said apologetically.

"We figured you were safe," Shingo admits sheepishly.

Howard rushes toward Bell, Luna's Backpack held out in front of him, "Stop smiling like a goof! You're carrying this!"

We all walk back to the beach shore. "Wow! You really made a fire!" Luna cheers in amazement.

"Bell worked really hard!" Sharla agrees.

We all sit and relax around the fire. Shingo is drinking some water.

"An island?" Chako exclaims surprised.

"Nor is there any trace of civilisation, at least not on this island." Menori begins.

"Then how're we s'posed to get home?" Chako interrupts.

"It's too early to give up. This is an island, but there may be other lands." Menori reassures.

"And you plan to search for them by swimming?" Howard holds both sides of his head with his hands. "It's the end. We don't have electricity, running water, or gas. And help isn't on the way. We're just going to starve to death in fear of monsters."

"But…we found a lake," Luna states cheerfully.

"Those monsters will come out!" Howard whines.

"But we made it back safely." Menori points out.

"And we found food and have a fire," Bell observes.

"You shut up!" Howard yells.

Chako moves close to Luna."There's no point in bein' worried stiff. Just having water is something to be excited about."

Luna nods her head in agreement. "As long as we survive, there's still a chance we'll find a way home."

Shingo drinks some of his water before placing the lid back on. "There's not near enough water. I want to drink 'till it hurts."

I look at Shingo "We still have the water in my bag if you want anymore. Now that we have a lake it isn't likely that we will run out. Do you want another bottle?"

Shingo nods his head slightly, so I get him another bottle and hand it over to him.

"Tomorrow, we'll all go to the lake together." Menori states.

"Is it close?" Chako asks.

As Menori still has my notebook she opens it to the correct page. Chako, Sharla, Shingo, and Bell surround Menori to look at the page. She begins to explain the way to get there. "We're here. If you walk with the mountain with the shallow crevasse and the landmark crag lined up…"

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"But…we found a lake," Luna states cheerfully.

"Those monsters will come out!" Howard whines.

"But we made it back safely." Menori points out.

"And we found food and have a fire," Bell observes.

"You shut up!" Howard yells.

Chako moves close to Luna. "There's no point in bein' worried stiff. Just having water is something to be excited about."

Luna nods her head in agreement. "As long as we survive, there's still a chance we'll find a way home."

Shingo drinks some of his water before placing the lid back on. "There's not near enough water. I want to drink 'till it hurts."

I look at Shingo "We still have the water in my bag if you want anymore. Now that we have a lake it isn't likely that we will run out. Do you want another bottle?"

Shingo nods his head slightly, so I get him another bottle and hand it over to him.

"Tomorrow, we'll all go to the lake together." Menori states.

"Is it close?" Chako asks.

As Menori still has my notebook she opens it to the correct page. Chako, Sharla, Shingo, and Bell surround Menori to look at the page. She begins to explain the way to get there. "We're here. If you walk with the mountain with the shallow crevasse and the landmark crag lined up…"

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _Finding the lake was a big win for all of us. But the sun was strong, the humidity in the forest was high…and it was very hard making the three-hour round trip._

We all walk up to the entrance of the forest when Shingo and Bell come closer; carrying my Backpack filled with some more water. We have already used all the water Brienna had in her bag and there isn't a lot of food left in her bag either. "What are you doing, Luna? Get out of my way! I'm really thirsty!" Howard demands.

* * *

 **~~~Bell's POV~~~**

* * *

I sit in front of the fire, keeping watch while the others are resting inside the shuttle. I finish tying the vine around a thick stick and sharp-pointed rock creating a hammer.

I let out a sigh before looking behind me. I stand up to see the night sky lightening up, the beginning of the sunset happening. A smile appears on my face as I turn to look towards the ocean. My eyes widen in surprise when I see the raft washed up onto the beach.

I walk over to it to see there is a quite a few rips and tears around the sides but other than that, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it. I lift it up and look down at it with a thoughtful gaze.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

The next morning Howard was drinking from a water bottle but once again he has drunk all of it. He holds the bottle out in front of him. "Give me some more water."

"No, there isn't much left," Menori says.

"We're going to gather more again today, right?" Howard says annoyed.

"We have something we need to do before then." Menori states.

 _Something we must do._

"What is this thing?" Howard questions.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

"It's this." Shingo is standing next to Bell. Bell is holding up the boat.

"Isn't that the rubber boat?" Howard questions.

"It sure is. We're going to dig a big hole and fill it with this." Shingo says.

"I get it! We're going to store water in it, right?"Luna points out.

"Correct!" Shingo praises.

"After that, we can stop goin' for water all the time," Chako adds.

We go into the forest into a clearing and begin to make a hole. Luna, Sharla, and I use our hands to make a hole and remove the dirt. Chako is making a hole but is spraying all the sand over Howard. "Don't spray sand on me!" Howard scolds annoyed as he covers his face.

Kaoru is using the oar. Howard sees what Kaoru is using and holds out his hand. "Kaoru, lend me that." Kaoru glares at Howard. Howard puts his hand back to his chest. "Don't get so smug. It's easier with my hands!" He pulls his fingers across the dirt. "Ouch! It's only soft on the surface!" He says as he looks at his hands.

"Try to put up with it a little." Menori orders.

Shingo is holding some silver objects. "If you find something that seems useful, bring it back." He hands the two silver objects to Luna and Sharla.

"Where's mine?" Howard demands.

Shingo blinks twice before answering, "There isn't one."

"Then hand that over!" Howard tries to take the large metal object off Shingo. "I'm using this!"

Menori interferes. "Stop that, Howard!" Howard doesn't let go. Bell comes forward and when Howard sees what was in Bell's hand he lets go. Shingo begins to fall back but I catch him before he does. "This one's way better! I'm saved!"

Howard tries to take the shovel out of Bell's right hand, but Bell doesn't let go. Howard stops trying to take it and looks up at Bell with a glare. "Use it carefully," Bell says before he lets go.

"Why you…Who do you think you're looking at when you say that?" Howard demands, shouting.

Menori steps in the middle of Bell and Howard. "Howard, you dig over there."

"Shut up! And what's your deal? You're not doing anything yourself. You just giving orders like you're all that!" Howard yells at Menori.

"You may take it as selfish…but giving people the right directions is my duty as the leader." Menori points out.

"You're the leader? Who decided that? This isn't just an extension of the school trip." Howard taunts.

"Then what would you prefer we do?" Menori questions.

Howard points to himself. "Make me the leader."

Menori raises her eyebrow. "You? The least suitable to be the leader…is the selfish, cowardly…type like you with no leadership skills."

This time Luna interferes. _Why do Menori and Howard have to argue all the time? There is no need for it._ "Both of you, stop it!" Luna scolds standing in between them with her hands held out.

"Yeah. Well then, we'll decide who's best suited for the leader once we've looked at everyone's qualifications." Shingo says holding onto the side of his glasses frame, Chako nodding her head next to him.

"Yeah." Luna agrees, nodding her head.

Sharla lifts her hand. "Agreed!" Bell nods his head and makes a sound of agreement.

"Kaoru, Brienna, Are you okay with that too?" Luna asks

"Yeah." I nod my head as Kaoru speaks.

"I guess it's decided," Luna says with a smile.

Howard tsks and looks the other way. Menori just has a smile on her face. "Fine."

We dig a hole big enough before we start to head to the lake once more. This time though all of us are going. "We depart for the lake!" Chako stays behind with the hole we made. "Be careful!" Chako calls out from behind us.

Bell is at the front and he is chopping all the vines that are in our way. We are all holding weapons as such. _That giant Lizard is still around somewhere._ I am at the back next to Kaoru. I see Kaoru look to the right and let out a gasp. He moves closer to my side that we were almost touching. "Halt!"

I stopped as soon as Kaoru did. Everyone else stops suddenly and looks in Kaoru's direction. "A monster?" Howard questions pale.

We all go silent and begin to listen. The bushes rustle and Howard let out a girly scream. Once again a Kangaroo hops out. "What's up with it scaring me like that?" Howard moans.

It hops off. Sharla places her hands together, a large smile on her face. "It's so cute! Hey, let's call that thing a 'Tobihane'."

"Tobihane?" Luna questions.

"Yeah. Because of how it hops all over the place." Sharla admits.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Luna agrees with a smile.

"It suits it," I add softly.

"Once we've collected water, let's capture that tobihane." Menori orders.

"Ehh? For a pet?" Sharla questions innocently, not understanding what Menori was saying.

"For food." Howard taunts.

Sharla lets out a shocked gasp. _She didn't expect that reply, did she?_

* * *

 **~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We make it to the lake. We all drink some water while Bell fills up the water bottles.

"It's been a while since we all came here together. Oh yeah. Sharla, give this lake a name too." Luna requests with a smile.

"Ehh? Let's see…A lake of sprites. Fairy Lake! How's that?" Sharla asks.

"Fairy Lake…That's a good name." Luna praises.

"It is." I agree softly.

I get out my notebook and pen and turn to the page showing the map of this area. I write Fairy Lake at the top of the page. _There now it has been named. I'll have to add the name Tobihane for the Kangaroos in my other notebook._ I put my notebook away in my bag.

Luna stares at the Lake intently that while she was distracted Howard comes up from behind her and pushes her in.

"Luna!" Sharla calls out worried.

"Howard! Don't play pranks on people!" Luna scolds.

Just then I see Luna glow pink slightly. Luna lets out a painful gasp and holds her head with both of her hands. _What was that? Why was I the only one who saw Luna glow pink? How weird. Someone or something was trying to contact with Luna. But I don't think who or whatever it has expected me to notice._ _I'll have to keep a close eye out._

"What's wrong?" Sharla asks worriedly. Luna removes her hand from her head and sits up slightly.

"Luna?" Menori asked also slightly worried.

"I just…" Luna trails off and stops talking.

Look!" Howard shouts from behind us. We look to see what he is pointing at. "There's fruit!"

Luna stands up in the Lake. "It's true!" There is a splashing sound from inside the Lake. Luna looks down. "There's fish too."

I hear Sharla lets out another surprised sound. Luna looks at Sharla but the pair of us could see that she was looking at the large tree. "What's wrong?" Luna questions.

"That's the tree you talked about, right Luna?" Sharla asks causing Luna to nod her head. "It's big, wide, and it gives you the feeling that it will cradle you gently."

While Sharla answered Luna back, I filled all the 30 bottles in my bag full of water. I'll put this inside the boat when it has been placed inside the hole.

"Then what's that tree's name?" Luna queries.

"You can think of one, can't you Sharla?" I ask.

"Let's see…" Sharla closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side slightly. "The Great Tree."

"The Great Tree… I think that's a very good name." Luna praises.

"Yeah, I agree. It is a good name." I agree with a soft smile.

"Ehh? Sharla, you're like a poet. Hey, come to think of it, it would be great if we could build a house at the top of the tree." Shingo suggests.

Shingo has a point. It is higher up and would most likely be safer from most of the animals that inhabited this island.

"That's obviously impossible." Howard denies.

Luna points to The Great Tree. "Hey, let's go over to The Great Tree."

We all stand at the bottom of the tree looking up. Menori looks behind us and lets out a short gasp. "Look at this footprint!"

"This shape…" Luna trails off and Shingo finishes speaking for her. "It's the same as the ones left around the shuttle."

"Then the thing that attacked the shuttle was that big animal we saw here before." Luna states.

"You didn't realise it then?" Shingo sounds surprised. _But he has a point you would normally notice that, but we were a bit busy at that point._

"It was a bad time for it just then." Howard sulks.

"I see. It may be a little dangerous to live here after all." Shingo admits.

"There's the Giant Lizard, too!" Howard stressed.

"We're not completely certain if it just eats leaves or anything else. Before we know that, then it would be dangerous to live here. Though it would be safer from the smaller animals that live on this island". I offer thoughtfully.

"But there's plenty of water and fruit…" Luna trails off.

We fill up the boat with enough water before we all start to carry it slowly back to the hole we made earlier. Shingo slips but Bell catches the section Shingo was originally holding so we didn't lose a lot of water.

"Are you okay?" Luna asks him.

"Yeah." He replies slowly.

"Be careful! You spilt a little." Menori scolds.

"Sorry…" Shingo apologizes sheepishly.

"Shingo, you did hurt your ankle when you accidentally slipped did you?" I ask worriedly.

"Huh? No, I don't think I did." Shingo admits.

"I'll check later on to make sure you didn't." I leave no room for any arguments.

"It's not like Shingo slipped on purpose," Luna tells Menori.

"We all suffer from the mistake of anyone. If it had all spilt out here, we would have had to go back to the lake." Menori replies. _She has a point, but she has no need to act that way._

"I know. I'll be careful." Shingo states irritably.

* * *

 **~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We make it back to the hole we made and place the boat inside. "With this, we don't need to worry about rationing the water.

"So, you say, but I can't call it enough." Menori states.

"Menori, I filled up all thirty bottles that were in my bag. I'll add the water in and then we can see how much water is in there." I tell her.

Menori agrees so one by one I empty the water bottles. It is now filled to the top of the hole. _There that is much better._ "I think there is more than enough water in there now," I state.

"Yes. However, be careful with how much water you take." Menori suggests.

Bell open's Luna Backpack. "What should we do with these?" Bell questions.

Menori looks at Bell. "Everyone will take one plastic bottle. Take care of that much yourself. We'll have the fruit for dinner."

Howard picks up one of the fruits and looks at it. "Just this isn't enough."

"I'll go look for fruit with Sharla." Luna offers with Sharla nodding her head.

"Then Kaoru, Brienna, Shingo and Bell, you take care of fishing." Menori orders.

"Got it." Shingo agrees, his eyebrow twitching annoyed with Menori's tone.

Howard puts his hand on his chest. "I'll get the tobihane. After all, I'm the only one with hunting experience."

"I won't have anyone going around alone. I'll accompany you." Menori states.

"Do what you want. But if you're slowing me down, I'll leave you behind." Howard taunts, annoyed.

* * *

 **~~~Four Hours Later~~~**

* * *

It is now dark. We didn't manage to get any fish and Howard didn't get the Tobihane. Luna and Sharla did find some food though. "In the end, all we got were the mushrooms and fruit Luna and Sharla found," Menori observes.

"Chako, check them out," Luna asks.

"Okay." Chako agrees.

While Chako is checking out the food I am checking Shingo's ankle to make sure he didn't injure it. He didn't lucky enough. Chako tastes a bit of the mushroom before spitting it out. "No good! These're poisonous mushrooms!"

"These are? But they look so tasty…" Howard whines holding onto the mushroom.

Chako picks up the green shaped food. "You can't judge by appearances." She once again takes a bite before spitting it out. "These're no good either."

"Really? That's disappointing." Luna said while Sharla makes a small noise of agreement.

"So that means all we have to eat today are the fruit we brought back from the lake and the last of the food from Brienna's bag?" Shingo questions.

"Just that? I want to eat meat!" Howard whines.

I ignore whatever else they are saying. I instead get out one of the plain notebooks and start to draw out the different fruits and food we have found so far. And markdown which ones we can eat and which ones we can't. _This way we will know what we can and can't eat._

I was sitting next to Kaoru and I could tell that he was looking at what I was doing but I don't mind. The pair of us is more of the quiet type. We don't really interact with other people unless we need to or in my case if they are important to me such as Luna, Chako, and Sharla.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

We all move to wait in the shuttle as it is begins to rain. Chako is moving the fire into a dry area. There is movement from the left of me. Kaoru has gotten up and was opening the hatch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Menori demands.

"I'll look for food." Kaoru states.

"We said everyone would wait inside," Menori argued annoyed.

"I'll worry about myself," Kaoru says.

"You're confused as to who the leader is. I won't approve of it." Menori scolds.

Kaoru ignores Menori and carries on climbing up and leaves the shuttle. I stand up. "I'll follow him. He shouldn't go out by himself." I state. I ignore any disagreement and climb out the shuttle. I see Kaoru not far ahead and run to catch up with him.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Howard begins laughing as soon as Brienna closes the hatch. "This is great! What does a leader do at a time like this? Are you thinking of how you should punish Kaoru and Brienna?" I see Menori clenches her fists. "But there's no student council here. Student Council President-san."

I stand up slightly. "Howard, give it a rest!"

"Shut up!" Howard yells angrily. "I'm irritable 'cuz I'm hungry!"

Bell stands up, his eyes opened. "I'm going out for a while as well."

"I'm not responsible if anything happens." Menori declared.

Bell walks out of the shuttle.

Howard points his thumb at Bell's disappearing back. "Is that okay?"

"I warned him." Menori states.

I hesitantly lift my hand. "Maybe I should search for fruit too. I won't go anywhere dangerous…"

Menori turns her head to the side. "Do what you want."

I get up and head towards the hatch. I hear Shingo's voice behind me. "Sharla and I will go with Luna. It'll be safer with three."

"Hey…" I hear Howard trial off as we leave the shuttle.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru's gaze falls on mine. "Why did you leave the shuttle?"

"I know Menori is trying to help but her attitude is slightly beginning to annoy me. And I am getting tired of Howard starting a fight with her. I'd rather stick with you. You don't annoy me like the pair of them does. Which way are we looking for food?" I question.

"Hmm, true they do bicker endlessly. I'm surprised you lasted this long. I don't mind being in your company either. We are going that way; I am going to try and get some fish." He states.

We walk further up, and Kaoru finds some water. I sit on the edge and stay quiet. Kaoru uses his spear but unfortunately, we don't get any fish at this point.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

The three of us go searching for fruit for a while before going to find Bell. He is inside a dug-out hole. "Bell," I call out.

He lifts his head to look at us. "Hey. How did it go…with the fruit?" He questions.

"I couldn't find any," I admit.

"Really…" Bell trails off.

Shingo points down at the hole Bell is standing in. "What's this pit?"

"I'm making a trap," Bell admits.

My eyes widen. "Trap? You mean, to catch a Tobihane?"

Bell nods his head. Sharla looks at him confused and in denial. "What will you do once you catch it?" Sharla questions. Bell turns his head to look at her. Sharla leans forward. "Will you kill it? Such a kawaii animal?

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Later, we are all sitting in the shuttle. I am sitting next to Kaoru. _I don't really get annoyed this way._ Sharla is complaining about killing the tobihane. _I mean, I do understand that it is a cute animal, but we need meat, not just fruit to survive on this island._ I think with a sigh.

"What kind of silliness are you spouting? We didn't get anything today! Whether it's a tobihane or the giant lizard…if we don't kill and eat it _we'll_ die." Howard scolds angrily.

"I agree with Howard's view." Menori agrees without hesitation.

"But…I pity them." Sharla whimpered quietly.

"But you're fine with what you buy and eat from the supermarket." Kaoru states.

"That's right! It's just like Kaoru said!" Howard yells.

"Wait! I know what everyone's trying to say, but I think you should try to understand how Sharla feels. I mean, none of us have any experience doing this in the past." Luna says calmly trying to calm everyone down.

I get tired of the arguing and I slowly begin to fall asleep. I let out a quiet yawn before my eyes begin to close and I fall into a deep slumber. I fall asleep with warmth on the left side of my body.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I feel a weight on my side. I look to see that Brienna had fallen asleep next to me. Her head falls on my right shoulder. I could feel my cheeks and body warm up slightly.

I don't understand. I have felt drawn to her the first time our gazes met. The feeling grew stronger the more we were around each other. I don't understand what this is. I wonder if she is feeling the same. But maybe that is why we enjoy each other's company. I have a feeling that from now on if I wander off on my own she will end up joining me. But I find myself not really minding if that happens.

I feel Brienna stir slightly before snuggling closer to my side. I move my arm gently and wrap it around her waist. This causes her to move even closer. I find my eyes shutting without my permission. It wasn't long before I join Brienna and fall asleep.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Menori, Howard, and Bell are looking for the tobihane while Sharla and Luna are looking for some more fruit. I stay with Kaoru and Shingo is with us. Otherwise, he would end up going off on his own. We are looking for some fish.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

"Howard! Hurry!" I order turning my head to look at him as we chase after the Tobihane.

"I haven't eaten in two days. I don't have the strength left in me." Howard complains as he uses a stick to help him move as he is hunched over. Howard lets out a low yell as he trips and falls to the ground.

"Howard, what are you doing? I'll leave you behind." I yell back to him.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Luna and I managed to find a lot of small fruit which I place inside Luna's bag while she holds it open.

"Sharla, that's amazing!" Luna praises.

I look up at Luna worried. "If we don't try hard and search even more…The Tobihane will get killed!"

"Sharla…" Luna trails off.

Luna closes her bag and puts it over her shoulders, and we go searching for more fruit. Though, we didn't end up finding any. "I guess in the end, it's just the fruit that you found, Sharla."

I nod my head before looking in front of me. I let out a gasp when I see Bell hiding behind a bush. We get closer and hear Menori's voice. "Howard! It went that way!"

I turn to see Howard falls and land on his bottom. "I know!"

Menori jumps over him. Howard gets up and the two of them continue chasing after the Tobihane. The Tobihane jumps over the logs but I hear a thud after it does. Bell stands up, a smile on his face.

The three of us walk over, Howard leaning over the pit, a large grin on his face. "Did you see that?" Howard turns, grin still on his face and point at himself. "I chased him in! How do you like that? "

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru, Shingo and I walk into the forest to see the rest of them surrounding something. _Did they manage to catch the tobihane?_ I ponder as I look at Sharla pale face.

"What's wrong?" Shingo questioned.

Howard turns to look at us, grin on his face. "We caught a Tobihane." Howard's voice smug.

"It looks like it's in pain," Sharla comments sadly.

"What are you doing?" Howard asks grin removed from his face as he looks down at the Tobihane.

Menori turns to look at Howard. "Howard…will you eat it?" She questions.

"I'll…well…Menori, what do you plan to do?" Howard counters after stuttering.

"I'd…" Menori trails off.

 _Seriously, now they are making excuses. It is a bit too late for that, especially after already injuring the tobihane._ I think with a sigh of disbelief.

"Please, let it go!" Sharla pleads.

"It's hurt. If we let it go, it wouldn't live." Bell admits.

Luna takes the hammer out of Bell's hand, but her hand is shaking non-stop. "I'll do it." She won't be able to end the tobihane's life.

Sharla looks at Luna surprised. "Luna…"

"We…don't know how much longer we'll have to live here. We can't run away from what we have to do to survive." Luna states before she takes a hesitant step forward.

Bell places his hand on Luna and stops her in place. Luna turns her head to look at him. "I'll do it," Bell says softly. He takes the hammer out of Luna's hand and walks toward the hole.

"But…" Luna trails off as her gaze follows him.

Bell goes into the hole with the tobihane. "Stop…The poor thing!" Sharla shouts.

* * *

 **~~~After the Sun went down~~~**

* * *

The tobihane was cooked and all of us apart from Sharla were eating our food. Sharla had left her food next to her on the ground. "You should eat," Bell tells her gently.

Sharla shakes slightly and her fists are clenched tightly. "I hate…" She stands up. "I hate you, Bell!" She then runs off.

"Sharla…" Luna calls out. She gets up and runs after her.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I find Sharla sitting on a stone, her knees pulled up to her chest, arms folded and her head resting on them. I gently place my hand on her shoulder. "Understand his side. Sharla, you understand best of all that Bell is really a kind person."

Sharla's head abruptly moves from out of her arms. Tears well up in the corner of her eyes before she turns her head to look at me. She stands up and lunges into my arm as she begins to cry. I wrap my arms around her and try to comfort her. "I know that Bell was only thinking of everyone's well being. But…but…"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I let out a sigh. I know Sharla will feel better when they both get back. I hear footsteps and the pair of them walk out of the forest. Sharla sits down near Bell. She closes her eyes. "I'm sorry for speaking without thinking."

"No…" Bell trails off, turning his head the other way.

"I'm sorry, Bell. I know I did something I shouldn't have. But I want you to forgive me, just this once." Sharla apologizes.

"I know." Bell agrees.

Shingo breaks up the silence. "Hey, this is about the leader, but the most appropriate out of all of us…is Bell, don't you guys think?"

"Ehh?" Bell exclaims surprised.

"Bell knows best what's important in order to live on this island." Shingo points out.

"It's impossible for me. I think it should be Luna." Bell suggests.

"Me? No way, no way! I don't have any leadership ability, and I'm a scatterbrain." Luna denies.

"But you have compassion," Bell states quietly.

"I'd agree with Luna as well." Shingo agrees.

"I agree too." Sharla also agrees

"Kaoru, Brienna, what do you think?" Shingo asks us.

"Fine by me," Kaoru says.

"Fine by me too." I agree.

"I said, it's impossible!" Luna exclaims.

"What're you sayin'? Accept it!" Chako urges.

"Menori, Howard, what do you think?" Shingo asks.

"If five people agree out of nine, it's a decision by the majority." Menori states.

"It can't be helped! I guess it's fine." Howard acknowledged.

"Then we've agreed that the new leader is Luna!" Shingo cheers.

"Good luck, Luna." Chako cheers.

 _Luna doesn't look too certain about being the Leader. There is no way I would offer to be one. Already been and done that. Refuse to do so again._

"If everyone' so sure of me, I guess I'll give it my best." Luna hesitantly agrees.

"That's the spirit." Chako praises.

Shingo, Chako, and Sharla start clapping. Bell is smiling as usual. Howard is looking smug but Menori doesn't look very happy. _Probably because the leadership was taken away from her._

Looking up into the sky I see a shooting star blue past. _I wish for all our safety. I know eventually, we will get off this island._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Me? No way, no way! I don't have any leadership ability, and I'm a scatterbrain." Luna denies.

"But you have compassion," Bell states quietly.

"I'd agree with Luna as well." Shingo agrees.

"I agree too." Sharla also agrees.

"Kaoru, Brienna, what do you think?" Shingo asks us.

"Fine by me," Kaoru says.

"Fine by me too." I agree.

"I said it's impossible!" Luna exclaims.

"What're you sayin'? Accept it!" Chako urges.

"Menori, Howard, what do you think?" Shingo asks.

"If five people agree out of nine, it's a decision by the majority." Menori states.

"It can't be helped! I guess it's fine." Howard acknowledged.

"Then we've agreed that the new leader is Luna!" Shingo cheers.

"Good luck, Luna." Chako cheers.

 _Luna doesn't look too certain about being the Leader. There is no way I would offer to be one. Already been and done that. Refuse to do so again._

"If everyone' so sure of me, I guess I'll give it my best." Luna hesitantly agrees.

"That's the spirit." Chako praises.

Shingo, Chako, and Sharla start clapping. Bell is smiling as usual. Howard is looking smug but Menori doesn't look very happy. _Probably because the leadership was taken away from her._

Looking up into the sky I see a shooting star blue past. _I wish for all our safety. I know eventually, we will get off this island._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Bell is gently massaging Shingo's neck. "Do it more gently. Like that…Ouch!"

"How is it? Are you okay?" Luna asks.

"It's just because I slept in a weird position." Shingo offers.

"So, you say, but it doesn't mean you get to skip out on water carrying duty," Howard complains.

Here we go again. I am just going to ignore everything they are saying. I'm getting a headache due to their constant arguing. I am snapped out my thoughts when Sharla shouts out. "Stop it! Both of you give it a break! You bicker from dawn until dusk! Why can't you get along? There's nobody here but us! And yet, every day you do nothing but argue! I'm sick of it! Sick to death!" Sharla begins crying.

"Now she's cryin'." Chako sighs.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sharla. But it's just like Sharla said. What's wrong with you two? Lately, you've been strangely irritated." Luna questions.

"But Howard…" Shingo trails off just as Howard began. "It's you!"

"See, again!" Luna scolds.

Menori walks towards Luna. "They're not to blame. It's only natural that they'd be so irritated. And there's a reason for it. Because of everyone's hard work, we have a water supply. We've also got maps of the different areas where we can get food. But if you think about it, in this heat, we spend most of the day gathering food and carrying water. At night, we can't sleep restfully in the shuttle's seats. Exhaustion is building in everyone."

"That's true, but we hafta collect food, 'n there's nowhere to sleep but the shuttle." Chako points out.

We got silent. They are all thinking. "We'll just have to move. To Fairy Lake!" Luna begins.

"Fairy Lake?" Howard questions.

"There's lots of fruit and water there. And there's even fish. Gathering food will be easy. And it'd be cooler because we'd be in the forest. I think we'd have a much easier living." Luna ended.

Menori and Howard remind Luna of the large animal and the giant lizard that is around that area.

"But there's The Great Tree. Didn't Shingo say it? 'Wouldn't it be great if we could build a house up there?'" Luna says.

"That was just an idea." Shingo laughs before letting out a painful sound due to his neck.

"Hey, that giant lizard definitely can't get to the top of that tree." Howard comments.

"Don't say it like it's so simple!" Chako scoffs.

"Why not?" Howard demands.

"If nine people're gonna live in a house, it needs to be strong 'n spacious enough for everyone. We won't know if we can build a house in a tree that size 'til we investigate it." Chako offers.

"I think there is merit in looking into it. How about it? Shall we go see?" Luna asks.

"Why not?" Shingo agrees.

"Everyone else?" Luna questions. We all stay silent. "Then it's decided. After we've eaten breakfast we'll set out."

We quickly have breakfast and all of us apart from Kaoru get ready to leave. "Kaoru, take care of things here, okay? We'll be back by evening." Luna tells him.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

As soon as they wander off I head towards the shuttle and climb inside. I look inside before heading into the cockpit. There are two metal pieces loose.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We get to The Great Tree. Howard climbs up to the top and jumps on one of the branches. "It'll work, it'll work! It won't collapse either!" Howard calls down to us.

"Check the other branches too, please! Chako, please" Luna says.

Chako uses her scanner on the base of the tree. She scans for a few seconds before pulling her hand back, turning around to face us and her arms behind her back. "How is it?" Luna asks.

"The tree's density, number of rings, and the spread of the roots…are all just fine. It'll hold up the weight of a house with more to spare." Chako observes.

"Really?" Luna exclaims happily.

"If you made it above there…" Chako points to the top section of the tree. "…we'll be protected from that big thing that attacked the shuttle, am I right?"

"That's true. It doesn't seem like he can climb trees. We'll be fine up there!" Luna states excitedly.

The atmosphere begins to brighten up slightly. Shingo moves both arms to his chest. "All of a sudden I'm really motivated!"

"Hey, let's look into the size of the tree and stuff in more detail. We still hafta make the blueprints." Chako offers.

"Okay!" Shingo says before running in the other direction.

"Chako you can use the notebook that holds all our maps," I comment.

Chako takes my notebook and follows after Shingo. Luna calls up to Howard. "Howard. We're going to collect some water and food!"

Howard pulls some leaves off the tree before slowly walking down the tree to the ground.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I pick up the two metal pieces and head back outside. I place one of them on a rock and bangs the right side with a rock denting it.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Sharla, Luna, and I fill up the water bottles while Howard, Bell, and Menori find some more fruit.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I stand at the top of the tree with a stick held next to me at the same height. Chako uses her eyes to scan the proper measurements. Chako has Brienna's map notebook and a pen. "It's 9.6 metres." She writes it down. "Next is the left end. That's the right from your side, Shingo."

"Okay!" I agree. I move to the other side of the tree. "Is around here okay?"

"Perfect!" Chako calls back.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Luna is filling up one of the water bottles when she looks up at Sharla who has a smile on her face. "Sharla, you look somehow happy."

Sharla looks down at Luna surprised before nodding her head. "I feel like if we live here, we can definitely live together amicably."

Luna looks towards the lake. "Me too."

"I feel the same," I add softly.

* * *

 **~~~Bell's POV~~~**

* * *

Not far from the Great Tree, there is a tree with some fruit growing on it. I pick some and place them in my arms while Howard and Menori are leaning against two different trees.

Howard lets out a tsk. "They're acting like it's so much fun.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We stay at The Great Tree until the sun starts to go down.

When we get back to the shuttle Kaoru was sitting in front of the fire. "Kaoru!" Luna calls out.

"Hey!" Howard calls out afterwards.

The sun goes down and we all sit around the fire. Luna is the first to break the silence we were sitting in. "So, shall we start? Shingo, Chako, please." Luna asks.

"Okay." Shingo brings out my notebook. "Ta-da! This is our survey map of The Great Tree."

"Did you guys really make that?" Howard said sound sceptical.

Chako lifts her nose into the air. "Of course, we did! It's a piece of cake!"

"Ehh? You're useful once in a while." Howard compliments.

A red aura surrounds Chako before she turns to look at Howard. "What'd you say?"

Luna stands in front of Chako. "Chako! And? Shingo how is it?"

"Our conclusion is that there's no problem with the strength. The trunk bends to support the foundation. I think we can build a comfortable house." Shingo admits.

"Then it's decided! Now I can finally stretch out my body and sleep!" Howard claims cheerfully.

Luna tilts her head to the left. "Isn't it great?" Sharla nods her head and makes a cheerful sound of agreement.

Howard moves closer to the notebook and points to the left side. "Alright! My room will be here. With a view of Fairy Lake."

"Idiot! You think you're getting' a room?" Chako shouts appearing next to Howard.

"Why not?" Howard questions surprised at Chako's appearance.

"Why not? There's no space for it!" Chako replies annoyed.

"There should be enough for it!" Howard argues back causing Shingo and Sharla to laugh.

"No way, no way!" Chako denies.

"I'm opposed to it," Menori says causing the laughter to stop. "I know that it's physically possible to build a house. And the giant lizard can't reach that high…But, I think the shuttle is definitely safer. Practically speaking, it did protect us from the sea snake and that giant monster. And we have yet to investigate this entire island. There's a possibility that even larger creatures exist."

"That may be true, but…" Luna trails off.

"I say, don't worry about it. I'll beat up anything like that." Howard brags.

"Can you? Can you beat them up?" Menori demands.

"That is…" Howard falters.

"Everyone's lives are depending on it. Don't say something so irresponsible!" Menori scolds.

"Then why don't you stay behind on your own? Whatever anyone says, I'm going. It'll be much better than that cramped shuttle." Howard argues.

"What should we do?" Sharla questions.

"There's certainly an advantage to Menori's suggestion. But the stress of living in the shuttle is too great. I think in the end it would be best if we moved to Fairy Lake. If it seems we're in danger, we can still return to the shuttle." Luna decides.

"I simply spoke my objection. The decision, Luna, is yours to make as the leader." Menori remarks.

Luna looks at everyone for a few seconds before she stands up. "I've decided. We'll build a house and move to Fairy Lake."

Howard stands up. "Alright! That's how it should be!" This decision cheers Howard, Sharla, Shingo, and Chako up.

Kaoru stands up and moves to the trees on the other side. He brings out a saw. _Did he make that while we were away?_ "It's a saw. I see! You cut that firewood with that, right?" Shingo states cheerfully.

"You'll need it to build the house." Kaoru offers simply.

"Kaoru!" Luna exclaims.

"Shingo! We can't fall behind! We'll stay up all night 'n draw up the blueprints for the house!" Chako claims excitedly.

Later on, that night, the rest of us went to sleep but Chako and Shingo stayed on the beach shore to draw out the blueprint for the house we need to build. We need to make it big enough to fit all of us and all the rooms we need.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

The next morning when we get up Shingo and Chako had finished the blueprint of our house. "Everyone, we're finished." "He opens up my notebook. "This is our house. And over there, it's drawn in actual size."

"This is our house!" Sharla's voice full of excitement.

"It looks like it will be very nice," Luna says cheerfully.

"My room is in a place like this," Howard complains.

"I think you should be thankful that we actually gave you your own room." Chako starts while Shingo finishes for her. "It was hard to make space for it."

"What, d'you think we should do without?" Chako asks.

Howard tsks while Luna, Sharla, Shingo, and Chako laugh.

"Since we have our blueprints finished, we'll start making it today. It'll involve a lot of hard labour, but let's all do our best." Luna encourages.

Chako, Sharla, and Shingo raise their fists in the air and lets out a cheer. Kaoru nods. Howard moves forward. "Today I'll stay behind here."

"What, tryin' to slack off again?" Chako question suspiciously.

Howard was slightly pale just then. _So, he was planning on slacking off._ "The fire watch! And also fishing for the sake of everyone who'll be coming home tired!" Howard states his face colour back to normal.

"Yeah, yeah," Chako replies in a dry tone.

"I mean it!" Howard sulks.

"Well then. We'll be expecting it. We'll be back by tonight." Luna says as she picks up her bag.

"Have fun at work!" We all go into the forest back to Fairy Lake leaving Howard behind. "Good luck!" He calls out from behind us.

* * *

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We finally make it back to Fairy Lake. "So, let's start by building the foundation. This is an important part, so look for trees carefully." Shingo orders.

The width should be this much." Chako spreads her arms out wide. "And as hard and straight as possible."

"When you find one, Chako will check it out." Shingo finishes.

"Got it. Well, let's start!" Luna agrees.

We split up and go in different directions. Bell and Sharla go left while Luna, Kaoru and I go to the right. We find a tree but I'm not sure if we can use it or not. Luna calls Chako over. Menori follows. "How is it? Is it a good tree?"

"Let's see…" Chako uses her scanner on the tree. "No good, bugs are eating it."

"I thought it was such a good tree, too." Luna pouts.

"Well, no choice but to look for another," Sharla calls Chako's name. "I'll just check over there."

"How about we search over there next?" Luna says as she points in front of her. Kaoru and I follow after her with Menori behind us at a slower pace.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Chako rushes over and scans the tree we found. "Perfect. We can use this."

I look up at Bell with a happy smile on my face. "Bell…"

Bell nods his head happily in agreement, a smile on his face as well.

Chako points above her. "Cut it at around this height."

"Got it." Bell agrees before we use the saw and begin to cut the tree.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

With one eye closed, I use a stick to measure out the right measurements which I mark off with black ink.

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

I head towards the water to do some fishing. "Oh, they're here. They even come to such a shallow place. It seems like I could catch a hundred in no time."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We find another tree and we are quick to call Chako over. Chako scans the tree. Luna crouches slightly. "How is it?"

"This one's okay," Chako admits with a smile.

A large smile appears on Luna's face as she turns to look at us. A small smile appears on my face as Kaoru nods his head.

* * *

 **~~~Bell's POV~~~**

* * *

I hold my arm out to the side, in front of Sharla. "Stand back!" I order.

Sharla does and I place my foot onto the tree. I push the tree with my foot until it slowly falls forward and falls towards the ground. It lands with a thud sending a large breeze of wind and leaves towards us. A happy smile appears on both of our faces.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I wrap vines around the tree. I stand on the ground and pull on the loose vine in front of me. I cut off some of the vines and I end up tripping over my feet and getting tangled with the vine that was left on the floor.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I use the saw on the tree while Luna keeps a look at which direction it was going to fall. Kaoru and I push it to the right. That's two trees found. I heard Bell and Sharla find one earlier. The three of us drag the tree closer to The Great Tree. Slowly but surely, we get a few trees chopped down.

Luna is bending down slightly, hands on her knees. "I didn't think cutting down trees would be this hard."

"'N we only have part of the foundation," Chako admits.

"If we don't finish the foundation, we can't move onto the next step. In the meantime, let's try putting them together." Shingo offers.

Bell uses his axe to make the indents that we need. The rest of us connect them with some thick vines. Kaoru places a vine around a trunk.

"Well, let's start! Pull slowly so you don't hurt your shoulders. Start!" Luna states.

Bell and Kaoru pull on the vines, lifting one of the trees up. "It rose! It really rose!" Sharla cheers happily.

Luna is standing at the top of the tree with Shingo directing the movement of the tree being lifted. "Still good… still good… Kaoru, stop!"

The vine on Bell's side got stuck but Bell pulls, and the vine moves. The tree is now straight. "Pull slowly," Luna calls down.

"Alright, here it comes…" Shingo says happily.

"Just like that," Luna says as she watches the tree carefully.

Just then the vine snaps and the tree begin to fall back to the ground, right where we were standing. "Watch out!" Bell shouts. Kaoru let's go in time and moves away.

"Is anyone hurt?" Luna asks.

"We're all fine," Bell replies.

"Kaoru! How's your hand?" Luna questions.

"It's fine," Kaoru calls up to her.

"You better not be lying, Kaoru. Show me your hands." I tell him sternly.

He sighs but shows me both hands. Hmm, a bit red but apart from that they are fine. "Good, they only slightly red. I'll put some cream on them later." I observe softly.

"Then one more time," Luna says.

We go through the same process again but this time it makes it up to the top of The Great Tree. Shingo uses a stick to pull the bottom vine closer to him and Luna. "Bell, Kaoru, give us slack a little at a time."

It goes fully onto the tree. Looks like the tree was measured at the right size and width. We all climb up and wrap some more vines around the tree connected it to The Great Tree. Shingo jumps on the tree. "It seems okay."

"That's great! Okay, the next one!" Luna observes.

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

I sit in front of the fishing rod, completely bored out of my mind with my hands resting on my face. I let out a sigh. "I can't fish." I stand up. "I'll just give up." I place some sticks on the fire before walking into the forest.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 _Howard had completely forgotten the leaves left inside the shuttle…seen in plain view from the opened hatch._

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We continue with the rest of the trees. "With this, the foundation is finished," Shingo tell us.

Sharla, Chako, Luna, and Bell clap and laugh, well Bell is just clapping. "Wow! We can really make our own house."

"Oh, it's really coming along!" Howard says. _Shouldn't he be back with the fire?_ "Although, I guess it's still just the foundation. I just came to see how it was going."

"So, you say, but I bet you couldn't catch a thing." Chako states.

Howard back away slightly in surprise. "What are you saying? I was just worried that everyone was in trouble."

 _Going by his reaction, he didn't catch a single fish the whole time he was by himself at the beach_ I think with a sigh.

"And what happened to the fire watch?" Chako questions.

Howard shrugs. "It's just fine."

An annoyed look appears on Chako's face. "No, we don't know if somethin's happened. What do you plan to do if it's started a forest fire?"

Luna bends down, closer to Chako. "I think that's enough, Chako."

"I mean, Howard doesn't think about anyone but himself…" Chako trails off.

"Yeah, yeah. Under these circumstances, you can't let every little thing get to you." Howard says while climbing up The Great Tree. "So, this is my room. It's got a pretty good view. But it's still just the frame that's done."

Howard starts jumping on the side of the frame. "Stop it, Howard!" Shingo calls up to him.

"What? I'm just checking it out." Howard calls down.

"Stop, Howard!" Luna shouts at him.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Howard denies as he continues jumping up and down.

The vines snap and the tree begins to fall off. Howard himself begins to fall but he holds onto one of the vines. The frame we work so hard to complete has been destroyed. The vine that Howard was holding snaps and he falls to the ground, landing on his bottom.

Shingo moves to stand in front of Howard. "What did you think you were doing? We worked so hard to make it… Couldn't you tell?! What were you thinking, jumping up and down on it so enthusiastically?"

"You don't have to get so mad! It's not like I did it on purpose!" Howard shouts back.

"It's obvious! You don't help, and only do what you want! Howard, you don't know…how much trouble we went through." Shingo shouts, getting in Howard's face.

Howard stands up, an annoyed look on his face. "And what about it? However, much work it was, we can't live in this! Well I'm right, aren't I? It broke just from me putting my weight on it. Nine people couldn't live in that! The best we could hope for is that it would collapse as soon as we moved in. This wasn't a house. It's a good thing it broke so soon!"

"Now you've said it!" Luna pushes the two of them apart. "Stop it! I understand how you feel, Shingo…since we all worked so hard…but…it couldn't hold up one person's weight. It was too weak for nine people to live in it."

"It seems we have no choice but to live in the shuttle," Menori states simply.

* * *

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~**

* * *

After filling up the water bottles and getting some more fruit we make it back to the beach shore. What we see when we get back is an unpleasant surprise. We all look up surprised, let out a gasp and run up to the shuttle.

"The shuttle's broken!" I exclaim.

"The fire's gone out too!" Chako states.

"What happened here?" Luna questioned.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

After filling up the water bottles and getting some more fruit we make it back to the beach shore. What we see when we get back is an unpleasant surprise. We all look up surprised, let out a gasp and run up to the shuttle.

"The shuttle's broken!" I exclaim.

"The fire's gone out too!" Chako states.

"What happened here?" Luna questioned.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

I hear Menori let out a gasp through her hands that were covering her mouth. She pushes past Shingo, rushing to the shuttle and climbs inside. She opens all the compartments inside. _Is she looking for her violin?_ She opens one of the last compartments and her violin in there. She opens the case. I can't hear what she is saying but her face is relieved. Her violin must not be broken. I see Menori hugs her violin closer to her body.

"The shuttle's smashed to bits, and she's worried about her violin?" Howard moans.

"That's true, but who broke the shuttle?" Chako acknowledges.

I see Luna look down at the sand and let out a gasp. I follow her gaze to see the footprint of the large animal. "Look!" Everyone else looks down.

"This is…"Sharla trails off, her voice hesitant.

"…the monster. It was that monster!" Chako exclaims.

Shingo is once again holding onto his glasses frames. "Then the one who broke the shuttle…"

"Hey! What are we going to do? We have no place to sleep and no fire!" Howard demands.

"The fire watch was your job, wasn't it?" Chako scolded Howard.

Bell is near the fire, blowing on it. It starts burning again. "We made it in time somehow," Bell admits.

"Alright! Way to go, Bell!" Howard cheers.

"You're in a good mood, all things considered," Chako said in a dry tone.

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

We move into the cave that isn't far from the shuttle. Bell had moved the fire inside with us. Hopefully, the fire will scare away any other animals roaming around here.

"Camp here? That monster might still be nearby!" Howard yells.

"We can't move at night…so we'll take turns to watch and spend tonight here." Luna addressed calmly.

"'Tonight?'" Shingo's voice slightly confused.

"It'd be better to leave here and move to The Great Tree," Luna advises.

They were all silent. We can't stay here. It isn't safe without the shuttle. Kaoru breaks the silence. "Now that we've lost the shuttle…it's not safe here anymore. We have no choice but to build a house."

"True." I agree softly.

"Shingo! When can we have it done?" Howard asked.

Shingo places out his right hand, palm flat. "If Howard doesn't interfere, pretty soon."

"What?" Howard complains, leaning forward.

Luna steps in before they started to argue. "Stop it! Anyways, we all have to cooperate and build it quickly."

"We'll have to get a lot more logs ready to make into the floor," Shingo admits.

"And the ones this time were too weak." Bell comments.

"It's gonna take a lot more time." Chako ended.

From my seat next to Kaoru I could see Luna looking outside in the direction of the shuttle. What is she looking at? "Hey…instead of logs…maybe we can use those." She says pointing outside towards the shuttle. Shingo, Howard, Bell, Chako, and Sharla move to look out the entrance.

Shingo and Bell seem to agree with Luna's idea but Chako doesn't look so sure. She has her arms folded across her chest. "I dunno…"

"Why? Isn't it a good idea? It was a good idea to have made Luna the leader after all." Sharla exclaims cheerfully.

"Alright! First thing tomorrow…" Menori interferes before Howard can say anything else. "Wait a minute. How do you plan to move those wings?"

"Yeah, that's a real problem," Chako admits.

"With everyone here dragging it, we barely changed its position." Menori began.

"Come to think of it. That's true!" Sharla falters sadly.

Howard puts his hand through his hair. "It was too soon to be happy."

"Your careless talk caused disappointment for everyone. It lowered our morale. That's the worst thing a leader can do." Menori concludes.

"You didn't hafta say it that way!" Chako defends.

"Sorry…" Luna admits in a guilty tone.

"They're just right for the floor, though," Shingo admits quietly.

"Luna, you don't have to apologise for anything, it was after all just an idea. Besides we can still use other parts from the shuttle." I tell her in a soothing tone.

She doesn't answer back but I can tell that her mood improved ever so slightly.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

Luna is the second to leave the cave. Shingo had already left to go outside earlier. "It's time to get moving."

Luna sees Shingo looking at the loose shuttle parts. She walks up to him. I follow behind at a slower pace. "As Brienna said, there's a lot we might be able to use. For example,…this." He is holding two metal parts. One looks like a lever and the other is cylinder-shaped. "If we do this…it becomes a pulley." Everyone else comes and joins us. "And this window…can be put in the house too."

Howard hugs one of the shuttle chairs. "I'm going to use this!"

"Can you carry it?" Menori asks in a dry tone.

"I'll definitely carry it!" He tries lifting the chair up, but he fails completely. "It's impossible." His face planted down into the chair.

Chako lifts some leaves from the shuttle floor. "What's this?"

"Leaves from the Great Tree. Do what you want with them." Howard replies after looking in Chako's direction.

"Don't need 'em." Chako throws the leaves back onto the ground.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

I look inside the cave to see Bell placing the fire embers into a bowl. "What are you doing?" I question.

Bell looks up surprised before turning to look at me briefly. He looks down at the fire embers. "I'm taking the embers. If we have these…we can start a fire over there as well." He throws sand onto the fire and it goes out.

"Somehow, it seems like a waste," I admit, looking down at the gone-out fire.

Bel stands up. "If we don't put it out properly…it could start a fire, which would be a problem."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We make it back to The Great Tree. We gather some stones to make the campfire while Bell blows gently on the embers he brought along with him. Slowly the fire starts. "That's a lot of trouble. Isn't there an easier way to start a fire?" Chako asks.

Shingo seems to be thinking about this. Howard, on the other hand, is not. "If it goes out, we'll just get Bell to start another one."

Kaoru walks past holding the saw. Bell stands up after looking in the direction Kaoru was going. "Kaoru and I will look for strong logs and vines."

"We're counting on you. In the meantime, we'll be setting up pulleys with Shingo." Luna admits cheerfully.

"Alright!" Chako cheers.

"Well, I'll take responsibility for the fire…" Howard began before Luna places a fishing rod in Howard's hands. "Here. Menori and Howard, take care of food, please."

Luna is up in The Great Tree. She has just finished putting up the pulleys. A huge breeze sweep past us. "That feels good!" Luna says with a sigh.

"It's true!" Shingo exclaims happily.

"Yeah, it is. It smells fresh." I said after taking a deep breath.

"An invigorating wind, the smell of the lake, and the sound of the rustling leaves…" Sharla's places her arms in the air.

Just then some leaves on the tree to our right start rustling. It is that large animal from before. It lets out a loud wail before dashing forward. "Run away!" Luna calls out.

I climb up the tree so that I am next to Luna. Sharla, Shingo, and Chako hide in some bushes. It bangs its side into the tree causing Luna and me to slip slightly.

"Luna! Brienna!" Chako shouts worried.

It bangs two more times, but Luna begins to fall. I catch her arm but now the pair of us fall. We fall onto the back of the large animal.

It lets out another wail and begins to shake its head from side to side. It begins dashing off again and heads in the direction of the lake this time. It falls into the lake and we go beneath the water's surface.

While under the water I hear a buzzing noise just before I see Luna glow pink again. We both see how the shuttle was destroyed and what it was after. The animal smelled the leaves and headed towards the shuttle. It tried sticking its head inside the opened hatch to get the leaves. The side of the animal's neck gets hurt and that's why the shuttle was destroyed when we got there.

So, it was after the leaves, I knew he didn't eat meat. But, he got injured. I felt pain on the side of my neck and by the sound, Luna let out she did as well.

The large animal comes up to the water's surface. I look at the animal neck. There is a shard sticking out. "Luna, its neck. A shard from the shuttle is sticking out." I observe causing Luna to follow my gaze.

Luna tries reaching it, but she can't reach. I hold onto her right arm and she leans down more. She manages to pull out the shard. It lets out one last high wail before it quiets down. Luna throws the shard into the water.

"Brienna, you saw that too?" Luna queries.

"Hmm, yeah, I did the first time you heard the buzzing sound as well," I admit softly.

I gently stroke the left side of the animal while Luna strokes the right. "It's okay now. You're okay." We both say softly at the same time.

It gets out the water and heads back towards the tree. It gathers some of the leaves with its tongue before eating them. "Brienna, you were right. He was after the leaves the first time." Luna says happily.

"Hmm, yeah. And it only attacked the shuttle to try and get the leaves that Howard brought back with him." I agree softly.

We both jump down and gather some leaves in our arms. "So, you like leaves. Here." Luna offers.

It takes Luna's pile first and then my own. It lets out a gentle wail before licking our cheeks. "Luna, I think he wants some more." I point out chuckling.

Just then Howard and Menori come back from fishing. "Hey! Look, look! I caught them! You should…" He trails off as he sees the large animal standing next to us. He goes pale and screams. "Papa!"

This causes the animal to panic and it thrashes about. I stroke the left side of its body hoping to calm it down. "Wait! It's okay!" Luna says trying to calm it down.

It doesn't calm down enough as it runs back in the direction of the trees. Howard falls to the ground making stuttering sounds. Sharla, Shingo, Chako, and Menori run toward me and Luna.

"Are you both okay?" Menori asks. We nod our heads just as we hear the wailing of the large animal in the distance.

Later, that night I am sitting on one of the tree trunks next to Kaoru. Luna and the rest of them are sitting around the fire. Chako and Shingo are scolding Luna for acting so reckless.

"You can't take risks like that." Chako scolds.

"That monster could smash you easily!" Shingo panics.

"It's not a monster! And you only say that because its body is big…when it's really a gentle creature." Luna defends.

"But it's a fact that it attacked the shuttle," Menori advised.

"Menori, it was after the leaves that Howard brought back with him from The Great Tree," I tell her softly.

"It got a piece of the shuttle stuck on its side…" Luna trails off.

"That again? And I suppose it said, 'Pull it out please!'" Howard teases.

"I got a feeling like it was saying just that. Brienna did you get the same feeling?" Luna asks hesitantly.

"Yeah. I got the exact same feeling." I reply sincerely.

"It didn't try to attack me or Brienna! Right? You all saw." Luna faltered slightly.

"It didn't seem all that gentle to me," Shingo admits.

"I was scared, too," Chako confesses.

"Sharla?" Luna asks Sharla but she doesn't answer. I stop listening at this point. I whisper to myself not realising that Kaoru heard me. "They can't see beyond appearances. Just because something looks dangerous doesn't mean it could be. Remus wasn't when he transformed into a werewolf but then again he recognised me as his cub."

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Werewolf? How did this person even turn into one in the first place? So, he was dangerous but not to her but only because he recognized her_. I would ask her but somehow I don't think she is ready to speak about this Remus person. I'll ask her another day when she is ready to speak about it. It wasn't long before we all go to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The next day, Howard, Bell, Kaoru, and Menori are assigned to chop down some more trees. I go with Luna and Sharla to find some more fruit. "I wonder if Bell and the rest of them are making progress." Sharla comments.

"I had Menori and Howard go and help him, so they should be fine," Luna admits softly.

One of the fruits drops out of Sharla's arms. "I'll go and get it. I'll be right back." I say as I walk near the long grass and bend down to pick it up. The grass rustle's and the giant lizard appear out of it. I jump back in time before he bites me. Sharla drops all the fruit she was holding. Sharla and Luna panic. Sharla lets out a high pitch scream.

Both Luna and I were standing in front of Sharla. It starts moving slowly towards us but then to our surprise we hear banging. The same sound from the large animal. It comes up behind us. The giant lizard sees him and backs off slightly. Luna and Sharla turn around to see him standing there.

He moves closer to the lizard before he lets out a wail. Luna and Sharla cover their ears. I am fine due to my magic moving to protect them from the loud sound. The lizard backs off again before it turns around and moves back to the long grass.

I begin stroking the side of the animal that came to save us. He licks the side of my check before doing the same to Luna. Sharla is sitting on the floor, her glasses falling off. "T-that's a relief."

Luna pets its nose. "Thank you." It rubs its nose against Luna's face causes her to laugh. I just continue to stroke his side gently.

"Brienna! Luna! Sharla!" We turn to see Menori, Bell, Kaoru, and Howard standing there. Menori has her hand over Howard's mouth to keep him from screaming again at the sight of the animal. We really need to give him a name to call him by. The four of them run up to where we standing.

"Were you watching?" Luna asks.

"Yes. I still can't fell at ease…but it seems gentle towards you and Brienna."Menori said with a small smile on her face.

"But it's certainly large," Kaoru said looking at the animal standing next to me and Luna.

"It seems like it might be able to lend us a hand," Bell said thoughtfully, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We are back at the beach shore where the shuttle is. Both shuttle's wings are tied to some vines which are connected and wrapped around the animals back. _I hope this doesn't hurt him._

Both Luna and I are standing next to him. Luna is standing on the right and I am standing on the left. We are gently stroking its face.

"Sorry for making you do something like this." Luna's tone filled with remorse.

Chako appears next to Luna waving some leaves around. He sees the leaves but turns his head the other way. "Are you full?"

Luna takes the twig with the leaves out of Chako's hand. He, of course, turns his head back around to face Luna and eats the leaves. "What's up with that?" Chako queries.

"Well, let's go," Luna told him, but is interrupted when Howard walks closer to the animal pushes Luna out the way slightly. "Leave the orders to me. Let's go, monster. Move! Mo~ve!" He moves back and lets out a low wail. "That's right, move! Ah, you're coming this way! Pull them forward." He moves backwards and steps on one of the shuttle wings causing it to be crushed. "Idiot, not behind you! What do you think you're doing?"

"Stop!" Luna demanded angrily.

"All you have to do is use your strength. Thinking is…" Howard continues but Menori runs up from behind him and places both her hands over his mouth. "Howard, shut up!"

It stops wailing when Howard was stopped from talking. I rush up to his side and gently stroke him. He calms down slightly and steps off the shuttle wing. Luna rushes up to his side not long after I do. "Calm down. Over here! This way! This way!" It walks over to Luna with me still stroking its side. Luna rubs against its nose. "It's okay now. Okay, let's go." He moves forward and the shuttle wings slowly move with him.

"It worked! It moved!" Shingo cheered.

Bell walk in front of us while Chako and Howard sit on the shuttle wing and Shingo, Sharla, Menori and Kaoru walk behind the shuttle wings. "Because Howard acted so stupidly, it's dented all over," Chako complains.

"But, it saved us the trouble of flattening the wings." Shingo points out.

"It's all thanks to me," Howard says proudly.

"It was a coincidence!" Chako denies.

* * *

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We make it back to The Great Tree. Everyone else was setting up the pulley systems to help place the shuttle wings on top of the tree. Luna and I are with the animal. He is drinking some water from the lake. He must be thirsty after moving the shuttle wings. They are heavy. Luna and I are on either side stroking it gently. "It'll be over soon, so bear with it."

I see Sharla around the same side as Luna. She gently pokes its stomach with her finger just for him to let out a low groan. Sharla moves her finger away, a blush on her face. "It's got a weird groan," Chako says.

"It's ticklish." Luna starts and I finish off for her. "It's hearing and nose is highly sensitive as well."

Sharla is now stroking its stomach. "Pague…you're Pague, okay?"

"Pague? That's a name?" Luna questions.

"It's calm and gentle…and kawaii name isn't it?" Sharla points out happily.

"Pague, huh? It might be perfect." Luna moves closer to Pague's face. "Nice to meet you, Pague." I just chuckle and continue to stroke his right side. I must add his name to my notebook.

"'Pague'? You gotta be kiddin' Hey, is that okay? Pague?" Chako asks him but he doesn't respond to her.

Sharla walks up to Luna. "Isn't it great? That we could meet it again and become such good friends." Sharla lets out a laugh.

After a little break, Pague goes back to walking forward, pulling the shuttle wings higher up. "Yeah, that's good. Just keep pulling like that!" Howard calls down.

"It's amazing!" Shingo praises.

"That's good, keep going!" Howard says with a grin.

"Keep trying!" Both Luna and I encourage.

The wings begin to lift off the ground. "Alright!" Bell says with a smile.

"It lifted!" Shingo exclaims cheerfully.

"It rose! It lifted up!" Chako observes with a big grin.

"Yeah, like that!" Howard praises. "A little more! More, more!"

There was a point where Pague had trouble moving. We both look up at his worried. Luna turns her head to look at Menori. "It seems like this is Pague's limit!"

"It's a little further. Get it to continue." Menori orders.

"Don't ask for the impossible!" Luna shouts back annoyed.

Pague lets out a wail and forces himself forward, taking strained steps. "Pague…" Luna and I mutter worriedly.

"We're countin' on you, Pague." Chako cheers encouragingly.

"Pague, please!" Sharla says, hands entwined together.

"Pague! A little more!" Shingo calls out.

There is a bang. Pague stops. Both of the shuttle wings are on top of the tree. "It's up, it's up!" Shingo calls down to us happily.

Luna's hugs Pague. "You did it!" I gently stroke its side. Sharla appears on the other side of Luna and hugs Pague the same way Luna is. "Pague! Thank you!"

Chako is jumping about and hugs one of Pague's legs. "It's finally done, thanks to you." Pague lets out a long, loud wail.

Before he leaves back into the forest we feed him some leaves from The Great Tree.

"Pague, thank you. You really helped us!" Luna praises.

"Nicely done, Pague." Sharla complements.

"You've really turned into Pague now," Chako comments happily.

"He always was, you just refuse to see past his appearance and size." I scolded. Most of them look sheepish. But it's the truth. They did refuse to see past what Pague looked like and its size.

Pague lets out another wail before turns around and goes back into the forest. "Bye, Pague," Luna says softly.

"If you get hungry, stop by anytime!" Shingo shouts out.

"Even on this planet, there are tame creatures," Menori admits.

"It's like our number of friends has grown. Our tenth companion…" Luna trails off softly.

I hear Kaoru whisper as I was standing next to him. "Companion?"

We hear Pague wail once more time in the distance.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eleven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

There is a bang. Pague stops. Both shuttle wings are on top of the tree. "It's up, it's up!" Shingo calls down to us happily.

Luna's hugs Pague. "You did it!" I gently stroke its side. Sharla appears on the other side of Luna and hugs Pague the same way Luna is. "Pague! Thank you!"

Chako is jumping about and hugs one of Pague's legs. "It's finally done, thanks to you." Pague lets out a long, loud wail.

Before he leaves back into the forest we feed him some leaves from The Great Tree.

"Pague, thank you. You really helped us!" Luna praises.

"Nicely done, Pague." Sharla complements.

"You've really turned into Pague now," Chako comments happily.

"He always was, you just refuse to see past his appearance and size." I scolded. Most of them look sheepish. But it's the truth. They did refuse to see past what Pague looked like and its size.

Pague lets out another wail before turns around and goes back into the forest. "Bye, Pague," Luna says softly.

"If you get hungry, stop by anytime!" Shingo shouts out.

"Even on this planet, there are tame creatures," Menori admits.

"It's like our number of friends has grown. Our tenth companion…" Luna trails off softly.

I hear Kaoru whisper as I was standing next to him. "Companion?"

We hear Pague wail once more time in the distance.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The next morning, we are back where the shuttle is. Pague is with us. We are trying to pull more part of the shuttle off. Pague has some vines wrapped around him again, Luna is in front of Pague, and Menori is standing on the top of the shuttle while the rest of us are also holding some vines, also pulling some part of the shuttle off.

"The rope's attached! Everyone! Are you ready?"Menori calls out.

Pague lets out a wail, in answer to Menori's question. "Here we go, Pague. And everyone else too!" Luna remarked cheerfully. Shingo, Howard, Sharla, and Bell let out a cheer. I chuckle lightly. They sure are cheered up quickly.

"Ready, set…" We all say together.

"Pull more strongly!" Menori orders. This causes Howard and Shingo to complain about Menori.

Chako is cheering for us as she can't really help us pull the vines. "Keep going! Keep going! A little more!"

Menori calls out to us once more. "Just like that! Pull more! Pull! More!"

"Pague, go for it!" Luna encourages. Pague lets out a wail and the piece we were pulling on, breaks from the shuttle frame. "We did it!" Chako, Howard, Shingo, Sharla, and Bell begin to cheer and shout out. "Everyone, good work!" Luna calls out.

Menori comes off the shuttle and joins the rest of us near the shuttle part. "That was easy enough." Howard bragged.

"Well done, everyone. There's two more. Let's keep it up." Menori encourages.

"Y—yeah. C'mon, let's keep working." Luna said with false cheerfulness.

Once again Menori doesn't help. "Heave-ho!"

* * *

 **~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We have pulled off the other two shuttle parts. "Now we'll load them one at a time," Luna tells us.

We all agree. "Here we go. Ready, set…" Howard stops Luna from continuing. "Wait a moment. Menori! Are you trying to slack off again?" Howard complains.

Everyone stops kneeling on the floor and stands up. "I'm not slacking off or anything." Menori defended.

"You _are_ slacking off! Even before, you were just giving directions." Howard scolded.

"Don't start thinking that directing the work isn't work as well." Once again Menori trying to defend her actions.

"Nobody particularly asked you to direct us." Menori has no answer for that. "This isn't like when we were in school! Student Council President-san." Howard taunts her.

Sharla moves in front of Howard and yells slightly. "Stop arguing!"

Luna appears at the other side of Howard and agrees with Sharla. "Yeah, Howard. Menori, when we're doing work that needs direction, we'll ask you. But right now, everyone has to work together."

Chako has her hand bend at her sides as she speaks. "That's right! We have an excellent order-giver right here."

Howard starts again but this time to accuse Chako of slacking off. Menori moves to the front of the shuttle. Luna look at Menori before turning back to the rest of us. "Alright everyone, let's get started."

We all lift the shuttle piece and manage to move. Menori makes a sound of pain and pulls her hand away. _Did she injure herself?_ Luna asks if anything was wrong but Menori denies it. Luna sees the blood and Sharla offer Menori her handkerchief. Menori says that she is fine and instead put her finger into her mouth.

"Ah, yeah, yeah! At a time like this, it's best to lick it!" Chako says helpfully.

"I'm not sure about that." Bell holds out his hand and asks for Sharla's handkerchief. "Can I tear a little off?" Sharla says he can so he does. "Has the bleeding stopped?" Menori says that it has after taking it out her mouth.

Bell places a small leave on the cut before wrapping the piece of Sharla's handkerchief tightly around it. "Bell, you're surprisingly skilful," Sharla admits in awe.

"It's true." Luna nods her head in agreement.

"Now it's fine," Bell says.

"Sorry," Menori says quietly while staring at her finger.

"Bell would make a fine bride." Chako teases. Both Luna and Sharla tell Chako off for teasing him.

"Alright, just two more." Luna encourages. We walk to the next shuttle piece. "Stick with it, everyone! Just a Lil' more and we'll be done." Chako cheers.

Howard stops and looks behind him. He is looking at Menori and yells at her. "Hey, hey! You don't plan to sit out just because of a wound like that, do you? Hey, hurry up and help us!"

"Stop it, Howard. It's okay. Take a little break, Menori." Luna said in a soothing voice, trying to calm Howard down.

Howard starts complaining again but I ignore what he is saying. Looking at Menori I can tell that she is hiding her emotions once again. We got back to lifting the last two shuttle parts.

* * *

 **~~~Hour Later~~~**

* * *

We are walking back to The Great Tree. Both Luna and I are walking on either side of Pague to keep him calm due to the weight. All of us apart from Menori is carrying some other items from the shuttle. She is holding onto her hand. Shingo and Sharla compliment her playing the violin but she only says that none of us understands.

* * *

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~**

* * *

Luna, Sharla, and I are helping Pague while he is pulling the shuttle pieces up the tree. The rest are on the top of the tree. We are stopping Pague when it is needed. "Alright, slowly, slowly…" Luna encourages softly.

"A little more, a little more…Stop!" Shingo calls out.

"Luna, stop!" Chako calls out to us.

"Roger!" Luna calls back, waving her hand.

Sharla places her hands on Pague. "Stop! Pague, stop!"

The first one is placed on the tree where they tie it in place with vines. Shingo waves his hand from the tree. "Ready!"

"It'll be over after a little more." Luna encourages Pague, rubbing his nose.

Menori walks up to us. "Luna. I'll go find some food." Luna suggests Kaoru and Bell go but Menori won't change her mind. "Everyone has a job they should be doing. I'll be fine on my own."

"But…" Luna trails off.

"Everyone takes care of themselves…right?" Menori admits.

"Menori, take my notebook and pen with you. You might find a new area for food so you can mark it down."I tell her before she leaves. She takes my notebook and pen before turning around and walking away.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

I head deeper into the forest, sharp stick in one hand and the map in the other. I stop, look around before letting out a sigh. I hear the rustling of the leaves in the trees above me. I look up to see a bird fly past.

I put the notebook in my pocket and run after the bird, gaze in the sky. I trip over but I get up and continue running after the bird. I run all the way to the edge where it turns to slops and large rocks. I take deep breaths as I look up and the bird flies by.

I slide down the slope, run through the gap and make it to another beach area. I look up to see bird nests on the cliff ledges. "A bird's nest. Maybe there are eggs." I ponder, taking deep breaths.

I drop the stick and start to climb up. Pain shoots up my finger. "Ouch!" I fall and land on my bottom. I lift my injured finger to see that it has become dirty and a little bit of blood can be seen beneath the bandage.

I stand up and place my feet in the water and stare up at the sun until it begins to set. It is only then that I head back to the others.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

We are waiting for the fish to cook, the same fish that Kaoru got for us. Howard isn't very patient and keeps on asking if the food was ready yet. Bell gives him the same answer each time. That it needs a little longer to cook.

"Today's dinner is just one fish?" Shingo moans.

"But we have to be thankful that we have food at all," Sharla said calmly.

"Shingo," I begin. He looks in my direction. "I still have my seeds for the different vegetables, fruits, and herbs. As soon as the house is nearly finished I'll plant them and look after them as I have planted some seeds before. It might take a couple of weeks for them to grow."

"True. And we also have to be thankful for Kaoru's skills." Luna compliments.

Bell asks Kaoru to teach him how to make some fish hook. Shingo asks the same. Surprisingly enough Kaoru agrees.

Howard begins to sulk, but he will deny it. "I caught one too! You should thank me!" Howard demands.

"Howard, the fish you caught…" Chako lifts a stick with a small fish at the end. "..is this."

"It's kawaii!" Sharla said, teasing Howard slightly.

"Shut up! I was completely exhausted from hard labour. And I still went fishing! As opposed to a certain someone who came back empty-handed." He snapped crossly.

Luna stands up, fist balled into fists, "Howard, stop that!"

Howard begins to back mouth Menori. I feel my temple begin to throb once again. I am going to get a headache if Howard carries on with his behaviour.

"Howard, that's enough!" I demanded in an irritated tone. He looks in my direction and goes silent.

"As usual, only your mouth is skilful," Kaoru says. Again, I must agree with Kaoru. I chuckle slightly.

"Yeah. If you have enough energy to complain like that, I guess you'll be working hard again tomorrow!" Luna scolded Howard.

Howard starts complaining again and Menori walks off. _I wonder if Luna will be able to bring Menori out of that mask she is hiding behind._ Luna and Shingo tell Howard off for what he was saying but Howard just walks off and refuses to apologise. Luna is looking in the direction that Menori wandered off too. Luna looks worried.

 _Hmm, by tomorrow night Menori will be out of her shell, just a little bit, but out of her shell, nevertheless._

* * *

 **~~~Four Hours Later~~~**

* * *

I wake up during the night to see that Luna and Menori were missing. I look outside to see both of them sitting near the lake. Menori has her feet in the water playing her violin and Luna is sitting a distance away in the same position. I go back to where everyone else is and was trying to fall back to sleep.

I was interrupted from doing this when memories that weren't my own, entered my mind. _Menori's memories? it the same thing as I am again?_

Menori's father is too strict. Especially to a child. She should have been allowed to cry at her Mama's funeral. I did eventually fall asleep. My last thought on how Menori would act tomorrow.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I get up and walk over to Menori stopping behind her. "It's a nice timbre." She stops and turns her head to look at me. I give her a small smile before she turns her head to look back out at the water. "Sorry. I've been listening in for a while."

"If you want to listen, you can." Menori acknowledges.

"It was a heart-warming sound," I state before crouching down next to her. "It felt somehow like it would make me a more kind-hearted person. Sorry. I spoke out of line."

"Did you have some business with me?" Menori asks.

"Not business per se…" I trail off.

"Then what?" Menori questions.

"Menori, I had something I wanted to tell you. You see…The reason we've made it this far is because you've been here for us. If you hadn't been here…we wouldn't be able to live here like we are. But…it'd be okay if you opened yourself up to us more…if you became freer…"

"Free?" Menori queries confused.

I make a small sound of approval. "I think it'd be better if you let your honest self out instead of always relying on your violin."

"What?" Menori asks, still confused.

I look at the water before standing up. "I'm going." I head back to the others.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

I gaze out at the water, still confused behind Luna's words. The voice of my Okaa-sama appears in my head. "Whatever it is, you try your hardest." Her smiling face appears. "Menori, Okaa-san loves the sound you make when you play the violin."

Otou-sama's voice and scowling face appear next. "You must never reveal your feeling before anyone."

And finally, Luna's. "I think it'd be better if you let your honest self out instead of always relying on your violin."

I stand up and lift my injured my finger. I gaze down at it. "That Luna…"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

Menori had gone to look for some food while the rest of us continued with our house. The boys are adding fences around our house, so we don't fall out the tree. Luna, Sharla, Chako and I place vines so that everything is secure.

"Ready? Is it okay?" Luna questions, pulling on the vine.

"Yeah." Sharla, Chako and I say at the same time.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

I head back to the same area as yesterday hoping to get some of the eggs. I begin climbing and I get further than I did yesterday. I stop halfway up and gaze at my finger. Blood is appearing through the bandage. I look away and continue climbing. I reach up when I get close to one of the bird's nests. The rock beneath my foot breaks and I begin falling. I hold my hand out and grab a hold of one of the ledges, stopping myself from falling any further.

I lift my other hand and place it on the ledge. I try pulling myself up and I make it, but my arms give out and I go back to hanging off the ledge. I look down to see the sand far beneath me.

I close my eye and the image of my Otou-sama appears again. "Don't whine! Whining and seeking sympathy from others is the most shameful conduct."

I clench my teeth and force my arms to pull myself up. I look to the right before looking to the left. I stop forcing myself upward and swing to the side, hand moving to the left.

"When you speak to friends, you must not let your heart reveal itself recklessly. Allowing weakness to escape to your opponent is the conduct of a fool." Otou-sama's voice continues.

I reach up to grab a hold of a rock, but it breaks. My hand slips slightly causing my finger to strap the rock and begins to bleed once again.

"You must not appear impure before common people. They often choose the wrong path. To guide them to the correct path, you must be seen as a calm figure standing two steps behind." Otou-sama's voice finishes.

I reach up with my other hand but end up slipping down further, my blood on the side of the cliff.

Okaa-sama's face appears in my mind. "Whatever it is, you try your hardest."

My eyes widen in surprise. I lift my hand and now both hands are holding onto the ledge. I swing along the ledge and pull myself up. I climb up the cliff and make it to the top. I let out a sigh before opening my eyes. I look around to see more than one bird nest on the different ledges.

A smile appears on my face. I look down at the bird's nest next to me which has three eggs inside. I sit on the edge as the wind blows my hair past my face. I close my eyes and lower my head.

 _Otou-sama…Okaa-sama…_

I lift my head with a smile and gaze out to the ocean.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Five Hours Later~~~**

* * *

Howard is trying to fish, and I do mean trying. Kaoru, Bell, and Shingo are making some more fish hooks and Chako is starting the fire. Luna and Sharla were about to go and find some more fruit.

"Well, we'll go find some fruit." Luna states, the map notebook in her hand.

"We're countin' on you. My fuel cell likes the sugariest fruit best!" Chako exclaims.

"We'll do our best," Luna says just as Sharla lets out a sound of surprise. We follow her gaze to see Menori. She is covered in some dirt and it looks like her finger has been bleeding.

"Menori, welcome back," Luna calls out. Menori hands Luna her backpack. Luna opens it to see eggs. "They're eggs!" Luna said in an excited tone.

"It's true! There's lots of them!" Sharla exclaims happily.

"Hey! Everyone!" Luna calls out getting the boys attention. "Menori brought back some eggs!"

"Really?" Shingo questions surprised. Shingo shares a smile with Bell before they head over. "Alright! Today we get to eat eggs!"

I go through my bag and get out the box filled with cooking items. I get out my medium frying pan. We are gonna end up using my cooking items more now. Especially once I plant my seeds and they grow ready for us to eat.

"Here you go. One frying pan and a spatula." I said handing them over to Chako.

"We can make em' sunny side up!" Chako claims happily.

Shingo begins drooling. "The sunny side up eggs I've dreamed of!"

Howard walks over to us, hands inside his pockets. "It's only eggs, so what are you making such a big deal about?"

"Then I guess I can take Howard's share." Shingo teases.

"As if, who said you could?" Howard replies annoyed.

"Way to go. Everyone's delighted." Luna praises Menori.

Kaoru's eyes go wide when he finally notices the state Menori is in. "Just what have you been doing?" He asked curiously.

Menori places on hand on top of the other. "I found bird nests on the cliff by the coast."

"Ahh, that finger!" Luna cries out.

"It's nothing major," Menori admits.

"But what about the violin?" Luna asked her voice worried. _Fingers are important for a violinist._

"Luna…I don't think the way I've acted until now wasn't really me. But I've managed to become a little more honest. Thank you." Menori answered with a small smile. _It may be small, but it was a real one not a fake one like the one we have seen before_ I think with a smile.

Menori begins to walk towards the lake but Luna calls out to her. "Menori…Thank you." Menori nods her head and smiles slightly before turning back and walking to the lake. Chako is looking back and forth between Luna and Menori.

I chuckle. Kaoru was standing close to me again and look at me. "What do you find amusing?"

I smile gently. "Luna is being who she is. She managed to get Menori to ever so slightly lower the mask she was hiding behind. But then again, I had no doubt that she wouldn't be able to."

He just nods his head agreeing with what I said. Chako lets out a cheer. "So, let's all go out for today's wonderful dinner!" Sharla and Luna raise one hand in the air and lets out a cheer.

Shingo also raises his hand, holding onto a feather. "I'll do my best at fishing!"

Howard has his arms folded across his chest and he agrees with Shingo's statement. "Yeah. I can't let myself lose to Menori, after all."

"Oh, Howard!" Sharla says, amusement in her voice. This causes everyone else to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Howard demands.

 _I think I will start doing my garden tomorrow. We have nearly finished our house, so I need to make sure we have some other food grown._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twelve~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Menori begins to walk towards the lake but Luna calls out to her. "Menori…Thank you." Menori nods her head and smiles slightly before turning back and walking to the lake. Chako is looking back and forth between Luna and Menori.

I chuckle. Kaoru was standing close to me again and look at me. "What do you find amusing?"

I smile gently. "Luna is being who she is. She managed to get Menori to ever so slightly lower the mask she was hiding behind. But then again, I had no doubt that she wouldn't be able to."

He just nods his head agreeing with what I said. Chako lets out a cheer. "So, let's all go out for today's wonderful dinner!" Sharla and Luna raise one hand in the air and lets out a cheer.

Shingo also raises his hand, holding onto a feather. "I'll do my best at fishing!"

Howard has his arms folded across his chest and he agrees with Shingo's statement. "Yeah. I can't let myself lose to Menori, after all."

"Oh, Howard!" Sharla says, amusement in her voice. This causes everyone else to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Howard demands.

 _I think I will start doing my garden tomorrow. We have nearly finished our house, so I need to make sure we have some other food grown._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We have nearly finished building our house. Luna, Sharla, Menori and I are finishing the final touches. We have put the leaves inside the beds, and we need to add some covers. But because I have thick blankets we can use those.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I sit on one of the thick branches tying the vines around it. "Shingo, how is it?" Chako calls up to me.

"A little longer," I reply as I finish tying the vine. "Alright, done! Chako, take care of it!"

"Here I go…There!" Chako calls as she throws one end of the vine towards me.

"Nice!" I praise.

Chako puffs her chest up in pride. "Darn straight! I have enough control to thread a needle!"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

"How is it, Menori?" Luna asks, wiping her hand across her forehead.

"I'll be done soon." Menori answers.

"There's just a little more over here as well," Luna admits.

"It's become mostly house-like," Sharla observes.

"Hmm, let's keep it up," Luna exclaims cheerfully.

"Ohh, yeah. Before I forget. Here you go eight thick blankets for us to use at night-time. We should be able to stay warm. These blankets are quite thick." I said as I place them on the side of the bed, next to Sharla.

Sharla opened her mouth but she is stopped from replying. "Hey, over here! Stop lollygagging!" Howards yells. We go over to the fence to see Howard near the trees. "Hey, hurry it up!" Howard continues yelling.

"Howard!" Luna calls out to him. He looks up in our direction and lifts one of his arms in the air. "Hey! It's coming along nicely!" Howard claims.

"Where did you go? Weren't you supposed to be fishing with Kaoru?" Menori asks him.

"Kaoru said to leave it to him, so we stopped by the shuttle," Howard says offhandedly.

"The shuttle?" Menori's voice clearly showing her confusion.

 _Why did he need to go to the shuttle for? There isn't anything else we can use inside. We have already brought that all here_ I ponder confused.

Howard turns back around to the trees and shouts out. "Bell! Hurry it up!" Bell comes walking out the trees with one of the shuttle chairs on his back. _Those are heavy and he has carried that here all the way from the shuttle?_

"Bell!" Sharla calls out.

"It's a seat from the shuttle." Luna mused.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Menori demanded.

Howard answers back with a slight smirk on his face. "I'm going to put it in the living room. I'm going to use it as a lounge chair."

Luna replies with an annoyed look on her face. "Then you should carry it yourself!"

Howard doesn't even care. He just moves his left arm out to the side. "You think I can carry something heavy like that? Got that? It's my lounge chair. Get my permission before sitting in it! Hurry and carry it up."

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I roll up the bottom of my pant legs, so they are rolled up to my knees before stepping into the river. I lift a rock and carry it over to some other rocks. I wipe my forehead before picking up the rock next to me and placing it next to the others.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Half an Hour Later~~~**

* * *

We have finished the girl's room. We have just finished putting on the blankets. Sharla looks up with a smile. "I'm done."

"Me too." Luna agrees.

"Same here," I add from behind Sharla.

Menori looks up with her own smile. "Then, I guess the girl's room is finished."

"Wrong, on the other side!" Howard orders from outside.

Howard, no doubt is ordering Bell around again. I think I am going to ignore Howard at this point and begin planting my seeds. If I start now I should be done by sunset.

"Luna, I am going to start planting my seed. I will be using the left of The Great Tree. They should all be planted by sunset tonight." I stand up while speaking but wait for a reply.

"That's fine. Do you need any help?" Luna asks me with a small smile.

"No, I'll be fine. If I do need help I will ask. We each have a job to do so I will look after the gardens." I admit before going down the tree and walking over to the left side.

I think I will have to put them in different sections so that I don't get confused. Fruit section first since it has the most seeds. I find a large enough area and plough the ground.

Once it is wide enough, I get my box filled with seeds out my bag. I place my box down after resizing it. I find all the fruit seeds and once by one I place the seeds in and cover the seed back up with dirt. There is three of each fruit, so we won't run out of any for a while.

I do the same for the vegetables and herbs. After doing that I remember that I had a watering can in one of the boxes that I forgot about. I get it out and go to the lake. I fill it with water and water the seeds. I must go to the lake two more times to fill up my watering can so that all the seeds got enough water.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

With Brienna heading outside, Sharla, Menori and I poke our heads around the doorway of our new bedroom.

"Hey, hurry it up!" Howard orders as he stands with his arms folded across his chest.

Bell, sweating heavily, pushes the heavy chair near the fence. I head over to Howard with Sharla and Menori following me.

"Why are you making Bell do it by himself?" I demand annoyed. "Howard, why don't you help him out?"

"It's impossible." Howard denies with a smug grin. "I can't move it with my strength."

I point my finger at the chair. "But it's your chair!"

"It's okay," Bell says softly getting our attention. "I'll be done soon."

Shingo jumps down. "Alright, it's finished! Everyone, gather around for a bit."

We crowd around outside where Shingo takes a hold of a vine. "What's going to happen?" Howard questions.

Shingo lets out a laugh. "Well, see for yourselves," Shingo says with a grin as he holds up a bucket. "There!" He releases the bucket and it drops into the lake.

I let out an amazed gasp as I look over the fence. "Alright! It's okay!" Chako cheers.

Shingo pulls on the vine and pulls the bucket back up. When the bucket gets to our height, Shingo ties the vine around a wooden stick hook. "Alright!" He pulls up the vine on the fence and pulls the bucket towards him. He lifts the bucket and pours the water into the tank attached to the fence.

"Amazing!" Sharla praises.

"A water-drawing device," Luna says amazed.

"You bet! Now we won't have to go down there every time." Chako points out.

Howard holds out his hand with a large grin on his face. "That looks like fun! Let me try it too!"

Shingo reluctantly hands the bucket over. "Don't break it."

Howard has a go at drawing some water. "This is great!" He pours the water in.

"A water-drawing device, a living room…the boy's room…the girl's room…a kitchen, a washroom…and laundry." I observe. "For the time being, I guess we're finished."

Shingo points at the front of the tree. "All that's left is a door. After all, you have to have a door at the entrance to a house."

"Yeah, he's right." Sharla agrees.

"Can we make a shower stall?" Menori queries.

"Shower?" Shingo questions turning to look at Menori.

"If we have a shower stall, we won't have to take cold baths in a corner of the lake like we have." Menori points out.

"That has been a bother." I agree, arms folded across my chest.

"A shower stall, huh?" Shingo ponders thoughtfully.

"Sounds great! Let's make it!" Howard says as he comes out of the tree entrance. "We won't have to send everyone else away while we're bathing anymore, either."

"Chako, it is feasible?" Sharla asks.

Chako looks up at Sharla. "The problem's the tank."

"We'd need a big one," Shingo admits, hands on his hips.

"A tank?" I ponder.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

Using the rocks, I corner off where I can get some of the fish. I wait and plunge my spear into the water trying to get some fish.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Menori is cutting off some large leaves. I find a vine with a hole in the middle. I walk over to Menori and show it to her. "Menori, how about this?"

"It's very thin. Can't you find a fatter one?" Menori queries.

I look down at the vine. "Really? I'll go look again."

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

Howard and I use the saw to cut one of the trees. Howard is crouched down and isn't putting much energy behind his movement.

"If I'd known about this, I wouldn't have said to make a shower." Howard moans.

"Well, you did say it. Pull your side properly!" I scold.

"Fine, fine!" Howard says before he puts more energy into his movement, and I am moved about abruptly.

"Stop that!" I shout.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I head back to the shuttle to look for something to use for the front door. I find the door that the snake attacked before. I hold it in front of me. "It's definitely this." I ponder.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Bell and I head back over to the where the man-eating plant is. _This would be perfect to use for the shower stall._ Bell throws logs where the vines rest on the ground.

"We've taken care of all of them." I point out.

Bell throws the single log onto the ground and takes the hammer out of my hand. "It should be okay now."

"Let's go," I say as I begin moving towards the plant. Bell follows me. My right foot is grabbed, and I am dragged across the floor towards the plant. Bell lunges forward and hit the vines just underneath my foot. Green blood gushes out and the vine snaps.

I stand up, holding my right arm. "That surprised me," I say with a sigh. "This time it should be fine."

"Sorry. There was one left in a place like this." Bell apologizes.

I look up at him surprised. "Bell, it's not your fault. I didn't realize it, after all."

"No, it was my carelessness." Bell points out, ashamed of himself.

"I think it'd be better if you were more confident in yourself," I say causing his to turn and look at me surprised. "I've been thinking of saying it for a while…but Bell, you're a lot more reliable than you think. How much have we all relied on you? even now, I'm safe thank to you, Bell. Thank you."

Bell looks at me even more surprised. "Luna…"

I nod my head and point at the plant. "Well, let's grab that and go home."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~**

* * *

 _Finally finished. I'll have to water them every day and get rid of any weeds, but I am used to doing that, so it won't be much of a problem. Though when it comes to the wintertime, I'll have to set up some kind of greenhouse. For now, we don't have to worry about that. Hmm, I want to keep my garden safe so maybe I should but some fences around them. Yeah, I think I will do that._

Now, I need to find a large enough tree to use. _Hmm, there is one. The tree was already on the ground from the time that Pague came to visit and get some leaves._ I use the saw and chop it up into thick sticks that come up to my waist.

After I have enough wood, I find a lot of strong vines. So that I can connect them together. Don't want them falling apart. I find enough vines and start to get to work.

* * *

 **~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

* * *

There finished. I have connected the thick sticks together and placed them around the different little gardens. There are three fences each one having a gate, one around the fruit, vegetables, and herbs. Now they should be safe especially if that giant lizard comes around. He won't be able to get through my fence or over it. It is now sunset. It took most of today to get my gardens finished but it was worth it.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

Sharla and Menori bring over some leaves while I look at the vines on the floor. "It'd be nice if there was a bigger hole in the hose. Can't help it."

"Luna's sure late." Sharla points out worriedly.

"Bell's with her. Don't worry." Menori says soothingly.

"But…" Sharla trails off when Luna's voice calls out to us.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I hear Luna calling out to us. "Hey! Everyone! We brought it back!"

 _Brought what back? Maybe I should go se_ e. "Luna! You were okay!" Sharla calls out.

"The logging seems to have gone well," Luna admits. _Logging? What logging?_

"Your arm!" Sharla cries out.

"It's just a scrape! Bell saved me again." Luna said laughing.

"Luna, we'll definitely be able to use this!" Chako observes. _Is that the man-eating plant from before? What are they using that for?_ I walk up and stand next to Luna just as she finished speaking. "That's a relief. We went through a lot of trouble to get it. Brienna, did you finish?" Luna asks as I walk closer.

"Yeah a few minutes ago. Do you want to come and see?" I ask with a fond smile on my face. Sharla, Luna, Chako, Menori, Bell, and Shingo nod and I take them to my gardens. I hear their gasps of amazement. "Brienna, you did all this today? By yourself?" Menori asked in amazement.

"Yeah, all I need to do now is water them every day and make sure there are no weeds. Hopefully, due to the weather, they should be fully grown in two weeks. I've made the fences high enough so that the giant lizard can't get in. Moving on, what is that man-eating plant for?" I ask curiously.

We leave my gardens and walk back to the man-eating plant. "We are planning on making a shower stall," Sharla said happily.

"Shower stall? That would be easier. I have enough bath supplies for all of us to use when we do go for a shower. Do you have all the resources you need?" I ask after thinking for a moment.

Luna thinks about the answer for this for a few seconds before she does reply. "No, I think we have everything we need. Shingo even went back to the shuttle to get a front door for our new house."

* * *

 **~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We are sitting at our new table outside. We only have fruit for dinner as Kaoru had some trouble getting some fish. Maybe he should set up a trap. Howard is complaining once again. It seems like that is the only thing he ever does.

He starts blaming Kaoru for why we only have some fruit. Saying that Kaoru's skill in fishing is lacking and if he went fishing he would have been stuffed full. This is complete rubbish. Kaoru stands up, says he doesn't want his food and walks goes to take Kaoru's share. Bell tries to stop him but because he still isn't standing up for himself, Howard doesn't listen and takes it anyway. Bell needs to start talking back to Howard. He can do it but chooses not to. It wasn't long after that, that all of us went to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~Bell's POV~~~**

* * *

I sit in front of the fire, gazing down at the flames. Luna's face appears in my mind. "Bell, you're a lot more reliable than you think. I think it'd be better if you were more confident in yourself."

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night and head to the living room to get some water. I let out a gasp of surprise when I see Bell still sitting in front of the fire. I walk outside and stop next to him. He looks up when he hears my footsteps. "What are you doing down here?"

Bell looks away and gazes back down at the fire. "Oh, nothing…"

I move and stand on the other side of him. "Can I sit here?" Bell agrees and I sit down. "When we sit like this, I remember the first time we made fire. Your hands were covered in cuts, and you were still giving everything you had…Ever since we came to this planet, a lot has happened, hasn't it? The Giant Sea Snake…the man-eating plant…but Bell, you've always been there to save us. Everyone's healthy and happy because you're here, Bell." I nod my head with a smile when Bell turns to look at me. He turns away and I stand up. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Oyasumi (Goodnight)."

"Oyasumi," Bell replies keeping his gaze on the fire.

I start walking back to the tree. I stop briefly to look at Bell before turning away and going back to bed.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up early in the morning and pick up my spear. I walk past Bell, who is sitting in front of the fire. I make it to the gate when Bell calls out to me. "Kaoru, where are you going?"

I open the gate and turn my head to look at Bell. "I'm going fishing."

"But…" Bell trails off.

"It's already bright out. I'll be fine." I state before walking away.

I head towards where there is some bamboo. I use the saw to cut one. I hear footsteps and Bell stops in front of me with his hand held out. "Kaoru, I'll help."

"I can do it myself. You have the shower stall to build, right?" I point out.

"Actually, I have a favour to ask," Bell admits.

I look at him and stop using the saw.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

When we wake up the next morning Kaoru and Bell aren't anywhere in our house. Everyone apart from Howard, who is still asleep, begins to panic but I know that they are okay so I go down to the lake and get some water in my watering can. I _might as well water my garden before I find Kaoru. If I must stay around Howard today and with the way he is acting I'm going to end up with a headache._

After I had finished watering my garden I let Luna know where I am going. _Don't want her to panic again._ When I leave through the gate Bell was heading back to our home. He is carrying plants that look like bamboo. Not sure whether it is or not. _Hmm, he might have been with Kaoru, so Kaoru is in the direction Bell just came from._

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Sharla lets out a gasp. I follow her gaze to see Bell walking through the gate with a bamboo-like plant over his shoulder. "Bell!"

"Kaoru wasn't with you?" I question.

"Don't worry about Kaoru. Maybe, we can use this in the shower." Bell states as he passes one to Chako.

"Let's see…This is like bamboo, right? It's perfect for the hose!" Chako states happily. She moves it down and looks through the top end. "This'll hang down, and we'll punch holes in it."

I follow Bell as he heads into the Boy's room, where Howard is still asleep on the hammock. "Howard, wake up! How long do you plan to sleep?"

Howard opens one of his eyes. "Why are you being so noisy?"

"Get up, get up! We're making the shower stall!" I say as I grab his arm and pull him up.

"The shower stall?" Howard question still half asleep. "I'm taking a day off." He waves his hand dismissably.

"What are you saying? It's everyone's shower, isn't it?"

Howard looks away with an annoyed look on his face. "I said I'm taking a day off, so I'm taking a day off!" Howard lays back down.

"Honestly!" I say annoyed, hands on my hips and I look down at him.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I wasn't walking for long before I see Kaoru. It looks like he is making a trap to capture the fish. I walk up next to him and sit down. I make sure to be quiet as to not distract him.

Kaoru was the first to break the silence we found ourselves in. "I thought you would have been helping Luna and the other build the shower stall."

"I would have but if I had to stay any longer around Howard I would have ended up with a major headache. Besides, I have already watered my gardens, so I had nothing else to do." I reply massaging my temples. _I think I am starting to get a headache._

"I see. But Howard has been worse than usual the past couple of days." Kaoru agrees.

After setting up the trap he sits down next to me and we sit in complete silence.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I head outside and while Chako holds the bottom of the bamboo, I used the spear to make holes at the top. I look around briefly to see that Menori and Shingo are adding vines to the door and Sharla and Bell are making the frame for the shower stall. We work together to make another frame where the man-eating plant goes, where the water will be stored.

I hear Howard yawning. "Howard!" I call up to him.

"Oh. What is it?" Howard questions.

"I guess you're finally awake. Want to help us make the tank?" I query.

"Didn't I say today was my day off? I worked three day's worth yesterday."

Another annoyed look appears on my face. "Honestly!"

I move onto the ground and we surround Bell who has a piece of the bamboo on the seat, knee resting on the bottom. He is using a sharp shuttle part at the top of the bamboo.

"You're openin' holes in the bamboo, right?" Chako questions.

Bell holes up the bamboo to shows quite a few holes. "Finished."

Bell holds up the bamboo while Menori pours some water through the top. Sharla, Chako and I watch as the water flows through the holes made. "Fabulous!" I praise happily.

We make the final adjustments and tie the vines to keep the showerhead in place. "It's ready, Luna. Try pulling it." Bell calls down.

I pull the vine inside the shower stall which tightens the vine wrapped around the bamboo.

"It's okay," Bell says as Shingo and he climbs down.

"Once we make the curtain, it's done!" Chako says happily as we share a smile and laugh.

There is a bang before I hear Howard let out a scream and he drops into the lake, his chair falling with him. "Howard!" I call out worried.

I run over to the lake's edge along with the others. Howard's heads popped out of the water taking a deep breath. Bell holds out a thin bamboo pole. "Grab onto this." He does and Bell pulls Howard out of the water.

Howard leans over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "I thought I was going to die." Howard looks up and glares at Bell. "Bell! You didn't fix it in place properly!" Bell lowers his head while Shingo turns his head to look at him. Howard points to the right. "It's your fault I fell! Now bring my chair!"

Bell lifts his head. "I can't help you right now!"

"What did you say?" Howard demands. "My chair comes first!"

I storm over to Howard, my face in front of his. "Everyone's busy working! We'll worry about your chair afterwards!"

"What?" Howard demands, still glaring.

I move my head closer, annoyed look still on my face. "It's because you were slacking off by yourself! Everyone, let's keep going."

We move back to the shower stall ignoring Howard who glares at all of us. "I'll remember this!" He storms off.

Shingo uses the bucket to get some water and pours it inside the man-eating plant, which we are using for the tank. "The waters in," Shingo calls down.

Sharla, Menori and I use the leaves they brought over earlier to create the shower curtain. "Alright, it's finished!" I exclaim happily.

"Hey, try it out, quick!" Chako says with Sharla making a sound of agreement. "Yeah!"

I open the curtain and walk inside. "Ready! I'm starting it!"

"Don't!" Bell shouts out. "Don't turn it on, Luna!"

I walk out of the shower stall and look up at Bell along with the others. "Is something wrong, Bell?"

He doesn't answer and it isn't long before Howard comes over the fence, banging into the water tank and inside the shower stall, dirty water falling over his head, turning his clothes brown.

"Muddy water? Why?" I question.

"How did…this…" Shingo trails off in disbelief.

Howard abruptly stands up and glares up at Bell. "Bell! How dare you do this to me! Don't think this is over! I'll tell my papa, and your Oyaji'll be fired!"

"Our parents have nothing to do with it! This is our problem!" Bell shouts back.

"Bell…" I trail off, a smile on my face. I turn to glare at Howard. "I think you'd better explain what happened here."

"You planned to get Luna all muddy, didn't you?" Sharla demands.

"No, you see, this is…" Howard stutters.

Howard, you really like to break things." Shingo says, an annoyed look on his face, arms folded over his chest.

"It's the truth! Everything he does suits himself. He messes everything up!" Chako agrees also annoyed, her paws behind her back.

"I get it! You all think it'd be better if I wasn't around!" Howard stands up. "Yeah, you all want me to leave, don't you? do what you want!" Howard shouts before he runs off.

"Howard!" I call after him. He ignores me and carries on running. He trips over the trunk but gets back up and continues running.

"Just let 'im go!" Chako states as I watch Howard runs off.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Four Hours Later~~~**

* * *

The few hours we spent together were in silence. We didn't see the need to fill the silence with any speaking. Both of us don't feel the need to speak in the first place. We were sitting close together. Kaoru had wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. Due to the warmth, his body radiated I couldn't help but snuggle closer.

 _I can't believe I fell in love with him so quickly but then again it was the same way with Mama and Papa._ Papa knew from the moment he first saw Mama that she was his other half. It did take Mama sometime before she accepted and saw Papa differently. That only happened when his attitude changed, and he grew up. It probably didn't help that Papa kept on bullying Mama's best friend.

 _Does this mean that Kaoru is my other half?_ We do get along well and we don't have to speak to each other to be comfortable in each other presence. I lift my head slightly and place it on Kaoru's shoulder. I'm too comfortable to move far at this moment.

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Is it normal to fall in love with someone so quickly?_ Brienna is kind, spirited, caring and majorly protective towards Shingo, Sharla, Luna, and Chako. She can see more from a person just by looking at them once. She can always tell if something is the matter. Just like the time she said Luna had managed to make Menori stop hiding behind a mask.

It did originally start off as me being drawn to her but after spending more and more time in each other's company my feelings began to change. They went deeper until I had fallen in love with her.

I feel Brienna snuggle closer to my side after I placed my arm around her waist. _I wonder if she is beginning to feel the same way about me_. As we continued to stay in this position, we saw some fish swim into the trap I made. They aren't able to escape. These fish are large ones so they may take a while longer to cook. Brienna moves her head slightly and places it on my shoulder.

The pair of us doesn't move until the sky begins to change colour.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV** ~~~

* * *

Hesitantly I remove myself from Kaoru's side. I didn't want to though. I was comfortable where I was, but the sun is starting to set so we have to head back home.

I watch as Kaoru gathers a large quantity of fish from the trap he made. There is a lot of fish there. We walk back and Kaoru wraps one of his arms around my waist. I do take the spear and saw out his hand. I carry it instead. He has the fish tied together and hung over his shoulder.

It only took us ten minutes to get back to our house. Bell is the first to see the pair of us. He doesn't seem surprised to see Kaoru's arm around my waist. _So, he knew something was happening between me and Kaoru?_ With the way Bell is, I wouldn't put it past him.

"Kaoru…Brienna…" Bell says quietly as we walk closer. Kaoru places the fish on the floor. Chako, Luna, Sharla, Menori, and Shingo surround the fish. "Wow, it's fish!" Shingo exclaims with enthusiasm.

"Amazing!" Sharla said cheerfully.

"So many of them!" Luna offered approvingly.

"They are big, too," Shingo observes.

"They seem like they'll take a while to cook," Luna said happily.

"You did really well to catch so many," Shingo said still brimming with excitement.

They all are excited to get some fish. For the past couple of days, we have only been eating fruit and a small amount of fish. Fish are sometimes hard to catch especially without the proper equipment.

"I built a trap," Kaoru says offhandedly.

"I want to see what it's like!" Sharla claims cheerfully.

I see Bell walk past us, in the direction of the gate. _Where is he going? Wait, an even bigger question. Why is it so quiet? Where is Howard?_ The rest of them don't seem to be worried. Unless he is still asleep. No, I don't think he would be so where is he? _He must have done something to annoy the others and ran away when he didn't get his own way like he normally would._

They then plan on having some dried fish if there is any fish left. That is a good idea, but I am not really listening, and I stay with Kaoru when he walks off. Well, I have no choice really as he still has his arm tightly around my waist. Not that I mind because I don't.

It wasn't long before Bell comes back, but Howard is with him. _Why is Howard covered in mud?_ My earlier thought was correct. He did do something to annoy everyone else.

"They're back!" Sharla calls out happily.

"Hey!" Howard said in a slightly smug tone.

"Honestly, you're such a troublesome guy," Menori claims in a dry tone.

"What? I finally come back, and you're talking like that?" Howard demands crossly.

Luna steps in front of them and holds both her hands out in front of them. "Yeah, that's enough. Isn't it good enough that he made it back safely? Welcome home, Howard." Luna says in a soothing tone.

Howard did look surprised when Luna said that, but he does reply back. "I'm back."

Howard has the privilege of being the first person to use our new shower stall. He did take some of my shower gel. He took the chocolate scented bottle. Menori is the one who was put in charge of washing and drying Howard's clothes. She didn't seem very happy about that, but she did wash and dry them for him.

When having our dinner tonight it turned into a celebration. We celebrated the making of Everyone's House. Everything was finally finished. Luna had to pull Menori's hand holding her juice so they could toast together. She has a major blush on her cheeks. But she is opening more than before, so I suppose it's fine.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _To celebrate making Everyone's House, we toasted for the first time since coming to this planet._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Howard has the privilege of being the first person to use our new shower stall. He did take some of my shower gel. He took the chocolate scented bottle. Menori is the one who was put in charge of washing and drying Howard's clothes. She didn't seem very happy about that, but she did wash and dry them for him.

When having our dinner tonight it turned into a celebration. We celebrated the making of Everyone's House. Everything was finally finished. Luna had to pull Menori's hand holding her juice so they could toast together. She has a major blush on her cheeks. But she is opening more than before, so I suppose it's fine.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _To celebrate making Everyone's House, we toasted for the first time since coming to this planet._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _Because everyone worked hard at building a house at the top of The Great Tree…a water-drawing device, a living room…the boys' room…the girls' room…a kitchen and washroom…and on top of that, laundry…a fruit, herb and vegetable garden and then, the shower room that everyone wanted, were all made. And finally, a front door. And thus, Everyone's House was completed._

 _Since then, two weeks have passed._

* * *

 **~~~Bell's POV~~~**

* * *

I heat some water on a piece of the shuttle, with a fire near the shuttle. I turn to look at some larger pieces of the shuttle that are laid out on the beach. I walk over to one and kneel. I swipe my finger down it and lick it. A smile appears on my face. "Alright…"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I am with Kaoru again looking for some more food. Kaoru doesn't seem to mind my company and I don't mind his. We found some fruit though there is a slight problem. There is a snake guarding the fruit we were after.

Kaoru gets his spear ready and I move behind him, so I don't get in his way. Just in time too as the snake lunges at him. Kaoru pierces the snake through his head pinning it to the ground. Both Kaoru and I collect two large fruits each.

Kaoru removes the spear from the snake's head and the pair of us run back into the trees. Just in case there is another snake nearby.

* * *

 **~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

* * *

We make it back to Everyone's House just after the sunset. _I wonder if everyone else has found any food. My garden isn't ready just yet. A couple more days I think._ Kaoru goes up first and I follow afterwards.

I see Luna look in our direction when we climb up. "Kaoru…Brienna."

"Where did you go?" Shingo questions.

Shingo and Chako see the fruit in our arms. "It's food!" Chako exclaims happily.

We place the fruit on the table near us. Shingo stands up a large smile on his face. "Alright! It's dinner!"

Menori doesn't look impressed. But then again when is she ever. "I'm thankful, but you were supposed to leave the food supply to us. We're not going to applaud you for grandstanding. Luna, what do you intend to do?"

Kaoru sits down and I sit down close next to him. He wraps his left arm around my waist and pulls me close to his side.

"Well, well… Thank you, Kaoru, Brienna. Everyone's hungry, so we'll gladly accept them." Luna says taking the food.

"Where did you find these?" Sharla asks curiously.

"Let's add it to the food map. So, where was it?" Shingo questions.

Kaoru pulls me closer to his side before speaking. "There's none left. It's pointless to go there."

I ignore their complaining after hearing this. There isn't any left. There were only four large fruits and we took them. I see Luna place her hands on the table. "Stop it!"

Everyone's faces were hilarious especially Menori's. Menori changes her expression back to neutral before she continues speaking. "Anyways, we know that we have to search somewhere other than where we've already been."

"That's right. Tomorrow, let's split up and search in places we haven't tried yet." Luna states calmly.

"Yeah, yeah! There might still be lots out there." Chako encourages.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Chako, Bell and I find a large rock with roots pocking out of the ground. Bell grabs a hold of one and pulls it. He pulls but the roots snap.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"I think these might be tubers," Bell admits. He turns around and begins digging in the dirt with his hands. He pulls something out and holds it in front of him. "Look."

"It's true!" Chako exclaims happily. She uses her paws to dig even more. "Are there more down here?" She stops digging and looks down. "There are!" She looks up with a smile.

"Wow!" I praise happily.

Chako holds them up in front of her. "Yeah, but who dug these up before we did?" Chako ponders.

There is a slight growling sound. We look in front of us, Chako turns her head to look. In front of us, there is a large creature with a large horn above its mouth. He lets out a loud growl. We stare at the animal in shock. It growls again.

"This is bad…These are his feeding grounds." Bell observes.

The animal lets out another growl and charges towards us. I grab an armful of the food and stand up. "Run for it!"

Bell and Chako also grab an armful and run after me, the animal close behind us. "You don't hafta get so mad!" Chako shouts before going silent. "Don't tell me you want 'em all!" Chako yells as she runs through the gap in between the rocks. The animal follows after Chako and gets its head stuck. "He's pretty covetous. Well, we'll just let 'im wait there a while."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The next morning, we all split up and search in different areas. I, of course, go with Kaoru. Like I would go with anyone else. Sharla is with us. "They're not coming in," Sharla observes.

Kaoru gets up and turns around and begins to walk off. Sharla holds her arm out surprised. "Kaoru…"

"Don't worry," Kaoru says before he continues walking.

I quickly get up and follow him. _I don't want him going anywhere by himself._

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

I watch as Kaoru and Brienna walk away. I hear a splashing sound and I turn to see that a fish has swum into the trap that Kaoru made. I let out a happy sound and a large smile stretches over my face. I watch as more fish swim inside.

* * *

 **~~~After Sunset~~~**

* * *

I carry all the fish back to Everyone's House and place them on a large leaf next to the food that Chako, Bell and Luna brought back. With everyone, apart from Kaoru and Brienna back, some fish and the food Luna brought back is cooked.

"When you catch them, you sure catch a lot." Menori praises.

"It makes yesterday hard to believe," I exclaim happily.

Howard lets out a tsk. "If we'd known you'd catch so many fish, we wouldn't have had to go searching for food."

"Hindsight is 20/20. Nothing comes from saying that." Menori scolds.

"Hey, let's eat already!" Shingo moans.

I lift the lid of the food and couldn't help the happy sound that escapes my mouth. The same sound escapes Shingo. Chako jumps up and down happily. "Looks tasty, looks tasty!"

"We'll wait until Kaoru and Brienna come back before we eat," Luna suggests.

"I wonder where they went." Chako ponders.

"We don't have to wait for them," Howard says annoyed.

Shingo lets out a gasp and we follow his gaze to see Kaoru and Brienna walking towards the gate.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We make it back to the house just as the sun was setting. Kaoru and I found some meat that we can eat. I am walking next to Kaoru while he holds his spear in his left hand and the food we found over his right shoulder.

"Where did you go?" Menori demands as soon as we walk through the gate.

I ignore everything they say at this point. There only telling Kaoru off about leaving Sharla behind. They aren't telling me off for it, even though I left her behind as well. There are always moaning and telling Kaoru off. They can't complain about him going off on his own as I normally go with him anyway.

Luna suggests that we all eat since we were back. Kaoru, however, walks off after stating that he was going to wash the meat we brought back. I, of course, follow taking a bowl of food for the pair of us. He needs to eat.

When I do catch up with him and give him his food we sit there eating before he starts to clean and cut up the meat.

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

Kaoru has finished cutting up the meat and is now sharpening the spearheads he made. He finishes sharpening the spearheads and after putting the meat away, the pair of us head back up Everyone's House and we go to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Bell and Shingo plough the ground next to Brienna's gardens and they plant some of the potatoes that we found yesterday. Menori and Howard are making the fence. Menori is holding the post while Howard lifts the rocks above his head and swings it down.

"Swing it more forcefully!" Menori scolds. Howard lifts the rock and brings it down more forcefully. "It's not a matter of just trying hard. Look, it's crooked! Change the angle more."

Howard lifts the rock above his head once more. "Wrong!" Menori continues to scolds.

"Shut up!" Howard yells back, legs shaking.

I let out a soft chuckle before looking at Chako and Sharla who are hanging the fish on the rack, to be left out to dry.

We all finish while Shingo and Bell continue. Menori wipes her forehead with the back out her hand and lets out a sigh. "We're finished. If we can cultivate the potatoes, along with Brienna's gardens, things will get a little easier."

Howard is leaning against the fence, back of his hand on his forehead. "I'm tired." He says with a sigh.

"Luna!" Shingo calls out. He pats his shoulder with his fist. "Let's take a little break."

"You're right." I agree. "Everyone, let's rest awhile."

Bell and Shingo walk over to us while Howard stays sitting where he was. The is a bang on the fence which causes Howard to look behind him confused. He looks over the fence and lets out a scream. The giant lizard places his claws over the fences, his face near Howard. He tries biting Howard, but he lets out another scream, backs away and lands on his bottom.

We all freeze in place and let out a surprised gasp. The lizard climbs over the fence and stops near Howard. Howard lets out another scream. "Papa!"

The lizard lets out a roar. "Everyone! Get in the house!" I order, pointing at the door. "Howard!"

Howard screams again. "Papa!"

The lizard lifts its nose up in the air and begins sniffing about. The lizard moves its head to the left, exactly where the fish is being hanged out to dry. It ignores Howard and moves towards the fish instead. "Howard, now!" I order. He snaps out of his shock, get up and runs towards the entrance. I run after him and close the door behind us.

We rush up the stairs and stop next to the others. Howard stops next to Bell, hand on his chest and breathing heavily. "That was close!"

I walk over and stop next to Howard. "As long as we're here, we don't have to worry about him attacking us."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I go with Kaoru to get some more fish. We manage to get a lot of fish, so we head back to Everyone's House. When we got back the giant lizard is inside eating some of the dry fish. Kaoru picks up a rock and throws it, hitting its head.

This causes it to look in our direction. Kaoru drops the fish and ready's his spear. I pick up the fish. We are going to need the fish if the lizard gets any more of the dry fish.

"It's dangerous! Come back!" Luna shouts.

The lizard lunges at Kaoru but his spear misses. The lizard goes to attack from behind and Kaoru uses the end of his spear. Unfortunately, it breaks, and Kaoru gets scratched on his arm, causing it to bleed.

Kaoru's arm begins to shake, and he falls to his knees. I hear Luna call out. "This way!" Kaoru uses this chance to throw his spear at the lizard, piercing it at the side of its neck. "Hurry!"

Kaoru and I run in Luna's direction and Luna closes the front door after us. As soon as we get in the living area I place the fish on the table. "More grandstanding?" Howard questions annoyed; arms folded over his chest.

"It's impossible by yourself." Shingo points out.

"You even put Luna and Brienna in a dangerous situation." Menori scolds. "Not just that, but the giant lizard is going to stick around."

"It's your fault!" Howard accuses.

"But I'm glad you're safe," Sharla says with a sigh of relief.

Luna's hands hover over Kaoru's wound. "If we don't treat that…"

Kaoru pushes Luna's hands away. "I'm fine." Kaoru walks away and sits down.

I follow him and get the box with our medical supplies. "Kaoru, your arm please," I say softly. He looks at me and shows me his arm. I take out the first aid kit. I get out some cotton balls and the antiseptic. I don't want him to get infected. I spray some on one of the cotton balls and gently wipe away the blood. I place some leaves on his arm over the scratch before wrapping a bandage around gently, holding the leaves in place.

I could see that Luna was surprised that Kaoru let me look at his arm when he wouldn't let her. I look back at Kaoru. "You have to be more careful Kaoru. Your life is more important. Do you understand?" I scolded softly. He looks surprised but slowly nodded his head. I smile softly and let out a sigh of relief. _Hopefully, he will listen. I don't want to lose another person important to me._ I placed the first aid kit back in the box before shrinking it and placing it back in my bag. I place myself next to Kaoru. Once again he places his uninjured arm around my waist pulling me close to his side. I let out a sigh of pleasure before snuggling closer. _Being with Kaoru makes me feel safe, just like when I used to get hugs from Papa, Pa, and Uncle Moony._

* * *

 **~~~Kaoru's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Why did I let her treat my wound but not let Luna? Is it because I love her?_ That must be the reason. Well, mostly. I can tell just by looking into her eyes that she truly does care about me, especially when I put myself in danger.

She never scolds me for my actions, even when I wander off by myself. All she does is catch up with me and stay by my side. _I wonder if she will always stay by my side, even after we leave this Island. I truly hope she does. I don't think I can manage without her._

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

While next to Kaoru I could hear Shingo moaning about the lizard. "Stop that! Stop—oh…" He lets out a sigh. "He got it.

It seems like it is eating some more of our dry fish. "It looks like he plans to stay after all." Menori states.

I see Luna and Chako go to the other side of the living room, where everyone else was standing. Howard turns to looks at her. "What do we do? Can we stay up here forever?" Howard demands though his voice is slightly panicked.

Luna's eyes show determination. "It looks like we have no choice but to exterminate it."

They let out a sound of surprise. She has a point though. _I don't think the lizard is going to leave_. "How will we pull that off?" Shingo questions.

Menori turns and looks at Luna. "It won't do to just hurt him."

Howard shrugs his right shoulder. "Staying like this is better than that. "

"I don't think we have any alternative," Bell admits thoughtfully.

Luna nods her head in thanks before turning back to look at Menori, Shingo, Sharla, and Howard. "Even If that monster leaves today, he'll come back."

"So, you're saying that eventually, we'll have to exterminate it anyways?" Menori comments.

* * *

 **~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~**

* * *

They soon came up with an idea. _I wonder if it will work. For some reason, I don't think it is going to._ Luna and Bell are standing on the trunk, Shingo is on one of the tree branches and Howard, Menori and Sharla are holding onto the vine connect to the pulley.

"Are you sure this will work?" Howard asks sceptically.

"Let's try it!" Luna calls out confidently.

Due to where I am sitting, I don't see what Luna and Bell are doing. All I can hear is the sounds of the lizard trying to climb up the trees, its growl and the sound of bowl connecting with something hard. _The lizards head no doubt._

It wasn't until I heard Shingo call out 'Now' and Howard, Menori, Sharla, and Chako pulling on the vine that I saw the lizard dangling in the air. "Cut the rope," Luna calls out.

Shingo uses one of the spears to do just that. It snaps causing the lizard to fall into the lake. However, the branch where Shingo was placed started to shake causing him to fall after the lizard.

It wasn't long after that, there were sounds of relief and cheers. That soon changes when there is a loud splash and I hear Shingo scream followed by another splash. _Luna just jumped in after Shingo didn't she?_ "Luna" Chako shouts.

Kaoru and I run and join everyone else, with the view of the lake. Luna throws a bowl at the lizard. "If you're going to eat someone, eat me!" This causes the lizard to lose interest in Shingo and go after Luna instead.

I see Bell move out the corner of my eye and see him grab the spear and move up the tree branch. Looking back at the lake I see Luna freeze and glow pink. This time a voice can be heard. "…thgir ruoy ot raeps ehT."

 _What did that voice just say? It's backwards. Hmm, the spear to your right._ And low and behold to the right of Luna is the spear that fell into the lake with Shingo. Luna looks to her right and swims towards it.

When the lizard was near her, mouth opened wide, she thrust the spear forward piercing the inside of its mouth. It breaks. Just then Bell jumps from the tree branch and lands on the lizard head, spear piercing through the top.

The lizard moves about causing Bell to fall off its head before it stops moving and sinks to the bottom of the lake. I see Luna fall to her side, but Bell catches her before she could fall into the lake.

Bell helps Luna get out of the lake; she couldn't do it herself due to the weakness running through her body. "Luna!" Chako exclaims.

"Luna, I'm so relieved," Sharla said, releases a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

We are all sitting waiting for the food to cook when Luna was telling us about the voice she heard. "Again, Luna? So! What did you hear this time?" Howard questions, full of disbelief.

"'The spear to your right'. Brienna, did you hear the voice, like the last time?" Luna questions.

"Hmm, yes I did. I don't recognise the voice though." I admit.

"Luna and Brienna said they heard it. So, it must be true."Sharla comments honestly.

Howard arched his eyebrow. "You're all hopeless romantics."

"The uncouth Howard's just sayin' that 'cuz he didn't hear it," Chako states, arms folded across her chest.

"What?" Howard demands.

This causes the rest of us to laugh. I was sitting next to Kaoru as usual and surprisingly enough Kaoru is laughing slightly. _He is slowly opening to everyone else, slightly. It's not much but I suppose it is a start._

Shingo checks the potatoes to see if they were finished just yet. Howard of course, starts complaining about only having potatoes and not fish or meat. Howard always makes us laugh by acting the way he does. "Complainers don't hafta eat." Chako comments.

"I wasn't complaining!" Howard exclaims.

This time Kaoru doesn't wander off to elsewhere and we all eat together.

"Give me a little more," Howard complains.

"You're not getting' just potatoes!" Chako points out.

"Anyways, let's hurry up and eat!" Shingo moans.

"You're right! Well, then…" Luna trails off happily.

A toast to the chef!" We all say at the same time.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Fourteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We are all sitting waiting for the food to cook when Luna was telling us about the voice she heard. "Again, Luna? So! What did you hear this time?" Howard questions, full of disbelief.

"'The spear to your right'. Brienna, did you hear the voice, like the last time?" Luna questions.

"Hmm, yes I did. I don't recognise the voice though." I admit.

"Luna and Brienna said they heard it. So, it must be true." Sharla comments honestly.

Howard arched his eyebrow. "You're all hopeless romantics."

"The uncouth Howard's just sayin' that 'cuz he didn't hear it," Chako states, arms folded across her chest.

"What?" Howard demands.

This causes the rest of us to laugh. I was sitting next to Kaoru as usual and surprisingly enough Kaoru is laughing slightly. _He is slowly opening to everyone else, slightly. It's not much but I suppose it is a start._

Shingo checks the potatoes to see if they were finished just yet. Howard of course, starts complaining about only having potatoes and not fish or meat. Howard always makes us laugh by acting the way he does. "Complainers don't hafta eat." Chako comments.

"I wasn't complaining!" Howard exclaims.

This time Kaoru doesn't wander off to elsewhere and we all eat together.

"Give me a little more," Howard complains.

"You're not getting' just potatoes!" Chako points out.

"Anyways, let's hurry up and eat!" Shingo moans.

"You're right! Well, then…" Luna trails off happily.

A toast to the chef!" We all say at the same time.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Due to the heat on this Island, the herbs that I planted are already fully grown. I carefully remove the herbs and place them in one of my boxes. The fruit and vegetables are growing nicely so I don't have to worry about them. I remove the weeds and water them.

This leaves a section empty. I tell Luna so they decide to plant some potatoes there. Menori, Luna, Chako, and Shingo help with planting the potatoes. Though when I looked up at Shingo he seems to be looking at the ground, staring at nothing.

Luna notices this as well and asks Shingo if anything was wrong and he said nothing was. But I don't think he is. _Is he homesick? He is the youngest of us all._

"It's about time we stopped," Luna calls out to us.

"I agree. We've made a lot of progress today." Menori agrees.

I see Luna wander off towards the lake. _To wash her hands._ A few seconds later, I feel Luna glowing pink again before I see images showing the east of the Island and the same voice from before. "emoC." _This voice wants Luna to go to the Eastern Woods but why?_

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

We are all sitting at the table before Luna brings up the topic of the Eastern Woods.

"I'm planning to look at the Eastern Woods." Luna offers.

"The eastern woods?" Menori questions.

"Yes." Luna states.

"Why do you want to go there?" Menori asks.

"We haven't gone there yet and…" Luna trails off. "…I heard a voice," she exclaims.

"That again?" Menori questions.

"I heard it when we were attacked by the giant lizard too…and it had been on my mind ever since…but this time, I got a feeling like it was saying, 'Come to me' Brienna did you hear it again?"

I look at Luna." Yes, I did but I didn't get the feeling like it was calling me, only you."

"Sounds great. Let's go exploring."Howard comments while carving a spear out of the bamboo.

Luna looks in Howard's direction. "No. I'm going on my own."

"It's dangerous on your own." Bell states.

"If you were going, how many people should go along?" Menori asks.

"I'd be afraid. You never know what kind of scary creature might attack you." Sharla

Howard smirks. "The cowards can just mind the hearth."

"Wouldn't that mean you'd be stayin' home too?" Chako questions Howard cheerfully.

Howard sticks his nose in the air and looks the other way. "I'm not a coward or anything!"

"In any event, we have to investigate it." Menori states.

Howard stands up. "I'll go."

Bell stands up. "I'll go too."

"If Bell's coming along, you have nothing to worry about." Sharla comments.

Howard has an irritated look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Howard and Chako start again but I ignore them until Kaoru speaks. "The eastern woods are deep. We'll have to build a raft somehow, won't we?"

"If we use bamboo, we should be able to make one simply." Bell agrees.

Luna has a large smile on her face. "Thank you, everyone."

I couldn't help noticing that Shingo didn't once say anything. _He really is homesick, isn't he?_ Luna has noticed as well.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

The sun is shining brightly in the sky. It should be a clear and sunny day. Luna and Bell are cutting down some bamboo to be used to make the raft while Menori and Shingo were looking after the potatoes they planted yesterday. Howard is in the living room making something which he won't tell us about. As I wasn't needed in the area I went with Kaoru.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

I was ploughing the ground with Shingo when I hear a thud. I look up to see Shingo lying on the ground. "Sharla! Come here for a minute!"

She rushes over and I have her run off to get a handkerchief and some water. She put the handkerchief in the water, wrings it out and places it on Shingo's forehead. His eyelids begin to flicker and they slowly open. "Have you come to? You seem to be exhausted. Please take it easy for a while." I order softly before Sharla and I move away and continue our work.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I reach into my front pocket and I take out my important photograph. My family…I rest in the shade and continue to gaze at my photograph until the sun begins to set.

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

With my bow and some arrows made, all that is left is to test it. I place some small log, up straight on top of the fence. I stand in front of the fence and pull back the arrow string, place in the arrow and releases it.

It goes halfway across before landing on the ground. I blink in surprise. "Huh? That's strange…Fine, once more!"

Bell and Luna walk near as I set up the next arrow. "Let's bring the map tomorrow and try to fill it in," Bell says.

"Yes, let's do that." Luna agrees.

I release the arrow and once again and it goes halfway again and falls to the ground. "It's worthless."

My eyes widen when I see Bell and Luna have turned around and are showing their backs. Luna turns her head slightly to look at me. A blush and a strained smile appear on my face due to my embarrassment. I sweatdrop and wave my hand. "Hey, welcome back!"

Luna flinches before she turns around and waves back. "We're home! Hey, you made a bow!"

I hide it behind my back. "Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be made that well…" I laugh along with Luna.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

When Kaoru and I came back I saw Shingo leaning against the tree in the shade with a handkerchief placed on his forehead. _He must be exhausted, and his homesickness must be getting worse._

I wake up in the middle of the night to see Luna wasn't in her bed. I walk quietly out into the living room to see Luna putting bottles of water into her back. She closes it and when she was about to do it up she freezes when she sees the image of her, her Okaa-san and Chako sewed in. A smile appears on her face and I leave her with her thoughts heading back to bed.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

We are seeing Luna, Bell and Howard off. Sharla walks up to Luna her some leaves wrapped together. "Well, there's two days worth of food in here."

Luna turns around so Sharla can place the food inside her backpack. "Thank you, Sharla,"

"Be careful. If you come across a scary creature, run away fast." Sharla comments.

"Will do." Luna agrees with a small smile on her face. Luna looks at Menori. "We'll definitely be back tomorrow. Until then, take care of everyone."

"Right, I will." Menori agrees.

"And also…Take care of Shingo as well," Luna says worriedly.

Howard looks surprised. "Come to think of it, he's the only one who didn't come see us off."

Sharla looks concerned. "He probably exhausted. He seemed to be in poor shape yesterday as well."

Menori smiles and agrees. "Very well. I'll check in on him as much as I can."

"Well, see you later," Luna says as she turns around to get on the raft.

"Alright. Push off Bell." Howard orders.

Chako and Sharla wish Luna luck before their raft begins floating to the left. We stay standing there, watching until we could no longer see them. We all head back towards Everyone's House.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Brienna heads to her gardens with Kaoru and they water them while Menori and I water the potatoes. I pour the water into the watering can Menori was holding. "This is the last of them," Menori says.

I hear footsteps and I look up to see Shingo walking by, dragging his feet and his head lowered. "Shingo, where are you going?" Menori questions.

Shingo stops and lifts his head. "Just to the shuttle for a bit."

"Don't you think you should be resting today?" Menori queries.

"I want to get the communication equipment," Shingo admits.

"I thought you couldn't fix it." Menori points out.

"I want to give it another try," Shingo says weakly. He lowers and turns his head away. "If we don't send out a rescue beacon, we'll never be able to get home." Shingo walks off.

"Wait! It's dangerous to go alone!" Menori warns.

Shingo lifts his hand, waves it and then lowers it. "It's okay. If anything happens, I'll worry about it then.

"Sharla, take care of the rest," Menori says as she puts the watering can on the ground. She runs after Shingo and stops to walk next to him when she catches up.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

It doesn't take long for Kaoru and me to water my two gardens. "Kaoru, have you finished?" I question softly.

"Just finished," Kaoru replies putting down the watering can.

"Should we go and fish some more food? Fish perhaps?" I ask softly.

Kaoru nods his head and wraps his arm around my waist. We head towards the gate. At the same time, Shingo and Menori walk through the gate and head towards the shuttle. _Are they heading back to get the communication equipment? With the way Shingo's homesickness is getting worse that must be the case. Luna did ask Menori to take care of Shingo so that must be the reason Menori ran after him._

I look back briefly at Sharla to see a worried look on her face as she looks at Shingo and Menori.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Howard sits on the raft; Bell looks towards the left inside the forest while I keep my gaze in front of us.

"It got like this…" Howard trails off.

I look to the right inside the forest. I let out a gasp when a Tobihane hop by. "It's a Tobihane!"

"Hey!" Howard calls out surprised. He points in front of him. "Look at that."

Wrapped around a thick branched there is a large snake, much bigger than a normal snake should be in length.

"Alright, with the bow I'll…" Howard begins as he reaches up for his bow.

I place my hand on top of his. "Don't! Stay quiet!" I whisper.

Bell and I lower out head and we stay still as we float underneath the snake. Howard lets out a sigh. "That's a relief," I say with my own sigh. I look in front of me again and I pick up a low sound. "Do you hear something?" I question looking down at Howard.

Howard cups his hand around his right ear. "Not that weird voice again."

I stay silent and listen closely. I break the silence as I look up. "No…This sound is…a waterfall."

"What did you say?" Howard demands. "Right! Go to the right!"

Bell and I try and move to the right. It is difficult due to the intensity of the waves. We continue to the right but the raft crashes into a large rock and we fall into the water. Howard clings to the rocks, Bell grabs a hold of the rock in front of him.

I hold out my hand as I go past Bell. He grabs a hold of my hand and tries dragging my close. "Luna!"

I let out a gasp as my backpack float by. I follow it with my gaze as it gets further away. The image of my Otou-san and his large grin appears in my mind. "I'm very happy, Luna. It's a very cute embroidery."

I lunge forward, pulling my hand out of Bell's. "Luna!" Bell shouts.

"Idiot don't" I hear Howard yell.

I swim and reach my backpack. I pull it close under my arm as Bell places an arm around my shoulder. He pulls me close and turns around and starts swimming back towards Howard. We are pulled back and I am dragged underwater. I let out a gasp as water fills my mouth and my arms weaken causing my backpack to fall out of my arm.

The memory of Otou-san's birthday fills my mind. The smile that appeared on his face when we gave him the cake Chako and I made, how he was surprised with my present, the embroidery that I added of Okaa-san, Chako and me. My own surprise to find out that the same backpack was a present from Okaa-san for Otou-san now making it a present from the both of us, Chako too. Leaving the house, I grew up in with my parents.

I wake up with a gasp, taking heavy breaths. "Luna, are you okay?" Bell questions.

I look to the right to see Bell crouching next to me. "Bell…Oh yeah, we fell down that waterfall…" I let out a gasp and look at Bell. "My backpack!"

Bell reaches behind him and brings out my backpack. "It's right here. Here." I take hold of it with a smile. "Luckily, it caught on a rock."

I hug my backpack close. "I'm so glad!"

"It must be a very previous backpack."

I nod my head before looking up at him with a smile. "Thank you, Bell." I look around the surrounding area confused. "Where are we?" I look behind me to see a large forest. "What a huge forest…"

"Hey!" Howard's voice calls. Both Bell and I look towards the waterfall. "Hey!" Howard has tied a piece of vine around the tree and threw it over the edge and is now climbing down it. He waves his hand. "Are you okay?"

I lift my hand up in the air and wave back. "We're fine!" I call back with a large smile on my face.

"I'll be down in a second!" Howard calls back before he continues climbing down. As soon as he does, he comes over and stands next to us as we gaze into the forest. "What's up with this forest?"

"I don't know," I admit.

"Anything and everything is too big," Howard observes.

"Anyways, for the time being, let's follow the river," I suggest thoughtfully.

"You still plan to go?" Howard questions.

"Yes," I say as I turn to look at Howard.

"Are you thinking at all?" Howard demands. "We don't know what kind of monsters might jump out.

"That may be true…" I trail off.

"Then, Howard, why don't you wait here?" Bell questions.

"What?" Howard demands through clenched teeth. "You…think I'm afraid, don't you?"

"No, that's not what I…" Bell denies.

"Fine. Well, we'd better get moving. Let's go!" Howard says before he walks into the forest. Bell and I share a glance before following him.

We follow the river. I look around to see that the trees are huge, much huger than what Chako mentioned they should be.

"But at any rate, these are huge trees," Howard says before he stops. He abruptly turns around and looks behind him, "What was that?"

Both Bell and I look in the same direction after hearing the distance noise. On the tree, there is a beetle, a very large beetle. "A large beetle?" I exclaim surprised.

"Over here, too!" Bell calls out, pointing in front of him. I look along with Howard to see a large caterpillar climbing up the tree.

Howard backs away. "They're a little creepy." He walks into a large leaf and the insect on it buzzes. Howard lets out a scream as it goes past his face before flying off in the other direction.

"The insects in this forest are huge," I exclaim surprised with Bell nodding his head in agreement.

Howard goes pale as his right-hand grips his bow. "Wait a minute. That means there might still be huge animals?"

Bell and I stay silent. The silence is broken when there is a loud banging sound on the ground causing it to shake ever so slightly.

"Hey, don't tell me…" Howard starts but is cut off when the banging sound gets closer. We all share a look before running and hiding behind a tree. We poke our heads out as the banging gets closer.

The banging stops before a tree are broken and fall to the ground. I let out a gasp as a large brown animal appears. The animal looks like a large pig with horns near its nose. It is a boar. The boar drags its hoof across the ground twice before letting out a loud roar.

The three of us let out a scream. Howard hides behind the tree before coming back out, his bow in his hand. "Stay away!"

"Stop that!" I warn.

He ignores me and releases the arrow. It heads straight towards the boar but bounces off the top of it. It "It bounced off?" Howard queries confused.

The boar lifts its head and lets out a roar. It charges towards us, Howard letting out a scream. I let out a scream before the three of us climb up the tree. The boar bangs into the tree and it begins to shake. Howard lets out another scream as he falls off the branch and heads towards the ground.

He lands on the top of the boar. The boar feels Howard drop on its back and it turns around and charges off. "Help me! Papa!" Howard shouts scared as he tries to hold on. The boar bucks its body and it sends Howard flying off. He is sent towards one of the little trees. He lands on the leaves before falling to the ground, landing on his bottom.

Bell and I jump from the tree. I grab a hold of Howard while Bell picks up his bow and arrows. "Let's run for it!" The boar turns around and chases after us. "It's here!" I warn.

"Just a little closer and I could have killed it!" Howard complains.

"It's like this because you shot even though I told you to stop!" I scold.

"But if it had been on target, that much power could have killed it!" Howard points out.

"Yeah, that last arrow definitely had a lot of power!" Bell agrees.

"Yeesh! Bell, even you're saying that!" I scold again.

I let out a gasp as the voice once again appears in my head. ".thgir eht ot nruT"

I look to the right to see a path. "This way!" I call out and run in that direction, Howard and Bell running after me. We continue running down the path and through the trees and we come to a stop at a cliff.

"It's a dead-end! What was this way?" Howard demands.

I look up to see the boar getting closer. I freeze when the voice appears again. _Down?_ I look after the edge before looking back at the boar. "We're jumping off!" I state before doing so. Bell follows and I hear Howard let out a low scream before following.

Beneath the cliff, there are large leaves that I jump on. I land on the ground, Bell behind me. We run down the slope and go inside the forest to the left. Howard bangs into one and falls to the ground but gets up and runs after us. "I'm sick of this lifestyle!"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Couple of Hours Later~~~**

* * *

There was a point where I felt Luna glow and the voice. 'thgir eht ot nruT.' _Turn to the right. Hmm, there must be animals in the eastern woods and Luna, Bell, and Howard was being chased. It happens again and I get the feeling the voice was telling her to go down. But due to the voice, they must have got away._

* * *

 **~~~At Sunset~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We stop running when we get a distance away and we sit down. "Seems like we'll be safe here," I observe with Bell nodding his head in agreement.

Howard lets out a sigh and leans back against the rock. "After giant bugs, there's a giant boar? This forest is definitely weird!"

"That's certainly true." I agree. I turn to look at Bell, a thoughtful look on my face. "And when we jumped down the cliff, I felt as though my body had become lighter."

Bell nods his head. "I thought so as well."

"What's going on in this forest?" Howard questions confused.

"Oh yeah. Howard, here." Bell says getting Howard to look up at him. Bell holds Howard's bow and arrow in front of him. "You almost left it in front of the boar."

Howard's cheeks go red before he snatches them out of Bell's hand with a humph. "It's none of your business!"

"Howard, you shouldn't speak that way!" I scold.

Howard looks at me with narrowed eyes, cheeks still red. "In your hearts, both of you think I'm a coward."

I blink in surprise. "That's not…" I deny.

Howard lets out another humph and turns his head to the side. "I'm just a coward who can't fire a bow!"

I stay silent along with Bell before I turn to look at him. "Anyways, it'll be dark soon. Let's look for somewhere nearby where we can camp out."

Bell nods his head in agreement and so the three of us get up and look for somewhere we can stay.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I make it back just in time for Menori and Shingo to get back. "I'm home," Menori says as she stops next to Sharla.

"Welcome back," Sharla replies.

Shingo doesn't stop and continues walking toward Everyone's House entrance. Sharla and Menori follow Shingo's back with their gaze before sharing a worried look.

He walks straight past Chako without stopping. Chako looks up when he does. "The communications equipment? Should I help too?"

"I'll do it by myself," Shingo replies before he continues walking.

He really is missing his parents, isn't he? But then again he is two years younger than the rest of us so being separated from his parents would be affecting him more than the rest of us.

Hopefully, he will cheer up. _I do hope Luna, Bell, and Howard is alright._ I suppose I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Fifteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I make it back just in time for Menori and Shingo to get back. "I'm home," Menori says as she stops next to Sharla.

"Welcome back," Sharla replies.

Shingo doesn't stop and continues walking toward Everyone's House entrance. Sharla and Menori follow Shingo's back with their gaze before sharing a worried look.

He walks straight past Chako without stopping. Chako looks up when he does. "The communications equipment? Should I help too?"

"I'll do it by myself," Shingo replies before he continues walking.

He really is missing his parents, isn't he? But then again he is two years younger than the rest of us so being separated from his parents would be affecting him more than the rest of us.

Hopefully, he will cheer up. _I do hope Luna, Bell, and Howard is alright._ I suppose I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Chako's** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _Luna suddenly said she wanted to go to the Eastern Woods. That weird voice that only Luna and Brienna could hear seemed to be callin' her. Nobody'd gone to the Eastern Woods yet…so because it was a good opportunity, Luna, Bell, and Howard…went on an expedition to find out the true identity of the voice. But what they found was a strange world where anythin' and everythin' were ridiculously huge. It may've been a close call, but thanks to that voice…somehow the three of 'em was able to getaway._

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Before Sunset~~~**

* * *

I wake up early in the morning, even before Kaoru and I fill my watering can and water the gardens. The fruit and vegetables are growing nicely. Most of them are ripe and edible. The potatoes that were planted two days ago have shoots poking out of the soil's surface. There were a few weeds in the garden but nothing too major that I am not able to pull out.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

As soon as the sun rises, we all wake up, well Bell and me already were but Howard wasn't and we needed to wake him up, and we leave the cave and head deeper inside the Eastern Forest.

"But anyway, the more I look at it…the creepier this place gets," Howard observes.

I carry on walking when the voice appears inside my head once again. ".daehA"

"What wrong, Luna?" Bell questions.

Howard shakes as he holds his bow and arrow in front of him. "Did you sense something? Which way? Which way is it from?" Howard panics.

I point in front of me. "This way." Howard backs away letting out a low shriek. "Let's go," I order before walking.

"O-oh. It's not a monster. Don't surprise me like that! Wait up! Don't leave me behind either!" Howard shouts as he runs to catch up with us.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

It wasn't long before Kaoru wakes up. As soon as Kaoru walks out, he sees me in my gardens, and he walks over. "Morning, Kaoru," I say softly.

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close. "Morning. Are you finished?" Kaoru questions.

"Yeah, I just finished. About the lizard that is in the lake, will we be able to use that for food?" I query looking towards the lake in thought.

Kaoru narrows his eyes towards the lake and it silent for a few seconds. "No, the lake is deep, and the lizard is heavy."

"I thought so but was just checking just in case." I agree before looking back to the house.

"Brienna? Is something the matter?" Kaoru asks, pulling me close and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's Shingo. He's feeling terribly homesick and he isn't taking it very well. He is pushing himself too hard." I admit softly.

"I notice that. Do you think he will snap out of it?" He questions.

"I think so, it just might take a little longer for him to do so," I state.

I freeze slightly when I sense the energy around Luna. Luna, she just glowed again. The voice is contacting her more and more lately 'daehA'. _Ahead? So, the voice really is leading her somewhere, but where? And for what reason?_ There must be a reason for all of this, but I get the feeling we won't find out why for quite a well.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up and continue on the communication equipment. _I'll definitely fix it. There's shouldn't be anything I can't fix._

I think back to the time when I fix a dog robot pet using only second-hand parts. It was easily fixed and when turned on the dog moved and spoke like it should have done. The owner was grateful, and I was praised and called a genius. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself.

It wasn't long when I and my parents had a meeting and I was told that I would be moving up 2 years due to my high grades. I remember sharing a proud smile with my parents, their eyes shining with pride when they looked at me.

I should be able to fix this equipment. _If I bring this over here…_ I clench my teeth as sweat rolls down the side of my face. "There's not enough parts!" I throw my screwdriver to the floor.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We sit down and I take out three water bottles and some food for us from my backpack. "I want to eat lamb calzone." Howard whines.

I was eating some of my food when a splitting pain goes through my head. I reach up with my hands and place them either side of my head. "Ouch…"

"Does it still hurt?" Bell question worriedly.

I look up. "What? Just a little." I admit. "But I'm fine. Don't worry."

"But I still don't get it. Why can' anyone but Luna and Brienna hear that weird voice?" Howard queries.

"Even I don't know," I admit before looking in front of me. "But I can feel it…it's trying to tell me something."

"Trying to tell you something?" Howard repeats before he looks in front of him also.

"It's possible…this forest where anything and everything is big…may have some connection to that voice," Bell suggests.

"What do you mean?" Howard asks confused.

"It seems like Luna and Brienna can hear the voice anywhere since we came here. Up until now, they couldn't hear it anywhere but the lake. In this forest…the power of the owner of that voice…has a stronger influence." Bell points out.

"But I mean, what connection could that have with stupidly large monsters?" Howard demands.

"That much I…" Bell trails off.

"If you don't know, then don't talk about it!" Howard scolds.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

* * *

Sharp pain goes through my head causing me to let out a small sound of pain. "Brienna, what's wrong?" Kaoru questions worriedly.

"I'm not sure. That voice connected Luna again and sent a sharp pain through her head and I am picking up on it. They haven't met any danger so far though." I admit as I remove my head from his shoulder.

At this point, everyone is now awake. We are having breakfast at the table. Shingo is still acting the way he was yesterday. Well, most of us were eating breakfast. Shingo hasn't touched his.

Menori is looking towards the potato fields. "Until those three make it back, we'll work on the field."

"I bet they'll all be really surprised," Sharla says happily, a large smile on her face.

Shingo stands up, hands on the table. "May I be excused?"

Sharla points at his bowl. "You didn't eat at all."

"I'm going to the shuttle," Shingo admits.

To the shuttle?" Sharla questions Shingo.

"I'm going to see if there are any parts I can use in the communicator," Shingo says moving away from the table. With that said he walks off.

I stand up and look in the direction Shingo walked off in. Kaoru looks at me before he stands up as well. "Brienna and I will go with him."

Chako stands on the table. "No, I'll go. I think it's better that way."

Menori agrees. "Please do."

"Shingo! Wait up!" Chako calls out as she runs to catch up with him. "I'm goin' too."

"What happened to Shingo?" Sharla questions.

Menori looks in the direction where Shingo and Chako went. "He's definitely acting strangely."

"Menori." Everyone looks at me. "Shingo is two years younger than us. He is homesick and missing his parents. Though he won't admit it. He's not taking the separation well and so he is pushing himself to keep his mind off it." I say softly.

Menori nods her head before we continue to stare in the same direction.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

When we finished eating, we begin walking again. We walk to large rocks. I jump in the air and I make it to the large rock in front of me and do the same with the others, Bell and Howard doing the same.

"This is no sweat!" Howard says with a smirk on his face. He lands on the edge of the last rock and it crumbles beneath his feet. He lets out a shout as he begins to fall. Bell lunges forward and grabs hold of Howard's arm while I wrap my arms around Bell's waist.

We pull him up and Howard looks down and goes pale. We go further on and come to large leaves. We slide down them. "Help, I can't stop!" Howard shouts from behind Bell and me.

We share a look before walking onwards. While walking, the voice appears. ".yaw siht, yaw sihT"

"We've really come a long way. Are you sure we're going to be okay?" Howard question worriedly. I come to a stop and Howard walks into my back. "Don't stop suddenly!"

I look in front of me with narrowed eyes. Bell walks over and stops at my side, concern on his face. "What's wrong, Luna?"

Bell and Howard follow my gaze to see a building on some kind. "What's that?" Howard queries.

"It doesn't look natural," Bell observes.

"So, you mean somebody made it?" Howard questions.

"That much…" Bell trails off.

"You sure don't speak straightforwardly." Howard scolds annoyed.

I stare at the building but am snapped out of it when pain fills my head. I close my eyes as sweat rolls down the side of my face.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Bell question worriedly.

"My head…" I trail off and place my hands on either side of my head.

"Luna!" Bell calls out.

"What's wrong all of a sudden?" Howard question confused.

"It seems she's had a headache since this morning!" Bell admits.

"You had a headache?" Howard queries.

The pain in my head gets stronger and I clench my teeth against the pain. "Are you okay, Luna?" Bell questions once again. "Luna! Snap out of it!"

The pain gets more intense but comes to a stop as soon as an image of a family of three appears in my mind. I look up surprised and let out a gasp.

"Are you okay?" Bell questions. "Luna!"

I snap out of my thoughts and lower my arms. I blink a few times before looking at Bell. "I'm fine now."

"You surprised us!" Howard scolds.

"Sorry." I apologize looking at Howard.

I look in front of me and the same image comes to the front of my mind. _What was that?_

"Anyways, let's get over there. There might be people over there, after all." Howard suggests as he points in front of us.

"Yes…" I agree hesitantly.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~An Hour Later~~~**

* * *

The voice again. 'yaw siht. yaw sihT.' Hmm, it really is calling Luna somewhere and she must be getting closer. _I hope she isn't being called somewhere which could put her in danger._

Ten minutes later I get a massive throb of pain goes straight through my head. It was only for a couple of minutes and when the pain did stop, leaving only a throb, I see an image of a family. _I wonder what that image was. It fills me with a feeling of protectiveness. To the child. How weird._

I shake off the throb of pain and go back to helping plant the potatoes. As we still have a few potatoes left and some space we are planting the rest of them. At least that way we will have plenty of potatoes.

* * *

 **~~~Half an Hour Later~~~**

* * *

We were only halfway through the potatoes when we hear a wail and Pague comes closer. "It's Pague!" Sharla exclaims happily. We all stop working and turn to look at Pague. To my surprise, even Kaoru has a small smile on his face. Sharla and I run up to Pague. I stroke his side gently while Sharla hugs his face. "Hello, Pague. It's been a while. How have you been?" Sharla questions. Pague lets out a small wail in response to Sharla question.

 _His wail seems to be a bit troubled. I wonder what the matter with him is._ Sharla looks at me before looking back at Pague. "You want leaves, right? Just wait a moment." Sharla runs back to The Great Tree to get some.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

I lean against part of the shuttle inside with my eyes closed while Shingo looks around for more pieces. "There doesn't seem to be anything." He lets out a low gasp and moves. "Maybe I can use this?"

I open my eyes to see him holding a rectangle metal piece. "Isn't it impossible?" I query. He looks up and turns to look at me. "That thing's so complicated it'll be trouble the moment y' put it in."

"Of course, I know that!" Shingo shouts causing me to jump in surprise. "I know, but…there's nothing else, so what choice do I have?" He clenches his fist around the metal piece. "All this time, saying, 'It's impossible, it's impossible.' Finding fault in everything people do."

I sweatdrop when he crushes the metal piece inside his fist.

"If you don't plan to help me…go home!" Shingo shouts, pointing in the other direction, behind him.

I hold my paws out in front of me. "I get it!" I wave my paw in front of me. "Y' don't hafta get so mad…"

Shingo lifts his nose in the air before turning his head to the side, letting out a humph.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We walk closer and when we do we stop and stare. It is a large ruin covered with vines and leaves which is also in the centre of a small lake.

"It's huge…" Howard exclaims surprised.

"But it looks awfully old," Bell observes.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone there," I add.

"Maybe they moved away." Howard points out hopefully. "Well, there's monsters, so it's no wonder. Anyways, let's check it out. We might find something out. Right?"

"Yes." I agree with a smile.

"Alright!" Howard says happily as he walks forward. "We'll be able to go home to the colony!" Howard lets out a gasp and stops.

I follow his gaze to see the water bubbling causing both Bell and me to stop and stare. The bubbling intensifies and a large red animal pops out of the water. It is a crab. It moves its claws into the air and Howard lets out a shriek. He gets his bow and arrow and points the arrow at it.

"Stop that, Howard!" I scold as I run towards him. He doesn't listen and releases the arrow and it hits it but bounces off.

"Don't threaten it!" Bell warns.

"Shut up!" Howard yells. "You think I'm gonna let myself get killed by a thing like this? Hurry up and get out of the way!"

Howard releases arrow after arrow but they all bounce off and don't harm the crab at all. The crab moves closer snapping me out of it. "Run for it!" I warn and the three of us do. The crab brings one of his claws down. "Get down!" Bell shouts.

Bell and I move out of the way when it does. But Howard was too slow, and he falls to the floor as he tries dodging out of the way. "Howard!" Both Bell and I shout.

"Don't get separated from us!" Bell warns.

"This way!" I add.

Howard runs, shrieking while the crab follows him. "Save me! Stay away! Papa!"

"Howard!" I call out worried.

The crab brings down his claw on top of Howard. I let out a soft gasp and cover my mouth with my hands. A hand appears on the claw just before Howard squeezes through. A smile appears on my face before it disappears, and I let out another gasp.

The crab spreads open its claw causing Howard to look up. The crab shut its claw abruptly causing Howard to let out a shriek as he moves his body forward out of the way. Howard starts running the crab close behind. He runs towards a tree with large roots. He looks around before running underneath the roots. The crab bangs into the tree.

Howard climbs up to the other side taking deep breaths. The crab grabs hold of the tree just underneath where Howard is hanging on. It pulls the tree and rips out the roots from the ground. Howard lets a shriek as some loose rocks fall from the edge. The large rock comes loose due to this and begins to fall. It falls squarely on the crab cracking its shell open. The tree falls to the ground, crushing the crab's claw.

Howard falls on the tree and lands on the ground, face first. "Howard!" Bell and I call out as we run towards him. "Howard!" I call out.

"Are you okay?" Bell queries.

Howard looks up and removes his hand from his hand. He turns to look at the crab. "Did I kill it?" Howard stands up with amazement on his face. "I killed it?" A large smile appears on his face before he jumps up and down in the air waving his arms. "I beat it! _I_ beat it!" He stops jumping about and turns to look at us, a smile on his face and he points at the crab. "You both saw, right? I beat this thing!"

"Yes…" I agree hesitantly.

Howard looks around on the ground. "That's it!" He picks up part of the shattered claw.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but question.

"Are you going to use it for food?" Bell asks.

Howard stands up with a smirk on his face. "It's evidence that I beat this thing. If I just told people so, they wouldn't believe me, right?" Bell and I share a look and Bell shrugs his shoulders. "Hey, the backpack!" Howard orders.

I walk over to Howard and turn around. He opens the backpack and places it inside. He shuts it and Bell, and I walk past. He looks at us confused before following us. "Well, let's go."

We hear something popping out of the water and we turn to see another crab. "There was another one?" Bell exclaims surprised.

It lifts its claws causing Howard to let out a shriek before the three of us run, the crab chasing us. The voice appears in my head, but it is filled with static. "What? What did you say?"

"…uo hc…"

"What? I don't understand!" I call out confused.

"Are you okay?" Bell questions.

I snap out of my thoughts and look behind us to see the crab still following us.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We let Pague through the gate and take him to the lake where he gets a drink. While standing on the other side of Pague images appear into my head and I can hear the voice, but I can't hear what it is saying.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We continue running and the voice comes through again, this time clear. "!tuo hctaW"

My eyes widen and I skid to a stop.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The voice stops before I hear it again a few minutes later. '!tuo hctaW' Pague eyes go wide before he lets out a wail towards the Eastern Woods. _Hmm, so he can tell that Luna is in danger. Since landing on this planet when haven't we been in some kind of danger._

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Watch out!" I warn.

A claw comes out from the bushes and we move out of the way. "This way!" I call out running to the right.

"W—wait up!" Howard shouts running to catch up with us.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

He continues wailing before running off. "What's wrong, Pague? Pague!" Sharla calls out.

"What happened, Sharla?" Menori questions as she stops next to her.

"I don't know! He suddenly ran off in a hurry!" Sharla admits just before Pague breaks one of our fences and continues running.

Kaoru and I share a look before we run after him. "We're going to check it out," Kaoru calls out as we were running. "Kaoru! Brienna!" Menori calls out.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Hey, I'm spent," Howard complains after we have been running for a while.

Bell lets out a gasp. "It's the waterfall!"

"We're saved!" Howard says with a sigh.

"Hurry up, Howard!" I order.

We run all the way to the waterfall where the vine is still hanging. I grab hold of the vine and turn to look at Howard. "Howard, quickly!"

"You don't have to be in such a rush!" Howard calls back.

The is rustling and the crab pops out from the trees. Howard stops and the crab lifts one of its claws. "Watch out!" Both Bell and I shout.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Sharla is quick to catch up with the pair of us. We get to where Pague was taking us just to see Howard in danger once again. Kaoru throws his spear; it flies past the crab's eye causing it to back off slightly.

"Kaoru! Brienna!" Luna exclaims.

"Sharla!" Bell calls out.

"Hurry up! We can pull you!" Kaoru shouts down to them.

Howard snaps out of it and runs to Luna. "Howard!" Luna calls out.

"Move it, move it!" Howard orders as he grabs hold of the vine.

"Pague!" Sharla calls out.

Pague moves forward and puts the vine in his mouth and pulls. The crab charges towards them. "Hurry and pull us up! Papa!"

"Pague!" Sharla calls out worriedly.

Pague pulls them up, just in time as the crab attacked where they were just hanging.

"I think we're saved," Luna says with a smile.

"Serves you right! If you're frustrated, try coming up here! Scissor-handed freak!" Howard taunts.

* * *

 **~~~Back at Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

We all head back. Sharla, Howard, and Luna are on riding on Pague's back. Bell is on the right side while Kaoru and I are on the left. Kaoru has his arm around my waist, and I am snuggled close to his side.

We see Menori waiting for us to come back. She sees us and lets out a smile. We get some leaves for Pague to eat on before we all go into the living room.

"Some civilised people were living here since ages ago!" Howard states.

"Ruins?" Menori questions.

Luna spreads her arms, down by her sides. "I can't say so for certain…but it definitely wasn't natural."

"There are people on this planet!" Howard exclaims.

"I thought it was too old, though." Bell comments.

Menori crosses her arms over her chest. "Mysterious ruins in a forest where everything was gigantic. And you heard that voice from somewhere in there?"

"I think so," Luna admits.

"Let's all go there together! We might be able to meet civilised people!" Shingo says cheerfully. _He is more cheerful now. Is it because there might be other people on this island?_

Sharla looks worried. "But there's such a huge crab in the way."

Howard takes something out of Luna's bag. _Is that a part of a crab?_ "Don't worry about that! I'll show that thing who's boss!" Howard lets out a shriek before throwing the piece of crab away from him. It lands on the floor.

A white liquid slithers out. "What's that?" Chako questions. Chako parts the liquid to find a machine inside. "It's a machine!" Shingo announced shocked.

"What does this mean?" Luna asks confused. _I don't know why but somehow I don't want to find out._

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Sixteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We all head back. Sharla, Howard, and Luna are on riding on Pague's back. Bell is on the right side while Kaoru and I are on the left. Kaoru has his arm around my waist, and I am snuggled close to his side.

We see Menori waiting for us to come back. She sees us and lets out a smile. We get some leaves for Pague to eat on before we all go into the living room.

"Some civilised people were living here since ages ago!" Howard states.

"Ruins?" Menori questions.

Luna spreads her arms, down by her sides. "I can't say so for certain…but it definitely wasn't natural."

"There are people on this planet!" Howard exclaims.

"I thought it was too old, though." Bell comments.

Menori crosses her arms over her chest. "Mysterious ruins in a forest where everything was gigantic. And you heard that voice from somewhere in there?"

"I think so," Luna admits.

"Let's all go there together! We might be able to meet civilised people!" Shingo says cheerfully. _He is more cheerful now. Is it because there might be other people on this island?_

Sharla looks worried. "But there's such a huge crab in the way."

Howard takes something out of Luna's bag. _Is that a part of a crab?_ "Don't worry about that! I'll show that thing who's boss!" Howard lets out a shriek before throwing the piece of crab away from him. It lands on the floor.

A white liquid slithers out. "What's that?" Chako questions. Chako parts the liquid to find a machine inside. "It's a machine!" Shingo announced shocked.

"What does this mean?" Luna asks confused. _I don't know why but somehow I don't want to find out._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Shingo holds out his hand. "Pass that here for a moment." He is turning the machine around in his hands.

"So that crab was a robot?" Luna questions.

"A robot?" Sharla queries.

"Nope." Chako denies. "The crab was real."

"Then why did it have this kind of machine in it?" Menori asks.

Chako uses her scanner on the crab claw. "I ain't sure. I'll try to figure it out."

We are all silent before Shingo breaks it. "Chako, let's start looking into it right now."

"Alright!" Chako agrees.

* * *

 **~~~Later On~~~**

* * *

It is now dark outside. Sharla, Luna, Kaoru, and I are setting up the table. "Dinner is served!" Sharla yells up to the others.

"I don't need any. Go on and eat without me!" Shingo shouts back.

Sharla lets out a sigh. Luna is standing behind her. "Shingo's sure enthusiastic."

This causes Sharla and Luna to laugh.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

I scan the machine after lying it on the table.

"Maybe this part is some kind of enchantment that supports the movements of the muscles." Shingo points out.

I nod my head in agreement. "Looks like it."

"It really is." Shingo agrees with a small smile.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

It doesn't take long before Shingo and Chako come down and sit with us.

"Nano-plant?" Luna questions.

Shingo makes a sound of agreement as he is eating some food.

"I've heard of them," Menori admits.

"To put it simply, they're computers so small you can't see them with the naked eye." Shingo points out between bites.

Howard points his finger in front of him. "But we can see that machine, can't we?"

"You're quiet…the idiot," Chako says dryly.

Howard stands up, his hands on the table. "What?"

Chako replies in the same tone. "Basically, lots of little computers attached together to make it."

"It's an organic Integrated Circuit. That's what nano-plants are." Shingo adds.

Howard looks confused but before he could say anything Sharla speaks up. "Then that means somebody made that crab after all."

"Wrong!" Chako denies before taking a bite out of the fruit. "The crab was real. Someone just put nano-plants into it and was manipulatin' it."

This causes all of us to go silent well apart from Howard. He lets out a loud sound of surprise. "Which means…" Bell trails off with Kaoru finishing. "Someone else other than us is here."

"The voice that Luna and I have been hearing," I add softly.

We all share a glance with each other. Kaoru tightens his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. "There's a high possibility of that," Shingo admits. "I'll have to examine those ruins."

"But what was it being manipulated for?" Howard asks.

"Maybe something important is hidden in those ruins." Sharla points out.

"That might be true." Menori agrees.

Shingo gets up from his seat. "If you'll excuse me…"

Luna follows Shingo's movement with her eyes. "Where are you going, Shingo?"

"If I use that machine, I might be able to fix the communication system." He says cheerfully.

"Is that true, Shingo?" Howard questions.

Shingo nods his head. "I'll give it a try." He runs straight back to the tree.

A large smile appears on Howard's face. "If we can transmit…someone will come to save us!" Sharla says cheerfully.

"Which means…we can go home! We can really go home! Alright!" Howard cheers loudly.

"We don't know for sure yet." Chako interrupts Howard's cheering. "That machine has a structure I ain't seen before. It ain't clear if we'll be able to use it in the communications system."

"Chako!" Shingo shouts causing Chako to choke on her food. "Hurry up and come help me!"

"I'm on my way! See ya." Chako says as she leaves the table.

Luna stands up as Chako walks towards Shingo. "Chako…Sorry, but we're counting on you. Everyone's tired…so we're going to sleep ahead of you."

"Also, make sure Shingo doesn't push himself too far," I add gently.

"Okay! Leave it to us!" Chako agrees with a grin.

We head inside and are quick to fall asleep.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

I begin scanning the machine once more. "That's crazy processing speed. While constantly calculatin', it's adaptin' to the crab's physique. How's it doin' it?"

"Hey, Chako…Maybe we can use this as an incremental amplification circuit." Shingo suggests.

"Which? Pass it here." I say.

I hear a yawn before Howard speaks up. "How is it, Shingo?" He walks towards us rubbing his left eye. "How many more minutes is it going to take?"

"Just wait a little longer," Shingo admits.

"Just go to sleep! Leave it to us!" I add.

Howard nods his head with his hands resting on his hips. "Okay, I get it. Well, there's no need to be impatient. As long as it's fixed by tomorrow morning, there's no problem."

I wave my paw shooing him away before turning back to the machine. "What a nuisance."

We both go back at looking at both the machine and the communication equipment.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Just before the Sun rises~~~**

* * *

I wake up to see the sun slowly beginning to rise. I get out of bed and go down to my garden. I get my watering can and water the fruits, vegetables, and the potatoes. They are growing nicely. Though the fruits and vegetables are nearly finished growing.

I lean down on the ground and pull out the weeds that aren't needed. Some weeds are needed to make the plants healthy, but some make it worse and harder to grow.

After closing the gates and making them secure I head back to the Great Tree. I see Luna coming out of her room, so I follow after her. We both share a glance when we see Shingo still sitting at the table, but he is gazing at a photograph. _His family maybe? He is younger than the rest of us and he must be terribly homesick._

"Shingo, you're really working hard, aren't you?" Luna says.

Shingo is wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Stay away! You'll distract me."

"But you should take a little break." Luna points out.

"I said leave me alone!" Shingo shouts.

Luna look surprised before starting to turn away. "Luna…I'm sorry for shouting." Shingo apologizes.

Luna shakes her head. "Be moderate about it."

"Don't make yourself stressed. You won't be able to concentrate if you do." I state softly.

Shingo stands up and nods his head in agreement.

When everyone else was awake we gather in the living room area well apart from Shingo and Howard as they are asleep. Luna has my notebook with the maps. It is placed on the floor and we are sitting around it. I am sitting next to Kaoru and once again he places his arm around my waist, and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I think it was like this," Luna says after drawing the map to the Eastern Woods.

"You walked a very complicated path," Menori admits.

"It's because we were led by the voice," Luna admits.

"So that crab was near these ruins?" Bell asks.

"The crab and the voice that only Luna and Brienna can hear. We really do need to investigate it." Menori points out.

"Let's go take another look," Luna says not taking her gaze off the map.

"We'll have to get ready." Bell agrees.

Luna looks up. "Then let's split up and get started."

We hear a yawn. Howard is finally awake. "What, is it fixed yet?"

Luna puts a finger in front of her lips. "Shh!" She points to where Shingo is. "You'll wake Shingo."

Howard walks up to where Shingo is. "What's up with him? And he promised he'd have it done by the morning!"

Luna moves forward. "Stop it! It looked like he was working straight through until morning, so don't wake him up yet."

"What are you saying?" Howard shouts causing Shingo to wake up, though no one has noticed yet.

Luna has both her arm out in front of her. "Like I said, you'll wake him!" She looks in front of her and finally notices that Shingo is awake. "Sorry, Shingo. And you just got to sleep, too…"

Shingo takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. "I'm fine. Chako, let's get started."

Chako put her paws on her hips. "Don't push it, Shingo," Chako says as Shingo goes back to the table.

"Well, I'll overlook how you broke your promise. But in exchange, you'd better work on it all morning!" Howard orders.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Hey, Luna…are you really going to go to where those ruins were again?" Sharla asks. I make a sound of agreement, not really listening. My mind is elsewhere. "If the communications system gets fixed, we'll just have to wait to get rescued. We won't need to do anything dangerous. Luna…What's wrong? You've been absent-minded lately."

"Actually, it's about Shingo…" I trail off.

"About Shingo?" Sharla question.

I nod my head. "What kind of kid is he?"

"L—let's see…Actually, I don't really know either." Sharla admits.

"Really…" I trail off in thought.

"Because Shingo skipped grades to get into our year of school…and he's two years younger than everybody else…so he couldn't fit in with everyone," Sharla admits sadly.

"So that how it is. How about siblings?" I ask.

"I know he has a younger Ototo and Imoto…" Sharla points out.

"A young Ototo and Imoto…" My mind flashes back to this morning and to the photograph that was in Shingo's hand.

"Give me a break!" I hear Shingo yell.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and the others have gone off to find some other food, so I tend to my garden. It isn't long before I hear shouting from up in the living room.

"How long will it be before it's fixed?" Howard demands.

"Like I said, I'm working on it right now!" Shingo shouts back.

"It ain't so easy to fix!" Chako yells at Howard.

Howard has his hands on his hips. "So, what you're saying is that you lied. And we were all looking forward to it so badly!" Howard sits in the chair. "Instead of acting high and mighty and getting us excited over it, tell us if you can't fix it!" He puts his arms behind his head. "But I should have expected it from only machines-for-friends Shingo!"

 _What is Howard talking about? He doesn't have any friends either only his lackey's that listen to him due to who his Papa is._

"What's up with that?" Shingo demands.

"Remember back in school? You didn't have any friends but machines!" Howard stands up, a smirk on his face. "It's only natural that you'd be lying about us being able to go home."

"I never said we could go home!" Shingo points out.

"That's right, that's right!" Chako agrees.

"Liar." Howard taunts.

"Shut up!" Shingo yells.

Luna and Sharla make it inside. "Hey, both of you, what's wrong?"

Howard holds out his hands out to the side. "You see this liar…"

Shingo clenches his fists. "Forget it!" he walks off.

"Shingo, wait!" Luna calls out. "Shingo…"

Luna turns to look at Howard. Luna, Sharla, and Chako glare at him. "The fault's with Howard!" Chako says.

"He's the one who lied. He said we could go home, after all." Howard states.

"He didn't!" Chako scolds. "All he said was maybe he could fix th' communication system! You misunderstood on your own!" She says jumping up and down.

"It amounts to the same thing. It's Shingo's fault." Howard says before he walks off.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I rush back to my bedroom and throw myself onto my bed. I get out my photograph and place it on my pillow. I clench both of my fists and rest on my elbows as I gaze down at my photograph. "I really…I really…want to go home!"

 _The 46th Robot contest fills my mind…the same contest that I won and was named Champion. Having the gold medal placed around my neck…the pride that I felt, seeing my Otou-san stand up in the crowd with a large smile on his face…my Imoto and Ototo cheering for me from the crowd…the meeting that led to me skipping two years ahead…Otou-san…Okaa-san…_

"I should be able to do it! With my skill, there shouldn't be anything I can't fix!" I state before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I help Luna and Sharla with the food. "Homesick?" Sharla questions.

Luna places her finger over her lips and makes a shushing sound. She folds her arms over her chest. "Probably."

"I think it is the case. He's younger than the rest of us so he feels it more strongly." I add softly.

Sharla lowers her head in thought. "That explains it. I know I'm lonely…so since Shingo's two years younger, it would go double for him. What should we do to cheer Shingo up?"

"For know, I think we should just leave him be," Luna admits.

"We should try to keep Howard off his back as well. Howard is making it worse." I add causing both Luna and Sharla to nod their heads in agreement. The three of us turn and gaze at Everyone's House.

* * *

 **~~~Later On~~~**

* * *

We all go to bed, but Shingo stays awake trying to fix the communication system. I slowly fall asleep as laying there for a while, listening to Shingo work.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

Chako falls asleep on the chair while I continue to work on the communications equipment. "I'll come home. I'll come home, Okaa-san and Otou-san." I let out a sigh and rest my hand on my cheek. "This won't work either."

"Shingo…" I look up to see Chako awake. She is standing on the seat next to me with her paws folded across her chest. "Take a break already."

"No way!" I deny, sitting up straight. "I want to fix it! More than anything, I want to fix it!"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't take a nap! I can't stay up with you any longer." Chako scolds as she jumps off the seat and walks towards the girl's bedroom. I lower my head and look down at the table. I lift my fists above my head. "What can I do to fix it?" I bring my fists down and hit the table.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

I am sitting at the table along with Howard. I am watching Kaoru. He throws a small rope with two stones at the end at a post. It wraps around it. Howard lets out a sigh. "You're pretty skilled."

I turn around when I hear Luna's voice. "What's wrong?"

Shingo seems to be looking for something. "Nothing much."

"Okaa-san, I want to go home!" Howard teases. Howard is waving Shingo's photograph around. "Taking such good care of something like this. You must miss suckling at your Mama's teat."

"Give it back!" Shingo demands.

"No way!" Howard taunts.

"Howard, stop that!" Luna scolds.

Howard doesn't listen. "I heard it clearly! Okaa-san, Okaa-san! I'm lonely!"

"What's wrong with that?" Shingo questions annoyed.

Chako jumps on the table. "That's right!" she agrees.

Howard stands up. "Even though you skipped grades, you're still just a little brat! When push comes to shove, you can't fix the communications system. Crying for you Okaa-san just shows how useless you are."

Luna steps forward. "Howard, give it a rest!" Shingo runs off. "Shingo, wait!" Luna calls out to him, but he doesn't listen and carries on running.

Howard turns his head in the other direction. "Sheesh! There's no reason to run away just because I told the truth!"

"Howard, what are you talking about?" Luna asks.

"But I mean, 'Okaa-san!' right?"

"You're the one who's always yellin', 'Papa!'" Chako points out.

Luna glares at Howard. "Understand how lonely Shingo feels! And calling him useless was too cruel!"

"Like I care!" Howard scoffs as we all glared at him.

Menori doesn't look happy. "He's already gone through so many troubles on account of skipping grades. Shingo's trying the best he can. Denying that, the case is…" She trails off and Luna finishes. "Ever since we came to this island, he's been working hard for everyone's sake!"

"And also…no matter who it is, anyone would get uneasy and think about their family! You can't laugh at him for that." Sharla adds.

Bell run back towards us and stops next to Howard. "Sorry, I lost sight of him."

We split up and look for Shingo. I go with Sharla and Kaoru. "Shingo! Shingo!" Sharla shouts.

I hear shouts from all different direction. We meet up together. "Where did he go?" Sharla says worriedly.

"He may be hiding somewhere because he doesn't want to see us." Menori points out.

"He might be hurt worse than we'd thought," Bell adds.

Luna lets out a low gasp. "Maybe he's…"

"It's possible." I agree, nodding my head.

* * *

 **~~~Sunset~~~**

* * *

We make it back to the shuttle. Shingo is sitting inside. "Like I thought," Luna says.

"Yeah, he was here." I agree softly.

I hear Howard let out a sigh of relief though only I heard it. "What should we do?" Sharla asks.

Chako turns to look at Howard. "You, say somethin' to 'im."

"F—fine" Howard climbs up the shuttle to where Shingo is. "Umm, you see…" Howard trails off, but I see him hold out Shingo's photograph. "Here." Shingo snatches it back. "Shingo…" Howard turns so that they are back to back. "Making me worry about you…" Howard jumps off the shuttle and runs towards the ocean shouting. "Papa! Papa, Papa, Papa! I miss you! I really, really miss you!"

Shingo looks out from the shuttle, gazing down at Howard. Luna smiles before doing the same. "Alright…Otou-san! Okaa-san! I'm very, very lonely!" This causes Howard and Shingo to look at her.

I see Sharla take a deep breath before yelling. "Otou-san! Okaa-san! The island's so very scary and I'm afraid I'll die!"

Bell is next. "Tou-san! Okaa-san! It's embarrassing, but I've cried!"

Menori follows. "Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! This world is beyond my comprehension!"

Kaoru takes a deep breath but Chako butts in before he does. "Y' don't hafta join 'em if y' don't wanna."

This causes Kaoru to blush. I let out a chuckle before looking in front of me. The figures of Mama, Papa, Pa, and Uncle Moony are in front of my eyes before they turn back into their animal forms and disappear into my body. _Even now they are still with me._

I look to see that Shingo is sitting on the outside of the shuttle. He stands up. "Otou-san! Okaa-san! I'll definitely fix the communication system and bring everyone home to meet you!"

We stand staring at the ocean for a while before heading back to the Great Tree. Shingo and Chako start working on the communication system straight away. We are all sitting in the living area watching in silence.

Howard breaks the silence by speaking up. "Hey, you've done enough. You can give up already."

Luna puts a finger in front of her mouth. "Shh!"

Shingo looks up at Chako. "Here we go!"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Chako agrees.

Shingo hesitantly presses a button. We all stay silent listening to any noise. There is a crackle. "Shingo, the emergency beacon!" Chako says.

"Right!" Shingo agrees before pressing it.

"I wonder if it'll reach them…" Sharla trails off.

"It's definitely going to reach them!" Howard adds.

A voice comes through. ".em ot emoC .em ot emoC"

"We're connected!" Shingo says happily.

"We can go home. We can go home!" Howard cheers with his hands up in the air.

"They really received it?" Sharla questions.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Howard continues cheering.

The rest of them let out a sigh of relief and have smiles on their faces. Only Luna and I don't. "If they responded, it means they're coming to rescue us! Alright!" Howard says, still cheering.

"Everyone…this voice…is the one Brienna and I have been hearing in our heads," Luna says stopping the cheering.

"This one?" Menori asks.

"Then we didn't make contact with anywhere?" Sharla queries.

"What?" Howard says sadly.

"What did the voice say?" Bell asks.

Luna bows her head. "I don't know."

Bell slowly nods his head. "Really…"

The room fills with silence until Menori breaks it. "But now it's clear that there's civilization."

"That's right!" Howard agrees as he walks over to Shingo. He put his hand on Shingo's shoulder. "Well done, Shingo." Howard praises.

"That's right, Shingo." Sharla acknowledges.

"That's right! Shingo's hard work wasn't wasted!" Chako adds happily.

I block out their voice and look at Luna. She seems to be deep in thought. Luna lets out a gasp and lifts her head and looks at Shingo. "Shingo, thank you!"

"Luna…" He trails off.

During the night, I hear movement. I head outside to see Shingo sitting in front of the lake holding his family photograph. "Otou-san…Okaa-san…I'll be fine now. After all, I have friends." He lowers his photograph before gazing up into the sky.

A small smile appears on my face before I head back to be. _Shingo isn't homesick anymore. He'll be just fine._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seventeen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

The rest of them let out a sigh of relief and have smiles on their faces. Only Luna and I don't. "If they responded, it means they're coming to rescue us! Alright!" Howard says, still cheering.

"Everyone…this voice…is the one Brienna and I have been hearing in our heads," Luna says stopping the cheering.

"This one?" Menori asks.

"Then we didn't make contact with anywhere?" Sharla queries.

"What?" Howard says sadly.

"What did the voice say?" Bell asks.

Luna bows her head. "I don't know."

Bell slowly nods his head. "Really…"

The room fills with silence until Menori breaks it. "But now it's clear that there's civilization."

"That's right!" Howard agrees as he walks over to Shingo. He put his hand on Shingo's shoulder. "Well done, Shingo." Howard praises.

"That's right, Shingo." Sharla acknowledges.

"That's right! Shingo's hard work wasn't wasted!" Chako adds happily.

I block out their voice and look at Luna. She seems to be deep in thought. Luna lets out a gasp and lifts her head and looks at Shingo. "Shingo, thank you!"

"Luna…" He trails off.

During the night, I hear movement. I head outside to see Shingo sitting in front of the lake holding his family photograph. "Otou-san…Okaa-san…I'll be fine now. After all, I have friends." He lowers his photograph before gazing up into the sky.

A small smile appears on my face before I head back to be. _Shingo isn't homesick anymore. He'll be just fine._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We wake up the next morning, but Luna doesn't. Chako goes over to Luna's bed. "Yeesh. How long ya gonna sleep? Todays the day we're goin' to the Eastern Woods, ain't it? Luna?" Chako puts her paw on Luna's forehead. "Oh no! A bad fever!"

Sharla lets out a gasp of surprise while Menori stops brushing her hair. "How many degrees?"

"39.1 degrees," Chako observes.

"That's high!" Menori exclaims surprised.

Sharla moves closer to Luna's bed. "Luna…"

Shingo pokes his head around our door. "Did something happen?"

Sharla answers for us. "It's bad news—Luna has a fever!"

I see Luna open her eyes. "Luna…are you okay?" Chako asks.

Luna tries getting up but falls back down on the bed. She is breathing heavily. "Don't! Just go to sleep!" Chako scolds.

"You have a fever!" Menori starts but Luna doesn't listen. "I have to go…"

"Don't! Just sleep peacefully for today!" Sharla shouts surprising all of us. Luna listens and lies back down.

We head down to breakfast. I sit down next to Kaoru. "A cold?" He questions.

"Chako's checking into it right now," Sharla adds.

"Maybe she's just worn out." Bell points out.

"We have been working hard for the past couple of days," I add softly.

"Then I guess we'll have to delay the trip." Shingo acknowledges.

Howard has his arms behind his head. "I guess we'll take our first day off in a while."

"Don't speak so cheerfully!" Sharla scolds. "Aren't you worried about Luna?"

"It's not like worrying about her will make her better." Howard points out.

Menori stands up. "Stop it! We have to be quiet."

We sit in silence until Chako comes outside. "How was it?" Menori asks.

Chako sits on her seat. "I ain't sure of the cause. If we can't do somethin' to bring the fever down, it'll be painful."

"It would be good if we had some medicinal herbs to help her fever, but…" Menori trails off.

"I have some herbs, but I don't think I have the herb that is needed." I point out softly. "Chako?"

"Accordin' to my data, Kudzu roots are effective at lowerin' fever." Chako states.

"Kudzu roots?" Menori questions.

"It's a leguminous plant species that grow wrapped 'round trees. The key ingredients in the root." Chako replies.

"I haven't got that herb," I admit softly.

"I see." Menori acknowledges. "And that will bring it down?"

"I got the image data, so I'll search for that." Chako agrees.

Menori nods her head. "Very well. Bell, do you know of anything else?"

"When we didn't have medicine, I've boiled and drunk Mugwort," Bell admits.

"It's got various vitamins…and it seems to be effective in bringing' down fever too. It's not enough alone, but for Luna, it should be fine." Chako agrees.

"But we've never seen Mugwort." Howard points out.

Bell stands up. "It's okay. I'll search for the Mugwort."

Shingo stands up after Bell. "I'll help too!"

Chako continues speaking. "And I want some nutritious food. Like fruit or eggs."

Kaoru and I share a glance before standing up, Kaoru's arm wrapped around my waist. "We'll get the eggs."

Howard lets out a sigh. "It can't be helped. I'll go search for fruit."

"Then, we'll leave Sharla to attend the patient…and split up to search. " Menori orders but Sharla interrupts. "Wait! I want to search with Chako!"

"Are you sure?" Howard questions. "You might get attacked by a giant lizard or a man-eating plant."

"But…I'm the one who knows best where plants can be found." Sharla states.

"There might be dangerous cliffs or something too." Howard points out. "Can a weakling like you really do it?"

"I want to be of some use to Luna!" Sharla exclaims standing up.

A smile appears on Menori's face. "Very well. I'll attend to Luna. Sharla, please go with Chako."

"Thank you, Menori," Sharla says with a smile.

We head off in different directions just as it starts to rain.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I pick up a large leaf and I hold it above my head as Bell and I begin looking for Mugwort.

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

It starts raining and I rush straight into a nearby cave, my hands held over my head to try and keep my hair from getting wet. "Now I'm soaking wet."

I let out a gasp when I look in front of me. There is some fruit on some bushes.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I make it to the cliff from before. We share a look before we carefully slide down the slippery slope.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Chako and I hide under a fallen tree when the rain began to fall. Chako is holding out her paws. "What d'we do? It's a penetratin' rain."

"Let's go," I say.

Chako lowers her paws and turns to look at me. "'Let's go?' We'll get soakin' wet. Is that okay?"

I nod my head in agreement. "It's fine." I get up and walk out into the rain.

"H-hey, wait! Sharla, I'm in trouble if you leave!" Chako calls out as she runs to catch up with me.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

I wet the handkerchief, wring it out and place it on Luna's forehead. Luna begins to stir and opens her eyes. "Rain…"

"Yes. If we'd left today, we would have been rained on. Good thing we delayed it." I point out.

"Where's Sharla and Brienna?" Luna questions weakly.

"Sharla went to search for herbs and Brienna went with Kaoru to get some eggs," I admit. Luna closes her eyes. "It's the first time I've seen Sharla like that. She desperately wanted to help you." Luna opens her eyes and a smile appears on my face. "It's good to have friends."

Luna closes her eyes once more and falls back asleep.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

We climb up a grassy slope carefully due to it being slippery due to the rain. "Be careful you don't slip," Chako warns from in front of me.

I make a sound of agreement but the next second my foot slips and I slide down the slope letting out a shriek. "Sharla!" Chako yells. "Sharla!" I hear footsteps and Chako stops next to me. "You okay?"

I lift up my head and let out a sound of agreement. I stand up and reach up with my arms. A sharp pain comes from my knee. "Ow!" I kneel down and place my hands on my injured knee. My knee is covered in dirt and has a large scrape.

"You can't go any further," Chako says worriedly as she gazes at my knee.

I keep my gaze down on the ground as thoughts enter my mind. _The day in gym when I was going to give up but Luna encourages me to continue…to not let Howard win…the encouragement Luna gave me when we first landed on this island…Luna being understanding when I told Bell that I hated him for killing the Tobihane and how she gently scolded me for it…Luna's encouraging smile._

I lift my head. "I'm okay. As long as I'm walking, it won't hurt." I stand up slowly. I take a step forward but pain shoots through my leg. I lean down and place my hand back on my injured knee.

"You ain't okay at all!" Chako states.

"I can't give up just from this. Luna taught me that!" I point out filled with determination.

"Okay! I'll help too!" Chako encourages.

Chako grabs a hold of a long stick and holds it. I grab hold of the other end and we begin climbing up once again. This time we make it to the top with anymore slipping. Chako lets go of the stick and I use it to help me walk.

"Hey, Chako…How did Luna get so strong?" I question.

"Let's see…It might look that way from where you stand, Sharla…but she ain't really that strong. The first time I met her…Luna was a total coward. This was about, oh, eight years back. Back then, Luna's okaa-chan dyin' was still fresh in her mind…and she always cried. I was already hated by Luna…but her otou-chan said we'd be able to patch things up 'n chased after her. But Luna wouldn't open her heart up to me. I left Luna's house, but I didn't have a destination. In an observation park where you could see the real stars…I ended up lookin' up at the starts before I even realized. Since then, Luna 'n I became friends that never doubt what's in each others' hearts."

Chako lowers her head sadly. "But then, two years after that…her otou-chan died…All girls, whoever they are, have glass slippers in their heart."

"Glass slippers?" I question confused.

"A dream they had when they were little…or some fantasy. When Luna was eight, her glass slippers broke. Mine did when I was thrown away. Since then, Luna 'n I have lived together, just the two of us at least until Brienna came." Chako acknowledges.

"So that's what happened," I say sadly.

"It's a sad story that brings tears to those who hear it and those who tell it," Chako says nodding her head.

"What about Brienna?" I question when Brienna's soft smile appears in my mind.

"Brienna's glass slippers shattered when she was 15 months old…the day her Mama and Papa died. It broke completely when she lost her Godfather and Uncle a few years later. It didn't help that she was sent to live with her Aunt after her parent's died and she knew from the start she wasn't wanted." Chako admits sadly.

"But I wonder why…Even though so many sad things have happened to them, Luna's always bright and cheerful and Brienna's always calm and collected." I query.

Chako places her paws on her hips and looks up to the sky. "When times are tough, look up to the sky. There may be rainy days, but there's always a blue sky in your heart. Whether it's a pitch-dark night or a day with bad weather, so long's the sun's still there, a day with a blue sky will come."

"There's always a blue sky in your heart," I repeat with a smile.

"Exactly. So, you can't worry about things forever. There's a blue sky in your heart." Chako says and I make a sound of agreement with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We both slowly climb the cliff and we move across the ledge and come across a nest with a large number of eggs inside. Kaoru and I take two eggs each. _That should be enough._ I think as we share a smile.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

We make it further into the forest and we find the herb that we were looking for. "There's lots of them," I exclaim surprised.

"If you crumble the Mugwort leaves and rub them in a wound, they'll also act as an antiseptic," Bell says before standing up. "So, I think this much should be enough."

I nod my head in agreement.

* * *

 **~~~Chako' POV~~~**

* * *

We continue walking and find a tree on the edge of a cliff. Sharla looks around. "It looks like a dead end." She walks closer to the tree to see vines and purple flowers wrapped around the tree. "They're beautiful flowers."

"Sharla, these plants look a bunch like the ones in my data!" I exclaim happily.

"We'll know once we dig out the roots, right?" Sharla states.

I look over the edge. "That's true, but the roots are on the cliffside."

I hold onto one of the vines while Sharla holds my paw and leans down. "Chako, a little more!"

"I can't, I'm at my limit!" I call out just as my paw slips and comes loose. We slide down the cliffside with a shout. Luckily, we come to a stop when Sharla grabs a hold of a hanging vine. Sharla strains herself and pulls me up and grabs hold with both hands. "Sharla, hang on!"

She stands up and lets out a sigh. "We made it up!"

"Are you hurt?" I question. She makes a sound of denial. I let out a gasp which causes Sharla to let out a gasp when she realizes what she is holding in her hand. I break off the end and take a bite. "This is it! No mistake!"

Sharla lets out a happy gasp. We get what we needed, and we head back home.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

With the eggs found we head back to Everyone's House. When we get back the others are there. We are all completely soaked. We have to take off our clothes so that they can dry. Chako takes the food we found and took them into Luna. "This is medicine. It might taste bad but put up with it 'n drink it all."

Luna makes a small sound of agreement. Sharla lifts up Luna's head and helps her drink the medicine.

Everyone soon falls back asleep apart from Chako and Sharla. I'm in my bed with my eyes closed but I'm not asleep just yet. I am listening to Sharla and Chako talk.

"Hey, Chako? Today, you talked about glass slippers, right? Even though I'm fourteen years old, I still have glass slippers in my heart. Even now I cling tightly to my glass slippers and keep dreaming." Sharla admits.

"It's not like it's a bad thing." Chako states.

"Luna and Brienna told me the same thing. But because of that, I don't think I've been able to accept reality yet. You see, I love fantasy stories. I've even written some myself. But…" Sharla explains how she was bullied because of it.

"Once, I reached out to a girl in the class who was being left out and became friends with her. But because of that, I was left out as well. I'd always been bad at being part of a group, so it didn't really bother me…all of a sudden, the girl I reached out to had switched to the side of those leaving me out. After that. No matter how I tried to make friends, I could never take even one step forward. I retreated into my shell more and more. I felt that if I didn't, my glass slippers that we so precious to me might be broken. I thought that one day, my own wonderful story would start. A tale like one of those fantasy stories.

Just then, Luna and Brienna appeared before me. Even though I'd just met them, for some reason I warmed up to them. Because nothing like that had happened to me before. I'm sure it because Luna and Brienna were so kind, cheerful, calm and collected. Since then, the story I'd been imagining really began. But now that it's begun, I see that there's more to reality than just happy times. There are many hard ot frightening times…and the heroes of the story can't be disheartened. But I became disheartened right away and became a burden to everyone."

"That's not true." I hear Luna say.

"Luna, you were awake!" Chako says surprised.

"Sharla, you've worked very hard since we came to this island. The best at braiding rope and cooking food is you, Sharla. And when we came back to Everyone's House, it makes us feel relieved when you say, 'Welcome home,' to us. Like we've really come home." Luna acknowledges.

"Luna…" Sharla trials off.

"Sharla, you're not being a burden on anybody," Luna adds.

"Thank you. I…I guess I…have been running away from reality until now, but from now on I'll try to accept reality, a little at a time. Reality's not that bad all the time, after all. The reason I've made so many friends…is because I came to this planet." Sharla admits.

"Sharla…" Luna trails off happily.

I hear Chako make a pleasing sound. "Your fever's mostly gone down."

"What a relief!" Sharla exclaims relief.

Luna lets out a laugh. "If I'm going to be attended to courteously…maybe I should stay sick a little longer."

"What'cha sayin'? I should punish you for that!" Chako scolds.

"That's right!" Sharla agrees.

Luna laughs again. "Sorry, sorry!"

I open my eyes and sit up in time to hear Menori speak up. "You seem to have gotten better."

"Yeah, she is back to her cheerful self once more," I state softly.

"Menori! Brienna!" Luna nods her head. "Thanks to all of you. Thank you!"

We look outside. "It'll be dawn soon." Sharla points out.

Luna gets up. "I want to see a bit of the sunrise."

"Sure, let's take a look." Chako agrees.

The five of us go outside and watch as the sun begins to rise. We are soon joined by Shingo and Bell.

"Good morning, Luna," Shingo says sleepily. "Are you okay now?"

Luna nods her head.

"Your skin tone looks better too." Bell points out.

"Thanks," Luna says with a smile.

We go back to watching the sunrise. "The sun has risen again." Chako acknowledges.

"And so, there'll always be a blue sky in your heart," Sharla adds.

"That's right!" Chako agrees.

"What's that?" Menori asks.

"It's Chako's pet phrase. She's been saying that since I was little. But Sharla, why do you know it?" Luna says looking at Chako.

"What's it matter? Look like there'll be good weather today!" Chako says with a grin.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eighteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

I open my eyes and sit up in time to hear Menori speak up. "You seem to have gotten better."

"Yeah, she is back to her cheerful self once more," I state softly.

"Menori! Brienna!" Luna nods her head. "Thanks to all of you. Thank you!"

We look outside. "It'll be dawn soon." Sharla points out.

Luna gets up. "I want to see a bit of the sunrise."

"Sure, let's take a look." Chako agrees.

The five of us go outside and watch as the sun begins to rise. We are soon joined by Shingo and Bell.

"Good morning, Luna," Shingo says sleepily. "Are you okay now?"

Luna nods her head.

"Your skin tone looks better too." Bell points out.

"Thanks," Luna says with a smile.

We go back to watching the sunrise. "The sun has risen again." Chako acknowledges.

"And so, there'll always be a blue sky in your heart," Sharla adds.

"That's right!" Chako agrees.

"What's that?" Menori asks.

"It's Chako's pet phrase. She's been saying that since I was little. But Sharla, why do you know it?" Luna says looking at Chako.

"What's it matter? Look like there'll be good weather today!" Chako says with a grin.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We are all sitting around the table. "We're not going to the Eastern Woods?" Shingo asks.

"Nobody's saying we're not going. We're just saying we should delay it for a while." Menori points out.

"Luna's health isn't back to normal yet," Bell adds before Chako continues. "And it seems lately she can't hear that voice either."

Shingo doesn't back down. _He must really want to go to the Eastern Forest, huh?_ "Then, it's okay for Luna to wait. Look at this." Shingo picks up the Nano-plant machine. "I looked into it again, and it's really amazing! This mostly works without electricity…and the parts are so compact I can barely believe it. There may be people with a very advanced society!"

"We know that!" Menori says surprising Shingo by the tone of her voice. "Have you forgotten? In the Eastern Woods, there are creatures several meters in height."

Shingo looks put out. He puts the machine back on the table. "We can just attack them! I desperately want to go!" He says urgently.

"Give it up, give it up!" Howard interrupts waving his hand in front of him. "You'd get yellow-bellied the moment you saw them!"

Sharla is sitting calmly next to Luna. "We don't know what would have happened to them if Luna hadn't been able to hear that voice."

I was leaning my back against Kaoru's chest, sitting on his lap. When he spoke, it vibrated down my back making me shiver. "There's no need to be impatient," I swear I saw him smirk when he noticed my reaction. I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my cheeks. I hear Kaoru lets out a low chuckle.

"Sorry, Shingo…" Luna apologizes. "It's my fault…"

"There's nothin' to apologize for, Luna," Chako says.

"We'll go to the ruins once Luna has her strength back and becomes able to hear the voice again. Is that agreed?" Menori questions.

We all agreed apart from Shingo who stays silent. Menori looks at Shingo and repeats her question. Shingo pouts but he agrees reluctantly.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I wait until everyone is fast asleep and I hear no movement from outside of our room. I quietly reach up with my hand and pick up my glasses and place them on my face.

I open my eyes and quietly get up. I look to where Kaoru is laying to see that he is still asleep. I look towards Bell to see the same. I sneak past them and head outside. I head toward where we built the toilet. I see Howard but when he sees me walking towards him he lets out a scream and hides back inside the toilet, slamming the door behind him.

"Howard…" I call out quietly.

"There's nobody here." Howard whimpers.

"Howard!" I call out louder.

The door is opened, and Howard pokes his head out. I walk closer and he lets out a gasp. His eyes widen and he lets out a sigh. "Oh, it's just you, Shingo. Don't surprise me like that!" He scolds.

After he calms down he leaves the toilet and I tell him where I am planning on going. "You're going to the Eastern Woods?" He exclaims loudly.

I shush him. "Yeesh, your voice is too loud!"

Howard removes his hands from over his mouth. "But we talked about this…"

I lean forward. "I know, but I can't wait."

"You can't wait?" Howard questions. He lets out another sigh. "You don't understand because you haven't seen it." He spreads his arms out wide above his head. "A crab _this_ big is like _this._ " He makes scissors with both hands. "It'll attack you! Like this!"

I look away and lower my head disheartened. "Howard, you're scared too." I open my eyes to see him freeze in place. "Howard, I thought you at least would be different from the rest." I close my eyes and look away once more.

"Now hold on a second. Who said I was afraid?" Howard demands.

I open my eye and glance at Howard out the corner of my eyes. "So, you're not afraid?"

"Of course not!" Howard denies without hesitation. He puffs up his chest, points his thumb at himself and lifts his nose high in the air. "I'm the one who beat the crab, after all. You think I'm going to let you lump me in with those other guys?"

A gleam appears in my eyes as I turn to look at Howard, leaning forward with an eager smile on my face. "In that case, please!" I clap my hands together in front of me. "Take me there!"

"But…" Howard trails off.

"If I don't have someone strong like you with me…I won't be able to come back safely." I praise slyly.

"I guess that's true." Howard agrees with his nose once again high in the air.

"I'm begging you, Howard." I persuade once more.

Howard takes a pondering pose before he agrees.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

When I wake up I see that Luna isn't in her bed. I get up and look outside to see her near the lake with her hands inside. _She must be trying to hear the voice._ I walk outside to see Sharla walking up to Luna. "Good morning, Luna."

Luna flinches in surprise before she looks up. "Good morning, Sharla."

"How do you feel?" Sharla questions.

Luna nods her head and stands up. "I'm mostly better. Thank you."

"But you still can't hear it?" Sharla queries.

Luna looks surprised before a sigh escapes her. "Yes…

"Really…" Sharla trails off disappointed.

I was about to head to my garden when Bell comes running from the house. "Luna! Sharla!" He shouts before coming to a stop in front of them. "Shingo and Howard are gone!" He states causing Luna to let out a gasp of surprise.

Shingo and Howard have gone missing. Though I don't have to take a guess of where they have gone. It is obviously with the way Shingo was acting yesterday.

Bell comes running back with Sharla and Luna. "They may have gone to the Eastern Woods." Kaoru points out from his place at my side.

I nod my head. "With the way, Shingo was yesterday with his eagerness that it possible." I agree softly.

Menori places a finger on her chin. "What I'm worried about is that Howard is with him."

Sharla begins looking around. "Huh? Where's Chako?"

Luna and I share a glance. Luna looks back at Sharla. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her this morning."

"Don't tell me…"Bell trails off. We turn to look in the direction of the Eastern Forest.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

Howard gets his bow and arrow and Luna's backpack, which he passes over to me and we leave without telling the others. We have been walking for a while and my legs are beginning to hurt. "Are we there yet?" I complain.

Howard turns to look at me with his left fist clenched in front of him. "What are you doing, getting tired so soon? Put your heart into it!"

I let out a sigh and stick out my tongue. I pull my tongue back in and lifts up the backpack higher upon my bent back. "Ow…" comes from inside.

I let out a gasp, stand up straight and turn my head to look at the backpack. I take off the backpack, hold out in front of me and begin to shake it. Once again a voice comes from inside. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

The top begins to move and Chako pops out, shaking her paw with an annoyed look on her face as she lands on the floor. "What'cha doin'? I was finally sleepin' peacefully.

"Chako!" I exclaim surprised.

Chako stops waving her paw and her own eyes open in surprise. "What? Shingo?" She lets out a gasp and turns her head to look at Howard, who has his head turned in the other direction whistling to himself. "Howard's here too? What'cha doin', you two?" She questions.

I look up at Howard confused. "What's the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean, what?" Howard queries before pointing down at Chako. "I thought she'd be of some use to us, so I figured it might be easier to keep her out of sight."

"Easier'n not bringin' me? Don't talk about me that way!" Chako scolds annoyed. She lets out a gasp and looks up. "Where are we?"

"The Eastern Woods," I admit.

"The Eastern Woods?" Chako repeats. "Why somewhere like that?" A thoughtful look appears on her face before she abruptly turns around and glares at me. "Shingo!"

"I just couldn't wait. Chako, you understand." I state sheepishly.

"It ain't like I don't understand…but we were gonna go to the Eastern Woods once Luna's strength was…" Chako begins scolding.

"That's it," Howard speaks up, cutting Chako off. We both turn to look at him, arms bent out at his sides as he shrugs. "That's why we brought you with us stealthily. What's wrong with borrowing you for a little while? And we've already come this far."

"While you're pointin' that out, remember that there's huge monsters in this forest!" Chako says angrily.

"You're pretty scared for a robot." Howard taunts.

"What'd you say?" Chako demands.

"If you're that scared, go home!" Howard taunts waving his hand in front of him mockingly. "Being dragged around by Luna suits you better anyway." Chako clenches her paw with an angrily look on her face. "What's wrong? If you've got a problem, then spit it out. Hey, what's wrong, what's wrong?"

Chako snaps and lunges herself at Howard. He ducks and she carries on moving through the air. She bangs on a large leaf and she is moved back and forth between the two leaves in front of each other. She falls onto the leaves below before landing on the ground with a thud, her tongue sticking out and feeling dizzy.

Howard lets out a laugh and jumps up and down with his hand in the air. "You missed, you missed! Serves you right!"

I look at Chako in surprise, my mouth slightly open.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

It was decided that Sharla, Kaoru and I will stay behind while Menori, Luna, and Bell go to the Eastern Forest to find Howard, Shingo, and Chako.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We follow the path and makes it to the top of the waterfall. We gaze down in silence before Menori speaks up and breaks it. "These are the Eastern Woods?"

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

Howard begins jumping up and down in the air, jumping off a large leaf. "This is fun! I'm hungry! You guys try it too!"

I use my scanner to get some readings on the area we are standing in. "Somehow the gravity seems lighter."

"Really?" Shingo questions. He looks up at Howard. "That's how he can jump so high."

"Yeah, but I wonder why only the Eastern Woods have less gravity." I query.

"It's definitely strange." Shingo agrees.

"And there's one more thing I don't understand," I admit, paw folded across my chest.

"What?" Shingo question looking back down at me.

"Why Howard?" I question confused.

"There was no other way. If I'd told anyone else, they'd definitely have been opposed to it." Shingo admits.

"Oh, that's it," I say in agreement. "'Cuz Howard's less objectionable than the others."

"There's a shortcut!" Howard shouts down. He lands on the leaf before landing on the ground with a thud. He gets up, rubbing his side before pointing to the left. "Let's cut through here.

"Chako," Shingo calls out.

I let out a sigh and shrug. "Well, since I'm already here, there's no helping it. Let's check it out as much as we can."

A smile appears on Shingo face and he lets out a pleased sound of agreement.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We climb down the vine next to the waterfall and head deeper into the forest. "I remember what you said, but for it to be this large…is definitely strange," Menori admits as she looks around.

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

We carry on walking by using the shortcut that I found. The three of us looking around as we walk.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

"This is odd…We should have caught up with them by now." I point out.

"They should have followed the riverbank as well," Luna admits. Luna looks in front of her and lets out a low gasp.

Bell kneels near the river, hand on one of the rocks. "The river passes under this rock. We can't follow the river any further."

"Maybe the river continues on the other side." I acknowledge.

Luna stands up from her crouch ."Which means…" She trails off as we look in front of us to see a large hill. "We have no choice but to climb this hill. Let's go."

We climb over to see more forest on the other side. I take the first step down. "Be careful, Menori," Luna warns.

"I know," I reply before taking another step. My foot slips and I slide down.

"Menori!" Luna calls out. I hear them slide down behind me. Luna stops next to me. "Are you okay?" Bell stops as well.

"I'm fine," I admit with a small smile.

A smile appears on Luna's face as she stands up straight. "But I guess we're over the hill now. Huh? I wonder where the river is."

"Let's look a little further ahead," Bell suggests.

"Good idea." Luna agrees.

With all three of us in agreement, we continue walking forward. We walk further inside but still no river. "This is strange. I can't see the river anywhere." Luna says confused.

"This is…" Bell trails off.

We follow his gaze and I let out a low gasp. "The place from before."

"That's impossible," Bell states surprised.

"What does this mean?" Luna questions.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

When the three of them left I headed back to my gardens. I look to see that most of the fruit and vegetables are fully grown. I take out two empty boxes. I put the fruit in one box and the vegetables in the other. I remove the weeds from the plants. It shouldn't be long before the others are fully grown.

I take the boxes and take them into the house and put them in the living room area where we keep the other food. Luckily, food that is in my boxes doesn't lose their freshness and go off.

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

The further we get inside the more tired we all become. "This is strange…It should definitely have been this way." I admit tired.

"What was a shortcut? However far we walk, I can't see the river." Chako states.

"Maybe we're lost." Shingo points out.

I hear something and my eye widen. "Look out! Hide!" I warn.

The three of us hide behind some trees. "What happened?" Chako question from behind the tree.

"It's a Tobihane," I admit.

"Tobihane?" Shingo question before looking in front of him. There is a large Tobihane with claw marks on it back. It is laying on its side and isn't moving. "That's a Tobihane?"

"Don't be surprised by something like that. There's even bigger things!" I point out whispering. Chako comes from behind the tree and walks towards the Tobihane. "Idiot, get back here!"

"Chako!" Shingo calls out quietly.

Chako stops in front of the Tobihane. She is silent for a few seconds before turning her head to look at us. "This is dead."

Shingo and I let out a gasp, but we move closer. The smell gets to me and I feel sick and place my hand over my mouth.

Shingo does the same. "It was killed by something!" He mumbles through his hand.

"Look at these huge claw marks!" Chako points out. She is silent before she speaks up again. "That's right." She places her scanner on the Tobihane.

"What is it?" Shingo questions.

Chako looks up confused. "This is weird…there's none anywhere."

"None of what?" Shingo questions.

Chako turns her head to look up at him. "Nano-plants."

"Really?" Shingo queries surprised.

Chako lowers her paw. "No doubt."

"Then the crab they saw was special after all," Shingo says as he clenches his fists around Luna's backpack straps.

Rustling from the leaves comes from behind us. We all turn to look to see an animal's eyes peeking out. A large bear comes out, his long, sharp claw held out in front of him. Shingo and I let out a shout when it let out a growl.

"That's what killed it!" Shingo exclaims pointing at the bear.

Chako lets out her own shout which snaps me out of it. "R—run for it! Someone save me!"

We run through the bushes to see Luna, Menori and Bell standing there. "Howard!" Menori exclaims surprised.

"Chako!" Luna exclaims in the same tone.

"Shingo!" Bell exclaims softly.

"Get out of here!" I warn as we run towards them.

"Run away?" I hear Menori question. The bear chases after us and I see Menori let out a gasp and place a hand over her mouth.

"It's following…" Bell trails off.

"Menori, let's run for it!" Luna states before the pair of them do. Bell stays standing there until we run past and then run behind us.

"At this rate, it's going to catch us!" Shingo points out worriedly.

"Can't you hear anything?" I demand from next to Luna.

Luna gazes at me briefly before turning her head away and closing her eyes. She opens them again and gazes at me once more. "I can't hear anything!"

"When it's most important!" I say annoyed. We continue running and my foot trips over a rock and I fall to the floor. "Wait for me!"

Luna comes to a stop and lets out a gasp. I look behind me to see the bear much closer. I scramble to get up. "Save me!" I run towards the rocks where there is a gap. "Papa!" I yell as my arrows are cut with the bear's claws and it falls off my back and falls to the ground just as I make it inside the gap.

The bear's claw gets inside, and it lets out a loud growl. I go pale and shiver as tear pool at the corner of my eyes. "Papa!"

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Howard!" I shout worried as an image appears in my mind. I take the two small rocks tied to a vine off Shingo's shoulder.

"Luna!" Menori calls.

I swing the rocks and I throw it towards the bear. The bear turns in my direction when it hears me, and the vine and rocks are wrapped around its mouth. The bear tries ripping it off with its claws.

With it distracted I run to the gap where Howard is hiding. He has his back against the wall and his eyes clenched shut. I grab hold of his arm and run out of the gap towards the others, pulling Howard behind me.

The bear managed to snap the vine from around its mouth. It lets out a grown and begins chasing us once again. "Luna!" Chako calls out.

"Hurry!" Shingo adds.

We catch up with the others and they begin to run. As we were running I feel the energy surround my body once more and the image from before appears inside my mind. ".msahc eht oT" The voice states. I let out a gasp as the voice repeats itself. "!msahc eht oT."

I look to the right. "Everyone! This way!" I call out as I point to the right.

"That voice?" Bell questions.

"Yes!" I reply.

"You can hear it again?" Chako queries happily.

"Everyone, let's go!" Menori orders.

We turn to the right and run through. The voice appears again. "!daeha thgairts, daeha thgairtS"

We run straight ahead, and I let out a gasp when we get to a dead-end, to the edge of a cliff.

"What's the meaning of this?" Howard demands, pale.

There is a growl and the bear gets closer. The energy surrounds my body once more and the voice is heard again. "!pmuJ"

I look down. "Everyone, let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Chako questions.

Instead of answering I jump off the edge with my arms held out wide. "Luna!" I hear Shingo shout.

I land on the ground and hear thuds around me proving that the others had jumped after me.

"We're saved?" Howard queries letting out a sigh.

I sit up. "Is everyone okay?" I question.

"Yeah," Menori says.

"Somehow," Chako adds.

Bell nods his head in agreement while Shingo looks up. "What was that?"

"Maybe it was an illusion," Menori suggests. "Getting lost, the forest, and the cliff."

"An illusion?" Shingo questions.

It is silent while we get lost in our thoughts before it is broken when Howard lets out a surprised yell. We follow his gaze to see the ruins in front of us. Howard gets up and is the first to run towards them with the rest of us following him. "The ruins!" He exclaims surprised.

We all gaze at the ruins in surprise until Howard lets out another gasp and looks around in the water. "It doesn't seem to be here. Now's our chance!"

Just then the water starts bubbling causing Howard to let out a small yell. The crab appears out of the water. We all let out surprised sounds before Howard lets out a yell and hides behind Bell. "It's here!"

"I—I guess this is the crab you mentioned." Chako stammers.

The crab lifts its claws and starts to bring them down. I close my eyes and shout out in my mind. _Stop!_ The crabs claw stop in place around us and freezes in place.

"It stopped," Shingo exclaims surprised.

Howard lets out a sigh. "We're saved."

"What happened?" Menori questions.

I let out a sigh before letting out a gasp as the voice appears in my mind again. ".ereh emoC" I move my gaze to the ruins. ".ereh emoC" I continue gazing at the ruins in silence before breaking it by speaking up. "Let's go." I turn my head to look at the others. "It's beckoning us."

We carefully walk past the crab and walk towards the ruins stopping in front of them. "They might be inside here," Shingo suggests. "People of a highly advanced society."

"Maybe, but how do we get in?" Chako questions. "There's nothin' that looks like an entrance.

The energy surrounds me, and my eyes widen as I look at the ruins. "I understand," I mutter softly. I walk towards the ruins and place my hand on it while closing my eyes.

"What's that, what's that?" Howard question confused.

I feel the same energy surround my hand touching the ruins. There is a rumbling sound and I open my eyes to see that the door has opened. "Let's go," I state before we all walk inside.

"We're really okay, right?" Howard question from behind Bell.

We get near the end when there is a bright light that causes me to cover my eyes with my arms. We get past the light and I come to a stop before lowering my arms and hesitantly opening my eyes. I let out a gasp as I see the same capsule that appears in my mind before my eyes.

I let out a gasp along with the others when we see a young boy asleep inside.

"It's a person!" Shingo exclaims surprised.

I walk over to the capsule and place my hand on it while I gaze down at the young boy inside.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

With that done, I go to find Kaoru but as I did I stop walking. I felt Luna glow pink. _The voice is finally getting in touch with her._ A vision comes through before the voice does. ".msahc eht oT !msahc eht oT" A few seconds later the voice comes through once more. "!daeha thgiarts, daeha thgiartS" "!pmuJ" _Jump? Jump off what exactly? Luna will probably tell us when they get back._

A few minutes later I hear Luna shout out in her mind, glowing pink. "Stop!" followed by the voice once more. ".ereh emoC ereh emoC" Luna glows pink once more, and I now know how to open the doors to the ruins.

Since the voice stopped I tend to the potatoes garden instead of going to find Kaoru.

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nineteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

With that done, I go to find Kaoru but as I did I stop walking. I felt Luna glow pink. _The voice is finally getting in touch with her._ A vision comes through before the voice does. ".msahc eht oT !msahc eht oT" A few seconds later the voice comes through once more. "!daeha thgiarts, daeha thgiartS" "!pmuJ" _Jump? Jump off what exactly? Luna will probably tell us when they get back._

A few minutes later I hear Luna shout out in her mind, glowing pink. "Stop!" followed by the voice once more. ".ereh emoC ereh emoC" Luna glows pink once more, and I now know how to open the doors to the ruins.

Since the voice stopped I tend to the potatoes garden instead of going to find Kaoru.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

A vision of the same little boy and his parents appear in my mind. Luna must be seeing the same thing otherwise I probably wouldn't see or hear anything.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Is he alive?" Menori questions breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Bell admits.

Shingo looks at some of the equipment. "Is this…cold sleep?"

Chako jumps on. "Sure, seems like it."

"He seems to be a boy." Bell points out.

"More importantly…is this guy even human?" Howard questions shrugging his shoulders.

"He does seem a little different," Shingo admits.

"Was it this child who was calling out to Luna and Brienna?" Menori questions.

"I don't know," I admit confused.

I gaze down at the child when I get a vision. This child appears in between two adults…his parents I think.

 _This child…_

"Could it be he's an alien?" Shingo asks.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Howard denies straight away.

Chako points at the screen. "But look at that! I ain't got nothin' in my data like this script!"

"He may actually be an alien." Bell agrees with Shingo and Chako.

"Planetary settlement has progressed…but mankind has yet to encounter alien life." Menori points out.

From the corner of my eyes, I see Shingo put his hands against the glass. "Then…this will be mankind's first contact with aliens!"

Howard puts a hand on his chest. "In that case, we'll…be famous as the discoverers of aliens!"

"That's only if we ever get home from this planet, of course." Menori points out.

"But…that might not be impossible either!" Shingo says looking at Menori. He looks back at the chamber and puts his hand on it. "The fact that this cold sleep chamber is working means…that the energy system is still active!"

I hear Howard let out a gasp. "Let's look into it," Menori says at the same time. "We might be able to figure something out as well."

"Alright!" Chako cheers before she falls off the chamber to the ground. "Right, let's go!" She cheers weakly.

They all go off in different directions while I stay standing in front of the chamber, gazing down at the boy inside. _Was it you…who called out to me?_ I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Wait a minute…" I hear Menori say. "Could it be…there's someone here besides that boy?"

"You mean, hiding somewhere?" Howard asks hesitantly.

"But there doesn't seem to be any sign of other people." Bell points out.

"I don't see any doors, either," Shingo adds.

"That's right!" Howard agrees. "What are you trying to say?"

Chako lets out a gasp. "Wha—what is this?"

There is a hologram of a planet. Five blue arrows come from the top of the planet before it hits five areas. The area goes blue before most of the planet does. "A planet?" Shingo questions.

"This isn't Earth, is it?" Howard asks.

"It's a little similar but different. It's a planet that ain't in my data." Chako answers.

"Then what planet is it?" Howard demands.

"This might be…the planet we're on now!" Shingo says after a few seconds of reflection.

Menori points to the hologram. "Then what are those marks?"

Shingo crosses his arms over his chest. "I think they indicate the location of something."

I am only half-listening to what the others are saying. My focus is on the child in the sleep chamber. _Was it you…Was the one who called out to me…you?_

His eyes open and turn to look up at me. I let out a gasp before placing my hands back on the glass. Chako walks over to me. "Luna, what's goin' on?"

"He opened his eyes. He opened his eyes!" I state.

Chako and the others come over to look. "It's true."

"Does this mean the cold sleep was deactivated?" Menori asks.

"Even if it were, it's too soon for him to be openin' his eyes." Chako points out.

"Then it was deactivated before we came in here?" Shingo questions.

Menori looks at Shingo. "Then you mean it predicted that we'd come here?"

"To think that something like that would be possible…" Shingo trails off.

"It wasn't this child, then?" Menori says.

"Since he was cold sleeping, it would be impossible," Shingo admits.

"Sure would." Chako agrees. "That voice that guided Luna here…I can't think of anythin; but that the voice was managin' this place from somewhere else."

I hear the voice again. ".dlihc siht rof erac esaelP"

The others begin to look around. They heard the voice as well. "This voice…"

"Where did it come from?" Chako questions.

I place my hands over my ears. There is a loud buzzing coming from inside my head. "What's happenin'?" Chako asks next to me.

"This is the voice we heard over Shingo's communications device!" Bell points out.

"Yes…" Menori trails off.

"…that's right." I agree before I put my hands in front of my chest and closing my eyes. I hear the voice again. ".dlihc siht rof erac esaelP" "Please…take care of this child… 'Please take care of this child'? What does that mean?" ".dlihc siht rof…erac esaelP"

"What's it saying?" Shingo asks.

"'Take care, take care.'" I repeat.

"Take care of this child?" Menori questions. "You mean it wants us to raise this child?"

"Alduram Gyet."

"Again!" They exclaim.

"What's he saying?" Howard demands.

"'Alduram Gyet.'" I repeat again.

"What does it mean?" Menori questions.

"I don't know," I admit. I look back down at the boy and place one of my hands on the glass. "Alduram Gyet." After saying this my hand glows pink. The pink light spreads over the chamber, covering it completely. Smoke covers the boy inside making it hard to see him.

"What just…happened?" Howard asks hesitantly.

The cables are removed from the boy's body and disappear above the chamber. Shingo moves forward and lets out a gasp. "He's clothed all of a sudden!"

"It's not just clothes! Shoes too!" Howard adds.

Chako jumps on top of the chamber and crosses her arms over her chest. "Just now, it might've been doin' somethin'."

"You don't mean…nano-machines?" Shingo states.

There is silence before the chamber door opens. I see his hands twitch at his side. He clenches them into fists before holding his arms in front of his. He clenches and unclenches them a few times before trying to sit up. He doesn't make it all the way up. I go to help him but Chako stops me. "You shouldn't touch him yet. After wakin' up from a long cold sleep, his body's not at full strength. His skin might've become fragile."

I nod slightly before looking back at him. He is still struggling to get up. "Keep it up!" I encourage him. He stops moving and looks at me. I smile softly and nod my head. He goes back to trying to get up.

Shingo runs to the other side of the room when Howard calls out to him. "Hey, Shingo! Where are you going?"

"We forgot about the most important thing! The communicator!" Shingo exclaims happily.

"What about the communicator?" Howard asks confused.

"If these ruins have a communicator…we might be able to send out a powerful emergency beacon!" Shingo adds cheerfully.

This cheers Howard up. "You mean help will come, and we'll be able to get off this planet? Alright! I'll look for it too!"

Howard and Shingo run off to look for it. I bring my gaze back to the child. He has managed to sit up. "You did it!"

"Who are you? Where are you from?" Menori asks.

"Leave the questions until later," I say before the boy looks at me and smile. I smile back. He lifts his feet and places them on the floor. Chako jumps off the chamber top and lands next to me. "You're trying to stand up, right? Go for it!" I encourage.

He takes a few steps forward and begins to fall. I reach out my hands and catch him before he does. He smiles up at me. His smile is infectious as I smile back once more.

I hear Howard banging about. This causes the screen to go fuzzy before going out. "Over here, too," Chako says. "What happened?" A card pops out from the side of the chamber. Chako picks it up. "What's this?"

Shingo is next to her. "A card?"

Bell lets out a gasp making us look at him. "The door!"

We look to see that it was beginning to close. "Let's hurry out of here!" I say.

"You must be kidding! There are still tons of things I want to look into!" Shingo states.

Menori puts her hand on his shoulder. "You'll get shut in!"

"No!" Shingo kneels near the chamber. "No, no!"

Bell goes next to him and tries getting him up. "Let go of me!"

"Stop being so unreasonable!" Menori says holding Bells spear. Shingo continues moaning. "Let go of me! Put me down!"

The boy fell while we were running. I go back and help him up. "Luna!" Chako calls out. I look to see them holding up the door. "Luna, hurry!"

"It okay, go on ahead!" I call back.

"Hurry, hurry, Luna!" Chako shouts.

I pick him up and run towards the door. I slide under the door just in time for it to close completely. Chako lets out a sigh of relief. "That was a close call."

I am breathing heavily before I slowly get my breathing back to normal. I lift my head to look at the child. "Are you okay?" He doesn't answer but smiles.

"Damn…Why'd the door close?" Howard questions.

Shingo stands up. "Howard, it's because you did something to cause it again!"

"What do you mean 'again'?" Howard demands.

"It's the same as with the shuttle's release mechanism!" Shingo states annoyed.

"What?" Howard replies angrily.

Menori interferes before they could fight anymore. "Have your fight later. Let's hurry."

I get off the floor and hold out my hand. The child takes a hold of it and we all run out of the ruins back into the forest. As soon as we step out the door it closes behind us. Bell is the first to break the silence. "Come to think of it…the crab that was here when we came in…" He trails off as Howard finishes for him. "It's disappeared?"

Chako is near the water. "Looks like it went somewhere."

"It may still be hiding somewhere." Menori points out cautiously.

We are all standing in front of the ruin's doors. "Open up!" Shingo says but, of course, it doesn't. "Luna, give it another try."

I put my hand on the door, but nothing happens. "No luck, huh?" Chako says.

Shingo clenches his fist and has them near his chin. "But there was a mountain of riches inside! Damn it!" He rushes forward and starts banging on the door. "Open up! Open up! Open up!"

Howard goes to where Shingo is. "Open…sesame! Sesame!"

"You think it'll open if you do that?" Chako asks.

"Howard! Stop goofing off!" Shingo scolds.

"If I didn't try it, we couldn't be sure, right?" Howard points out.

Chako walks forward with the card in her paws. "Maybe we can use this." She taps on it. It doesn't do anything. "No luck after all."

"Is this that…" Shingo trails off.

"Yes." Chako agrees. "The thing that came outta the cold sleep chamber."

"There may be another door. Let's split up and look for it." Menori advises.

"Alright…let's go!" Howard cheers.

I kneel down and put my hands on the child's shoulders. "Stay here, okay?" I go to walk off, but the back of my top is pulled on. I look to see that he is holding onto me. I kneel down next to him once more.

"Luna, you stay with the kid," Menori says before walking off.

I look down at him. "I understand. I won't go anywhere." This causes him to smile.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

After I finished with the potatoes I got out a blank notebook and pen. _I think I am going to write down what has happened since getting on the island so far. I did the same with my life before coming to live with Luna and Chako._

It only took me an hour to get everything written down. I get out my other notebooks and update which food we can and cannot eat and the other creatures we have come across. This only took me half an hour.

I put the notebooks away and go to find Kaoru. I go inside to see Kaoru walking to his bedroom. He stops when he sees me and holds out his arm. I put my hand on it just for him to pull me close to his side. We continue to the boy's bedroom to see Sharla kneeling on the floor.

When she sees us, she gets up off the floor. "Um…This. I was just cleaning up…"

Kaoru snatches it out of her hands with his free hand. "Never touch my things again." Kaoru and I turn the other way and we walk back outside.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Shingo and the others are walking back to where I am standing. "How did it go?" Menori asks when they get close.

Shingo shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head before looking down at Chako. "We went around the wall, sensin' all the way, but there didn't seem to be another entrance."

"Really…" Menori trail off.

I turn to look at Chako. "Chako, I wonder how long these ruins have been here."

"Let's see…Based on the overgrowth of vines…I'd guess at least five hundred years 've passed." Chako states.

"F—Five hundred years? You're lying." Howard exclaims hesitantly.

"It's no lie! I wouldn't be surprised if it was a thousand." Chako points out.

"Then you're saying that this child may have been in cold sleep for a very long period?" Menori questions.

"That might be true." Chako agrees.

"Just who is this guy, anyway? Where are you from?" Howard asks loudly causing the child to hide and shake behind me.

"Howard, don't speak so loudly!" I scold.

"That's right! It's no use askin' him! He's an alien, so his language would be totally different." Chako points out.

"But why could Luna understand what was said?" Shingo asks.

"I don't know. It's not that I could hear the words clearly…but somehow I felt like I knew the meaning." I admit before looking down at the boy.

"Telepathy?" Menori exclaims surprised.

"That's the only explanation I can think of," Bell adds.

"Then that means…this little brat got psychic powers too?" Howard laughs. "Don't make me laugh!"

"If you make too much fun, he might make you disappear in an instant," Chako says dryly.

Howard lets out a gasp making the rest of us laugh. "If we don't hurry back to Everyone's House soon, the sun will set. What should we do? Do we take the child back with us?" Menori questions.

"Of course, that's what I planned to do," I admit.

"Taking care of that child will put a strain on our lifestyle." Menori points out.

"Strain?" I question.

"Food, shelter, and various other things. I think we have to leave him to his own devices."

"We'll manage them all somehow," I say.

Chako nods her head. "That's right, that's right! It's too cruel just to leave him on his own!"

Shingo agrees. "This child is our precious clue to solving the riddle of this planet."

Bell is the next to speak up. "I agree with Luna as well."

Howard puts his hand in the air with his eyes closed. "I agree too! Luna was asked to take care of this kid by that voice, wasn't she?"

"Yes." I agree.

Howard points at the child. "In that case, we have to take good care of the kid…and when the owner of the voice comes for him…we might be able to make off with a spaceship while he's not looking! We should be grateful!"

Chako looks at Howard with narrowed eyes. "I dunno if I should call it unscrupulous or shameful..."

"As long as everyone is agreed, I have no objections. Let's hurry home." Menori says before turning around and walking off.

"What's Menori so angry about?" Howard questions.

"Anyways, let' go," I say changing the subject. "I'm sure Sharla, Brienna, and Kaoru are worried about us."

Shingo and Bell agree. I hold out my hand to the child. "Here." He places his hand on my own and we start walking in the same direction Menori walked off in.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Sunset~~~**

* * *

I am sitting next to Kaoru near the edge of the lake. We were both sitting in a comfortable silence until we hear footsteps. We turn to see Sharla standing there. "Kaoru…I'm sorry. Umm…It really wasn't on purpose! I found it by accident while I was cleaning."

Kaoru doesn't say anything and turns back to the water. Sharla continues talking. "Is the boy in that picture…a friend?" Kaoru stays silent. "I'm sorry. I'm asking weird questions. But I…feel a little relieved. Kaoru, even you have a friend like that."

"He's no longer with us." Sharla makes a sound of surprise before Kaoru stands up. He holds out his hand and helps me up, once more putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his side. "I killed him."

I look up in surprise when he said this, but I will find out when he is ready to tell me, so I push it out of my mind and rest my head on his shoulder. Sharla lets out a gasp but stays silent as Kaoru and I walk past her, leaving her to gaze out into the lake.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We walk through the forest as the sun begins to set. I am holding the boy's hand to make sure he doesn't get lost. I look down at him and we share a smile before I look back in front of me.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"

 _Characters Thinking_

/Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Sunset~~~**

* * *

I am sitting next to Kaoru near the edge of the lake. We were both sitting in a comfortable silence until we hear footsteps. We turn to see Sharla standing there. "Kaoru…I'm sorry. Umm…It really wasn't on purpose! I found it by accident while I was cleaning."

Kaoru doesn't say anything and turns back to the water. Sharla continues talking. "Is the boy in that picture…a friend?" Kaoru stays silent. "I'm sorry. I'm asking weird questions. But I…feel a little relieved. Kaoru, even you have a friend like that."

"He's no longer with us." Sharla makes a sound of surprise before Kaoru stands up. He holds out his hand and helps me up, once more putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his side. "I killed him."

I look up in surprise when he said this, but I will find out when he is ready to tell me, so I push it out of my mind and rest my head on his shoulder. Sharla lets out a gasp but stays silent as Kaoru and I walk past her, leaving her to gaze out into the lake.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We walk through the forest as the sun begins to set. I am holding the boy's hand to make sure he doesn't get lost. I look down at him and we share a smile before I look back in front of me.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

When Luna and the others came back just after the sun had set there was a young child with them. Luna explained about the boy to Kaoru, Sharla and me. I didn't need much of an explanation due to hearing the voice when Luna did.

I notice the child look up at me and I couldn't help the softening of my eyes or the soft smile that appeared on my face. I have a soft spot for children. He moves away from Luna and holds out his arms towards me. I pick him up and he rests his head against my neck. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. I ended up taking him into the boy's bedroom and placing him in Bell's bed but not before Luna's gave me her jacket for him to wear.

* * *

 **~~~Middle of the Night~~~**

* * *

I hear movement in our room. I open my eyes the child standing next to Luna's bed. Luna slowly opens her eyes and lets out a gasp. After noticing who it was Luna sits up. "What's wrong?" He doesn't answer but just smiles. "You shouldn't be here. Your room is over there."

This causes both Sharla and Menori to wake up. "What's wrong?" Sharla asks sleepily.

Chako is also woken up. "What's goin' on?"

He hides behind Luna. "I think he came in because he was lonely." Luna moves up slightly in her bed. "Come on." She lifts the covers. He lays down and Luna places the covers over the pair of them. We all lay back down and go back to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

I get up early, just as the sun was beginning to rise. I look to see that everyone else was still asleep. I quietly get up and head down to the lake. I fill up my watering can before heading over to my garden. I remove all the weeds before watering all the plants. _The rest of the fruit and vegetables are nearly finished growing. Not much longer._

I finished with my garden just as the sun has risen and the sky had turned blue. Sharla is holding up the card from the cold sleep chamber. "What kind of card is this, anyway?"

"Because it was in those ruins…maybe it's related to the kid in some way," Luna says.

Chako leans forward. "It's hard to say."

Sharla passes the card over to Shingo. "Anyway, let's check it out."

"You betcha'" Chako agrees.

"Then you take care of it," Luna says.

Kaoru stands up before leaning down and helping me up and wrapping his arm around my waist. "We'll go to work in the field."

"Got it. Bell and Howard, lend them a hand." I hear Luna say.

"Got it." I hear Bell say before I can't hear what the others are saying.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"The field? Give me a break!" Howard complains.

"Menori and I will make dried food," I state causing Menori to nod her head in agreement.

"I'll help once the dishes are done," Sharla adds causing me to nod my head in agreement this time.

"What do we do about this kid?" Shingo questions.

I turn to look at him. "I'm not sure…"

Howard lowers his arms from behind his head. "Look like there's no choice. I'll look after him."

"Fieldwork is so hard, ain't it?" Chako teases.

"What are you saying? If someone's looking after him, everyone can do their jobs, right? It's for everyone's sake!" Howard points out. He turns to look at the child. "Hey, let's go play." A smile appears on his face. Howard points at him with a smile on his face. "See? He's taken a shine to me."

"Then, by all means, do. Be a good boy, Alduram Gyet." I say with a smile.

Sharla and Shingo perk up confused. "What's that?" Menori questions.

I hold up my finger. "Remember, from back then? I think that was this kid's name." I turn to look down at him.

Howard stands up. "Hey, Abornal…um…what was it? Well, whatever. Let's go." They both leave the table and walk towards the house. "Yep, I'll teach you all kinds of good stuff."

We follow the pair of them with our gazes before splitting up and getting some work done.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The three of us head over to the field which holds the potatoes. We get to work while I see the others doing the same. Menori and Luna and hanging out the dried food. I think Sharla is washing the dishes and of course, Shingo and Chako are looking at the card. Howard I think is with the boy.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

"It's generatin' electricity," I state as I scan the card.

"Electricity?" Shingo questions surprised.

I continue scanning before letting out a small sound of surprise. "What happened?" Shingo queries.

I turn my head to look at him. "The voltage decreased." He looks down and moves back so his shadow isn't covering the card. "It went back up."

"Solar power!" Shingo exclaims surprised.

"Prob'ly." I agree.

"Maybe we can use it for the communicator," Shingo suggests cheerfully.

"The problem's how much power it can generate." I point out.

Shingo holds the card up in front of him. "In the meantime, let's try putting it in the firelight."

"Good idea. We might be able to store the generated energy too." I add. "You wanna try it?"

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

We sneak past Shingo and Chako making sure to stay quiet, so they don't notice us. "Keep quiet," I whisper as I climb down the first part of the ladder. "In exchange, I'll show you something good."

We walk across the thick branch where there is a bamboo area where the fruit and veg are stored. "How about it? There's all kinds, aren't there?" He reaches out and I gently take hold of his hand. "Wait!" He looks up at me. "If you take from the front, they'll notice. Take them from the back."

I pick up two from the back and hand him one while keeping one for myself. "See?" He places one of his hands on it before looking up at me. "Eat right down to the core so you don't get caught. Then there's no evidence." I take a bite out of the fruit.

He looks up at me with another smile and nods his head. I nod my own head back with a large grin.

"Huh? You're already finished?" I hear Luna's voice say.

"Luna, you only have three or four left yourself, right?" Menori questions back.

I walk over and look to see that there have nearly finished placing on all the dried fish.

"It's nice to be finished so early. You're right, we're done!" Luna cheers.

"We've made good progress," Menori says as they walk towards the house.

"Hey, Luna's coming this way. Hurry back to the room." I whisper before turning to look at him. I let out a surprised sound when I notice he is no longer there.

Shingo lets out a yell. "Hey, stop that!" Chako scolds.

"Howard! Howard!" Shingo yells.

I let out a low shout and rush up the ladder to the living room. I look to see Chako and Shingo hiding under the table. A fruit is thrown towards them and hits the side of the table squashing it. I look in the direction the fruit was thrown from just to duck down as fruit is thrown at me. It hits the tree behind me.

I look back up to see that is the kid throwing the fruit around. I dodge out of the way again when another fruit is thrown and goes past my face. "Stop that! Stop it!" I shout. Another fruit is thrown, and it lands in my mouth.

I hear footsteps just as Luna climbs up on the ladder and stands next to me. "What's wrong?"

I spit out the fruit and look in front of me. Luna does the same and ducks. I soon realize why when a fruit smacks me in the face. Luna stands back up. "Stop that this instant, Alduram Gyet!" Luna scolds.

He flinches and freezes in place. He removes his hand from the fruit as I wipe the fruit juice off my face. "Right in the eyes! Damn!" I complain.

I hear footsteps to see Menori and Sharla have climb up and are both standing on the ladder. Menori walks over to him. "Our food is precious. We can't afford to waste even a bit. Look!" Menori points at the fruit that has been squashed. "We can't eat that anymore." Menori stares at him before walking away.

I walk over. "Hey, Abdu…no, Ababe…ah, whatever, just Adam's fine! Put those back where they were!" I scold pointing behind me. I lower my arm. "For crying out loud! I told you to eat them so you wouldn't get caught!" He mutters.

"So, you taught him that?" Chako says from behind me.

My back goes straight, and I pale before turning to look at them with a strained smile. "No, I mean, you see…"

"It's true, isn't it?" Luna scolds as she stands in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Well, the thing is…" I mumble.

Luna leans forward with a grin on her face. "I guess you'll be cleaning up after him then."

"Of course!" I agree with a strained smile.

Luna stands up straight and looks at the others. "You all heard it, right? Let's all take a break."

I pull a funny face behind Luna and stick out my tongue. She looks towards me and I look the other way. "Well, have at it," Luna adds.

"But isn't Adam a great name?" Sharla queries. "It's easy to say."

Shingo nods his head in agreement. "That's true."

Luna holds her finger near her cheek. "'Adam,' huh? Sounds good." Luna praises. She moves her head and looks towards him. "How would you like your name to be Adam? I think it's a good name."

A smile appears on Adam's face which we all take as an agreement.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Menori and I head back outside where we continue to hang out the dry food. Adam follows us. I see movement in the corner of my eye, and I turn to see that Adam has picked up a piece of the fish. He walks around the other side and places the fish on it. However, it slips off. He picks it up and puts it back on just for it to slip off again. He clenches his fists before shaking the frame knocking off the fish that Menori and I have already placed on it.

"Don't!" I scold as I hold up my hands before dropping to the ground and picking up the fallen fish and brushing the dirt off.

I hear Menori let out a gasp as she rushes forward and takes a hold of the frame from our side stopping Adam from shaking it any further. "Stop that, Adam!" Menori scolds. He releases the frame and takes a step back. "Adam, didn't I tell you our food was precious?"

He just blinks a few times before turning away and walking away.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

It isn't long before I hear shouting from inside Everyone's House. I do hear that the boy is being called Adam. I ignore the shouting and continue working. I hear footsteps. I look behind me to see Adam walking towards us.

We continue pulling out the weeds. Kaoru takes the weeds and put them at the edge of the field. I hear him let out a gasp. I look to see that he is looking in Adam's direction. Adam is pulling out the potatoes instead of the weeds. _He is trying to help but doesn't understand the difference between the two._

Kaoru puts his hand out. "H-hey! Stop that!"

"Stop it!" Bell calls out.

I see Luna and Menori running towards us. "Adam! You shouldn't do that. These are also our precious food. They're going to get even bigger, so if you pull them out now, we won't be able to eat them." Luna scolds softly.

"Got that, Adam? This place is a valuable source of food. You must not cause harm to it again." Menori adds.

Luna smiles down at Adam. "Do you understand? You won't do it again, will you?"

Adam smiles and nods his head.

* * *

 **~~~Sunset~~~**

* * *

I hear Menori's violin. She must be playing it in the living room area. I close my eyes briefly and listen to the beautiful melody.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

I play my violin as the sun slowly begins to set. I hear movement behind me which at first I ignore. I open my eyes to see Adam sitting at the table staring at me. When he notices my gaze, his eyes widen before a smile appears on his face. I close my eyes and continue playing.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After it becomes dark~~~**

* * *

Luna is trying to get Adam to talk. "Lu-na. C'mon, try saying my name. Lu-na."

"My name's easier to remember! It's Chako, Chako!" Chako says jumping about.

"Shingo! Shin-go! Try saying it." Shingo adds happily.

Howard is sitting in the shuttle chair. "None of you understand at all." He stands up. "The name 'Adam' is easiest. Right, Adam?" Adam smiles. "Look! He likes me best after all."

"He's probab'ly just laughin' 'cuz he thinks your face is funny," Chako says causing all of us apart from Menori to laugh.

"Shut up! Pure-spirited children can be affected by ill-natured people around them. Learn from my noble example, okay?" Howard states.

I watch as Adam moves to go next to Menori. "I didn't know fruit thieves could be noble," Chako says dryly.

"Hey, Adam. This is my seat." Howard scolds.

Menori stands up. "I'm going to sleep early."

Adam gets up to follow her. He takes a hold of Menori's hand. I see Menori's eyes widen before yanking her hand away from Adam's. She looks at him briefly before walking into our bedroom. Adam follows her, but it wasn't long before he comes running out looking upset. He runs straight pass Luna and heads back to where the rest of us were sitting.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I walk into our bedroom as Adam rushes past. I look at him briefly before looking at Menori. She is laying on her bed clutching her violin to her chest. "Adam just wants you to care about him, Menori."

She stays silent as she gets up and kneels at the end of her bed. She places her violin on the floor and gently pushes it under her bed. She moves back and stays silent before breaking it. "I'm not good with children."

"Why?" I question softly.

"I don't know what to do when I get fawned on by children," Menori admits.

"Try smiling kindly at them." I point out softly with a smile.

Menori's eyes widen before she turns her head to looks at me. "I…" She moves closer. "I should?"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

He runs straight up to where I was sitting next to Kaoru. I pick him up and sit him on my lap where he rests his head against my neck. It isn't long before once again he falls asleep. Kaoru helps my stand up and we head over to the boy's bedroom. I place Adam in Bell's bed before leaning up to kiss Kaoru on the cheek and heading to my own bed to go to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

"Chako and Shingo will keep working on the analysis of the card. The rest of us will split up and do our respective jobs." Luna says.

"I'll work on food drying." Menori offers.

"I'll work with you." Luna agrees.

Howard leans forward. "I'll look after Adam."

Luna disagrees. "I'm afraid not. We're short on hands today. You'll be helping us too, Howard. Adam! Be a good boy and don't interfere with our work. Bell, continue with the weeding."

"Got it." Bell agrees.

Kaoru pulls me closer to his side as he lifts his spear. "We'll go search for food."

Luna looks at Kaoru and I. "Sharla, you go with them."

Sharla lets out a gasp and looks away. "Sharla?" Luna questions.

"We're fine on our own." Kaoru points out before we walk off.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Sharla stays silent as she walks slightly in front of me. "Did something happen between you and Kaoru?" I question breaking the silence. She lowers her head with her eyes closed. "What's wrong? You're acting oddly."

She walks a few steps forward before stopping and turning to look at me. I stop as she lifts her head. "It was the day when you all went to the ruins…and Kaoru, Brienna and I stayed behind at the house…"

I blink a few times before she tells me what happened. "Killed?" I exclaim surprised. "Kaoru did?"

Sharla makes a sound of agreement as she gazes down at the water. "He said, 'I killed the person in the picture.'"

"And then?" I question.

"I didn't ask any more," Sharla admits. "I can't ask!"

"I suppose not…" I trail off. "I'm sure there's a deeper explanation to it. Brienna wouldn't spend as much time around him if there wasn't. She is a good judge of someone's character."

Sharla makes a hesitant sound of agreement.

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

"I'm not suited to mindless labour," I complain as Menori, Adam and I place fish on the frame.

Menori places one on before looking down at Adam who points his hand. "Are you done? Umm…"

"You're great, Adam." I praise poking my head around the other side of the frame. "You seemed terrible at it yesterday…it looks like I lucked out."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We find a Tobihane. We try to corner it, but it keeps on escaping and running off.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Everyone apart from Kaoru and Brienna is back. Adam and I are standing around the fire while the others are sitting at the table. I hold Adam's hand over the fire. "Do you understand? Fire is hot. It's dangerous, so don't get too close." I say softly as I let go of his hand.

He moves his hand closer despite what I had just said. "We told you it was hot! Do you want to get burned?" Menori scolds.

"Don't stop him!" I say. "He'll remember things one at a time this way."

Menori moves back. "Anyways…it's dangerous, so don't get too close."

Adam moves his hand over the fire for a few seconds before hiding both hands behind his back. He looks at Menori with a smile on his face. Menori stares back with amazement and confusion on her face.

"He seems to be a fast learner." Bell praises. "He's learned how to set out food to dry…and I'm sure he won't do this again either."

"Surprisingly, he might turn out to be smarter than us." Shingo also praises.

Sharla walks up to the pair of us holding a bowl and cups. "Adam, let's go to the water."

He nods his head and turns around to look at Menori and holds out his hand. He lowers his hand and runs around the fire and heads towards the gate where Sharla is waiting. Menori stands up and follows him causing a smile to appear on my face.

Howard lets out a tsk and turns his head to the side annoyed. It isn't long before the three of them come back and we get back to work. Menori and I continue to place the food on the frame. I look behind me briefly to see Adam crouched on the floor holding a stick which he is using to make a line in the dirt.

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

"Adam," I whisper quietly. Adam lifts his head up and looks towards me. I wave my hand with a smirk on my face. Adam drops the stick behind him and walks towards me.

We head in Everyone House and head to where the food is placed. "Just like I said yesterday, do it quietly. That way we won't get caught." I state. Adam looks down at the food but doesn't move an inch. "What's wrong?" I reach down and take two pieces of fruit from the back. I hold one and hold the other in front of Adam. "Hey! I said take it"

Adam pushes my hand away from his before hiding them behind his back and he looks up at me.

"You're not going to listen to what I say?" I demand annoyed. He turns away and runs towards the ladder. "Hey! Wait up!" He doesn't listen and climbs down. I let out a tch before taking a bite out of the fruit. "What's up with him?"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Later On~~~**

* * *

It is now dark outside. We are now having dinner. Adam serves our food. He is a fast learner. "Very nice! You're great at this!" Sharla exclaims clapping her hands.

Adam carefully takes the bowl over to Menori. "Praise him," Luna tells her.

Menori looks surprised but looks back at Adam. "Very good. Well done."

Adam smiles causing Luna, Sharla, and I to do the same. "Isn't it great, Adam? Menori praised you." Luna cheers.

"All that's left is Kaoru." Sharla points out.

"He might be harder than I was," Menori admits.

This makes all of us laugh again. I notice movement out of the corner of my eye, and I see Howard storming back to Everyone House sulking.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

We are all standing outside, looking up at the sky. It is filled with black clouds. "Those clouds are somehow creepy," Sharla says hesitantly.

Chako has her paws behind her back. "They're spaklin' here 'n there."

Shingo lets out a loud sneeze, knocking his glasses off his face slightly. "It's sure gotten cold. Maybe it's because the sun's blocked."

"It might even rain," Bell says.

"Let's get the work done early." Menori offers.

"That might be a good idea," I add softly.

Luna agrees. "Let's get things split up. Chako, Shingo, take care of analysis on the card."

"There's so much we don't know. It'll take a while still" Chako admits. "By the way, where's Adam?"

"I left him with Howard," Luna says causing Shingo and Sharla to let out a sound of surprise. "It's okay. I think his judgement has improved enough."

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Menori and I are placing out the dry food once more when Menori looks up and lets out a gasp before dashing over to Everyone's House and running inside. I rush after her to see that her violin case is on the table and she is holding her violin breathing heavily.

"Adam! Menori…" I trail off as I turn to look at her.

Menori looks down at Adam with a glare. "Why did you touch my violin? Do you even know what you've done?"

I hear footsteps just before Howard runs from around the corner. "Adam, what have you done?" Howard question, knees bent and hands on his cheeks. "I'm sorry Menori." He says before he walks over with his hand resting on his forehead. "I just took my eyes off him for a moment."

"Forget it!" Menori shouts before she puts her violin away.

I walk over to Menori as the others apart from Kaoru and Brienna joins us. "Anyways, just calm down!" I say trying to calm her down.

"It's not like Adam meant anything bad by it." Howard states. "He just really likes the violin. To think that he'd find it under your bed, though…" Howard trails off.

Menori abruptly lifts her head and turns to look at me. I flinch in surprise at her actions. I shake my head and she turns her head to look back at Howard. "Howard, how do you know where I hid it?" Menori demands. I watch as Howard's head pops up and his face goes pale. "Did you give it to him?"

Howard turns away. "No, er…" He stutters.

"You gave it to him, didn't you?" Menori demands angrily.

Howard awkwardly turns his head to look at Menori. "Adam kept telling me to give him the violin, you see…" He turns around fully with a strained smile on his face and he holds up a finger while holding out his other hand. "If I turned him down, he'd be a nuisance to everyone. So…"

"Shut up!" Menori yells cutting Howard off.

Howard backs off slightly in surprise before clenching his teeth. "I was jealous!" Howard admits. "Because Adam took a liking to Menori!" He clenches his teeth once more before letting out a tsk and turning his head to the side.

"Now the misunderstanding's been cleared up." Sharla points out. "Isn't it great, Adam? Huh? Adam's gone!"

Menori abruptly turns her head as we all follow her gaze. I look in silence before we split up looking around for him. "Adam!" We all call out from different directions.

I hear Menori let out a gasp and I follow her gaze to see Shingo standing outside the gate waving his hand trying to get out attention. I follow after Menori as she walks quietly over to Shingo's side.

Menori, Shingo and I poke around the grass to see Adam sitting on a bucket in the washing area in front of the lake. The others come and join us at the same time Menori gets up and walks towards Adam.

"Adam…" Menori says softly causing Adam to turn his head to look at her, tears pouring out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Adam stands up and looks at her, tears still falling.

Menori goes to her knees in front of him. "It wasn't your fault. Please don't cry." She reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. She puts her hand on his left cheek while wiping both his eyes with her other. "I was in the wrong. Please forgive me.

Adam reaches up and places his hand on either of Menori's cheeks. "Adam…"

A smile appears on Adam's face and a small one slowly appears on Menori's.

"Isn't that great?" Chako cheers as Shingo holds her in the air with a grin on his face. Smiles appear on the rest of us and we laugh happily.

"Me-no-ri…" Adam says slowly causing all of us to stop laughing in surprise.

"Yes. I'm Menori. Can you say your own name too? You're Adam. A-da-m." Menori encourages.

"A-da-m," Adam repeats.

"He spoke!" I exclaim happily.

"He remembered it!" Sharla adds happily.

"Wow, wow!" Shingo praises.

Menori stands up. "Well, let's go home."

Adam nods his head in agreement and follows behind Menori as they walk back towards us. We head back to Everyone's House with Menori and Adam walking in front of us. Adam reaches forward with one of his hands and place on into Menori's. instead of pulling her hand away like she did last time, she curls her hand around his causing a large smile to appear on Adam's face. A smile appears on Menori's face as she looks down at him.

A soft smile appears on my face at their actions. Howard is waiting in front of the house when we come into view.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I head off in the other direction looking for some more food. We found some more fruit. When we got back to Everybody's House Luna tells the two of us what had happened while we were gone.

Menori has opened to Adam now, not to mention Adam is beginning to talk our language. _I wonder what word he is going to say next._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I head off in the other direction looking for some more food. We found some more fruit. When we got back to Everybody's House Luna tells the two of us what had happened while we were gone.

Menori has opened to Adam now, not to mention Adam is beginning to talk our language. _I wonder what word he is going to say next._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The weather is getting worse. Chako, Luna, and Shingo have headed back to the ruins. They have headed there to see if they can get back inside. It would be a warmer place to live as the weather begins to get colder and colder each day.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Chako, Shingo and I go in different directions around the ruins trying to find another way inside. I come to a stop just as Shingo comes around the other side and he stops in front of me.

"How did it go?" I question.

"No use. It's completely shut up." Shingo says unhappily.

"Yeah, it's the same on this side." I offer before looking at the top of the ruins where Chako is. "Chako! We're going home for now!"

"Got it! Be right down!" Chako calls back before she jumps down using the large roots.

We walk through the forest. I have my hand clutched together in front of my chest due to the cold. "They're cold too, I guess."

Chako looks up, clutching a bottle. "Tell me 'bout it. They don't move even if you surprise 'em."

Shingo clutches his arm around him, shivering. "But I can't believe how quickly it got so cold! It was so hot until a little while ago!" Shingo complains.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Howard and Menori have gone back to the shuttle. They have gone to get the upholstery from the shuttle seats. We are going to make some thicker cloaks using the ones that I have due to the cold weather.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

Howard shivers as he clutches his arms in front of his chest. "Cold!"

"Then don't just stand there, move your hands!" I scold before looking away and using the knife to cut along the seat.

"Yeah, yeah," Howard says before pulling the upholstery of the seat. "I get it!"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I have gone looking for food. We are both kneeling on the ground. There are tracks that look like they belong to a small animal. We follow the tracks and find a cave. We look at the cave for a few seconds before continuing to follow the tracks.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Bell is using the hammer to chop some wood to use for the fire. Menori is standing in front of the table gazing down at the small amount of food that we have found. Sharla and Howard and making the cloaks. Adam is feeding leaves to Pague. "Pague…Pague…"

Howard turns his head to look at Adam. "He's awfully energetic considering how cold it is."

"Howard!" Sharla scolds.

"Yeah, yeah," Howard says as he holds up the upholstery.

"This is all?" Menori queries.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We head back to Everyone's House after a while of following the tracks. Adam is feeding Pague while Howard and Sharla are making the cloaks. "Kaoru! Brienna!" Menori calls out when she sees us.

"Did you find anything?" Howard asks when we walk through the gates. Kaoru holds up a small animal. "That's all?"

Kaoru doesn't say anything but leads me over to the fire. We kneel and holds our hand in front of it, trying to warm up.

"Even one is something." Menori points out.

"That's why I said to leave it to me," Howard complains.

"Menori." Menori looks at me. "You do know that the fruit and vegetables that I was growing are all fully grown right? They are in two of my boxes next to where the other food we have collected is. Both are filled to the top so we should be fine for a while."

Menori nods her head. Sharla was looking at Kaoru and me before looking back at Howard. "Howard!"

"Yeah, yeah, Hime-sama."

Bell is looking up to the sky with a serious look on his face. "Hey!" I turn to see Chako, Shingo, and Luna was back. "We're home!" Chako calls out.

"Luna!" Adam yells as he is running towards her. He hugs Luna around her waist. Shingo is moving his legs about. "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" He runs over to where Kaoru and I are and sits down in front of the fire. "Cold!"

"Were you a good boy?" Luna asks Adam. Adam points at Pague. "Pague ate."

"Yes, you were giving Pague leaves." Luna praises.

We are all sitting around the fire. Well, Adam isn't. He is stroking Pague. Luna was telling us about the ruins. "I see. You couldn't get inside after all." Menori says.

"We thought we might get it to open somehow," Luna admits.

"I thought it might be a little warmer inside," Howard complains.

"We still have hope. Those ruins don't seem to be completely shut down." Chako points out.

"What do you mean?" Menori questions.

"Something was blowing out of the top at an amazing rate." Shingo answers.

Howard moves his hand from his face which shows his confusion. "What do you mean, 'Something'?"

"We don't know that yet," Chako admits. "I took a sample 'cuz I was curious, so we can try analyzin' it."

"It doesn't seem like we can get into the ruins soon, so I guess we have to stay here for a while," Luna admits.

"It does seem so." Menori agrees.

"We can't stay here!" Bell exclaims. "It'll get colder from now on. The cold won't be bearable here."

"Don't be ridiculous! How do you know that?" Howard questions.

"The clouds get thicker every day. And fruit has stopped growing on the trees. Winter is approaching." Bell points out.

"Winter?" Howard says before looking at the sky. Everyone else does the same.

Shingo breaks the silence. "The clouds certainly seem to be getting thicker…but I wonder if it will really get any colder than this."

"I have no doubt. We should find a cave and move into it as soon as possible." Bell suggests.

"A cave?" They exclaim.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Howard yells. "Why do we have to go to a cave, when we finally have Everyone's House built?"

"But if it gets any colder than this…" Bell starts but Howard interrupts. "That's why we made cloaks!"

"When the real winter comes, just cloaks won't suffice." Bell states.

"Bell…" Luna says hesitantly.

"It's the truth. We should find a cave and move into it as soon as possible." Bell repeats.

"That's a thing to say all of a sudden," Chako says.

Menori turns to look at Luna. "What should we do, Luna?"

Luna looks down before looking up at Bell. "Does it have to be a cave? If we just need to counteract the cold, we could improve Everyone's House…"

"That won't work!" Bell interrupts.

Luna looks surprised before talking again. "But it won't be that easy to find a cave."

"I know of a cave." I look up at Kaoru as he speaks.

"Really?" Bell asks.

"If you want to give it a look, I can show you the way." Kaoru offers.

Bell looks at Luna. "Luna!"

"But…" Luna trails off.

"Isn't it okay just to look?" Menori points out.

Bell has a smile on his face. "Let's go there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Howard questions.

"The sooner the better," Bell says.

"No helping it. But we're only going to look!" Howard finally agrees.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

As soon as the sun comes up Kaoru and I take the other to where we saw the cave. We have been walking for a while when Kaoru and I see where the cave is. Kaoru points it out. "It's over there."

We go inside but there are rocks everywhere. Rocks of various sizes. Howard is the first to point this out. "I guess it's no good after all."

Shingo stands on one of the large rocks. "The ground's pretty rugged too."

Sharla looks up at the ceiling. "And it seems somehow creepy."

Bell places his hand on the wall. "No, this would be perfect. It's wide enough, and a river flows right nearby. We won't have to worry about drinking water."

"Hey, hey. Are you serious?" Howard questions.

"That might be true, but it's so humid," Chako adds.

"If we take out the moss and let the wind through, it should be fine." Bell points out.

"But with the ground this way, we won't have anywhere to sleep." Menori states.

"We can loosen the stones and flatten it out. The ceiling is suited for ventilation as well. If we make a vent opening there and slope the ceiling, we can have a fire inside. It should be warmer than Everyone's House. This place will be fine. We'll make it through the winter." Bell says with a smile on his face.

Howard steps forward an angry look on his face. "We're not talking about some daydream here. Loosen the rocks and make a vent hole? How much time do you think that's going to take? If we have that much free time, we should spend it looking for food!"

Menori agrees with Howard. "We gather less and less every day. For now, I think we should gather any little bit more food that we can."

"Everyone…"Bell trails off.

"We should forget about it after all," Luna says sadly.

"Luna…" Bell bows his head for a few seconds before looking back at Luna. "Okay. In that case, I'll work on this place alone."

"Bell…" Luna says but Howard interrupts her. "Leave him, leave him! If he wants to do it, let him do it!"

Kaoru and I share a glance before looking back at Bell. _We'll end up helping. He is serious about winter after all. It will get a lot and I mean a lot colder._

We leave the cave, but Bell stays inside. Luna is standing at the entrance looking inside. "Luna!" Menori calls out to her. "Let's go!"

"Right…" Luna trails off.

We all go and search for food. I, of course, go with Kaoru. We go to the fish trap to see if there is any fish inside. There is but not many. We got to the cave and leave behind two fish for Bell to have.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Howard takes his bows and arrow before kneeling on the ground. He found some small tracks and he begins to follow them. "Alright…"

Menori takes Luna's backpack and looks around at the trees and plants. She finds a tree with some large brown object growing from it.

Sharla, Luna and Adam and finishing off the cloaks. Luna and Adam are holding it out wide while Sharla is the one who is fastening it together.

Chako and Shingo are at the table outside looking at the substance that Chako collecting from the top of the ruins. Chako has a small bit in her paws before she tilts it and it falls back onto the leaf. "Don't tell me this stuff clumps together."

"What is it?" Shingo question, holding the right side of his glasses.

Chako looks up. "The first is the analysis."

Luna looks up with a worried look in her eyes. _I wonder how Bell is doing._

Bell is hard working away in the cave that was discovered. He rolls out one of the large rocks. He stands up, lets out a sigh and wipes the sweat from the side of his face. He looks up at the sky as the clouds continue to darken. He looks back down and he lets out a soft gasp of surprise before a smile appears on his face.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We go back to Everyone's house. "Only two fish?" Shingo queries.

"Menori, what about fruit?" Chako asks. Menori bows her head and apologizes. "If I don't eat fruit once in a while and recharge my Hydrogen, my body will stop movin'"

"Chako." She looks up at me. "We have some fruit and vegetables in those two boxes of mine. They are both filled to the top so they should last for a while until the fruit starts growing back on the trees."

Chako is quick to rush into Everyone's House and takes out a piece of fruit. It isn't long before we go to bed. Though I can tell that Luna is worrying about Bell.

* * *

 **~~~Bell's POV~~~**

* * *

I head outside the cave and begin chopping down a tree. Memories of my past begin to fill my mind, of when I was younger, and we were on Pluto.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We spend most of the day trying to find some more food, but we don't have much luck. At dinner time Howard is complaining as usual. "Just this much?"

"Put up with it." Menori scolds. "We haven't been able to find food in a week. I can only believe it's going to get worse from now on."

Even with the fruit and vegetables that I have, we have to be careful, so we don't run out of food completely.

Luna looks down at Adam. "Chew thoroughly before swallowing." Adam agrees and we begin eating our food. It's not long before we all went to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~In the Middle of the Night~~~**

* * *

I wake up to see that Luna isn't in her bed. I head outside to see that Luna is looking out in the lake. I stand next to Luna and we share a glance before we both look out to the lake.

We stay silent but it isn't long before I hear footsteps coming from behind us. "You couldn't sleep either?" Menori questions.

"Y-yeah." Luna stutters slightly.

"I couldn't either." I agree softly.

"It's gotten colder here right before our eyes." Menori points out.

Luna turns her head away from Menori. "Maybe what Bell said was correct after all."

Menori places her hands on the fence. "Perhaps. But I don't think we can forgive Bell's actions." Luna looks at Menori surprised. "Food decreases day by day. Even if it's just one more person, we need his help."

"I know. I'll go talk to him tomorrow." Luna agrees sadly.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

It has gotten even colder than the day before. Luna heads over to the cave where Bell is working.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I pick up the cloak that was made for Bell before heading towards the same cave that he stayed at yesterday. I let out a gasp when I see the entrance of the cave. There is a vent at the top of the cave and a lot of wood on the ground and leaning against the wall.

I walk to the cave entrance and look inside. "Bell, are you here?"

I let out another gasp when I see that the inside of the cave has been changed to what it was before. There aren't any rocks on the floor and the ground is flat. "Bell…"

"Luna…"

I let out another surprised gasp and I turn around to see Bell walking towards me. He is covered in dirt, has large bags under his eyes and a small log over his right shoulder. "Bell…"

We both head inside the cave and he begins explaining what he has done so far. "So, the smoke will get out through here."

"And this is to keep the heat from escaping as much as possible," Bell says as he points at the hole above the cave entrance.

I turn to look at him with a smile on my face. "But it's amazing to think you did this all by yourself."

Bell looks away with a smile on his face. "Kaoru and Brienna helped me out as well."

"Kaoru and Brienna did?" I exclaim surprised. I look in front of the fire pit to see a few fish bones on the floor. "I see, Kaoru and Brienna did."

"Well, I'll…" Bell starts causing me to look up at him again.

He takes a step forward and begins to fall to the floor. "Bell!" I shout as I reach out and try and hold him up. "Don't push yourself. You must rest a little. You haven't been sleeping properly, have you?"

"I can rest any time," Bell says through clenched teeth.

"But…" I trail off.

"There's a reason I can't rest!" Bell says before he takes hold of my shoulders, pushes me away slightly and takes a few steps forward before falling to his knees.

"Bell!" I shouted rushing to his side. I make him sit down outside and give him some food in a bowl. "How are you?"

He lowers the bowl. "I'm fine now. Thank you."

I stand up before sitting down next to him. I close my eyes briefly before opening them and turning my head to look at him. "Can I ask you something? What did you mean by a reason you couldn't rest?"

Bell nods his head before gazing up at the sky. "That planet was covered in snow all year round. Tou-san was there to mine mineral resources. It was about three months after we moved there. It suddenly got cold, and the sky was covered in dark clouds. But Tou-san knew. A terrible cold wave would come soon. Tou-san tried desperately to convince them…but he couldn't change anyone's mind. Starting that day, Tou-san worked on the lifelines while everyone else was asleep. Disconnecting the water pipes, insulating the heating systems…

"And just like Tou-san had said, a violent cold snap arrived. The blizzard continued for days, and the temperature reached seventy below zero. The water pipes burst, and the heating systems shut down one after another. But the heating systems and water pipes Tou-san had prepared against the cold made it through safely. If Tou-san hadn't done anything back then…

"After two weeks, the cold snap let up. Even now, I remember…the warmth of Tou-san's calloused hand and his proud face." Bell finished.

"Bell, your otou-san was great." I praise softly.

"So, I'll do it. No matter what anyone says, I'll do it. And protect everyone from the cold, just like Tou-san did!" Bell states before he goes back to work.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Luna was meant to go there to convince Bell to come back to Everyone's House and help us gather food but, of course, when Luna came back it was without Bell.

"What? Help Bell?" Howard exclaims.

"What about our work here?" Menori asks.

"Of course, we'll do that too. We'll help Bell once we're done." Luna says.

"But if we do that, we'll be exhausted." Menori points out.

"I'll be fine," Luna says cheerfully.

Howard crosses his arm across his chest. "Do what you want! Yeesh! Just don't expect me to come with you!"

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

We get our usual work done quickly so that we can head over to the cave. Luna is the first to go followed by Chako, Shingo, Adam, and Sharla. Menori is soon to follow.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I am outside cutting some wood when I hear footsteps getting closer. "Luna!" Adam calls out happily.

I look up surprised. "Adam! Everyone!" I put down the hammer and we all head inside the cave.

"That's pretty impressive!" Chako praises. "I can't believe this is that same cave!"

"It gives me a very bright feeling!" Sharla says happily.

"We might be able to live here comfortably after all!" Shingo adds happily, once again holding the right side of his glasses.

"Yes." I agree happily with a smile. "When we start a fire inside, it'll be far warmer than Everyone's House." I let out a gasp when I see Menori standing at the entrance of the cave. She looks around before walking towards us. "Menori…"

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Menori questions.

"It should be fine after another week," Bell admits.

Menori looks up. "So, you mean if we all work on it, it'll be done in a day?"

"Menori!" I exclaim happily with a large smile on my face.

Menori nods her head with a smile on her face. Sharla claps her hands together, a smile on her face. "Let's all do it together!"

"I'll help too!" Shingo agrees happily.

"Everyone…" Bell trails off with a large smile on his face.

"I won't be beat. I'll hurry up on the analysis!" Chako admits with a grin.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I stay at Everyone's House along with Howard. "What? Everyone's helping Bell?"

A smirk appears on Kaoru's face. "Why not take a look?"

"Who'd go to a place like that?" Howard says annoyed.

Kaoru gets up before I follow. "Do as you like."

"Where are you going?" Howard demands.

"Sleep." Kaoru and I say at the same time.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I leave early in the morning, leaving Howard asleep in his bed. We head over to the cave where everyone else is working hard. Kaoru and I are searching for more food.

It isn't long before we see Howard looking into the cave. We walk up behind him. "You're late," Kaoru says.

Howard jumps slightly before looking at the pair of us. "I'm not…really…"

"Howard!" Luna exclaims.

Everyone stops working to look at Howard. Chako runs forward and spreads her arm out wide. "I figured it out!"

"Infrared inhibitor particles?" Luna questions.

"No doubt 'bout it," Chako admits.

"That's why it keeps getting colder." Shingo states.

Howard looks confused. "What do you mean?"

Chako spread her arm out wide once more. "This substance reflects the sun's rays. Of course, just one or two would be no big deal. But those ruins are gushin' out gobs of the stuff."

"So basically, those clouds are masses of these infrared inhibitor particles. It's like it's raising an umbrella over this island." Shingo adds.

"Umbrella?" Howard questions before daydreaming.

"But why are the ruins doing it?" Luna asks.

"I don't know that," Chako admits. "All I know is it'll keep gettin' colder from now on."

Sharla looks up at Bell. "Then Bell was right after all."

"It would be best to hurry the completion of the cave." Menori points out.

"Yes." Luna agrees. "Howard, will you help us too?"

"I have no choice. I have no idea when you'd get it done without me." Howard states with a smirk.

"Thank you, Howard. Then let's get right to work!" Luna exclaims cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Howard agrees, nodding his head.

We all work together, and it isn't long before we are finished, and all of the food transported to the cave. Bell has just finished the lock on the door. "With this, we're done."

"Yeah." Luna agrees.

"We're finished over here too," Menori says.

We look around. There is enough bed, a place to put the food and of course, a fire. "You did it, Bell." Luna praises.

"Yeah," Bell says shyly before looking down at his hands. "Tou-san…"I hear him whisper.

We are all standing outside the cave. "It's not half bad," Howard admits.

"I can hardly believe we built it by ourselves," Luna states cheerfully.

"True." I agree softly with a chuckle.

Sharla lets out a gasp as she is looking at the sky. Snow is beginning to fall. "It's snow," Bell says.

"Snow?" Howard questions.

"This is snow?" Sharla asks. "It's pretty."

Adam jumps from one leg to the other and has his arms in the air spread wide. "Snow! Snow! Snow!"

"The real winter is beginning," Luna mutters.

 _We got the cave finished just in time for the snow to begin falling._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We all work together, and it isn't long before we are finished, and all the food transported to the cave. Bell has just finished the lock on the door. "With this, we're done."

"Yeah." Luna agrees.

"We're finished over here too," Menori says.

We look around. There is enough bed, a place to put the food and of course, a fire. "You did it, Bell." Luna praises.

"Yeah," Bell says shyly before looking down at his hands. "Tou-san…"I hear him whisper.

We are all standing outside the cave. "It's not half bad," Howard admits.

"I can hardly believe we built it by ourselves," Luna states cheerfully.

"True." I agree softly with a chuckle.

Sharla lets out a gasp as she is looking at the sky. Snow is beginning to fall. "It's snow," Bell says.

"Snow?" Howard questions.

"This is snow?" Sharla asks. "It's pretty."

Adam jumps from one leg to the other and has his arms in the air spread wide. "Snow! Snow! Snow!"

"The real winter is beginning," Luna mutters.

 _We got the cave finished just in time for the snow to begin falling._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _In order to ride out the winter which had suddenly arrived…we said farewell to Everyone's House…and moved to a new place. It's been two weeks since then. We've gotten used to our new lifestyle little by little. According to Sharla, our new house…was the crater made by a shooting star. Thus, it was named Star Hole._

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Sharla, Luna, and Adam have taken some leave to Pague that has taken shelter under some large rocks. There aren't many leaves left on the trees in the surrounding area. Once there isn't any left there would only be the leave from the Great Tree.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We make it to where Pague is resting under the large rocks. Adam is the first of us to run inside. "Pague!" Adam places the leaves in front of him before looking up. "Pague, healthy?"

Pague lets out his usual wail before eating the leaves. Adam moves forward and wraps his arms around Pague's face. "Pague, yummy? Pague!" Pague lifts his head and lets out another wail.

Sharla and I come to a stop in front of him and place the leaves in our arms on the ground. "Eat as much as you can." I encourage softly.

Sharla places her hands on Pague's face. "He seems to have lost some of his liveliness again."

I nod my head in agreement. "He doesn't move from here much anymore, after all."

"But as long as he's here, he's sheltered from the snow…and his favourite leaves are here, so he'll be fine," Sharla says happily.

"But the trees around there have few leaves now, for the most part." I point out. "When they're gone, all that's left is The Great Tree…and when those run out…"

"That's true…" Sharla trails off.

"If he at least had others of his kind, I feel like he might find a way to make it through the winter," I add softly.

"Anyways, I wonder where Pague's family went." Sharla queries.

Adam climbs up Pague and sits on top of him, gently patting his sides. "Pague. Pague!" He lets out a low sound and turns his head up to look at him.

"Pague seems happy when he's with Adam," I state with a soft smile.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Chako, Shingo, and Bell have gone back to the ruins in hopes of finding a way to stop the Infrared inhibitor particles. Hopefully, they will find a way to before it becomes even colder than it is now.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

Bell picks me up and tucks me inside his cloak before we head to the ruins. It isn't long before we make it over there and stop in front of it.

"It really does seem like this is the cause," Shingo observes.

"Though we dunno why somethin' like this's comin' out of the ruins," I add. "At least we know for sure, though. The sparkin's reflectin' the heat rays."

"If we don't stop it somehow, it'll get even colder," Bell states seriously.

Shingo nods his head. "That's why we came, isn't it?" He removes his hand from inside the cloak with the card held between his fingers.

"That's the thing you brought out from inside the ruins, right?" Bell queries.

"Yep! I'll help too!" I agree before jumping out of Bell's arms. I land in the snow sinking in. I am quick to jump out and flair my paws about. "Cold!" I lunge towards Bell and stand on his right foot and wrap the bottom of his cloak around me. "I think the key to controllin' the ruins is inside the card."

Shingo nods his head in agreement before we move closer to the ruins. Bell places Luna's backpack on the ground. Shingo kneels on the ground and goes through the backpack. He takes out the communicator equipment and connects it to the card. "We'll connect the card to the communicator and send out a remote-control signal."

"If there's a response, we should be able to open the door." I point out.

Shingo turns on the equipment which starts to make low beeping sounds. "Okay, here I go!" He uses his screwdriver to try and get a response.

We gaze at the ruins in complete silence. "It ain't changin' at all!" I observe breaking the silence. "Try somethin' or other!"

Shingo fiddles about once more with the equipment. "This time!"

Still, nothing happens. "No good," I state.

"I'm not done yet," Shingo says before he fiddles with the equipment again. "How about that?" Nothing happens. "No use…"

Shingo puts the equipment away and we stand in front of the ruin doors. "What's it hope to gain by churnin' out that stuff so fast?" I query. "It's a pretty preplexin' machine."

"There has to be a control device inside. Damn it!" Shingo yells annoyed before running towards the door. He bangs his fist on the door. "Open up! Open up! Don't make a fool of me!"

"Why is it making it so cold, though?" Bell question causing me to lifts my head to look up at him.

"I ain't sure," I admit.

"It's Adam! He's an alien, after all. It's making the environment of Adam's planet." Shingo suggests.

"Maybe, but Adam's cold too." I point out causing Shingo to blink his eyes a few times.

"Anyways, let's go home and think up another plan of attack." Bell offers.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Menori and Howard have gone in the opposite direction of Kaoru and me. We are looking for food in the different areas we have been to before. Most of the food has run out though.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

Howard and I head back to near the shutting. There are some plants growing out from the ground. I take hold of the plant while Howard uses his hands to dig through the snow. He gets to the bottom where the roots are shown. I pull and it pops from the ground.

Howard rubs his hands together to get them warm while I place my hand on my forehead. "Everything we can take from this area is gone as well."

"It's cold! I'm sick of this!" Howard complains.

"Put up with it. Look at Kaoru and Brienna." I point out.

They are trying to get some fish.

"They like putting up with things." Howard moans.

"C' mon let's dig out the next one," I order using a stick to dig.

"It really was better looking after Adam." He complains once again but he starts digging.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I are near the water. Kaoru is standing on the rock with his spear trying to get some fish. I am sitting next to him holding the string to connect the fish we manage to get together. It sure is cold though.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

We continue walking and come to a dead end. "It's a tributary. We can't cross this." I point out.

"Sure can't…" Chako agrees. "We'll have to look for somewhere that's not as wide."

"I agree." Bell agrees.

We hear a lot of wails causing us all to look up in surprise. We look to the right where the sounds seem to be echoing from.

"Pague's kind?" Bell queries.

"And a bunch of 'em," Chako adds.

"Let's check it out," I suggest as we turn and walk in the other direction. As we walk the wails get louder until we make it to another large cliff. I let out a gasp of surprise of what is in front of us.

There is a lot of Pague's kind together with a lot of trees that still have leaves, grass and a small lake so they have plenty of water. "There were so many of them!" I exclaim surprised.

"It's an idyllic place, ain't it?" Chako observes.

"And there's Great Trees," Bell adds.

"There's steam comin' off the water. It's warm even in winter!" Chako states surprised.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Later that Night~~~**

* * *

We are all sitting around the fire trying to warm ourselves up. It gets even colder at night. "No matter what we did, the door wouldn't move an inch. We got chilled to the bone trying." Shingo says.

"Then you couldn't stop that strange substance from coming out." Luna queries.

Bell and Shingo nod their heads. "But what are those ruins, if they're changing the climate?" Menori asks Shingo.

"This was just our guess, but…" Shingo starts with Chako finishing for him. "…I think they might be the ruins of a terraforming machine."

"Terraforming?" Luna says followed by Howard's question. "What's that?"

Chako falls to the side slightly before straightening back up. "What they did to the moon we were on!"

"To put it simply, a machine to change the environment of a planet so people can live there," Luna states looking at Howard.

Howard begins laughing. "Of course, I knew that! I was just testing all of you!"

Chako is lying down on her side. "So, we passed?"

"I guess," Howard admits.

"But why is a thing like that here?" Sharla asks looking at Luna.

Luna turns to look at Adam. "That's it, this child."

"That's right!" Chako agrees. "We can't be sure…but maybe the environment Adam lives in is the same as for humans."

"They're not the same! Look at that cold!" Howard points out.

"But even on Earth, there were many places where it was cold all year round." Luna states.

Howard shivers and hugs his arms. "I definitely wouldn't want to live in one of those places."

"But even so…to think that a machine could change the environment so easily…" Luna trails off.

"Somethin' of interest to people aimin' to be Planetary Settlement Engineers," Chako says causing Luna to nod.

"But…there's still one question left about this cold. Adam was in the ruins, but he's bothered by the cold too." Shingo offers.

"That's certainly true." Luna agrees.

"What are we going to do if it gets any colder than this? Will we all just die here?" Howard panics.

"It's a bit soon to give up," Chako says soothingly.

"Chako and I will stop that machine somehow!" Shingo states with determination in his voice.

"We're depending on you," Menori admits.

"If we can solve the mystery of the ruins, lots of possibilities will open up. Do whatever you can." Luna says cheerfully.

Bell looks at Luna. "Oh, there was one other thing to report on."

Shingo nods his head. "On the way back, we found a herd of Pagues."

"A herd of Pagues?" Howard, Luna, Sharla, and Menori exclaim.

Shingo continues talking. "There were lots of Pagues bigger than ours gathered together. Lots of trees of the same type as The Great Tree were scattered about too. There was no snow on the ground, and there was a green carpet of soft grass. And the pond and river were giving off warm-looking steam. All around it was snow, so the place looked just like paradise!"

Howard has a smile on his face, and he turns to look at Luna. "Then let's move there too!"

"Our neighbours would be wild animals. There's no way they'd let us in. we'd get trampled underfoot." Chako points out.

"You're right." Luna agrees. "That's a place they found. I think we'd best let them keep it."

"We have a house this warm thanks to Bell, Brienna, and Kaoru." Sharla praises.

"And however, many leaves like The Great Tree's there are…it doesn't mean we can eat them." Menori points out.

"Hey, why don't we take Pague there? We've laid out hay and protected him from the wind…but he's definitely cold. And there are not many leaves left." Luna says.

"Even if you say so, how do you plan to take him there?" Howard questions. "We'd have to get him down that cliff. It's impossible."

"But if Pague came from the Eastern Woods…shouldn't it be possible to get him back?" Shingo asks.

"Come to think of it, how did Pague get here?" Menori asks confused.

 _Come to think of it, that is a good question. Especially if the rest of the herd is somewhere else._

"Isn't that obvious? A bird picked up Pague when he was still a baby. It wouldn't have had a problem getting up a cliff like that. How about it? Isn't that a logical explanation?" Howard says.

Luna puts a finger near her cheek. "A bird?"

"There's no bird that big here." Chako points out.

Howard gets in front of Chako's face. "There could be! It'd be like a dinosaur that we haven't seen before. Flap-flap!"

"Maybe there's a door!" Sharla says, her voice filled with hope.

"Door?" Everyone questions.

"One evening under the soft light of a full moon…somewhere in the Eastern Woods, a secret door appears. A door of light forms, connecting it to this forest…and a cute baby Pague comes through!" Sharla continues.

"Yeah, yeah! It's the birth of a new dunce comedian." Chako says.

"What?" Howard says leaning forward.

Sharla blushes. "That's mean! It was the best I could think of!"

"Sorry, sorry, I was jokin'." Chako apologizes.

"Sharla's explanation does have some merit," Luna says confusing everyone. "It might not have been a door…but it's possible it was connected by a cave."

"I get it!" Shingo exclaims. "Once he grew big enough, he couldn't get back through."

Luna nods her head slightly. "Anyway, let's look into it tomorrow."

Adam taps Luna on the shoulder. "Hey, what will happen to Pague?"

"If we can, we'll try to return him to his herd." Luna offers.

"Return?" Adam questions.

Howard speaks up instead of Luna. "We're going to show Pague the way back to the Eastern Woods."

Adam lets out a gasp. "He'll go away?" Luna nods her head. Adam backs away as his eye water. "No! I don't want Pague to go away!"

Luna and I share a look before looking back at Adam. "Adam…"

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Bell and Luna leave to try and find the cave that Pague would have used.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Even if there is a cave, we don't know if we can use it to get Pague home." Bell states.

"Even if it's not a cave, anywhere we can get Pague home through is fine," I admit. We continue walking in silence until we get to where all the Pague's are. "It's true! It's only green here! It's definitely paradise! However, we have to, I want to bring Pague here. He may have family in here as well." One of the Pague stops drinking from the lake and looks up at us. "He noticed us! He's looking this way."

He turns around fully and looks up at us. "It seems like he's looking at you, Luna." Bell offers.

"I wonder why." I query.

"Maybe he caught the scent of Pague left behind on your body." Bell answers.

"Then that Pague is…" I trail off looking at Pague. "We have to look for a cave!"

With that said, we get back up and begin searching for a cave with no luck. "There doesn't seem to be a cave anywhere." I point out. We come to a stop where there is a large gap. "Maybe a fissure? It looks like a staircase. Maybe he can climb down here."

"Here?" Bell questions.

"Luna! Bell!" Shingo calls out.

We both turn around the see Shingo and Sharla running towards us.

"What's wrong?" I question worriedly.

"When we took our eyes off him for a moment, Adam disappeared," Shingo says when they come to a stop in front of us.

"Pague's gone too," Sharla adds worriedly. "We looked but couldn't find them."

"Maybe…" I trail off.

We rush back to Everyone's House to see Adam in front of Pague holding a small branch with leaves on it. "Adam!" I call out as soon as I see him.

Adam turns when he sees us and stands in front of Pague with his arms spread wide. "Stay away!"

"Adam…You can't just run off like that." I scold softly.

"We were worried," Sharla says.

"We searched all over for you," Shingo adds.

"No," Adam says. "Pague won't go back."

I walk forward and stop in front of Adam. "If we don't return Pague to his herd, he might die of cold!"

Adam shakes his head in denial. "No…He'll stay with me."

"Don't be so selfish. Pague might be able to live with his real family." Adam looks at me surprised. "Pague's parents might be in the herd. He'd be happier if he could live with his family, wouldn't he?" I point out softly.

Adam turns to look up at Pague who looks down at his and lets out a low sound. I walk over to him, kneel and place my hand on his shoulder. "Let's all help Pague get back to his herd together, okay?"

Adam begins shaking before he cries. He turns and places his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. "But Pague is my friend! I don't want to say goodbye!" He cries.

"Sorry for making you feel sad." I apologize softly.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I went to look for some more food. Though we notice Sharla and Shingo running off in the direction Bell and Luna went. _I wonder what happened._

When they came back Luna explains what happened. "Pague's parents?" Menori asks.

"I might just be misinterpreting it, though," Luna admits.

"If we can reunite them, I'm sure Pague and his parents would be happy." Sharla points out causing Adam to nod his head slightly.

Howard closes his eyes and looks in the opposite direction. "It's impossible to get him down that cliff."

"But it's worth it to try," Shingo says. "If we can get Pague home…we might be able to get home too. Don't you think?"

Chako is sitting in her own chair. "I kinda get it!"

Howard still doesn't agree. "Ridiculous!"

Out the corner of my eyes, I see Kaoru turns his head to look at Bell. "Bell, could we use a rope or something?"

"I've been thinking of using a pulley," Bell admits.

"Pulley?" We all question.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

The snow has let up slightly. We sort the pulley out and head in the direction of where the Pague herd is. We get to a certain point as start shovelling snow out of the way. After a few minutes of shovelling, Howard sits in the snow. "It's no use. I'm so hungry I can't move an inch. Even if we did this every day, it'd never end. We're the ones who'll starve to death."

"But there's nowhere else to get Pague down." Luna points out.

Howard stands up. "Yeesh. Let's take a break. I think I'll go play with Adam." He heads to stand where Chako and Adam are with Pague but the next moment he is running in the other direction, spear in his hand.

Luna puts her hand to the right of her mouth as she shouts. "Howard! It's dangerous!"

As Howard continues running the ground begins breaking. "An avalanche?" Luna questions.

"Get to high ground!" Kaoru shouts.

We all listen and begin running. After the avalanche is finished I open my eyes. Adam is clinging onto Luna. Luna lifts her head. "Everyone! Are you alright?" Sharla nods her head and Luna lets out a sigh. "That's a relief! What about Howard?"

We look around to see Howard, but we didn't see him straight away. "Over there! He wasn't swept away by the avalanche." Shingo points out.

Howard slides down the snow. "Howard, are you hurt?" Howard lifts up his head. "You seem fine. That's good." Luna says.

"Luna!" Chako calls out. We look to where Chako is standing. "It made a slope!"

We wrap the pulley system around some trees. Luna is in front of Pague leading him down. Adam is on the side, tears in his eyes. "Everyone, here we go!" We all cheer. "Depart!"

Luna pulls but Pague doesn't move. She tries pulling again. "Hey, Pague…"

"What's wrong?" Chako calls out.

Luna takes her gaze away from Pague. "He's not trying to move."

"Maybe Pague don't want to say goodbye neither?" Chako questions.

Another Pague starts wailing. It looks to be calling out to Pague. "It's the same one as before." Bell states.

"Then maybe it's one of Pague's parents!" Shingo exclaims.

Pague moves his head towards Adam. Adam wipes away his tears. "Pague, go on." Pague licks his face before looking forward and lets out a loud wail. He finally begins walking. Pague begins to slip but we pull on the rope stopping him from slipping much. "Everyone, are you okay?" Luna calls up to us.

"No problem," Chako shouts back.

Adam runs up the rope nearest to the tree. "I'll help too."

We continue. Pague gets further and further down the slope. The rope snaps sending us flying. Pague slips all the way down. The larger Pague turns to its side and stops Pague's fall.

We run to the edge. "How's Pague?" Chako calls down to Luna.

Pague lifts up his head and wails followed by the larger one which must be his parent. Pague looks at us briefly before walking in the other direction.

"You…did it," Menori states softly.

Sharla has tears running down her cheeks. "Pague made it home."

Shingo is crying too. "We will too…"

Luna walks back up and stands next to Adam. "Pague went home, but you're not alone, Adam. We're all your friends and family."

Adam nods his head.

Chako holds up the rope she is still holding. "So, should we take in the rope 'n go home? What's up, Howard? That's not a rope."

Howard stops crying and pulls on what he was holding. He tugs a few times before some kind of potato is in front of him. We dig around that area and Chako tastes a bit of it. "They're sweet potatoes! Full of starch!"

Shingo has pulled up some more. "There are lots of them!"

"They were uncovered when the avalanche moved the snow off them. Howard, nice work." Chako praises.

"Nice work…" Howard repeats. "Nice…work? That's right! It was nice work! Making the slope and getting the food was both all thanks to me! Of course, since I'm so kind-hearted, I won't keep them all to myself! I'll give a little to each of you. But in exchange, you'll all call me Howard-sama from now on!" He laughs loudly.

Kaoru goes in the other direction and I follow behind him.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Yup, we listened to Howard-sama's bragging…twelve times over._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Chako holds up the rope she is still holding. "So, should we take in the rope 'n go home? What's up, Howard? That's not a rope."

Howard stops crying and pulls on what he was holding. He tugs a few times before some kind of potato is in front of him. We dig around that area and Chako tastes a bit of it. "They're sweet potatoes! Full of starch!"

Shingo has pulled up some more. "There are lots of them!"

"They were uncovered when the avalanche moved the snow off them. Howard, nice work." Chako praises.

"Nice work…" Howard repeats. "Nice…work? That's right! It was nice work! Making the slope and getting the food was both all thanks to me! Of course, since I'm so kind-hearted, I won't keep them all to myself! I'll give a little to each of you. But in exchange, you'll all call me Howard-sama from now on!" He laughs loudly.

Kaoru goes in the other direction and I follow behind him.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Yup, we listened to Howard-sama's bragging…twelve times over._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I are out hunting. We found a Tobihane. We both kneel and stay silent. Kaoru gets his bow and arrow ready. When the Tobihane gets in front of us he lets it loose. It misses and hits the tree while the Tobihane runs off.

We tried hunting more food but with it snowing not many animals were out. We head back to Star Hole. When we walk in everyone looks up at us but Sharla is the first one to look away, especially from looking at Kaoru. Luna looks at Sharla briefly before looking back at us. "Welcome back."

Kaoru removes his arm from around my waist to put his bow and arrows down. "Cold outside?" Chako asks.

Howard and Shingo appear in front of us. "Welcome home!" They both say at the same time.

"How was it?" Howard questions.

Kaoru shakes his head causing Howard and Shingo to let out a sound of disappointment and drop their heads to the ground. "There are just days like this." Luna points out.

"So, it was no use?" Bell asks.

"And you?" Kaoru replies.

"Nothing for us either. The ice on the river was too thick, so we couldn't catch any fish." Bell admits.

"I see," Kaoru says.

Kaoru and I sit down just before Kaoru once again wraps his arm around my waist.

"A zero-harvest day. How many days in a row does this make?" Shingo whines.

"Who has cooking duty today?" Howard asks.

Bell perks up. "It's me." He goes to stands up and I see him wince.

"What's wrong?" Menori asks.

"I sprained my ankle earlier," Bell admits. "But it's nothing serious."

Menori stands up. "No, I'll take care of cooking today."

"What's on the menu?" Howard asks.

Menori looks behind her to where the food is stored. "Let's see…I'll make soup with potatoes and dried meat."

"That again?" Howard complains.

"It sounds fine, but I almost can't eat that anymore," Shingo admits.

"I could even go for a steak made of Pague," Howard says. Adam lets out a gasp. Howard laughs. "And even Adam would eat until he was stuffed."

"No, I wouldn't eat it!" Adam denies.

"Howard, don't be ridiculous!" Luna scolds.

"Yes!" Sharla agrees. "It's mean to Adam."

Howard lets out an awkward laugh. "It was a joke!"

Kaoru stands up and walks over to the door. I went to follow but he shakes his head. I nod my head in understanding and sit back down. Adam comes over and climbs up onto my lap.

"Where are you going?" Luna asks Kaoru.

Kaoru stops to reply. "I'll give it another try."

"Right now?" Luna questions.

"Great! That's our Kaoru!" Howard praises. "We'll be waiting for you!"

"Howard!" Luna warns. "It'll be pitch dark soon."

"I'll be back before then," Kaoru says, stepping back slightly to kiss me on the forehead before heading back to the door. "Promise us!" Luna says.

"Be careful," Sharla says softly.

He picks up the bow and arrows and leaves the cave.

It has been a while and Kaoru still isn't back. Menori has already cooked the food but we haven't eaten any yet.

"Let's hurry up and eat." Howard whines.

"Once Kaoru gets back." Menori states.

"For crying out loud, what's he up to?" Howard shouts.

Chako raises her paw. "He's searchin' for food, ain't he?"

"You even sent him off by saying 'We'll be waiting for you,' Howard," Sharla adds.

"That may be true, but I didn't tell him he could be late for dinner." Howard denies.

"Maybe something happened to him." Shingo points out.

I lift Adam off my lap and stand up. "I'll go look for him." Luna looked like she was going to say something. "I'll be fine, Luna. Don't worry." I say as I put on my cloak.

Bell walks up to me. "Just in case, you should take some live embers and oil."

I take them off Bell giving him a small smile. Sharla stands up and moves next to me. "Brienna, take this."

I take the package of Sharla and I quickly leave the cave and follow the footsteps Kaoru left behind.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Not long after Brienna left the snow came done more heavily. Adam, Sharla, Bell, Chako and I crowd around the vent and look outside. "It's started coming down strongly again," Sharla observes.

"Will they be okay?" Chako questions worriedly.

"Brienna…" Adam mutters.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

As I continue treading through the snow, it starts to snow heavily. I start to shout Kaoru's name. "Kaoru! Kaoru!" I look down a ledge to see him there. "Kaoru!" I call again causing him to look up.

I tie the rope to the tree and throw it down to him. "Grab on to this quickly!" He slowly climbs up. When he gets to the top I pull him up. "Kaoru, are you okay? You're not too cold are you?"

"I'm fine. Let's head back." He replies.

I nod my head in agreement. We start to walk back. "But to think there'd be that big a fissure in a place like that…" We walk until we get to the cliff. "Kaoru, what should we do? It would be too dangerous to climb the cliff with the wind like this."

"Let's look for somewhere we can bivouac," Kaoru states.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Bell abruptly stands up. "I'm going out after all!"

"In this blizzard?" Shingo queries.

"Give it up!" Howard says.

Chako stands up and places her paw on her chest. "Bell, I'll go with you."

"Me too," I add worriedly.

Menori stands up. "No way. If someone goes out to search now…there's a danger they might be in an accident as well. I know you're worried about Brienna and Kaoru…but I won't let you put yourself in danger right before our eyes."

"Menori…" Chako trails off.

"We'll wait for them to come back," Menori states finishing the conversation.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We eventually find somewhere far away from the snow and the cold wind. I quickly gather some rocks and use the embers to make a fire.

"You even brought embers," Kaoru says.

"Bell said that I should bring them just in case. And also, here. From Sharla." I add softly. I lean against Kaoru side. "Kaoru, can you tell me about the boy that the ID belongs to? You don't have to if you don't want to."

He was silent for a while before speaking. "He was…the first opponent I ever lost to. Before I came to Roca A-2 I lived in a space station. There was a training school for space pilots there."

I stay quiet as Kaoru continues talking. "In the first year…the hundred and sixty students who entered were thinned by half…and halved again each year…so by the last school year, we had been reduced to ten. I hated him. I couldn't get over how he could help the weaker students while handling everything perfectly. I hated that smile of his too, overflowing with moral sense and never twisted by hardship."

I snuggle closer to Kaoru side to keep him calm as he continues talking.

"Until the end, I thought the encouragement he would sometimes show was just an act for marks. So, I planned to take that mask off him someday. But…he was perfect."

 _Oh, my. Louis was lost in space. Looking at Kaoru it still affects him, especially if he is saying that he killed Louis. Which is a total lie._

"At the academy, there was a rumour that I let go intentionally to get my rival out of the way. I didn't want to make up an excuse or anything. I decided to drop out of the academy. Right now, he's still floating in the darkness of space. And he will forever. There's no reason I who killed him should be here in the light."

"You didn't kill him, Kaoru," I say softly.

"We might have both made it if Louis had been piloting. My pointless pride killed him." Kaoru states.

"But you didn't let go of Louis's hand on purpose, right?" I question softly.

"I'd never be so cowardly as to use an excuse like that!" Kaoru denies. "But once in a while, a strange thought creep over me. Back then, why couldn't I hold on tighter? Maybe…I let go unconsciously!"

He clenches his fist and hit the ground. Tears fall from his eyes. I move forward and pull Kaoru into a hug, his head against my neck. We stay that way for a while until Kaoru calms down and we start to head back.

We come up to the cliffs. "The rope blew away somewhere." I point out.

"Then we'll have to climb up by ourselves," Kaoru observes.

I nod my head in agreement and we start climbing up, Kaoru in front. The ledge we were on breaks causing us to fall down the cliff. Kaoru catches part of the cliff while holding onto my other hand.

I lean my other hand forward trying to grab onto the cliff, but I can't reach it. My other hand begin slipping out of Kaoru's. "Kaoru…"

"Don't let go," Kaoru says before he pulls my arm upwards, helping me grab onto the cliff next to him. "Wait here." Kaoru climbs up an edge before grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

I take a deep breath and calm my rising heartbeat. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?" Kaoru replies.

"What did Louis say at the end?" I question softly.

"I don't know! Even though I've been thinking about it all this time." Kaoru answers.

"Maybe he said, 'Live!' My Mama, Papa, Pa, and Uncle Moony said the same to me. They died to save my life. So…" I trail off and watch as Kaoru's eyes widen.

The sun shines through the dark clouds and we stand in silence, well for a while. Kaoru breaks the silence. "Brienna, how old were you when you lost your family?"

"Hmm, I lost Mama and Papa when I was 15 months old and I lost Pa and Uncle Moony a few years later," I answer getting lost in my memories.

I am snapped out of my memories when Kaoru pulls me to his chest. I place my hands on his chest and gaze up at him. To my surprise, before my mind could catch up, Kaoru had leaned down and gently kisses my lips. When my brain finally catches up I kiss him back.

When he pulls away slightly we both are panting and have saliva connecting from our mouths. He leans down to peck me on the lips before pulling away. I stay in his arms as we look in front of us.

We hear our names being called. "Brienna! Kaoru!"

We look behind us to see everyone else running towards us. "Brienna!" Luna and Sharla shout. I turn to look at Kaoru. "Our friends are here. Let's go."

Kaoru smiles and nods his head. "Yeah."

We turn around and run towards the others.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

I take a deep breath and calm my rising heartbeat. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?" Kaoru replies.

"What did Louis say at the end?" I question softly.

"I don't know! Even though I've been thinking about it all this time." Kaoru answers.

"Maybe he said, 'Live!' My Mama, Papa, Pa, and Uncle Moony said the same to me. They died to save my life. So…" I trail off and watch as Kaoru's eyes widen.

The sun shines through the dark clouds and we stand in silence, well for a while. Kaoru breaks the silence. "Brienna, how old were you when you lost your family?"

"Hmm, I lost Mama and Papa when I was 15 months old and I lost Pa and Uncle Moony a few years later," I answer getting lost in my memories.

I am snapped out of my memories when Kaoru pulls me to his chest. I place my hands on his chest and gaze up at him. To my surprise, before my mind could catch up, Kaoru had leaned down and gently kisses my lips. When my brain finally catches up I kiss him back.

When he pulls away slightly we both are panting and have saliva connecting from our mouths. He leans down to peck me on the lips before pulling away. I stay in his arms as we look in front of us.

We hear our names being called. "Brienna! Kaoru!"

We look behind us to see everyone else running towards us. "Brienna!" Luna and Sharla shout. I turn to look at Kaoru. "Our friends are here. Let's go."

Kaoru smiles and nods his head. "Yeah."

We turn around and run towards the others.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The weather outside is getting worse and colder as the blizzard continues. Kaoru has his arm wrapped around my waist as he looks out the small window. I look as well briefly to see that the blizzard is still showing no sign of stopping. I hear movement behind me, so I look to see Howard pacing back and forth behind Menori, sighing as he did so.

Luna, Bell and Sharla have their gazes rested on Chako, Adam, and Shingo who are still trying to get Adam's card from the ruins to work. But so far, no luck. As I watch, Adam closes his eyes as he hovers his hand over the card. As he does it lights up with the same green as it did before.

"Yeah, yeah. Lookin' good." Chako praises with a grin.

Howard paces past Menori once more and she opens one of her eyes. "Howard, can't you stand still for a moment? Just watching you makes me get irritated."

A scowl appears on Howard's face and he leans closer to Menori. "What's that? What about you? Scowling from morning 'till night. Just seeing your face gets me depressed!"

Menori stands up with a larger scowl on her face. "What?"

"Hey, stop that, both of you." Luna scolds getting both of their attention. "We realize that you're irritated...but fighting all the time isn't going to help it."

"They don't get tired of it," Kaoru states with a soft sigh. I nod my head in agreement. "True, but they are getting stressed. Along with the rest of us." I point out softly from his side.

Everyone is gazing at Menori and Howard who look at each other. Their eyes widen ever so slightly before they turn their backs to each other with a 'Hmph'. I let out a sigh and close my eyes as I lean against Kaoru.

 _It has been ten long days since the blizzard first started. Everyone is getting stressed and it is reaching its limit due to all of us being stuck in the cave all day. On top of that, our firewood supplies are dwindling and our food, though not as quick, is also slowly disappearing. We have plenty of fruit, but we have run out of meat._

I snap out of my thoughts as Adam wanders over to Luna. "Luna..."

"What is it, Adam?" Luna questions.

Adam bows his head slightly with his eyes closed. "I'm hungry."

Luna crouches down and places her hand gently on his arms. "Bear with it, Adam. We are running out of food. We have to be careful with how much we eat."

"Then let's burn some more wood." Adam states.

"Adam..." A small smile appears on Luna's face.

"Because it's cold," Adam says.

"Shut up!" Howard shouts as he appears behind Adam, scaring him and causing him to jump forward. "You're not the only one who's hungry and cold! Honestly! Whose fault do you think it is that we're in this situation?"

"Howard!" Both Luna and I scold at the same time.

Howard spreads his arms out wide, a scowl on his face. "But I'm right, aren't I? if we only hadn't brought this guy back with us, this wouldn't have happened! Talk about doing something uncalled for." Howard ends with his arms crossed over his chest.

Everyone is silent before Adam lets out a sad sigh and lowers his head. Luna moves her hands to his shoulders. "Don't pay it any mind. It's not your fault, Adam." Luna takes her gaze of Adam and looks over at Chako. "Chako, how do things look over there?"

Chako holds up her right paw, right eyes closed and a smile. "This time it looks like it'll work great!"

Luna stands up abruptly with the same smile appearing on her face. "Really?"

We all move from where we are sitting/standing and surround Chako and Shingo. Shingo holds up the card with a grin on his face. "It seems like this card has a biometric system incorporated into it."

"Bio...what was that?" Howard asks confused.

Chako places her paws on her hips. "Biometrics. It operates in response to Adam's body."

Shingo lowers his hand that is holding the card to rest on his knee. "Right now, we're putting that information in here. If we broadcast it, something might happen."

"Why are you doing such a tedious thing?" Howard question not understanding their effort. "Why don't we just take Adam to the ruins?"

Shingo looks at Adam briefly, who still has his head lowered, before looking back at Howard with a scowl on his face. "You're not suggesting we take Adam out into this blizzard, are you?"

Luna leans forward, her head bent slightly, looking at Chako easily gaining their attention. "When do you think it'll be done?"

"I think we can have it done by the end of the day," Chako admits over a couple of seconds of silence.

Luna stands up straight. "Then, I'll take it there and try it out."

Sharla is quick to move to Luna's side. "It's impossible in this blizzard! You'll die!"

"But at this rate, we don't know how long we'll have food for." Luna points out.

Menori places her fist near her chin. "That may be true...but how can we be sure you'll make it to the ruins safely?"

Chako and Shingo share a glance followed by a nod before Chako closes her eyes and Shingo looks at Luna. "We'll go with you."

"We can't let Luna go alone, can we?" Chako says with her paws on her hips.

"I'll go too," Bell speaks up for the first time that day.

Luna looks at Bell surprised as a smile appears on her face. "Everyone..."

"But..." Menori trails off getting Luna's attention once more.

"Menori..." Luna says hesitantly.

Menori opens her eyes and she lowers her fist. "Very well, but don't tempt fate. If anything happens, come back. Promise us that much."

"I promise," Luna promises with no hesitation.

"I'll go too," Adam states stubbornly.

Luna holds up both her hands, worry etched on her face. "No way, Adam. You stay here."

"But I want to go!" He bows his head sadly. "Because...I...promise not to be a burden!"

"Adam..." Luna trails off.

"Well, if we bring Adam with us, it might help out in case something happens." Chako points out.

"Okay. Let's go together." Luna agrees with a smile.

Adam nods his head happily with a smile on his face. _No doubt happy that Luna agreed and quite possibly due to the fact Howard's words are affecting him, so he wants to do something when it's his card involved._

It isn't long before Luna, Adam, Chako, Shingo and Bell leaves the cave into the blizzard to head to the ruins. The rest of sit around the fire while Kaoru and I are still near the door (arms around my waist still) and wait for any news.

Of course, I was using my magic to keep an eye on them. Due to the cold weather, I sense Chako lose focus and she begins to slip but luckily Luna catches her before she fell too far, and they carry on walking. I sense them make it past the cliff to flat ground at the same time some of the large animals fall from the trees and falls to the snow-covered ground with a thud.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We wrap ourselves in our cloak and leave the cave. We struggle to walk forward due to the strong wind and blizzard. Bell is standing in front of us while Adam and I are standing at the back. I look down at Adam who is by my side. "Adam, are you okay?" I question. He looks up and makes a sound of agreement.

We carry on walking and make it to the gap that goes down to the flat ground. We place our hands on the wall and slowly walk down the slope. "Everyone, mind your steps!" Bell warns.

Chako foot slips and she begins to slide past. I kneel quickly and move out my hand and catch Chako's paw as she goes past, luckily, stopping her from falling any further. "Chako, are you okay?"

"My bad. My feet slipped a bit." Chako apologizes sheepishly.

I help her back up and we continue walking down the slope. It doesn't take us long before we reach the bottom. "We're finally here," Shingo says with a sigh.

There is a thud and we all turn and let out a gasp. One of the large bugs had fallen to the ground. We look around to see that there is a lot of bugs in the same position.

"We'd better do somethin' soon," Chako says.

Adam turns to look up at me. "Will Pague be okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine," I reply softly.

Shingo looks up to the sky. "It's gotten pretty dark. At this rate, it'll be impossible to reach the ruins by the end of the day."

I turn to look at him. "Anyways, let's hurry. I think we'd best get as far as we can."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Sharla gets up from around the fire and looks outside for a few seconds before looking away. "I wonder if they're okay."

I hear snoring and look to see that Howard has fallen asleep, his elbow resting on his leg. Menori looks at him slightly annoyed. "Give me a break."

I let out a chuckle. "Maybe we should follow his example and get some sleep ourselves."

Menori nods her head in agreement as she shakes Howard awake. He wakes up slowly with a scowl on his face until he gets up and heads over to his bed. The others following and resting in their own beds.

Kaoru doesn't move far and just rests against the wall. I get out of his arms briefly to get a cover before sitting down right next to him. He once against wraps his arms around my waist as I rest my head against his neck. I listen as I breathing even, and he falls asleep.

I use my magic once more and I sense that Luna and the others have found shelter for the night in a hollow tree. Adam is resting his head on Luna's lap while Bell, Chako and Shingo are sitting the other side. It isn't long before they as well fall asleep. I let out a sigh before closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep, Kaoru's warmth and the sound of his heartbeat being the last thing I heard before it goes dark.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We find a hollow tree and we go inside. Bell sets up the fire in the middle and we sit around. Bell, Shingo and Chako one side while Adam and me on the other. I sit on the floor and Adam places his head on my legs and he is quick to fall asleep.

"How is he?" Bell asks quietly.

I look up. "He's asleep. He's tired, after all."

"We should be getting' to sleep too," Chako says as she holds her paws out in front of her.

Shingo lets out a yawn, placing his hand over his mouth. "You're right. There's still tomorrow."

I look back own at Adam. "Pushing yourself…"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

I wake up suddenly the next morning when I sense that Chako's energy is going dangerously low to what it should have been. It isn't long before Luna and the other's panic but Chako gets up and they continue their journey to the ruins.

I look around to see that the others are still asleep, even Kaoru surprisingly. I rest my eyes once more, but I don't fully fall asleep and I keep an eye on Luna and the others.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up in the morning and I notice straight away that something is wrong with Chako. Adam is still asleep but the rest of us surround Chako. "Chako! Snap out of it! Chako" Chako…"

Chako opens her eyes but she is breathing heavily. "I'm fine…"

I hear footsteps just as Adam appears next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Her temperature dropped, and she can't make Hydrogen well. When they make Chako, they must not have figured she'd ever come somewhere so cold." Shingo states.

I look up worried. "Let's get back to the cave for now."

Chako sits up. "What'cha sayin'? I'm fine." She gets up and walks forward. "Hurry up. We gotta get to the ruins."

"But…at this rate…" I trail off.

Chako comes to a stop and turns her head slightly to look at us. "I'm fine."

"What should we do, Luna?" Shingo asks.

I look down before turning to look at Bell. "Bell, how much longer do you think it'll take to get to the ruins?"

"I think we can get there in two hours," Bell admits.

"Two hours?" I repeat before looking at Chako. Chako closes her right eye and pumps her paw.

We put out the fire and we head back outside into the blizzard. Shingo takes hold of Adam's hand and holds it tightly. Bell places Chako on his back and I stand behind him keeping my gaze on her.

"Sorry, Bell." Chako apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," Bell replies.

I look in front of me and let out a small gasp. "We'll be at the ruins soon."

* * *

 **~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

* * *

A while later we make it to the ruins, and we stand in front of the ruin's door. Shingo and Adam kneel on the floor as Shingo gets out the communication equipment and Adam holds the card. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate but nothing happens.

Adam lets out a sigh and lowers the card. "No use. Pass me the card." Shingo says softly.

"Sorry." Adam apologizes as he hands over the card.

"Bell put me down," Chako speaks up.

"But…" Bell trails off.

"I'm fine now," Chako says as she climbs off.

I kneel next to Adam and Shingo and watch as he places cords on Adam's card. "I'll help out too."

Shingo looks up. "Then connect that cord to the hole on the bottom."

I follow his instructions when Chako paws take the other cord and place it on the other corner. We look at Chako surprised. "Chako!"

"We hafta do somethin' soon. Otherwise, we'll all die of freezing." Chako states causing us to nod our heads in agreement.

"Okay! Now if we broadcast Adam's information, it should open! Here we go!" Shingo says before pressing two buttons and turning a dial. The card glows green. "Okay, looks good, just like that…" Nothing happens before the light on the card goes out. "Damn, it didn't work!"

"Why not?" Chako question softly.

I walk closer to the ruins and lookup. _Why won't it open?_

Shingo hits his fist on the top of the equipment. "What am I supposed to do?"

There is a small thud and I hear Adam let out a gasp. "Chako!"

"Chako!" Shingo yells.

I turn to look and see that Bell is holding Chako, Adam standing next to him and Shingo kneeling in front of him. All three of them are gazing worriedly down at Chako.

"Chako…Chako!" I yell before running over. I take Chako out of Bell's arms. "Chako!" I shake her softly. "Snap out of it, Chako! Chako…" I cry out and I hold her to my chest.

"It was pointless after all! If only we'd gone back to the cave then…" Shingo trails off upset.

"Chako!" I yell again.

"Chako…" I hear Adam mutter. "Chako!" Adam yells loudly.

I see movement and I look to see that Bell is looking behind me. Adam's card is hovering in the air and it is glowing green. The light gets brighter causing us to close our eyes. The light comes off the card and heads towards the ruins.

It hits the middle of the door before the whole ruins glow green. The light disappears and the doors slowly open. Shingo stands up surprised. "The door opened…" Adam's card drops to the floor. Shingo picks it up before putting away the communication equipment. "Let's hurry into the ruins!"

"Adam, hurry!" I call out. Adam is kneeling on the ground, head lowers and hands covering his eyes.

He lowers his hand and turns to look at me. "But…Chako…"

"That's right!" Shingo exclaims suddenly. "If we use the energy from the cold sleep chamber, we might be able to fix Chako."

"Really?" I question before turning to look at Adam. "Adam, let's go."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I sense that they finally get towards the ruins and they try to use the card after Adam tried and it failed. When Shingo tries it failed. Once again, Chako faints and they panic, Luna, being the worst.

Keeping my senses on Adam I see him back away before yelling Chako's name as he glows green with a large amount of energy. At the same time, the card glows green from Adam's outburst and it hovers in the air, disconnecting the cables. It shoots a green beam of light towards the door of the ruin before the ruins themselves light up green. The light disappears and the doors open, and the card stop glowing and falls to the floor.

I sense them all rush inside and Chako is placed inside the cold sleep chamber. It isn't long before Chako's levels go back to what they should be, and she wakes up fully.

I let out a sigh of relief before Kaoru and the others start to stir and they wake up. Menori makes breakfast for us and we eat in silence. Even Howard is completely silent as we wait.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Adam makes a sound of agreement and he gets up. We run inside the ruins and head straight to the cold sleep chamber. "It's warm in here," I state surprised. I look at Shingo. "Does it look like we can use the coldsleep energy?"

"If I can get it working," Shingo admits. "I'll check it out." He runs over to the system.

Bell leans down and places his hand on Adam's right shoulder. "It's okay. Chako will get better."

Adam looks up at Bell with a smile on his face and makes a sound of agreement.

"Okay. It's working!" Shingo calls out.

I walk over to him with Chako still in my arms. "Shingo, how is it?"

Shingo looks up. "It's okay. Put Chako down there."

I place Chako inside and Shingo fiddles with two of the cord before placing them on Chako. Adam comes over to my side. I take a hold of his hand and looks down at him with a soft smile on my face. "She'll definitely be fine."

A shock comes from the cords as soon as they touch Chako and it turns the cold sleep chamber back on. "I wonder if it'll work." I query.

"Probably," Shingo admits.

"Come to think of it, why did the door open?" I question.

"I'm sure that card was a key to the ruins that only Adam could use," Shingo suggests.

"A key only I can use?" Adam questions.

"But…" Shingo trails off, crossing his arms over his chest. "…why didn't it react at first? That's what I don't understand."

I lean over to Adam with a smile on my face. "Maybe it understood Adam's feelings."

Adam lowers his head confused. "I just thought of Chako…"

The light on the cold sleep chamber goes out. Chako eyelids begin to flicker before she moves. "Chako! Are you okay?"

Chako lets out a sigh and slowly sits up. She opens her eyes and removes the cords. "Who're you?" Chako questions.

The four of us let out a gasp of surprise. "Her memory was reset?" Shingo questions.

Chako looks at us with blank eyes, not showing any signs of recognition. "Chako…"

Chako places her paw behind her head and a smile appears on her face. "As if! Just kiddin'!"

"Chako!" I cry out before lunging forward and hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Chako questions.

Shingo lets out a sigh and places his hands on his hips. "Don't startle me like that!"

I lift Chako from the cold sleep chamber and continue hugging her. She turns her head to look at Shingo. "Shingo, what happened to me?"

"Your temperature fell too far, and you stopped working." Shingo answers.

"Stopped working?" Chako repeats surprised. "I guess somethin' had to've happened for y'all to've been starin' like that." Chako looks up and lets out a surprised sound. "This is—We got inside?"

"Thanks to Adam." I praise.

"Adam?" Chako asks.

Adam lowers his head again. "I just…"

"Thanks a bunch," Chako says happily causing Adam to looks down shyly.

"All that's left is to stop the infrared inhibitor particles." I point out.

"Now that we're in the ruins, it's my turn!" Chako says seriously. "Shingo!"

Shingo nods his head in agreement, and they get to work. I look to see the same hologram that we saw before. "It's the thing we saw before."

"Chako!" Shingo says.

"Yep, just like I thought." Chako agrees.

"Did you figure something out?" I question.

"These ruins were a terraforming machine after all." Chako acknowledges. "These show the terraforming machines on this planet."

"These are all like this?" I ask surprised.

"No doubt," Chako replies. "That big one is the main computer. It controls all the terraforming machines."

"What about our island?" Bell asks.

"Right here," Shingo says before the island we are on grows bigger.

"It really is this island. Fairy Lake is there too." Bell observes.

"The main computer is pretty far away," I add. "Can we stop just this machine?"

Chako is fiddling with the controls. "I've been lookin' into that for a while…but I can't find the environment control program."

"There's probably a separate control room," Shingo suggests.

"There was nothing along the way." Bell points out.

"Nor in this room," I add. I hold out my hand before letting out a gasp and looking around. I see Adam the other side of the room looking at the wall. "What's wrong? Adam?"

I run over to him and just as I get to his side some door open showing a bright light. Adam begins to fall forward, but I catch him before he does. "Adam!"

"I'm fine," Adam says as he stands up straight.

Bell, Shingo and Chako join us in front of the door. It shows a machine in the middle of the room with a red large button and holograms showing the weather in different parts of the island.

"This is the control room?" Shingo questions.

"Looks like it." Chako agrees.

"That machine…" Shingo trails off.

"I think that's the main switch." Chako states.

"If we push that, it'll stop?" Shingo questions.

"Sure will," Chako replies. "Let's go, Shingo!"

They both take a single step inside and a large shock runs through their bodies causing them both to scream. The shock lets up and both fall to the floor. "Chako! Shingo!" I call out.

"Alduram Gyet." A voice calls causing us to look up with a gasp of surprise. In the room, there is a male and female standing in front of the machine. The male is blue like Adam while the female is light pink. "Alduram Gyet." The female repeats.

".ni yats ot uoy rof reisae eb lliw ereh tnemnorivne eht, nooS" The male says.

"What's that?" Bell questions. "Is this their doing?"

"Alduram Gyet." The male says once more. ".ni yats ot uoy rof reisae eb lliw ereh tnemnorivne eht, nooS"

"Alduram Gyet…' Soon, the environment here will be easier for you to stay in'?" I repeat. The image of Adam and his parents appear in my mind causing me to let out a gasp. "That's…"

"Luna! Adam! Out of the way!" Bell shouts as he runs towards us with the top of the cold sleep chamber held in front of him. He places it in front of him as he goes inside the other room.

"Bell!" I call out.

Bell let out a loud shout as the wall next to the door explodes a little creating a small hole. The shock disappears and Bell falls to the floor landing on his bottom, the cold sleep chamber top at his side.

I run over to him and kneel next to him, arms on my shoulders. "Bell, are you okay?"

"Hurry…the switch…" Bell says slowly.

"I will." I agree. "Adam, it's dangerous, so you stay here. Okay?"

He agrees and I slowly walk into the room. I walk around the two parents while Adam hesitantly walks towards them. "Adam…"

"Who are you?" Adam questions.

I look in front of me to see the control machine. I run towards it and lifts my hand and starts bringing it down. Before I could hit the red button my wrist is grabbed causing me to let out a gasp. I look up to see the male next to me. His figure turns into a liquid that surrounds me causing me to let out a shout.

"Luna!" Adam calls out before the female grabs hold of his arm. Alduram Gyet. ni yats ot uoy rof reisae eb lliw ereh tnemnorivne eht, nooS"

"What's an environment easier for him to stay in? Adam spends every day shivering!" I shout before the liquid covers my head.

"Luna!" Adam shouts. The female becomes liquid and surrounds Adam.

"Adam!" I shout. I cover my mouth and I find it harder to breathe. _What are you doing? Adam's your child, isn't he?_ Adam covers his mouth before he stops and begins falling slowly to the ground.

"Adam!" I shout. I jump out of the liquid as it loosens and lunges towards the machine. I hit the red button and the holograms begin to disappear and the machine closes forming a blue ball.

The liquid around Adam disappears and he lands on the ground. He coughs as I rush over to his side. "Adam, are you okay?"

He makes a low sound of agreement and pushes his upper body up. "Alduram…Gyet." The voice says before going quiet. The room goes dark as the machinery inside completely turns off.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

A while later the is another burst of energy coming from inside the ruins that have the same feel as Adam's. _His parents...but...at the same time not. Fake copies that have been left behind to protect the ruins but have a love for Adam._

I sense Luna and Adam enter the same room where the energy is coming from and they are attacked by the fake copies. They are surrounded by liquid that makes it hard for them to breath. As Adam passes out Luna shouts his name which releases a large amount of energy from her body, but she escapes from the liquid and shuts off the machine.

Kaoru and I head outside with the others to see that the blizzard has finally stopped as the snow slowly falls from the trees to the ground.

Howard looks around and is the first to speak up. "It stopped."

"I guess it worked out," Menori states as she herself looks towards the trees.

"Hey!" Luna shouts from behind us. "Everyone! We're home!"

Sharla is the first to look when she hears Luna's voice. "Luna!" She runs towards her. "You were okay!"

"Yep, thanks to Adam." Luna praises.

Adam looks up surprised.

"Well done, Adam." Menori praises.

"You did well," I state softly as I pat his head.

Adam looks down bashfully as he has his hand resting on the side of his head. "I didn't..."

The clouds slowly disappear from the sky and the sun shines out from behind them. Howard is the first to turn to look. "It's the sun!" He cheers. He begins jumps from one leg to the other, hand in the air and continues to cheer. "Yes! The sun! The sun!"

"The sun...I guess the harsh winter is over." Luna admits from behind us.

Howard isn't listening as he continues to cheer happily. "I've waited for you, Mr Sun! It's warming up! It's warming up! It's warming up! The sun rules!"

I let out a soft chuckle and I snuggle close to Kaoru's side as we gaze up at the sun that we haven't seen in over ten days.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

The clouds slowly disappear from the sky and the sun shines out from behind them. Howard is the first to turn to look. "It's the sun!" He cheers. He begins jumps from one leg to the other, hand in the air and continues to cheer. "Yes! The sun! The sun!"

"The sun...I guess the harsh winter is over." Luna admits from behind us.

Howard isn't listening as he continues to cheer happily. "I've waited for you, Mr Sun! It's warming up! It's warming up! It's warming up! The sun rules!"

I let out a soft chuckle and I snuggle close to Kaoru's side as we gaze up at the sun that we haven't seen in over ten days.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

During the night, Adam bolts up from his bed in a panic until he looks at Luna and lets out a sigh. He looks in my direction and looks surprised to see me awake. "Go back to sleep Adam, it's not morning yet."

He nods his head and lies back down. I wait until he falls asleep completely and doesn't show any sign of wakening once more before going back to bed myself.

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Morning~~~**

* * *

Luna and the others tell us about what happened at the ruins and the control room.

 _Though I have taken my coat off as it is warmer now, so I don't need it just yet. I place it inside my bag that never leaves my side._

"You mean there's another room in the ruins?" Menori asks Adam.

"I can't really remember it clearly..." Adam trails off.

"Are you serious?" Howard questions in disbelief.

Shingo and Chako share a glance. "I didn't see any room like that."

Silence until Shingo breaks it. "That room is definitely in those ruins! We just couldn't find it." Shingo stands up. "Hey, let me go there again! If I go, I'm sure I'll be able to find something out."

"You have a point." Luna agrees. "We only just found the environment control room the last time we went."

"It's been bothering me all this time. 'Why was Adam in those ruins?' It would be consistent with the ruins being a spaceship." Shingo states causing us to go silence in surprise.

"It's true." Chako agrees, nodding her head. "Guessin' from that machinery, there's a good possibility of it bein' a spaceship."

The others let out a sigh of amazement before Howard stands up abruptly. "Then...We might be able to get home?"

Menori stands up. "Wait. Even if it is a spaceship, that doesn't mean it works."

"That's not all. They had the technology to make such an elaborate terraforming machine...so it wouldn't be weird if there was a better communicator in the ruins than the one I fixed. It's worth taking a look." Shingo states.

"But we can't just search as we have up until now." Menori points out.

"We're prepared for that," Shingo admits.

Sharla leans forward looking at Shingo in surprised. "You plan to spend the night on the ruins?"

"I mean, we can't investigate it properly unless we spend a whole day." Shingo points out.

"I'll go too," Chako speaks up.

Shingo looks at Luna. "Luna...I'd like to take Adam with us. We want to borrow Adam's powers so we can get into the ruins."

Adam looks down before looking up at Luna. "Let me go, Luna."

"You're okay with it?" Luna questions.

"I want to go. I might find out something about myself. Please." Adam gives Luna the puppy eyes giving her no choice really but to give in to his request.

"Adam..." Luna is silent for a few minutes before a smile appears on her face. "Okay." A large smile appears on Adam's face. Luna looks at Kaoru and I. "Kaoru, Brienna, can you take them to the ruins?"

"Yeah./Sure." We both agree before sharing a glance and a small smile.

Luna stands up. "The rest of us will take shifts at looking after their food."

The rest nod. "No choice, I guess," Howard states cheerfully.

* * *

 **~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

Early the next morning we all wake up early and are out the cave as the sun began to shine in the sky. Luna is the last to leave the cave. All of us has a bag of such to store out food, I, of course, have my bag at my side with everything of mine inside.

"Well, we'll be taking these three to the ruins," Kaoru says.

"We're counting on you." Luna states with a smile.

"See you later," Shingo says cheerfully.

"We'll be waiting for your delivery." Chako states.

"Be careful, you three," Luna says worriedly.

"Don't make that face, Luna. Don't worry." Chako says trying to cheer her up.

Luna looks down at Adam and they share a smile.

Chako pumps her left paw. "Right, should we go? Toodle-oo."

"Hey, be careful," Howard calls out as we begin walking off.

Shingo holds up his hand. "Thanks. See you later!"

We walk in a comfortable silence until we get to the cliff. Shingo looks surprised as he looks around. "And it was piled so high before..."

 _He has a point. There was a large amount of snow and now there is only a small thin layer to be seen on the ground, bushes and trees._

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

"We're finally here," Chako states happily.

A large smile is on Shingo's face. "Let's search every nook and cranny."

Adam takes out his card, it glows and the doors slowly open wide. Chako looks confused. "Huh? Huh, huh?"

"It opened so easily," Kaoru states surprised.

"Yeah." I agree softly.

"Those weirdos from before we're definitely interfering." Shingo points out.

"Yeah, yeah! It was their fault!" Chako agrees.

Adam lowers his card and looks sad and lowers his head slightly. _He must be thinking about the fake copies of his parents that attacked them the last time they came to the ruins to shut the weather system off and stop the blizzard._

Kaoru lowers the bag he was carrying. "See you."

Chako lifts her right paw. "Kaoru...Brienna...Thanks."

Kaoru makes a sound of agreement. "Of course," I say softly before Kaoru and I run in the other direction.

"Say thanks to everyone for us too!" Shingo shouts to us.

We continue running and head back to the forest to search for some food. Though I do sense Adam's conflicted feelings. _He must be struggling to find the room he remembered seeing inside his dream. He is just going to stress himself out if he carries on the way he is going._

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

We make it through the forest, up to the waterfall and we have the view of our home. "Hey, look!" Sharla calls out.

"Everyone's House!" Howard cheers. "We're finally back!" He runs straight toward it before Sharla runs after him, both with large smiles on their faces.

A smile appears on my face at the sight. "We're home."

We split up as soon as we go through the gate and do chores that need to be done. Howard and Bell are sorting out the leaves at the side of our house. "Bell, a little lower!" Howard says.

"Give me a second!" Bell says back.

Sharla has gone inside our bedrooms to sort out beds out and Menori is sweeping in the living room. I am outside in front of the shower fixing it up with new leaves and vines.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

We run straight inside the ruins and I head over to the controls. I swipe my paws over them, and the hologram of this planet appears once more.

"This is all there is after all?" Shingo questions. "We don't have any other information about it being a space ship."

I continue swiping my paws over the controls. "No matter how much I look, I can't find anythin' new."

We move away from there and Adam opens the door to the other room. "Because we shut it down to stop the main energy field…we can't make it work well." I point out.

"I can't find any systems other than terraforming, either," Shingo admits before turning to look down at Adam. "Hey, Adam, whereabout was the room you saw in your dream?"

Adam lowers his head, his hands placed together. "I can't…remember very clearly."

Shingo walks forward and places his hands on his shoulders. "Anything is fine, so do your best to remember. Please!"

Adam reluctantly nods his head. Shingo and I split up to try and find another door. I use my scanner while Shingo knocks on the wall with his fist. Adam is sitting on the cold sleep chamber deep in thought.

We keep looking and find nothing. We stop briefly to go to sleep before we go straight back at it. I open a panel and look inside. "Not here either?" I let out a sigh and wipe my paw across my forehead.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At Night~~~**

* * *

It has been five days since then. We managed to find some fish and some fruit. Sharla wraps three fish pieces together in a leaf before I pass it to Kaoru to put in the bag. Howard struggles up the ladder carrying a basket filled with fruit, panting. "Heavy..."

"Howard, nice work." Luna praises before looking at Bell. "Now we have everything we're going to take to them tomorrow."

Bell agrees before gazing out towards the forest. "It's already been five days."

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

It's been five days and still, we haven't found anything. Adam is sitting on the cold sleep chamber, his fingers entwined and placed on his forehead.

I let out a sigh before walking over to Chako who is near the cold sleep chamber. "I've already checked there three times."

"I know, but…" Chako trails off.

All of a sudden the ruins inside begin to glow green. Chako and I let out a gasp of surprise at the same time Adam sits up and does the same. The floor begins to lower until it comes to a stop with a small bang. The cold sleep chamber is now in the centre of a circle area which is stairs.

"This is…" I trail off.

"What kinda trick was that?" Chako demands in disbelief. "That's…"

I follow Chako's gaze and so does Adam. We are in silence until Adam lets out a small gasp. He gets up and runs over. "It's here!" Adam says placing his hands on it. Adam takes out his card and it glows. The doors open in front of us.

"Amazin'" Chako praises.

I let out an amazed sound before turning to look at Chako and point at the door. "Let's go!"

"You bet!" Chako cheers before running after me.

We rush inside to see the cockpit. "It's a cockpit! Chako, these ruins themselves were a spaceship!"

"They sure were!" Chako says with a smile.

We share a laugh before running to the cockpit seats and controls. Chako looks at the screen. "There's lots of energy, too! This space ship might move!"

"Anyways, we have to check it all out!" I exclaim happily. "This looks like the energy unit."

"Which means this is the reactor unit? Looks like they're similar to earth." Chako points out causing me to nod my head. "What about the communicator?" Chako questions.

We share a look before looking around. I see a screen in front of me. "Maybe it's this! I should be able to figure it out in an hour."

"It's all thanks to Adam!" Chako praises.

Chako presses one of the controls and a screen appears above us. It shows the island and where the space ship came from. I point at the screen. "This space ship was shot out of the main terraforming unit."

"Then the space ship's mother ship is on the continent?" Chako questions.

"Looks like it." I agree. I pick up the communication equipment and connect it.

"It's receiving properly. The communicator's perfect!" Chako points out.

"It's got plenty of energy, too. Let's set it to transmit the distress signal constantly." I add.

"Since we've done so much, let's take a break first," Chako suggests.

I nod my head in agreement and we leave the cockpit, walking past Adam who is leaning against it. Chako holds up her paw. "We're takin' a break, Adam."

I place my hand on his right shoulder. "Thank you." He lifts his head and looks up at me. "It's all because you were able to remember."

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I use my magic to sense that Adam is sitting on the side of the sleep capsule holding the side of his head before moving and laying inside instead. I sense his lips moving before words pour out of his mouth. '…fo erutuf eht roF. Alduram Gyet.' _For the future of Alduram Gyet. This proves that his parents did care for him as I know he was worried about that and thinks that they didn't care about him and was trying to harm him._

As soon as the words leave his mouth the circular device above him (symbols on it) glow light green along with the whole room and an outburst of energy comes from the ruins. _They must have found the hidden room that they were looking for. Those words must have been the key phrase that opens the area up. I sense Adam happiness and relief as he runs towards the door that will lead them to the hidden room._

I head out with Kaoru and Luna to the ruins to take the three of them some food that we had placed in the bag. When we get inside the room, the area around the sleep capsule has lowered to create a lot of steps and a door behind the sleep capsule.

Adam, Shingo and Chako walk out as we are looking around. Chako holds up her paw with a smile. "Luna! Brienna!"

A smile appears on Shingo's face at the same time as Adam looks up surprised.

"This is..." Luna trails off.

They take us inside to the cockpit. Luna looks on one side and Kaoru and I look on the other side.

"Then these ruins themselves are a spaceship?" Luna queries.

"There's no doubt about it." Shingo answers.

"Does it work?" Kaoru questions.

Chako puts her right paw on her head. "Well, that's the problem. It doesn't work for some reason."

"But we can use the communicator, right?" Luna asks. Shingo nods his head. Luna places her first on her chin. "Maybe we should call everyone here."

"We'll go," Kaoru says as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Sorry to make you, but please do," Luna says.

"We'll be back tomorrow by noon," I add before we run out of the ruins.

When we get outside Adam is shaking his head. Kaoru places his hand on Adam's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Adam agrees hesitantly before looking away. I sense Luna just before she leaves the ruins. "Adam! This is where you were? Thanks, Kaoru, Brienna."

"No.../It's fine." We state at the same time before leaving and heading back to Everyone's House.

"Be careful!" Luna shouts out to us.

I wave to her briefly before turning back around.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I stand behind Adam who still has his gaze lowered to the ground, sadness coming off him in waves. I sit next to him and wait for him to tell me what was wrong. It isn't long before he does. "I see. The people in your dreams were your otou-san and okaa-san after all."

Adam has his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms cross over the top of them. I wonder how my okaa-san and otou-san felt about me."

I gaze up at the sky. "I', sure you were precious to them, Adam." I look back at him. "They left you with the words, 'For Alduram Gyet's future,' after all."

"That must…" Adam starts as he lifts his head off his knees. He turns his head to look up at me. "…be false!"

"Why?" I question surprise.

"They were mean to us, Luna," Adam says.

"I'm sure that was just some sort of mistake." I point out. Adam lowers his head again. "I think their feelings of wanting to leave you a place that would be easy to stay in were real."

Adam turns his head the other way. "But they made it snow. They must have hated me. Because I was a burden to them."

"Do you really think that?" I question softly.

"The okaa-san and otou-san in my dream seemed so nice. So why?" Adam queries sadly.

"I'm sure they had a reason," I say softly. "From what I saw of them, they seemed to be very kind. I'm sure they didn't hate you at all! They definitely didn't!" Adam lifts his head and looks up at me with wide eyes. "You have to believe in them. Okay?

Adam nods his head with a small smile. "I guess so."

He looks up at me once more with his wide eyes. They begin to water and tears well up in the corner of his eyes. He lowers his head briefly and closes his eyes as he begins to cry. Tears roll down his cheeks before he lunges towards me. I wrap my arms around him as he cries heavily. "Otou-san! Okaa-san! I miss you!"

"Adam…" I trail off as he cries himself to exhaustion. It isn't long before he places his head on my lap. I close my eyes and stroke his head. I open my eyes to see that he has fallen asleep.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Later that night, I sense Adam's sadness and pain but luckily Luna is sitting next to him when he burst out crying, flinging him into her arms. He cries himself to sleep, but the sadness isn't as strong as it was before.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

As soon as Shingo and I wake up we head straight back into the cockpit and stand in front of the controls. "Ready," I say turning to look at Shingo.

He nods his head in agreement and holds his hands above the controls. A few glow green for a few seconds before going off. "No good."

I cross my arms over my chest. "That's weird…There's plenty of energy. I can't see any faults in the electrical system either. Why doesn't it work?"

The door opens behind us and I hear footsteps. "How is it?" Luna questions.

"At this rate, smoke'll start comin' outta my head." I point out causing Adam to let out a giggle.

Shingo turns his head to look at Adam with a smile on his face. "You seem in high spirits today, Adam. You were pretty depressed for a while."

"He cheered up 'cuz Luna's here. Right, Adam?" I query.

Adam nods his head with a smile on his face.

"So that's it," Shingo says.

"Since Adam's cheerful again, we'd better try once more!" I say happily.

"I guess so!" Shingo agrees before holding his hands above the controls. He pushes a button which lights up red.

"What'dja push?" I question. A screen appears above us and the image of the ship appears.

"This is…" Shingo trails off surprised as the image gets smaller and move to the right upper-hand corner. The rest of the screen shows a program.

Chako stands up. "A self-diagnostic program!"

"What's that?" Luna questions, pointing at the box that is beeping red.

"That's what's broken." Shingo answers.

I move my right paw to my right cheek and close my eyes. "This is probably the energy flow…"

"The gyrostabilizer seems okay," Shingo adds.

I lower my paw and open my eyes widen as I look at the screen. "Oh no! this is definitely the gravity control unit!"

Shingo lets out a gasp. "Really?" Shingo questions.

"Can you fix it?" Luna asks.

"It's impossible for us right now," Shingo admits upset. "Without a gravity control unit, we're stopped dead. Even though we tried so hard!"

"Then the space ship…" Luna starts going silent before speaking up once more. "Well, it can't be helped. Isn't it good enough that we can use the communicator?"

"That may be true…" I say with my head lowered. I lift my head abruptly. "I see. The reason the gravity in the Eastern Woods was weird…was 'cuz the gravity control unit of this space ship was broken!"

"Yeah…but…" Shingo trails off as he looks up at the screen unhappily.

"Let's take a little break," Luna suggests.

* * *

 **~~~Noon~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The next day we head out early and get to the ruins around noon. The other have bags with them filled with some food and such. We get inside just as Luna and the others walk out the cockpit.

"Luna!" Sharla cheers when she sees Luna.

"Sharla...everyone!" Luna exclaims happily.

"So, these ruins were a spaceship? When can we get going? Let's go home soon!" Howard queries.

Chako shrugs her shoulders. "Stop talkin' about that right now."

"Don't act so important! Shingo, how about it?" Howard questions.

Shingo doesn't answer and has his head lowered. Luna doesn't look happy much either. "What's wrong?" Sharla asks.

"We found out that the gravity control unit is broken, so it won't run," Luna admits.

Everyone lets out a gasp of surprise. "What's up with that?" Howard demands. "Then there was no point in us coming all this way!"

"That's not true!" Luna denies. "We found out that the communicator still works perfectly."

Howard looks to the right, eyes closed, and arms folded over his chest. "What's so good about having a communicator? We don't know when help will come. We got our hopes up for nothing."

Menori looks at the closed door to the cockpit. "Luna, is that the cockpit?"

Luna looks and we all head inside. Menori is the first inside. "So, there was a room like this."

An alarm goes off as the ground begins to shake. Menori holds on to Sharla. Bell holds up Shingo as he began to fall. Kaoru pulls me to his side with his arms around my waist, my hands on his chest.

"What is it?" Howard asks panicked. It stops and we stand up. "Is it over?"

The screen flashes in time with the beeping. "This is the Orion. This is...Please respond. Distress signal received. This is the Orion. We've received your distress signal."

 _We managed to connect to another radio. We should be able to get help. Yet…why is it that I think help isn't going to happen any time soon._

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Menori looks at the closed door to the cockpit. "Luna, is that the cockpit?"

Luna looks and we all head inside. Menori is the first inside. "So, there was a room like this."

An alarm goes off as the ground begins to shake. Menori holds on to Sharla. Bell holds up Shingo as he began to fall. Kaoru pulls me to his side with his arms around my waist, my hands on his chest.

"What is it?" Howard asks panicked. It stops and we stand up. "Is it over?"

The screen flashes in time with the beeping. "This is the Orion. This is...Please respond. Distress signal received. This is the Orion. We've received your distress signal."

 _We managed to connect to another radio. We should be able to get help. Yet…why is it that I think help isn't going to happen any time soon._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _On the sixth day after starting their investigation of the ruins…Adam regains a memory and they found a cockpit, proof that the ruins were a space ship. But the vital gravity control unit was broken…and realizing that it couldn't fly, everyone became crestfallen. Just then, an earthquake began…_

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The radio comes through more clearly as the person on the other end repeats what they were saying. "This is the Orion. We picked up your distress signal."

We all stand there in shock before Shingo snaps out of it and runs carefully over to the controls. "Hello? Hello, can you hear me? Hello?"

It is silent for a couple of seconds before a reply is given. "Loud and clear."

Howard lets out a gasp before running towards Shingo who is still communicating. "Hello?"

Howard pushes Shingo out of the way and stands near the mic. "Move it! Please save us! It's terrible! We made an emergency landing…there was nothing here…whatever!" Howard clenches his fists and teeth. "Anyway, hurry and get here!"

Menori moves to stand next to Luna, one hand on her hip. "Howard, you're not helping."

"Let's leave this to Shingo." Luna encourages.

Howard backs away and lets out a soft sigh. Shingo moves back near the mic and takes a deep breath before speaking once more. "Hello? We're students of Soria Academy in Roca A-2. During our school trip, we were swallowed by a gravity storm and made a landing on this planet."

"Tell us about your current situation." The male voice orders.

"Nobody is injured." Shingo looks up at Luna, Menori and Sharla before looking back at the mic. "I'll give a detailed explanation later, but all together we're nine people and one animal."

Chako scowls and crosses his paws over her chest with her eyes closed. "I'm a person."

Shingo ignores her as he waits for a response. "What about a spaceship?" The male voice asks.

"We have one. But its gravity control unit is broken, so it won't fly." Shingo admits.

"Is your Gyrostabilizer okay?" The male asks.

"Yes!" Shingo says.

"Roger. We're heading your way." The male voice states.

The screen dims as Shingo tries getting some more responses. "Um, what's your position? Are you already nearby? When will you come to help us? Hello? Hello?! Hello!"

"What happened?" Menori queries.

"It cut out," Shingo states confused.

Menori walks forward and leans near the mic. "Hello? Answer me! Hello?"

We wait but there is no answer. Both Shingo and Menori move away from the mic as Howard places his hands on his hips. "Why did it cut out?" Howard demands.

"How would I know that?" Shingo yells back.

"Maybe it cut out 'cuz they entered the atmosphere," Chako states thoughtfully.

"That might be." Bell agrees with Chako.

"They said they'd head our way, didn't they?" Luna points out.

Sharla lifts her head. "Then help will really…really come, won't it?"

A large smile appears on Howard's face as he moves about cheerfully. "That's right! We can go home! Woo-hoo!"

Shingo lifts his arms in the air, a large smile on his face. "We can go home!"

Shingo and Howard continue to cheer as I see Luna and Menori share a glance before Luna lets out a soft giggle at Shingo's and Howard's actions. I look down at Adam to see that even with the happy news he looks sad instead of happy.

Kaoru walks forward taking me with him. "It's still too soon to be so carefree." This stops Shingo and Howard's cheering as they turn to look at Kaoru along with the others. "Remember what happened when we entered the atmosphere."

"We got swallowed in an awful storm." Chako states.

"We were struck by lightning and the shuttle was damaged," Menori adds after Chako finishes speaking.

"If…" Sharla starts getting our attention. "If that happened to the rescue ship…and it was destroyed, then we wouldn't be able to get off this island the rest of our lives!"

Luna walks over to Sharla and places her hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her panic. "It's okay. Kaoru's just saying not to get in high spirits too soon."

"That's right." Menori agrees, putting her hands on her hips. "Before the rescue ship gets here, we'd best do everything we can."

"Everything?" Howard questions.

"First, I want to confirm whether the people coming to help us know where we are." Menori points out.

Shingo holds up a finger. "I think they could figure out our exact position if they picked up our distress signal…" He trails off and Luna finishes his thoughts. "…but the fact that their transmission cut out means their radar system may be useless."

"Well, in the worst case…" Shingo agrees hesitantly.

"We need to let them know where we are," Menori adds.

Bell nods his head in agreement with Menori. "That's better than waiting quietly."

"But how?" Howard asks confused.

We outside the ruins and Bell lights up a fire. "A signal fire."

"It may be primitive, but this's the best way." Chako states with the nods of her head.

"But it's still not enough," Menori says.

Howard looks at Menori annoyed. "What's not?"

"We don't know which side of the island the rescue ship will come from." Menori states.

"Yes, …let's set up a signal at the north, east, south, and west of the island, and wait," Luna adds after a few seconds of silence.

"What a pain. I'll stay here. We don't know when the rescue ship will try to contact us again, after all." Howard states proudly.

Chako walks over to Howard, a scowl on her face. "What'cha sayin', pants-on-fire?"

"What?" Howard demands.

"Shingo's been sittin' in front of the communicator for _ages_ for that exact reason! You get it?" Chako shouts annoyed.

Chako's shouting causes Howard to back up in surprise. "Chako, thanks," Luna says looking down at her with a smile.

"No biggie," Chako says with a grin.

Luna turns to look at Howard as a smile appears on her face with her eyes closed. "Anyways, Howard, you get the closest one—the eastern end."

"Fine, I get it." Howard agrees with a pout.

"We'll go to the west." Kaoru states and I nod my head in agreement.

"Then I'll go south," Menori says.

"Bell, please go with Menori," Luna asks.

"Okay." Bell agrees easily.

Luna turns to look at Sharla. "Sharla, come with me to the north. Chako and Adam, stay behind and keep Shingo company."

Chako holds up her paw with a large smile on her face as she agrees. Adam, however, tugs on the back of Luna's top. "You're going home?"

Luna looks surprised and turns completely to look down at him, "What's wrong?"

"When your rescue ship comes you're all going home?" Adam questions again.

"Yes, that's right." Luna answers.

"Will you leave me behind?" Luna looks surprised as Adam continues. "Are you all going to go home and leave me behind?"

"Of course not!" Luna denies. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Luna crouches down and places her hands on his shoulders. "Adam, you'll come with us. You can come home to our colony. So, don't worry. We'd never leave you behind on your own. We'll _always_ be together."

Adam loses his sadness and a small smile appears on his face. With that sorted, we leave Adam, Chako and Shingo behind before leaving the ruins. As we are walking Luna stops to look at the black clouds in the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Let's hurry," Menori states causing Luna to remove her gaze from the clouds. We get to the cliff and Luna starts to climb up using the vine. "Be careful—the wind is strong!"

"Okay." Menori agrees as she begins to climb.

Kaoru looks at the waterfall before he walks in that direction, taking me with him. "Bell, take care of this."

"Where are you going, Kaoru? Brienna?" Bell questions.

"I'm just going to check something out," Kaoru admits.

We walk towards the waterfall and go behind it to see rocks at different sizes across the ground. "This is…" He leans down and picks up a leaf and clenches his fist around it. It is destroyed and as he opens his fists it flies in the air. "There's a wind..."

We climb across the rocks to the other side and use a vine to climb up the edge. We see Luna and Menori sitting on the ground. Both have just only got up to the top of the cliff.

"Kaoru! Brienna! But how?" Luna questions surprised.

We walk over to Luna and Menori. "We found a cave where we can climb up from below." We walk to the edge of the cliff and Kaoru crouches and shouts down to Bell and Sharla, pointing towards the cave. "If you go along the cliff and behind the waterfall, there's a small cave! Go in there and climb up!"

"Okay!" Bell shouts back before the pair of them heads towards the cave and climb up.

We meet them at the top and look down through the large entrance. "Who'd have thought there'd be a cave-like this?" Luna states surprised.

"Maybe the cave Pague went through when he was little was this one." Bell points out.

"More importantly, now we don't need to climb up that scary cliff anymore," Sharla adds happily.

"It's ironic. We finally find a convenient route right when we're about to be rescued." Menori says looking down at the cave entrance.

* * *

 **~~~East of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

I walk through the forest and make it to a cliff. "So, the end of the eastern woods was like this…"

I walk over and look over the cliff. The rock underneath my foot crumbles and I let out a shout of surprise before falling back and landing on my bottom. I breathe heavily through clenched eyes before slowly opening them. "That startled me!"

I look up at the sky and take a gulp. I lower my head to looks to the side. "Maybe I should go home…" I trail off.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

Adam and I are standing in front of the fire. I gaze up at the sky as the cloud gets darker. "The weather looks kinda threatenin'," I state with my arms folded over my chest.

"I wonder if everyone's okay." Adam queries worriedly.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We head back to Everyone's House where Luna's give the orders out once more. "Let's confirm it one more time. Once we each get into position, we start the signal and wait there. If you see the rescue ship, give the sign and meet at Everyone's House. Well, everyone, take care!"

We agree and go in our separate directions.

* * *

 **~~~East of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

I quickly make a fire and sit in front of it with my legs crossed. "So, which way will it come from?" I mutter as I gaze out into the ocean.

I feel something land on my cheek and I look up surprised as it begins to rain. I let out an annoyed sound and clenched my fists. "C' mon, hurry up and rescue us!"

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I stay in the cockpit presses the controls. I let out a sigh and place curl my hand around my chin. "What should we do?"

The door opens and I hear footsteps. "It's really comin' down out there!" Chako complains. Chako stops next to me and shakes, spraying water over me. I let out a shout. "How is it?"

I fold my arms over my chest with a sigh. "No response at all."

"I wonder what happened." Chako questions putting her paws on her hips. Chako shrugs her shoulder and holds out her paws. "I feel like they were just trickin' us to get our hopes up."

"Maybe they had some kind of trouble after all." I query.

"If they had a failure enterin' the atmosphere, the ship'd burn up." Chako points out.

"Quit it, that's not funny," I shout causing Chako to looks up at me surprised.

There is a beeping sound and the same screen from before appears. It shows the image of this island and a red dot that is getting closer to the island. I let out a gasp of surprise as I gaze up at the screen.

"What's up?" Chako questions.

"The radar's picked something up," I state.

"Something?" Chako asks.

"It's obviously the rescue ship," I say before getting out of the seat. "Chako, watch the communicator," I order before running out of the cockpit.

"I wanna go see too!" Chako calls out from behind me.

* * *

 **~~~East of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

The rain gets heavier and I place my bag over my head to keep my hair dry. "It feels like the rain is digging into my head." I let out an annoyed shout. "That's it, I quit! I'm going home!"

I open my eyes and let out a gasp of surprise as light appears in the sky. I stand up and drop my bag. A smile appears on my face as I wave my arms in the air. "Hey! "Hey, I'm right here! Hey!"

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I run outside with Adam running after me. "East is…" I trail off as I look to the right, left and then right again. "This way! Come on, come on!" I chant as Adam and I gaze up into the sky.

* * *

 **~~~North of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Sharla and I head north. I turn to look at Sharla who is walking behind me. "Are you okay, Sharla?" I question softly. Sharla nods her head in agreement. I see something out the corner of my right eye and turn to look up in the sky.

I let out a gasp of surprise as I see a blinking light.

* * *

 **~~~South of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

I look in the sky and let out a small gasp of surprise. I see a blinking light getting closer. I turn to face Bell. "Get the signal ready," I order.

Bell turns to look at me. "If we start now, we won't make it in time."

I look back in front of me and the pair of us go back to gazing at the sky.

* * *

 **~~~West of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

It isn't long before it starts to rain heavily. We walk through the woods but stop briefly to look up at the sky when we hear a loud sound.

* * *

 **~~~East of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

"Right here! Hey! Hey!" I call out.

I look to the side and let out a gasp. The fire is going out. "Crap! I'd better relight the fire in a hurry! Flammable, flammable…" I rush into the forest and pick up some sticks. "I have to hurry and get them to notice! Hurry, hurry…"

I stop and look up before rushing back to the fire. I look up and let out a shout as the rescue ship flies comes towards me. I back away in surprise and fell to the ground dropping the stick that I am holding. I turn around and curl into a ball with my arms over my head.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins ~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

"This way!" Shingo calls out looking east.

I look up in the sky. "That must be the ship."

Shingo waves his arms in the air. "Hey!"

"Hey, right here!" Shingo and I call out, still waving our arms in the air.

The rescue ship flies over the tops of the trees surrounding the ruins.

* * *

 **~~~North of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Luna and I share a look before waving out arms in the air. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" We both call out.

The rescue ship continues flying past without stopping.

"Right here!" Luna calls out.

"This way!" I shout.

* * *

 **~~~South of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Bell's POV~~~**

* * *

We hear the rescue ship coming and as it goes past Menori and I chase after it, waving our arms in the air and calling after it.

* * *

 **~~~West of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The rescue ship flies by. Kaoru and I share a look before we run after it.

* * *

 **~~~North of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"The rescue ship came for us!" Sharla says happily with a smile on her face.

"But it's behaving strangely." I point out as we keep our gazes on the ship.

Sharla lets out a small gasp as something falls from the ship into the ocean. The rescue ship gets lowers and it moves side to side until it crashes into the ocean with a large splash. I let out a gasp.

"What should we do, Luna?" Sharla question worriedly.

I take my gaze away from the ocean and turn to look at her. "Like we decided, we'll return to Everyone's House for now."

"I guess so." Sharla agrees.

We turn back around and head towards Everyone's House. I stop briefly to look back at the ocean before following after Sharla.

* * *

 **~~~West of the Island~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We stop near the edge of the water and look around. In the distance, there is a flashing light. "Kaoru, there." I point in front of me.

When we get back to Everyone's House it is raining harder than when it first started. "Welcome back." Luna states as we climb up the ladder.

"You're late." Menori states.

Kaoru stands up first before holding out his hand and helping me up. " We went to the beach to check on the rescue ship."

They all look surprised, but Bell is the first to snap out of his shock. "Is the ship okay?" Bell questions as we walk by and sit on the other side of the table.

"It crash-landed on the water a long distance out," Kaoru admits.

"Crash-landed? Then they really did have some sort of trouble?" Menori questions.

"Probably." Kaoru agrees.

"That low flying can't have been normal. And it flew like it had lost its balance." I say softly.

"And we saw something like an escape capsule come out of the rescue ship," Luna adds.

Kaoru lowers his arm to rest against the tabletop. "Really. I didn't notice, but in the meantime, we should set up a signal on the beach."

Menori looks at Luna. "Luna, let's hurry to the western beach."

"Yes." Luna agrees.

"What about Shingo and them?" Sharla questions.

"I'll go call them back. Everyone else, go on ahead to the western beach." Bell offers.

Luna nods her head in agreement. "Please do."

With that said and done, we head back out into the rain towards the western beach. Luna is at the front of the group while I stay at the back with Kaoru. "But that rescue ship was awfully big."

"Based on the shape, I'd say it was a transport ship," Kaoru says.

"Why would a transport ship come to rescue us?" Sharla asks Kaoru.

"It probably just picked up our distress signal in mid-voyage." Menori answers instead of Kaoru.

"But I wonder where it came from. I didn't think this planet has been found yet." Luna queries.

"Come to think of it, that's true…" Sharla agrees with Luna.

"Maybe the transport ship was also swallowed up by the gravity storm," Kaoru states causing Luna and the others to stop and turn to look at him. "Because it's an undiscovered planet, they shouldn't have been able to come with warp navigation."

"We don't know that for sure. Maybe they found a new warp route." Luna points out.

"The voice on the radio was very calm. It didn't sound like they'd just been through a gravity storm." Menori adds looking at Kaoru.

"True." I agree softly.

The only thing to be heard was the rain gently hitting the ground until Luna breaks it. "Anyways, we'd better hurry."

"Let's go." Menori agrees as we start to walk once more.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins ~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Bell's POV~~~**

* * *

I head to the ruins and go straight inside. Adam runs up to me when I do. "Welcome back."

"I'm back," I reply softly.

"Where's Luna?" Adam questions.

"Sorry, she went on ahead," I admit.

Adam places his finger on his chin. "Luna…"

"You're late! At such a critical time…" Howard says annoyed with his hands on his hips.

"Has there been any contact from them?" I question.

"Nothing at all," Shingo replies,

"I see…" I trail off.

"Where's everyone?" Chako queries.

"They're headed for the western beach." I offer.

Chako lowers her head slightly and closes her eyes. "We have to go west after all…"

"The rescue ship seems to have crash-landed out at sea," I state.

"Just like I thought! We're all ready." Howard says with a smirk before putting one of his thumbs up. "Let's go!"

We create a couple of torches and head to the Western beach.

* * *

 **~~~Western Beach~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The wind picks up as Kaoru and I lead them to where we saw the light flashing out in the sea. "There it is." Kaoru points in front of us.

Smiles appear on Luna's, Sharla's and Menori's face as they look and see the rescue ship resting on the rocks in the distance. We quickly get a fire going out of the rain in the little cave as we gaze out into the sea.

I see Luna lowers her head until her name is called from the trees. Adam, Chako, Shingo, Bell and Howard comes walking out. As soon as Adam sees Luna he starts to run up to her. "Luna!"

"Adam! Everyone!" Luna calls back.

"Luna!" Adam runs towards Luna with his arms open wide. Luna catches him when he lunges towards her and hugs her. "Luna…"

"Were you okay?" Luna questions with a smile.

Adam nods his head cheerfully with a large smile. Shingo and Howard run to the edge of the water to get a closer look at the rescue ship. "There's a light!" Shingo exclaims.

"That's the rescue ship?" Howard queries.

"It's okay. The rescue ship is okay!" Shingo states happily.

Howard lifts his arms and waves it about, Shingo copying his actions. "Hey! Over here!"

"Please help us!" Shingo shouts out.

"It's pointless. They can't hear you at this distance." Menori states.

Shingo stops shouting and turns to look at us. "Has there been any response?"

"Well…" Sharla trails off and lowers her head. "We've had a fire burning ever since we got here, but there's been nothing."

"We should burn the fire even brighter. If we do, there should be some sort of response." Shingo states before Shingo and Howard collect some sticks and place them on the fire trying to make it brighter. "Burn, burn! Burn bright!" Howard chants.

"I hope the rescue ship notices this," Shingo says as he looks up at Howard.

Shingo and Howard join us back at the water's edge as we stare out to the sea in silence, waiting for any sign of the fire being seen by the rescue ship. "It's almost like a welcoming fire," Sharla says.

"Welcome fire?" Menori questions looking down at Sharla.

"Yes. It was in a book I read a long time ago. A fire burned to welcome back spirits." Sharla states.

"Spirits…" Menori gazes back out to sea. "I don't care if they're ghosts or anything else, as long as they come to help us."

"But I wonder why they aren't comin'" Chako states.

"Say or do something! Hey!" Howard shouts.

Shingo lowers his head sadly. "Maybe they can't move and are stuck where they crash-landed."

"So maybe they're repairing something somewhere?" Bell queries.

"Perhaps…" Menori agrees softly.

"I'm sure they'll come to help us soon," Sharla states softly.

"Yes." Luna agrees. "In the meantime, we'll just wait."

"We'll be fine," I add softly.

We all look back out to the sea waiting for someone to come.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Seven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Adam nods his head cheerfully with a large smile. Shingo and Howard run to the edge of the water to get a closer look at the rescue ship. "There's a light!" Shingo exclaims.

"That's the rescue ship?" Howard queries.

"It's okay. The rescue ship is okay!" Shingo states happily.

Howard lifts his arms and waves it about, Shingo copying his actions. "Hey! Over here!"

"Please help us!" Shingo shouts out.

"It's pointless. They can't hear you at this distance." Menori states.

Shingo stops shouting and turns to look at us. "Has there been any response?"

"Well…" Sharla trails off and lowers her head. "We've had a fire burning ever since we got here, but there's been nothing."

"We should burn the fire even brighter. If we do, there should be some sort of response." Shingo states before Shingo and Howard collect some sticks and place them on the fire trying to make it brighter. "Burn, burn! Burn bright!" Howard chants.

"I hope the rescue ship notices this," Shingo says as he looks up at Howard.

Shingo and Howard join us back at the water's edge as we stare out to the sea in silence, waiting for any sign of the fire being seen by the rescue ship. "It's almost like a welcoming fire," Sharla says.

"Welcome fire?" Menori questions looking down at Sharla.

"Yes. It was in a book I read a long time ago. A fire burned to welcome back spirits." Sharla states.

"Spirits…" Menori gazes back out to sea. "I don't care if they're ghosts or anything else, as long as they come to help us."

"But I wonder why they aren't comin'" Chako states.

"Say or do something! Hey!" Howard shouts.

Shingo lowers his head sadly. "Maybe they can't move and are stuck where they crash-landed."

"So maybe they're repairing something somewhere?" Bell queries.

"Perhaps…" Menori agrees softly.

"I'm sure they'll come to help us soon," Sharla states softly.

"Yes." Luna agrees. "In the meantime, we'll just wait."

"We'll be fine," I add softly.

We all look back out to the sea waiting for someone to come.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

As we continue to gaze out to the sea I sense a presence getting closer to the shore. But I couldn't see anyone coming near us as the presence isn't that close just yet. Luna and the others take shelter in the cave near the beach while Kaoru and I hide near the rocks and keep on eye on the rescue ship.

Kaoru and I sit there for a while before we slide down. I get out my handkerchief and wipe Kaoru's forehead which is damp before doing the same with my own. Kaoru lets out a soft gasp and I turn to look at see the escape pod that Luna and Sharla saw resting near the rocks. "That's…"

"It's the escape pod Luna and Sharla said they saw," I add before we share a look and carefully make our way over to the pod (which is yellow with red around the glass and both ends).

Inside the pod, there is an unconscious old man. He has short, spiky grey hair and a moustache. He is wearing a green cap, blue overall, shoes and an orange vest.

"Hey! Are you okay? Snap out of it! Snap out of it!" Kaoru calls worriedly.

I carefully climb down and check his pulse. It is still beating the speed it should do. Kaoru climbs down after me and we carefully carry the old man over to the cave where the others are. We place him on a few of our coat and use one to cover him.

"There's no mistaking that it's from our galaxy." Shingo states.

"Then we can go home!" Sharla cheers happily.

"Yes." Luna agrees.

"Really? We can finally go home!" Howard cheers causing the other to have smiles on their faces.

"But why did only this person escape?" Bell questions confused.

The old man starts to stir. "Looks like he's comin' to." Chako states.

He slowly sits up and lets out a sound of pain as he rests his hand on the top of his head. "Where is this?" He questions.

"You were washed up on the rocks, Kaoru and Brienna found you," Luna replies before looking at Kaoru and me.

The man follows her gaze. "Kaoru? Brienna?" He sees the fire and rushes forward and throws dirt on it causing the fire to go out and he stomps on it to make sure.

"What are you doing?" Howard demands as he rushes forward.

The man stops and stands up straight. "They…"

"They?" Howard repeats confused.

"Yeah!" The man rushes over to the edge of the shore. He looks out to the sea and lets out a low gasp. "Did they make it? That tenacious bunch…" He snaps out of his thoughts and comes back into the cave. "If they find you, you'll all be killed!"

They are shocked into silence. Luna is the first out of the other to snap out of their shock. "What do you mean by killed?"

The man looks around. "Aren't there any adults?"

"There sure are! There's an adult right here!" Howard states with his nose slightly in the air.

"What's wrong with this brat?" The man questions.

"Brat?" Howard says with a wronged look on his face.

I let out a soft chuckle before looking at Luna. "There's nobody here but us. We were swallowed up by a gravity storm during our school trip."

"Don't tell me you're them." The man says surprised.

"Do you know about us?" Menori asks.

"Of course." The man agrees. "The disappearance of students from Soria Academy…was big news across the galaxy. There's nobody who didn't know. The president of the Howard group put up prize money for whoever found and returned them."

"Papa did!" A happy look appears on Howard's face at that news.

"I see. Everyone's been worried." Luna says sadly.

"Otou-san…Okaa-san…" Shingo mutters quietly.

"More importantly, what were you saying?" Menori queries.

The old man thinks for a few seconds before nodding his head. "If they're still alive, I'd better tell you about them. I'm Porte, the mechanic for the interstellar transport ship Orion. This was right after Orion reached colony B-3."

He tells us about how the ship was stopped but it started up once again and when they went to the cockpit everyone was lying on the ground or leaning against the wall. There were an unknown woman and two men at the front. The man with his was knocked unconscious with an electrical whip. "They were escaped prisoners from an interim prison."

"What happened after that?" Luna questions.

"Somehow the Orion left Colony B-3, but the police were hot on our tail. And then…"

"A gravity storm?" Luna questions.

"Yes…It was the first time I'd seen such a large gravity storm." Porte agrees, placing his hand on his head. "Naturally, I was expecting the worst. But somehow the Orion made it through the gravity storm safely. That was when it happened."

Shingo stands up surprised but ecstatic. "The distress signal I sent."

Porte makes an understanding sound. "So that explains it. But they took advantage of that. And they found out that you have a Gyrostabilizer…"

"They were after our Gyrostabilizer." Chako states with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes." Porte agrees. "But I wouldn't give up hope. If I fixed the ship, they'd just kill me anyway. So, there was only one thing to do. I broke all the other pods, leaving only my own. You know the rest."

"That was your escape pod then, Porte-san," Sharla says surprised.

"Oh yeah…" Porte reaches behind him and takes something out of his pocket. "I'd forgotten, but…Here." He holds up a unit.

"A gravity control unit!" Shingo and Chako exclaim at the same time in surprise.

Porte waves it about with a grin on his face. "You said you didn't have one, so I swiped the transport ship's spare. So, where's your ship?"

"Our shuttle is long since broken. It won't function as a ship anymore. But…we have Adam's spaceship." Luna states as she looks down at Adam.

"Adam?" Porte question.

"Yes. Adam is of another species." Luna admits.

"Another species?" Porte queries with his arms crossed over his chest before a grin appears on his face and he leans close to Adam. "Nice to meet you, kid."

Adam looks surprised before he nods his head with a sound of agreement. Porte pats his knees before standing up. "Well, should we get going? When the storm clears, they'll come ashore. Let's fix the ship and get off this planet before that happens."

We all stand up and place back on our cloaks, Luna helping Adam tie his up. "Let's hurry." Bell states. "If we leave now, the rain will wash away our footprints. We won't have to worry about them catching up with us."

"Thanks." Porte thanks as Bell finishes putting his cloak over him instead of wearing it himself.

Kaoru wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to his side. "We'll stay behind and keep an eye on them."

"Yes, we'll be able to stay out of sight easily enough." I agree softly as Kaoru and I share a glance.

"Be careful," Luna warns as she walks by.

"Yeah." We both agree before we run in the opposite direction from the others.

* * *

 **~~~Eastern Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We climb through the cave and head deeper into the Eastern Forest. Bell is carrying Porte-san on his back, who is looking around. "These are pretty impressive trees."

"It was caused by the gravity unit on Adam's ship failing," I admit.

"It's not just the vegetation. Insects and animals are stupidly big." Howard adds.

"Animals too?" Porte-san question surprised.

"Don't worry about it! I'm here, after all." Howard says proudly. Porte-san stays silent. "Hey, say something!" Howard demands annoyed.

* * *

 **~~~Western Beach~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We peer from some large rocks not far from Orion.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"You mean this is a space ship?" Porte-san questions surprised when we make it in front of the ruins.

"Yes." I agree softly.

"This is…" Porte-san trails off amazed.

He quickly snaps out of it and we head inside. We take off our wet cloaks and I fold them up and place them in a pile at the end of the cold sleep chamber. We wait at the entrance of the cockpit.

Porte-san runs through the door and stops at the top of the stairs. He looks down at them amazed before running forward and stopping on the other door. I hear him let out another amazed sound.

Adam lifts his arm and opens the door to the cockpit before lowering it again.

"Hey, Jii-san!" Howard calls snapping Porte-san out of his amazement. "This way!"

We head into the cockpit and wait for Porte-san to come in. His eyes widen when he does. "This is the cockpit?" Porte-san lowers his head, bents his knees slightly and makes a crying/laughing sound. But due to it being quiet I'm not sure which one.

Howard walks over to him. "Huh? What's wrong, Jii-san?"

Porte-san lifts his arm slowly and clenches his fists. He lifts his head to show a large grin stretch over his face. "My mechanic skills are of use!" He begins to laugh loudly.

Howard places his hand on his hips, a look on confusion on his face. "Is this Jii-san okay?"

I swipe my hand across the lower controls and the systems slower pop up. Porte-san kneels in front of them and looks at them with his right hand resting on the unit in the middle. "The basic systems seem just like mine."

"Don't they?" Shingo queries.

"But it's well done." Porte-san praises.

Howard walks over and crouches near Porte-san. "Stop just admiring it and hurry up and fix it!"

"Novice!" Porte-san states. "The first things is to inspect everything. Everything starts from there. Outsiders, shut up!" He orders.

"Outsiders?" Howard repeats before folding his arms across his chest annoyed. Howard sits down and lets Porte-san get to work.

"I see. This is the Gyrostabilizer, right? In that case…" Porte-san presses the unit in the middle and it pops out before he starts fiddling about. "Take this…Yes, yes…This is fine." He stops, curls his finger around his chin before standing up. "Okay, I've pretty much figured it out. Well, let's get started."

He opens his orange vest which shows his tools. Some bag and pocket lower. Porte-san laughs loudly. "My toolkit."

"That's amazing, Porte-san!" Shingo praises, his body shivering in excitement.

"What is?" Howard mutters.

"Well, first we should take out the gravity control unit." Porte-san orders.

"Okay!" Shingo agrees happily without any hesitation.

 _I hope this goes well._ I think softly as they begin to work.

"Put this there." Porte-san orders.

"Okay." Shingo agrees.

"Right. And next is…here." Porte-san says.

"Here?" Shingo questions.

"Yes. Take that. Good work, kid." Porte-san praises.

"I'm not a kid," Shingo says with a pout. "How about this?"

"Is it okay?" Porte-san questions.

"Yep." Shingo agrees happily.

Porte-san connects the cords and Shingo places the unit inside. It beeps and Porte-san places his hand on top, patting it briefly. "Great, now it should be okay."

"Is it fixed?" Howard queries.

"Don't be impatient." Porte-san scolds.

Chako moves over to the cockpit and stands on the chair. "Well, here we go," Chako says before moving her paws over the controls. They light up green and she moves her paws across to the right.

"Porte-san…" Shingo trails off causing Porte-san to nod his head slightly.

"Won't it move even a little?" Howard demands his hands on his hips and an annoyed look on his face.

Porte-san leans forward. "It's strange…that should have worked fine." He connects the cords again. "How about now? One more time!"

"Okay!" Chako agrees and does the same as before.

"It won't be so easy after all, I suppose," Menori comments as nothing happens.

Howard lets out a tch. "Getting out hopes up…"

Porte-san lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his head. "Where's the problem?"

* * *

 **~~~Western Beach~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

As we do the rain begins to slow down.

Kaoru looks up at the sky as it does. "It's mostly settled down."

"Yes. Which means, they will soon try and come to shore." I add softly.

Kaoru nods his head in agreement before we head over to where our broken shuttle is.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Howard is standing behind Shingo with his arms folded across his chest and tapping his foot in annoyance. "Isn't it done yet?"

"If you're just gonna complain go outside 'till you calm down!" Chako orders.

Howard looks at her surprised, but he calms down and goes quiet. Porte-san continues to fiddle about with the wires and cords. He takes one and places it in the unit. It glows green at the bottom. He places in the second one and the rest lights up green.

Porte-san leans back and places his hands on his hips. "Okay, give it a try."

"Right!" Chako agrees and she moves back to the controls. "Okay, here we go." She swipes her paw up and then to the right.

"You're just going to fail again anyway." Howard taunts.

"Howard!" I scold.

He lets out a tsk and turns his head to the side. Porte-san stands up briefly before kneeling in front of the unit with Shingo doing the same the other side. Chako lets out a low nervous sound before all three units light up and the ruins start shaking causing a smile to appear on my face.

"Is it working?" Howard questions.

"Keep going…keep going…Just like that!" Porte-san encourages.

The shaking comes to a stop and the units stop glowing. Howard bangs his fist on the wall. "Like I said, they failed. It's impossible to fix after all."

"Howard!" I scold again.

"More importantly, I had a good idea," Howard says.

"Good idea?" Menori questions.

Howard stands up. "Yeah. We give the Gyrostabilizer back to them."

"What did you say?" Porte-san demands.

"If we do that, _we_ won't be able to fly!" Shingo points out annoyed.

"Why not? It's can't fly anyways." Howard taunts. "We give them the Gyrostabilizer and catch a lift with them. That's the only way to escape from this planet!"

"That's naïve." Porte-san states.

"What?" Howard demands.

"They only take what they want. They're not the kind of guys who'd let us hitch a lift." Porte-san points out.

"That's where negotiation comes in," Howard says, nose stuck up in the air.

"Negotiation?" Menori questions.

Howard turns to look at her. "Didn't this jii-san say? We're famous around the galaxy. They must know too. If they take me home, they'll get the reward money from Papa. If they have a reason to save us, there's no way they'd kill us!" Howard ends with a shrug.

"But they're escaped prisoners. It's too dangerous." I point out.

"I'm opposed." Menori agrees. "I think we should let Porte-san try a little longer. Even if they've come ashore…they won't get here right away. We still have time."

"Then I guess it's decided," Shingo says happily.

Porte-san clasps his hand around his other arm. "Leave it to me! This time we'll get it working!"

Howard lets out a tch and turns his head to the side. "Do what you want."

The door opens and Sharla and Adam run inside. "Luna!" Sharla calls out.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"The storm…the storm cleared!" Sharla states.

Chako jumps from the seat. "What'd you say?"

We all let out a gasp before we rush outside. Bell is standing out there when we do. "Bell…" I trail off and he makes a sound of agreement.

* * *

 **~~~Western Beach~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We stand on top of the shuttle as the storm ends and the sky brightens. As we watch, they leave Orion, sit on their lifeboat and start to make their way across the water at a fast speed.

We both jump off the top of the shuttle to the inside. "Here they come."

"We need to warn the others," I add softly as we continue to watch their movements.

As they get close to the shore the sea snake pops out of the water with its unusual roar. The brown-haired man takes out a laser gun and shoots it right in the middle of the sea snakes head. The sea snake collapses in the water with a large splash as the prisoners continue to speed by.

"A laser gun? He's laughing it up!" Kaoru whispers surprised.

We duck down and leave the shuttle without being seen and rush into the wood and duck behind some bushes just as they step foot onto the shore. They look inside our shuttle briefly before they make their way through the woods, walking right past the bushes where Kaoru and I are hiding.

"A laser gun and an electric whip. And the big one is a cyborg." Kaoru observes.

"We are going to have some trouble with these three if we are not careful," I warn as we leave the bushes and stand at the top of the path. We run through the trees on our right and run straight back to the ruins without stopping once though we did see them go towards Everyone's House.

When we get back Bell, Luna and Adam are standing outside. "Kaoru! Brienna!"

Everyone else meets us outside. "They're at Everyone's House?" Bell questions.

"Yeah." Kaoru agrees.

"But I can't believe they took out that sea snake in one shot," Shingo states in disbelief.

"It seems wise to stay away from them." Menori acknowledges.

Kaoru looks around. "Where's Howard?"

"Come to think of it, he's been gone a while," Sharla admits.

Chako has the arms cross behind her head. "He's just gone back there to goof off."

"I hope so, but…" Luna trails off worried.

I look towards the direction of Everyone's House where I sense Howard's presence. _He must have run there to try and negotiate with the prisons. That idiot…he is just going to get himself injured or killed with his actions._

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Eight~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We duck down and leave the shuttle without being seen and rush into the wood and duck behind some bushes just as they step foot onto the shore. They look inside our shuttle briefly before they make their way through the wood, walking right past the bushes where Kaoru and I are hiding.

"A laser gun and an electric whip. And the big one is a cyborg." Kaoru observes.

"We are going to have some trouble with these three if we are not careful," I warn as we leave the bushes and stand at the top of the path. We run through the three on our right and run straight back to the ruins without stopping once though we did see them go towards Everyone's House.

When we get back Bell, Luna and Adam are standing outside. "Kaoru! Brienna!"

Everyone else meets us outside. "They're at Everyone's House?" Bell questions.

"Yeah." Kaoru agrees.

"But I can't believe they took out that sea snake in one shot," Shingo states in disbelief.

"It seems wise to stay away from them." Menori acknowledges.

Kaoru looks around. "Where's Howard?"

"Come to think of it, he's been gone a while," Sharla admits.

Chako has the arms cross behind her head. "He's just gone back there to goof off."

"I hope so, but…" Luna trails off worried.

I look towards the direction of Everyone's House where I sense Howard's presence. _He must have run there to try and negotiate with the prisons. That idiot…he is just going to get himself injured or killed with his actions._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I sense Howard get closer and closer to Everyone's House as we head back inside the ruins. Chako and Shingo are quick to head into the cockpit to check on the equipment.

"Howard took parts?" Luna questions in surprise.

"No doubt about it." Chako states.

"And that was definitely the Gyrostabilizer?"

"Well…" Shingo trails off.

"Damn Howard…" Menori scolds with her arms folded over her chest and a small scowl on her face.

Luna and I share a look before I softly nod my head in agreement with her thoughts.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

The three prisoners are inside the living room. The woman is sitting at the table with one of her legs thrown over the other. She takes a large bite out of an apple. The man who looks like a cyborg is pacing back and forth and the other man is sitting in Howard's chair.

The woman picks up another apple. "Bob, you should try some too." She throws it towards him.

Bob catches it and crushes it between his right hand. "How long do we plan to stay here? We should hurry up and find them and take their Gyrostabilizer!"

"Don't be impatient, Bob." The other man scolds. "There's no doubt they're on this island. And that mechanic's probably with them."

The woman taps the apple against her shoulder. "Which means they know we're escaped prisoners." She flicks the knife in front of her and the apple is flung in the same direction.

"But we don't know anything about them. Waiting around isn't bad if it's for the sake of caution." The man adds.

"That might be true, but…" Bob trails off.

The woman entwines her fingers together and rests them underneath her chin. "And it seems to be a pretty fun planet. And the ships totally locked down, so we don't have to worry about them taking it over." She closes her eyes. "Since we just escaped, we have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves for a while."

Bob lets out a tch. "Do what you want! But anyway, where is this? I never heard anything about a planet like this being near colony B-3."

"Get out here, escaped prisoners!" Howard calls from outside the house. "I know you're in there!"

* * *

 **~~~Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Calm down, Howard. Don't let them pull you along at their pace._ I think, trying to calm down.

I look up and the two men walk over to the fence. "Is it you who called us out?" The man who looks like a cyborg, demands.

I back away slightly in surprise at his appearance and loud voice. A woman peers around him and looks down at me. "Oh, I thought someone was there, but it's just a little kid!" Her eyes suddenly narrow and go cold as she glares down at me. "What do you want?"

I pale and take a deep gulp. _Good luck, Howard. You should be fine!_

I head inside and stand in front of the three of them. "An exchange?" The first man question.

"What do you mean?" The cyborg demands.

"Excuse me…" I say before holding onto my seat and brushing the dirt off it. "You messed it up."

 _Don't rush it…you can't be impatient!_

"Hey, kid!" The cyborg says annoyed.

"Bob." The other man scolds.

"But this brat…" Bob trails off.

I sit on my chair and let out a sigh. "It's really calming to be here."

"Now, would you mind telling us what you meant?" The man demands.

"I guess. You guys know, right? That we're students from Soria academy who were shipwrecked during a school trip." I state.

"You did tell us that, didn't you?" The man says.

"What about it?" Bob questions.

"Didn't you know? That accident is well known throughout the galaxy." I point out.

"Well known?" Bob questions again.

"Come to think of it, I heard about it." The woman admits. "The Howard Group put up a reward for the safe return of his stupid musuko."

"Stupid musuko?" I repeat in disbelief.

"Then you're those…" Bob trails off.

"Isn't there anyone else?" The man questions.

"Yes, us eight, a cheeky cat robot, and a child of another species, plus the old mechanic," I admit.

"I see…" The man trails off.

"That jiji was with you after all!" Bob exclaims annoyed.

"So? What's to be exchanged?" The man asks.

"I heard from the jii-san that your ship's Gyrostabilizer is broken." I start.

"That guy, blabbing unnecessarily." The woman curses.

I turn my head slightly. "We'll hand over our Gyrostabilizer."

"What?" Bob exclaims surprised.

I stand up and leave my seat. "But you take us back to our colony. Those are the terms. If you take me home, you'll get the reward money from my papa. Doesn't sound half-bad, doesn't it?"

"'Everyone' is impossible. We don't have enough food." The man says.

"Huh? But here there's food…" I start but am cut off by Bob shouting. "He said it's impossible, so it's impossible!"

"But if it's just one person, we'll consider it." The woman admits.

"One person? One person…" I trail off and lower my head. _Everyone would be angry if only I went home. But once I was safe; I could get Papa to send a search-and-rescue ship._

"So, how about it?" The woman demands.

"Fine. Take me along." I agree. "I'll get help for the others."

"Will your friends be okay?" The woman taunts.

 _This is for everyone's sake too._ I think before nodding my head.

"Okay, then let's complete the exchange. Would you hand over the Gyrostabilizer?" The man asks, holding out his hand.

"Okay." I agree before taking it out.

The man takes it and holds it in front of him. "With this, we can leave this planet whenever we want." He holds it to the side and Bob takes it.

"So, we should hurry to your space ship…" I start leaning forward.

"Naive kid, aren't you?" The man says as he points a gun at me.

I back away in surprise. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Now that we have the Gyrostabilizer, we have no need for you." The man states.

"This isn't what we agreed to! If you take me home, you'll get the reward money!" I point out panicked.

The man moves the gun higher. "When I want money, I take it."

"Wait a second! If it's not money you want, what else? Freedom? That could be arranged. My Papa could make an arrangement with the police." I suggest, sweating.

The man moves his gun near my face. "Really? That's impressive!"

"Wait!" Bob suddenly says. He points out that is it not the Gyrostabilizer.

"Are you sure?" The man questions.

"There's no doubt." Bob agrees.

"That's ridiculous! That jii-san definitely said it was the Gyrostabilizer!"

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

"It's definitely a part of the Gyrostabilizer…but it's just memory. We're fine without it." Shingo admits.

"Exactly." Porte agrees with a grin.

"That idiot took the wrong thing with him!" Chako says with a grin.

* * *

 **~~~At Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

I back away. "Th…that's…"

"What should we do, Brindo?" The woman questions, holding her whip.

"We have no choice. We'll have him show us the way to the space ship." Brindo says.

I shake my head in denial. "I can't do it!"

"If you show us the way, we'll take you alone back to the colony." Brindo states.

"You think you can trick me? That's what you just said you'd do! You're planning to kill me once I show you the way!" I exclaim panicked.

Brindo lifts his gun once more. "Then we have no choice."

I back away surprised, sweat rolling down the side of my face. The woman sends her whip towards me and it hits the ground in front of my feet. I let out a shriek and back away.

"Will you show us the way, or won't you?" The woman demands.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Go save him?" Porte exclaims in shock.

"They should also have realized they can't use that part. In which case, Howard is…" Luna trails off.

"Give it up, give it up! There's no need to save a traitor. More importantly, we have to fix this spaceship and escape from this planet!" Porte states before turning around and starting to walk off.

"We can't just leave him alone!" Shingo denies.

"What did you say?" Porte asks surprised as he stops.

"First and foremost, he's our friend." Chako points out.

Porte turns to look at us. "Are you serious?"

"We certainly can't forgive his selfishness. But we can't stand idly by while he's killed." Luna admits.

"He tried to save himself alone!" Porte points out.

"I'm sure he did it for everyone!" Luna states.

"As long as Howard is of some value to them, they probably won't kill him," Menori admits.

"We still have time." Kaoru points out.

"I can sense that he is still alive, slightly injured but still alive," I add softly after opening my eyes to sense his condition.

"We know this island better than them. There must be something we can do!" Bell exclaims.

"They're escaped prisoners, and they have weapons," Porte adds.

Luna nods her head. "We know that."

Porte stares at all of us one by one before he lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. "I guess I have no choice. I'll help you. I know the most about them, after all."

"Porte-san!" Luna exclaims in surprise with a smile on her face.

"As thanks for saving me." Porte offers with a smile.

"In that case, we'd better plan our strategy." Menori acknowledges.

I open my bag and take out the notebook with all the maps inside. "I have the map of the island." I offer, holding up the notebook.

Just then the communicator starts flashing as one of the male prisoner's voices comes through. "Hey, can you hear me? If you hear me, answer."

Shingo, Chako, Porte. Luna and Menori run over to the mic, Shingo at the front. "This voice is Brindo! One of the escaped prisoners."

"It's the jij mechanic!" The other male voice says angrily. "Damn you, Jiji! You thought you could escape on your own?"

"Damn straight I did. Who'd want to stay with you bunch? I'd have rather gone up in flames with the transport ship!" Porte taunts.

"What did you say? Next time I see you, I'll snap your bones like twigs!" The man demands.

"If you think you can, then try! It'll just give me a chance to take you out!" Porte jumps in the air with his legs apart and punches his fists at a fast speed at the same time before falling to the ground with a thud. "Ouch!"

The man laughs loudly. "Serves you right!"

"So, what's your business?" Luna questions.

"We have the brat named Howard. If you want us to return him, bring us the real Gyrostabilizer. What's your answer?" Brindo questions.

Menori leans closer to Luna. "What should we do, Luna?"

Luna curls her fingers around her chin, and she begins to think.

"I see. I guess you don't care what happens to this traitor." Brindo says.

Once again, Luna looks at me as I nod my head. "Very well. But first, let us hear Howard's voice. We need to confirm Howard's safety first."

"Fine. Hey, c' mere. They say they want to hear your voice." Brindo states.

"Luna, it's me—Howard! Forgive me, I really meant for this to go better. But _those guys…_ " Howard trails off.

"Stop babbling!" The only female of the group speaks up. "How about I let them hear you scream in pain?" It is silent before Howard lets out a low scream of pain. "Hey, hey. Scream a little louder!" He does as he is hit more with the electric whip.

"Fine, that's enough!" Luna shouts at them.

"Then I guess we've agreed on an exchange." Brindo comments.

"Not yet." Luna denies.

"What?" Brindo questions.

"We know that you have weapons. We can't just let you kill us as soon as you have the Gyrostabilizer. We need a guarantee on our lives." Luna points out.

"A guarantee? Hey, all of you, do you even understand the situation you've put yourselves in? we should just kill the lot of you and take it!" The other man demands.

"What should we do, Brindo?" The woman questions.

There is silence until Brindo speaks up. "There will be no guarantee. We'll take our time hunting you out, so be prepared."

"Wait!" Kaoru speaks up. "Very well. We'll trade. The time: sunrise tomorrow. The place will be at the base of the waterfall in the eastern woods. We'll exchange the Gyrostabilizer and Howard there."

"At the base of the waterfall?" Brindo questions.

"Howard knows the place. It's where the rope hangs down." Kaoru adds.

I hear Howard panting in the background before the Brindo speaks up. "Fine. But it's in all your best interests not to play any strange tricks."

"I know." Kaoru agrees.

"See you later. Look forward to it." Brindo states as the communicator turn off and he cuts off the connection.

* * *

 **~~~At Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

"They don't even realize they'll be killed! What idiots!" Bob laughs.

I look up at them. "You—you're really going to kill them?"

"If we leave them alive, they might be a thorn in our side later. Once we're done with them, we'll finish you off nice and slowly. Look forward to it." The woman says causing me to pale and shake. She looks away from me and looks at Brindo. "But is this okay, Brindo? The base of the waterfall means they'll definitely have something planned."

"There's nothing to worry about. They're a bunch of kids like him. What can they do?" Bob taunts.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

"You only going with Brienna?" Luna exclaims in surprise.

"If I use the cave under the waterfall, I can sneak up behind them," Kaoru admits.

"You can't! It's too dangerous!" Luna denies.

"Howard may not have understood your message, Kaoru." Menori points out.

"If they use the cave instead of climbing down the rope, you're finished!" Bell exclaims panicked.

"Maybe we should just hand it over honestly. Their objective is to fix their spaceship. Killing us won't accomplish anything." Sharla offers.

"You're naïve. They don't need a reason to kill. They kill because they like to. That's all there is to it." Porte states causing Sharla to let out a gasp.

"And if we give them the Gyrostabilizer, we won't be able to fly," Shingo adds.

"But…" Sharla trails off.

Kaoru looks up after a few seconds of silence. "We can't give them the Gyrostabilizer. I'll go with Brienna after all." He states as he wraps his arm around my waist, and we walk out of the cockpit.

"Wait!" Luna calls out as she runs after us. "Wait, Kaoru! Brienna! You definitely can't go just with Brienna. Think back, Kaoru. Since we came to this planet, we've encountered many hardships…but we've always overcome them by working together! If we work together this time…"

"They're not that generous." Kaoru interrupts. "And if worst comes to worst, it's best that the fewest are sacrificed. Don't worry, we'll definitely save Howard."

We turn around and continue to walk as Luna follows us. She grabs a hold of Kaoru's free arms and stops him from walking off again. I haven't spoken up as I want to see if Luna will be able to persuade Kaoru to work with the others or not. "Don't you understand, yet?"

It doesn't seem to be working so I decided to speak up. "Kaoru, he wouldn't be happy if you go against his final words to 'Live', now would he? Besides, I wouldn't be very happy if you did either." I add softly so only he could hear.

Kaoru looks down at me with his eyes wide as his arm tightens around my waist as he pulls me close to his chest, trembling ever so slightly.

"There must be something we can do. Please, Kaoru!" Luna begs.

I nod my head ever so slightly as he continues to gaze down at me. I stand on my tiptoes and peck his lips gently before pulling away. He stands up straight as Luna lets go of his arm as he stops struggling to getaway. "I just can't go against you," Kaoru states softly as he leans down to peck my lips.

He stands up straight and we turn to look at Luna who has a smile on her face. "Kaoru! Brienna!"

* * *

 **~~~At Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd's POV~~~**

* * *

Brindo is standing in front of the lake, Bob is asleep on one of the beds in the boy's room snoring loudly.

The woman is laying on her side on Menori's bed. "It's great to have a bed." She mumbles before falling asleep.

Howard is in the living room tied up with vines. He is struggling to move his hand behind him to reach the hammer. "A little further…"

Footsteps get closer and Howard looks up surprised before pretending to be asleep. The footsteps get closer and Brindo climbs up the ladder into the living room. Brindo narrows his eyes at Howard causing him to get nervous. Brindo leans down and reaches behind Howard making Howard open his eyes and let out a low shriek of surprise.

Brindo picks up the hammer and throws it to the side. "Don't try anything pointless." Brindo walks away.

An annoyed look appears on Howard's face. "I was so close!" He looks to the right and let out a surprised sound. On the table, there is an apple and a knife. A smile slowly appears on his face.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We head back into the cockpit where we surround my notebook with all the maps. "Then, I guess it's decided." Menori acknowledges.

"How about it, Kaoru, Brienna?" Luna questions.

"No problem," Kaoru states with me nodding softly in agreement.

"I wonder if it'll go well." Sharla panics with her fingers entwined.

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll succeed." Bell encourages.

Porte is standing next to Sharla with his arms folded over his chest. "The rest is up to teamwork."

"What should I do?" Adam asks as he looks up from the notebook.

"Adam, stay here with Sharla and help everyone," Luna replies.

Adam stands up. "I want to go with you!"

"You're still too small, Adam, and it's very dangerous," Luna warns softly.

"But…" Adam trails off.

"Adam…" Luna scolds softly.

Adam lowers his head in agreement. "We're leaving the gravity control unit to you," Menori adds. "Whether we rescue Howard safely or not, they'll eventually come here."

"We'll just have to fix it by then." Shingo states.

"Leave it to us." Chako agrees.

"Then we'd better get started," Porte says as he moves closer to the cockpit controls. "There's no time to waste!"

* * *

 **~~~At Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

I manage to stand up and I slowly make my way over to the table. I press my back against it and reach out with my tied hands. "Just…a little…a little further…Got it!"

I feel a shiver down my spine and looks to the right. I let out a shout as the woman is standing there with her whip in hand. "So? What were you trying to do?"

"I'm very sorry, it was nothing please forgive me," I mutter dropping the knife.

Brindo and Bob come from the bedroom. "What's wrong?" Brindo questions.

"I was just playing with the boy." The woman admits.

"It's time we get going." Brindo states.

I am lifted off the floor and I turn my head to see Bob has picked me up. "Let's go."

* * *

 **~~~Just Before Sunrise~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We leave the ruins and head towards the meeting point, though Sharla, Shingo, Chako, Adam and Porte stay behind to try and get the ruins fixed.

We get to the waterfall to see Howard and the prisoners aren't there just yet. We all hide behind a large tree. "They don't seem to have arrived yet." It's not long until they get to the top of the waterfall. "They're here. Howard…"

Howard started to take them towards the cave when he suddenly freezes and changes direction and heads towards the rope hanging down the side of the cliff.

"They're heading towards the rope." Menori states as Howard gets close to the edge.

"Howard figured it out!" Bell adds.

Luna looks between us. "Well then, we should proceed according to plan."

We all make sounds of agreements as we duck and move past the trees. Kaoru and I sneak past and go through the waterfall while Bell, Luna and Menori hide behind some large rocks.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Nine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Just Before Sunrise~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We leave the ruins and head towards the meeting point, though Sharla, Shingo, Chako, Adam and Porte stay behind to try and get the ruins fixed.

We get to the waterfall to see Howard and the prisoners aren't there just yet. We all hide behind a large tree. "They don't seem to have arrived yet." It's not long until they get to the top of the waterfall. "They're here. Howard…"

Howard started to take them towards the cave when he suddenly freezes and changes direction and heads towards the rope hanging down the side of the cliff.

"They're heading towards the rope." Menori states as Howard gets close to the edge.

"Howard figured it out!" Bell adds.

Luna looks between us. "Well then, we should proceed according to plan."

We all make sounds of agreements as we duck and move past the trees. Kaoru and I sneak past and go through the waterfall while Bell, Luna and Menori hide behind some large rocks.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At the Waterfall~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Where are you?" The large man demands as he finishes climbing down the side of the cliff. "Sunrise has already long passed!"

The large man, Bob, has a metal helmet which only shows one eye, his mouth and his orange moustache. He is wearing a blue short-sleeved top with metal shoulder pads, black belt, brown pants and blue shoes.

The other man, Brindo has brown hair in a low ponytail with a wavy fringe covering his left eye, blue eyes along with a moustache and beard. He is wearing a black shirt with the collar sticking up, silver necklace, black belt, blue pants, black shoes and another brown belt over his hips.

The woman, Zilba has light blonde hair and orange eyes. She is wearing a black choker, silver dangle earrings in shape of half hearts, yellow tank top, white gloves reaching her elbows, beige pants with one leg ripped off to just thigh level with a brown belt, white boots and another darker brown belt over her hips.

"I'm here," Menori calls back.

"Show yourself." Brindo orders.

"I know you have a laser gun. I have no desire to be called out just so you can target me." Menori admits.

"Tch. She's pretty with it for a kid." Bob says annoyed.

"What about the Gyrostabilizer?" Brindo asks.

"It's here," Menori says.

"Hand it over," Zilba demands.

"After you release Howard!" Menori orders.

Kaoru has his bow at the ready at the front of the cave. I am standing next to him with my own bow drawn.

"Quit your babbling! How about I kill him first?" Bob states as he grabs a hold of Howard's chin.

I sense Adam's presence getting closer to where we are. _He is so in trouble when this is over. It is dangerous and Luna told him that, but he didn't listen by the looks of it._

"Then, I'll break the Gyrostabilizer." Menori threatens.

"What?" Bob demands.

"Bob, calm down," Brindo warns.

"I can't tell who's a bigger brat." Zilba teases.

I see Menori poke out her head slightly from behind the rock to look in our direction. We nod our heads when she does. "Leave the laser gun and the electric whip where you are. When you do, I'll show myself."

"Very well." Brindo agrees.

"Brindo!" Bob says annoyed.

They put the two weapons on the ground. "We've put them down," Brindo calls out.

"I'm not safe yet. Step forward away from them." Menori orders.

They don't move for a few seconds before they do, Bob dragging Howard behind him. They stop near the rock near the river. "That's enough, right? Show yourself!"

Menori appears from behind the large rock she was hiding behind. "Menori!"

"Send Howard this way." Menori orders.

"What about the Gyrostabilizer?" Brindo questions.

Menori removes it from behind her back and holds it up in the air. "Here it is." Bob took a step forward but Menori stops him. "Don't move! If you move, I'll throw it in the river."

"Fine." Brindo agrees as he pushes Howard forward and he walks towards Menori.

Kaoru and I move from the cave and sneak towards the laser gun and electric whip. Zilba and Bob stand in front of Brindo as he takes a step back. He turns around and sees Kaoru and I heading towards their weapons. "Bastard! Where'd they come from?"

Zilba takes out a weapon and shoots it towards us. We quickly jump back out of the way. Luna comes out of her hiding place. "Howard! Dive into the river!" Howard looks at Luna surprised.

"Damn you brats!" Bob curses.

Bell throws his spear through the bottom of Bob's pants and he is briefly pinned to the ground. Brindo and Zilba lunge towards their weapons. Kaoru and I release an arrow. Both of them dodge out the way and Zilba was able to pick up her electric whip. "I won't let you escape!"

Bell releases another spear and Luna releases an arrow which they dodge. Zilba is running towards Howard. "Hurry!" Luna shouts towards Howard as she gets close.

She sends her whip towards him. "Take this!"

Luna runs towards him and pushes Howard out of the way. The whip goes around Luna's waist and she lets out a scream of pain. "Luna!" Howard shouts.

"Luna!" Menori also shouts before throwing the Gyrostabilizer in the air. "Fetch!"

Bob pulls the spear from his pants and runs towards the Gyrostabilizer. Bell lunges forward at the same time and pushes Luna, Howard and himself in the water. Howard lets out a sound of pain as his head pops out of the water.

Zilba is holding the pink weapon that shoots needles again. "Have a painful death!"

Menori jumps into the water after them. Kaoru releases an arrow to stop Brindo from getting his laser gun before the pair of us jump into the water as well. We swim across and get out the other side along with the others.

"Luna! Snap out of it!" Bell states panicked as he holds Howard.

The laser gun is fired, and it makes a large hole on the right of the rock causing the others to let out gasps of surprise.

Brindo is holding his laser gun towards us. "Are you idiots? You're well within range."

Bob scrunches the Gyrostabilizer in his hand. "It's fake! They played us for fools!"

"Brindo…why don't you teach these brats what real fear is?" Zilba suggests with a smirk.

"Yeah. Maybe they'll be more honest afterwards." Brindo moves the laser gun and it is pointed at Luna. Luna lets out a soft gasp.

I sense Adam's energy so that must mean he knows that Luna is in danger, not to mention he is getting closer and something else is following him inside the water.

"Luna!" Adam calls out as he runs closer to us.

"Adam!" Luna calls out surprised.

Adam shuts his eyes and glows green just before the large crab comes out of the water. It goes near the prisoner's and picks up Bob with its claw.

"Now's our chance!" Kaoru warns as the prisoner's get distracted.

Bell picks up Howard and rests him against his shoulder. I lift Luna on my back while Menori carries our weapons. Brindo shoots at the crab while we run. We don't stop until we get to the cliff above the ruins.

"I'm fine now. Thanks, Brienna." I let Luna get down before taking my bow and arrows off Menori.

I stand next to Kaoru. "We'll come back after checking on their movements. You go on ahead."

"Okay." Luna agrees. "We're counting on you." They jump off the cliffs and disappear, reappearing in front of the ruins.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We rush straight towards the ruins and I see Sharla standing outside waiting for us. "Luna!" Sharla calls out as soon as she sees all of us. "How's Howard?" Sharla lets out a gasp placing her hands over her mouth. She snaps out of it and points at the ruins. "Anyways, let's get inside!"

* * *

 **~~~Eastern Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We quickly hide behind some bushes as we watch the prisoner's walk towards the cliff once more.

"When we find them, I'll put them out of our misery!" Bob states cracking his knuckles.

"Don't kill them right away. It would be less fun." Zilba states.

"That's odd. Another dead end." Brindo points confused.

"This is the same place we just were!" Bob states surprised but annoyed.

"Are you sure they came this way?" Zilba questions.

"Unmistakably." Brindo states.

"Then, why aren't they here?" Zilba demands.

Brindo turns around and heads back the other way. "Let's look back the way we came."

They run past us as Kaoru and I share a glance and head down to the ruins. Adam and Bell meet us at the entrance as Adam has to open the door. "How are the spaceship repairs?" Kaoru asks when we get inside and the door shuts behind us.

"Shingo and such are working on them, but they don't seem to be going well," Bell replies before we head into the main chamber.

Howard is placed inside the cold sleep chamber with a handkerchief placed on his forehead. Menori is standing on one side while Luna and Sharla are on the other. Luna is the first to look up when we walk towards them. "Welcome back."

"Where are they?" Menori asks getting straight to the point.

"Being deceived by the illusionary forest." Kaoru starts and I finish for him. "But we don't know when they'll sniff this place out."

"We'll have to keep a lookout tonight," Kaoru adds after we share a glance and I nod my head in agreement.

"Very well. We'll do it." Menori agrees before looking back down at Howard.

"How's Howard?" Kaoru questions.

"He's not well," Luna replies worried.

"He's sweating terribly," Sharla adds also worried.

Luna places her hand lightly on his forehead. "His fever is high too."

"So, there was poison in that needle after all." Menori points out.

I open my bag where all the herbs are. I still have them as I am the only one who knows which is which. I take out one of the 'Blackend Swallowwort Root' also known as the 'Bai Wei'. This can be used to counteract toxicity.

I place it inside Howard's mouth and rub his throat to make sure he swallowed all of it. While I was doing this Porte walks into the room with his arms behind his back. "What's wrong? You all have such serious faces."

"Howard was shot by Zilba's poison needle gun," Luna speaks up.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Porte demands as he moves closer to Howard.

"I gave him some of this. It's 'Blackend Swallowwort Root'. It is supposed to counteract toxicity." I add looking up from Howard and showing him the root.

"That would help," Porte states as he reaches into his pocket and takes out a red and blue capsule. "Have him take this. It's a medicine which works as an antidote. On top of what Brienna used, it should have some effect against the poison Zilba uses."

Luna takes it and looks at it for a few seconds before moving closer to Howard. "Howard? This is some more medicine. Swallow it." He does. "Good. Here's some water."

"The rest depends on his vitality," Porte adds as we watch him breathe heavily.

* * *

 **~~~Howard's POV~~~**

* * *

 _It hurts…It hurts! What's happened to my body? It's hopeless. I'm done for! What? It's the colony. Huh? Did I get back to the colony? Yeah, yeah. Back then, I had lots of followers who'd do what I said. Even Bell was my follower. But what I wanted most…That's right. It's all because they interfered that things got weird. Before then there'd been nobody who'd dared to stand up to me._

 _You can't get on that! That ship's going to run into a gravity storm! It's that escape shuttle's fault! Because of that, we…That's right…that day my life on this planet began._

 _No house, no TV, and no soft bed. No candy or soft drinks or air conditioning. All there was, was hot sunlight, shady forest, and creepy insects, and monstrous plants and animals. And on top of that, a group who just get mad all the time._

 _Guys giving me orders as though they were so important. Guys embarrassing me all the time. And among them, even Bell! Ever since coming to this island…people have just been made at me. I should be good at hunting and fishing, but I can't do them well._

 _Are you seriously telling me to work in the field? Son of the head of the Howard Group, I, the great Howard Junior? Come to think of it, all I've been doing is looking for food. Once breakfast is done, looking for lunch…once lunch is done, looking for dinner…again and again, every day. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of this lifestyle!_

 _That's why back then, I thought I could really say farewell to this lifestyle. But they…I guess this is what you'd call having your life flash before your eyes…but am I going to die just like this? Everyone's probably mad at me for acting selfishly._

 _Even though they all opposed me all the time…my friends from the academy wouldn't have put their lives on the line to save me. That's what you call real friends. I finally also have real friends._

 _No! No! I'd finally made real friends…I don't want to die! I don't want to die yet! Help me!_

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

As we wait, Howard has a large spike of energy before his eyes are abruptly open. I sense this while standing outside the ruins with Kaoru. "Howard!" Sharla exclaims worried.

"Howard's come to!" Luna calls out causing the rest of them to wake up abruptly.

Shingo is the first to snap out of his half-asleep state. "Really? Howard!"

Kaoru and I look at the ruins entrance before sharing a relieved smile before heading inside.

When we get inside Chako is checking Howard's temperature. "His fever's gone down too."

"That's a relief," Menori states with a sigh.

"It really is a relief." Bell agrees.

"Thank goodness," Luna adds.

"Talk about havin' bad luck!" Chako teases.

"It's true!" Shingo agrees with Chako.

"Howard!" Adam calls out Howard's name cheerfully.

"The medicine worked? Nothing to worry about." Porte states.

Howard looks worried as he looks up properly. "Aren't you angry? I betrayed everyone and…" He turns his head to the side and clenches his teeth slightly. "I…"

"You did it for everyone's sake, right?" Howard looks at Luna surprised. "It wasn't good of you to act independently…but you did it with everyone in mind. It can't be helped."

"You're wrong! I…I tried to save just myself…" Howard stutters.

"Forget about it," Luna says with a smile.

Howard looks at us one by one surprised that none of us is angry. "You'll…forgive me?"

"Of course!" A sly look appears on Luna's face as she holds up a finger. "Once you clean the bathroom for a week."

Tear appear in Howard's eyes and gently roll down his cheeks as he closes them. "I…I've been hiding something from you all. Up until now, I didn't have the courage to say it." He slowly opens his eyes to look up at us, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "When the ship ran into the gravity storm during the school trip…Only our escape shuttle was detached, right? That's…That's…my fault! Back then…In the confusion, I accidentally pressed the release switch! But…But I was too afraid to tell everyone!" Howard sits up, clenching his fists together. "It's my fault! All of this happening is my…" He clenches his fist as he trembles.

Luna and I share a glance before I nod my head with a small smile. A small smile appears on Luna's face as she gazes at Howard. "Well said. It must have been hard. It must have hurt thinking about how you were responsible."

"I…I…" Howard stammers.

Luna reaches over and places her hands over Howard's clenched one's. "Howard…From now on…let's work together more than we have until now. We'll fight our way out of this corner together."

A true smile appears on Howard's face. "Luna…"

Chako throws her hands in the air with a large grin on her face. "You bet!"

"Just like Luna said!" Sharla agrees, a smile also on her face. Sharla places one of her hand on top of Luna's followed by Chako and Menori.

Bell places his on next. "Let's work together, Howard."

Shingo places his on at the same time as Bell. "Like we'd let those guys beat us!"

"I'll try hard too!" Adam states cheerfully as he copies the others.

"All of us will together." Menori agrees.

"Yeah." Kaoru and I agree at the same time as we place our hands on top of the others.

Porte holds his arm in the air. "I'll cooperate too." He places his hand on top of ours.

Howard looks up from our hands with a smile on his face. "Everyone…"

We all share a smile as the tears disappear from Howard's eyes.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	32. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

When we get inside Chako is checking Howard's temperature. "His fever's gone down too."

"That's a relief," Menori states with a sigh.

"It really is a relief." Bell agrees.

"Thank goodness," Luna adds.

"Talk about havin' bad luck!" Chako teases.

"It's true!" Shingo agrees with Chako.

"Howard!" Adam calls out Howard's name cheerfully.

"The medicine worked? Nothing to worry about." Porte states.

Howard looks worried as he looks up properly. "Aren't you angry? I betrayed everyone and…" He turns his head to the side and clenches his teeth slightly. "I…"

"You did it for everyone's sake, right?" Howard looks at Luna surprised. "It wasn't good of you to act independently…but you did it with everyone in mind. It can't be helped."

"You're wrong! I…I tried to save just myself…" Howard stutters.

"Forget about it," Luna says with a smile.

Howard looks at us one by one surprised that none of us is angry. "You'll…forgive me?"

"Of course!" A sly look appears on Luna's face as she holds up a finger. "Once you clean the bathroom for a week."

Tear appear in Howard's eyes and gently roll down his cheeks as he closes them. "I…I've been hiding something from you all. Up until now, I didn't have the courage to say it." He slowly opens his eyes to look up at us, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "When the ship ran into the gravity storm during the school trip…Only our escape shuttle was detached, right? That's…That's…my fault! Back then…In the confusion, I accidentally pressed the release switch! But…But I was too afraid to tell everyone!" Howard sits up, clenching his fists together. "It's my fault! All of this happening is my…" He clenches his fist as he trembles.

Luna and I share a glance before a nod my head with a small smile. A small smile appears on Luna's face as she gazes at Howard. "Well said. It must have been hard. It must have hurt thinking about how you were responsible."

"I…I…" Howard stammers.

Luna reaches over and places her hands over Howard's clenched one's. "Howard…From now on…let's work together more than we have until now. We'll fight our way out of this corner together."

A true smile appears on Howard's face. "Luna…"

Chako throws her hands in the air with a large grin on her face. "You bet!"

"Just like Luna said!" Sharla agrees, a smile also on her face. Sharla places one of her hand on top of Luna's followed by Chako and Menori.

Bell places his on next. "Let's work together, Howard."

Shingo places his on at the same time as Bell. "Like we'd let those guys beat us!"

"I'll try hard too!" Adam states cheerfully as he copies the others.

"All of us will together." Menori agrees.

"Yeah." Kaoru and I agree at the same time as we place our hands on top of the others.

Porte holds his arm in the air. "I'll cooperate too." He places his hand on top of ours.

Howard looks up from our hands with a smile on his face. "Everyone…"

We all share a smile as the tears disappear from Howard's eyes.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

With Howard now up and about Kaoru and I continue to keep an eye on the three prisoners. The forest is still messing with them as they haven't figured out where we all disappeared too. They are getting annoyed with all the dead ends and have now gone to look somewhere else.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zilba walks over to the edge of a cliff. She lets out a tch and an annoyed look appears on her face. "Another dead end here?"

Brindo is sitting on a rock while Bob is near the edge of the cliff using his helmet to scan the area. The bushes rustle and Zilba walks out. Brindo looks up when she does. "How was it?"

Zilba shrugs her shoulders. "Useless. Just another dead end."

Brindo looks in front of him. "That way too."

Zilba crosses her arms over her chest. "Where the hell did they go?" She state annoyed before running over to the cliff edge. She holds the whip in her left hand and holds her right arm out to the side. "It's pointless to hide! Come out now!" She shouts as he voice echoes.

Brindo stands up. "It's pointless to hang around here. Let's search somewhere else." He walks back towards the forest.

"Damn those annoying brats!" Zilba curses before she also walks towards the forest.

"Maybe they didn't come out because the scary lady was there." Bob teases following them.

"Who are you saying is scary?" Zilba demands.

"The lady…uh, gentlemen…" Bob mutters.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I share a glance before sneaking past the rocks we were hiding behind and head down to the ruins.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We all sit or stand in the cockpit watching as Porte-san continues to work on the units. There are wires connected to the Gyrostabilizer which is beeping. A smile appears on Shingo's face. "Porte-san!"

Porte-san nods his head with a large grin on his face.

Chako folds her paws over her chest and closes her eyes. "Now I see, so that's how it was!"

"What happened?" I question.

Porte-san lifts a thumb. "I finally figured it out…the reason the gravity control unit wasn't working, that is."

"Really?" Howard questions.

"It seems the gravity control unit I brought was broken when we went through the gravity storm," Porte-san admits.

"What do you mean?" Menori questions.

Shingo holds up a finger and closes his eyes. "Because of the effect of the gravity storm…the output signal of the phase-shift circuit…was being determined randomly!"

"Determined randomly?" I repeat confused.

"Yep." Chako agrees. "And the Quark-Gluon controller's safety circuit was working, so it blocked the transfer signal."

"But the signal from the exotic controller was amplified, so we didn't notice!" Shingo adds.

"I don't really understand but the point is you'll fix it, right?" Howard questions confused.

Porte-san closes his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll have to get my hands into the output program and add some code to compensate, it'll take time."

"But you'll fix it, right?" Howard once again questions.

"Yeah," Porte-san say agrees with a grin.

"It'll go well this time!" Shingo adds happily.

"You're not lying, right?" Howard asks excitedly.

"What reason would we have for lying?" Porte-san queries.

Howard leans forward, eyes shining. "Then you can really, really, really fix it?"

"Yes." Porte-san agrees sweatdropping.

Howard clenches his fists before jumping out of the seat. "Alright!"

"Then we can go home?" I question with a smile.

"We can at least get off this planet…" Chako comments.

"Alright! We can go home!" Howard cheers cutting Chako off. I turn to see that Howard is jumping about with a large smile on his face. "We can go, we can go, we can go home!" He runs around in a circle cheering.

"Howard! You're not well enough yet to get that excited!" I warn holding out my arm.

"As if I could keep my excitement in!" Howard says happily. He reaches out and grabs hold of Sharla's hands. He moves around in a circle cheering, taking Sharla along with him. "Alright! We can go home; we can go home!"

"Hey, stop it, Howard!" Sharla scolds before a smile appears on her face and she begins laughing.

"We did it…We finally did it!" Shingo cries, placing his arm over his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you hafta cry." Chako teases.

"But I…" Shingo trails off.

Howard and Sharla are now jumping up and down, Howard still cheering. "We can go, we can go, we can go home!"

"Now that's youth," Porte-san comments teasingly.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We get inside to hear Howard cheering. "We'll be home soon!"

Luna looks up and notices us. "Kaoru! Brienna!"

"What's wrong, makin' such a scary face?"

"Good news, Kaoru, Brienna. We can go home!" Howard exclaims with a smile.

"We can?" Kaoru questions.

"It looks like we can get the gravity control unit working," Bell states happily.

"Although it might take a while," Menori adds.

A smile appears on Kaoru's face. "Really." He tightens his arm around my waist. "Great."

"How are things out there?" Luna questions.

Kaoru smile is replaced by a serious expression as he looks up causing the others to slowly lose their smiles as well.

* * *

 **~~~Eastern Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zilba gets annoyed and uses her electric whip to cut a tree. The cut portion slides to the right and falls to the ground with a loud thud. She picks up her whip. "I can't even have any fun like this! I wish something like a giant lizard would show up."

The giant lizard behind her freezes in place with wide eyes. It lowers his other hand and slowly backs away into the bushes.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Luna stands up abruptly. "They've been collecting topographical data?"

"Undoubtedly," Kaoru says.

"If they analyse that data, they'll figure out the illusionary forest!" Chako states worried.

"They'll find the ruins!" Sharla agrees worried.

"If we could fix the gravity control unit, we'd be fine," Menori adds after a few seconds.

"How much time do you think you'll need to fix it?" Luna asks Porte.

"I won't know until it's done, but maybe two or three days," Porte admits.

"Two or three days? Can't you fix it any sooner? If they find us before we get it fixed, then all our work would be for nothing, wouldn't it?" Howard demands urgently.

"I know that much without you telling me." Porte comments.

"Then fix it fas…ter…" Howard trails off as he falls face-first to the floor.

"Howard!" Luna calls out.

He is placed back inside the cold sleep chamber to sleep off the rest of the poison running through his bloodstream. Sharla goes out with him and waits for him to fall asleep.

Shingo, Chako and Porte continue to try and fix the gravity control unit while the rest of us surround the map notebook. Bell is pointing at the different points on the map. "If we just wait while they search it, they'll eventually figure out the forest's secret. The ruins are here, and the illusionary forest extends this far. In case they find this place, we have to do something."

"It's true." Luna agrees, gazing down at the map. When Sharla walks in, Luna looks up. "How's Howard?"

Sharla kneels on the floors next to Menori. "He seems to have calmed down."

"Good. Then, back to the plan." Luna states.

"There's no choice but to fight," Kaoru admits.

"No way, Kaoru!" Luna denies straight away. "They're not an enemy we can beat face to face."

Menori looks at Luna. "Let's think of a way we can buy time."

Luna nods her head in agreement, and we start to try and put a plan together. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Adam leave the cockpit and eventually leave the ruins and head outside. But since the prisoner's aren't about I don't say anything, not to mention he is running straight towards where Pague is.

 _The poor boy must be terribly confused about what to do. He wants to stay with us but at the same time, he doesn't want to leave this island because it is his home. Visiting Pague will cheer him up and hopefully help him calm his mind._

* * *

 **~~~At Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Bob is sitting at the table in the living room. A light comes out of his eye that is covered by his helmet. The light goes into his watch a small screen appears above it. The screen shows the cliffs in Eastern Forest.

Brindo is sitting on Howard's chair. He opens his eyes and looks at Bob. "Bob…Did you figure anything out?"

"It's really weird," Bob admits before looking down at his watch. "From the data we took from the ship about this island, there shouldn't be a cliff here." He lowers his watch. "What's going on here?"

Adam is running through the forest and makes it to a tree that is lying on the ground. He pokes his head over to see Pague, his tongue in the air trying to get some leaves of the tree in front of him.

A smile appears on Adam's face as he pushes himself on top of the trunk. "Pague!" He jumps off, lands on the ground and rushes over to Pague. "Pague!" He wraps his arms around Pague's leg. He looks up with a large smile. "I thought you'd be here!" Pague leans down and licks Adam's cheek causing him to laugh. "Stop it, Pague! That tickles! So? Have you been healthy?"

Pague looks up and lets out his usual wail with his tongue sticking out.

"You want to eat those, right? Give me a second." Adam says before carefully climbing up the tree. He shakes the tree and leaves comes off and lands on the ground. Pague let out a low wail before leaning down and wrapping his tongue around some leaves and pulling them into his mouth. He wraps his tongue around a large number of leaves and pulls them into his mouth.

Adam is still holding onto the tree while looking down at Pague. "Pague, it's unhealthy to eat so quickly!" Pague looks up and lets out a wail. A smile appears on Adam's face. "Really, you're such a glutton!"

Pague lies on the ground and Adam rests against him. They stay that way until the sun goes down and it goes dark. Adam lifts his head and looks up at the sky. "I wonder where everyone's colony is. It's probably way further away than that star."

Pague opens his eyes and Adam lowers his head. "What…should I do? Luna, Menori, Sharla, Howard, and everyone…seem happy to return to their colony. Well of course. It's their home, after all. Luna says, 'Let's go together,'…but the colony isn't my home. My okaa-san and otou-san might be on the mainland. Things can't go on like this. If I could stay here with Luna and everyone…but that impossible, right? I mean, everyone has a real home waiting for them."

Adam lifts his head to look at Pague. "Pague, what should I do?" Pague lifts his head and licks Adam's cheek and let out a low sound. Adam wraps his arms around Pague's face. "Pague, you'll stay with me, right? Whatever happens, you'll stay with me, right?

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Later that night, Adam is still outside with Pague and we have a plan thought out. Luna points out the map. "So, Bell, you wait here. Okay? Okay, let's go with this!"

"I hope it goes well," Sharla says worriedly.

"We can't defeat them…but maybe we can delay them for a while," Menori states trying to calm Sharla down.

"And hope it gets fixed in that time…" Bell trails off as he turns to look at Chako, Shingo and Porte.

"It's okay! They'll definitely fix it! Anyways, let's start first thing tomorrow. Sharla, take care of Howard and Adam, okay?" Luna asks.

Sharla agrees before looking around. "Huh? Where's Adam?"

Menori looks towards the cockpit chair where Adam was once sitting. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while."

Luna looks surprised as she stands up. "I'll go look for him."

It is only after a few minutes that Adam comes walking back into the cockpit with his head lowered. No doubt still confused with what he should do and what decision to come up with.

* * *

 **~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

Menori, Bell and Luna start making some traps while Kaoru and I head over to Everyone's House and hide in the trees to keep an eye on the prisoners. It isn't long before they leave the house and head through the gates towards the forest.

Kaoru and I share a nod before sneaking through the trees.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

Howard takes a sip of his food from the bowl before lowering it and turning to look at me confused. "Set a trap?"

"Yes. If they get past the illusionary forest, we'll chase them into it and catch them. We can't escape right now, and in the meantime, we should be able to fix the gravity control unit." I admit.

"A trap, huh? I would have thought of a better plan, though." Howard says proudly as he lifts his bowl.

"You've done it, Porte-san!" I hear Shingo exclaim.

"Alright! Things are going well so far." Porte-san with a grin.

Howard runs ahead of me into the cockpit and I hear a bang and Howard let out a yell. He fell to the floor face first and is twitching in place. He holds his arm in the air and I rush over and take hold of it. "Howard, are you okay?"

I help him stand up and Howard looks at Porte-san, Chako, and Shingo. "Is it fixed?"

"As though it would be that easy. You idiot." Porte-san scolds.

Howard lets out a sigh. "What, just getting my hopes up…"

"But it looks like it's not broken as badly as we'd thought. We may be able to fix this much by the end of the day." Shingo admits happily.

"Really?" Howard exclaims pushing me away causing me to let out a gasp.

"Although it's just a possibility," Chako admits.

Porte-san lifts his right hand. "So, outsiders should wait quietly over there."

Howard clenches his fists and holds them to his chest with a grin on his face. "Really? Fixed by the end of the day…" A large grin appears on Howard's face and he gazes at me. I look up at him surprised. He lunges toward me. "Sharla!" I move out of the way and he falls to the ground. "Huh? You didn't have to run away."

"But…" I trail off.

Howard gets up and walks by with his head lowered. "Fine, fine. I know I'm the pariah…"

"'tween gettin' excited 'n gettin' depressed, he's a busy guy." Chako teases.

"Right?" Shingo agrees causing us to laugh.

We were busy we didn't realize that Adam had once again left the ruins and headed into the forest.

* * *

 **~~~Eastern Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We follow them to where they end up near the cliffs once again. They get annoyed before going to the right. Kaoru and I share a smile. "Look like they still haven't figured it out."

"Not yet, but I have a feeling they will sooner than later," I state softly.

We both gasp softly when Brindo is looking at the other side of the cliffs with narrowed eyes. Zilba calls out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He walks towards her but not before looking at the other side of the cliffs once more. We share a worried glance before watching the prisoner's walking away.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

I get Chako, Shingo and Porte-san some food and take it to them. I place it next to the unit. "I'll leave this here, okay?"

"We should connect this here," Porte-san mutters.

"You have to eat to stay healthy." I point out but I am ignored.

"That's amazing, Porte-san!" Shingo praises.

Porte-san laughs loudly with a large grin on his face. "Did you see, did you see? The miracles performed by I, the great Porte, known as the galaxy's best mechanic!"

"I'm inspired! To think you had such skills…" Chako praises.

I shrug my shoulders and let out a sigh. "Huh?" I look around surprised. _Where's Adam?_ I think surprised. I head out of the cockpit looking around. Howard hears me and looks up. "Have you seen Adam?"

"I dunno. Isn't he playing over there?" Howard questions before taking a big bite out of the fruit in his hand.

I head outside and stand in front of the ruins. "Adam! Adam! I wonder where he got off to?"

* * *

 **~~~Eastern Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"I'm done," I say with a sigh wiping the sweat off my forehead.

I hear footsteps and turn to see Bell and Menori. "I'm finished over here as well," Bel says.

"Me too." Menori agrees.

"Then let's take a break for a while, then start again in another spot," I suggest.

"Luna!" Sharla's voice calls.

I look in front of me to see Sharla running towards us. "What's wrong?"

Sharla stops in front of me. "Adam's nowhere to be found!"

"Did you look everywhere?" Menori questions.

"I searched the forest all around the ruins. But he wasn't there." Sharla admits worriedly.

"Where could he have gone?" Bell queries.

"Bell, I'll go look for him," I say, handing him the hammer.

Bell takes it off me. "Okay."

I run off with Sharla calling after me. "Wait, Luna!" She catches up with me and I tell where I think Adam is. "Where Pague is?"

"Yes, I have a feeling he's there," I admit.

 _Adam…_ We run through the barrier and make it into the main part of the Eastern Forest. _Adam…If you can hear me, answer. Adam!_

He cuts off the connection causing me a headache. I let out a small shout and comes to a stop. I land on one of my knees. Sharla rushes over. "Luna! What happened?"

I look up with a small smile. "Nothing. Let's go." I get up and continue running.

* * *

 **~~~Eastern Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

It isn't long before I sense Luna's energy flare slightly. No doubt to call out to Adam. Adam's energy flares in response followed by Luna's flaring a few seconds afterwards when Luna and Sharla leave the illusion around the ruins. Adam abruptly cancels the energy causing Luna pain.

* * *

 **~~~Eastern Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Adam is sitting on a rock in front of Pague. "I don't know. I don't know what I should do." Pague moves his face close and lets out a low wail. Adam leans forward and wraps his arms around him and rest his head against his face.

Luna and Sharla's head pop above the fallen tree branch. "There he is!" Luna exclaims. She stands up but slips of the tree and lands on the ground with a thud. "Luna!" Sharla calls out worriedly.

Luna sits up and rubs her bottom, which is what she landed on. Adam heard to noise and turned his head to look. Sharla uses the vine to slide down as Luna stands up. "Luna, are you okay?"

Luna waves her hand as she continues to rub her bottom. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Adam turns his head away as Luna walks over to him. "Adam…"

Sharla walks over to their sides. "I'm glad you're safe."

Luna holds out her hand. "C' mon. Let's go back to the ruins."

Adam turns his head further away. "I won't go."

Both Sharla and Luna let out a gasp. "What do you mean?" Luna questions.

"Everyone can go back to the colony. I'll stay behind here with Pague." Adam states with his eyes closed.

Sharla and Luna share a worried look. Luna walks closer to Adam and kneels. "Adam…Sorry. We didn't realize how you felt."

"Maybe we were a little too enthusiastic," Sharla admits.

"But now we know how you feel, Adam. We can discuss what we'll do once the space ship is fixed as a group. But for now, come with us. We're going back to the ruins." Luna says softly.

"No! I'm going to stay here with Pague!" Adam shouts before running over to Pague and wrapping his arms around his face.

"Adam…" Luna trails off.

Further back in the forest is where the prisoners are. Zilba uses her whip to cut some of the large leaves in half. She snaps the whip against the ground. "Where could they be hiding that we'd find nothing after searching all this time?

* * *

 **~~~Eastern Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I continue to follow behind the prisoner's hiding behind bushes and trees and making sure not to be seen by any of them. Zilba is getting annoyed and keeps on destroying some trees with his electric whip.

The three prisoner's stop suddenly and take out their weapons while looking to the left. Kaoru and I stand on a fallen tree to see that they have seen Pague but hasn't seen Adam, Luna or Sharla.

"Luna…" I trail off worried.

"Why are they in a place like that?" Kaoru questions.

"Kaoru, what should we do?" I question softly.

The prisoner's sneak closer to where Pague and the others are. Kaoru looks at his bow and arrow before looking at the prisoners. I click on to what he is thinking and just as they got near Pague we released two arrows into a tree right in front of them.

This gains Luna and the other's attention as well as distracting the prisoners from finding them. The prisoner's look towards Kaoru and I as Luna and the others run towards the bushes. Kaoru and I ready our bows.

"So, you've finally shown your face!" Zilba states as she grips her whip.

"If you think you can kill us with that you've got another thing coming!" Bob yells annoyed.

We release our arrow and they land near Zilba's feet. "Cheeky brats!" Zilba curses.

We jump down while they are shouting and run in the other direction to Luna and the others. They follow us but Brindo takes them back to the cliffs. Brindo jumps off followed by Zilba and Bob.

"D—damn it!" Kaoru curses.

"They figured out the illusion around the cliffs!" I exclaim worried.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	33. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Eastern Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I continue to follow behind the prisoner's hiding behind bushes and trees and making sure not to be seen by any of them. Zilba is getting annoyed and keeps on destroying some trees with his electric whip.

The three prisoner's stop suddenly and take out their weapons while looking to the left. Kaoru and I stand on a fallen tree to see that they have seen Pague but hasn't seen Adam, Luna or Sharla.

"Luna…" I trail off worried.

"Why are they in a place like that?" Kaoru questions.

"Kaoru, what should we do?" I question softly.

The prisoner's sneak closer to where Pague and the others are. Kaoru looks at his bow and arrow before looking at the prisoners. I click on to what he is thinking and just as they got near Pague we released two arrows into a tree right in front of them.

This gains Luna and the other's attention as well as distracting the prisoners from finding them. The prisoner's look towards Kaoru and I as Luna and the other's run towards the bushes. Kaoru and I ready our bows.

"So, you've finally shown your face!" Zilba states as she grips her whip.

"If you think you can kill us with that you've got another thing coming!" Bob yells annoyed.

We release our arrow and they land near Zilba's feet. "Cheeky brats!" Zilba curses.

We jump down while they are shouting and run in the other direction to Luna and the others. They follow us but Brindo takes them back to the cliffs. Brindo jumps off followed by Zilba and Bob.

"D—damn it!" Kaoru curses.

"They figured out the illusion around the cliffs!" I exclaim worried.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 _This isn't good…this isn't good at all. They haven't finished fixing the gravity control unit yet._

Kaoru and I wait a few seconds before jumping over the cliff after them. When we land we hide behind a tree and peek out. The prisoners are at the end of the other path. Kaoru and I run in the other direction to head back to the ruins.

We quickly catch up with Luna and the others. Though we did surprise them when we stopped in front of them. "Kaoru! Brienna!"

We are quick to tell Luna and the others about the prisoners. "The forest of illusion was overcome?"

"They passed the cliff and are heading this way." Kaoru states.

"We need to hurry back to the ruins and tell the others," I add softly.

Adam lowers his head slightly. "It's my fault. Because I went out selfishly. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Luna places her hand on Adam's right shoulder causing him to open his eyes and look up at her. "It's not your fault, Adam."

"But…" Adam trails off.

"We're friends, right Adam? Right?" Luna says with a smile.

"Luna…" Adam trails off surprised.

"That's right, Adam." Sharla agrees, causing Adam to nod his head in agreement.

Luna turns to look at Kaoru and me. "We're out of time."

Kaoru and I nod our heads in agreement as Luna continues talking. "Just like we planned."

"Agreed." Kaoru and I agree at the same time sharing a small smile.

"Sharla, take care of Adam." Luna orders.

"Leave it to me!" Sharla agrees before taking him back to the ruins.

Luna, Kaoru and I share a look before splitting up. "Let's go!" Kaoru and I go one way while Luna goes to another way toward Menori and Bell.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I find Menori and Bell and we crouch down. "Are they here?" Menori whispers.

I nod my head in agreement. "It's okay. We can definitely do it!" Bell adds.

Menori and I nod our head in agreement. "We'll all escape here together. Definitely!" I say filled with determination.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zilba hits a moth with her whip turning it into ashes. Brindo walks past her. "Don't let your guard down. They're defiantly nearby."

Zilba scoffs. "Time to rid ourselves of this burden."

Bob stumbles forward banging into Zilba. "Don't touch me!" She orders annoyed.

"What did you say?" Bob demands.

"Hey!" Brindo calls out getting the pair of them to stop.

"There they are!" Bob shouts as he sees Menori run through the trees. Bob moves forward but Brindo stops him by placing out his arm.

"Wait, she might be a decoy." He points out.

"What?" Bob demands. "Then what do we do?"

Menori stops briefly to look at them before she continues running. Brindo smirks. "Fine, go."

Bob lets out a yell and runs after Menori. "You won't get away!"

Kaoru and Brienna are hiding high in the trees. They share a nod before Kaoru starts whistling causing Zilba and Brindo to look around. "They really think they stand a chance against us," Zilba says with a smirk.

"If they were going to show off now would be their chance." Brindo states.

Zilba lets out a scoff before she walks forward. "I'll go this way."

"Right. Don't get careless." Brindo warns.

Zilba stops and shrugs her shoulders. "Who do you think you're saying that to?" She continues walking forward.

Brindo lets out his own scoff before he walks to the right.

Sharla and Adam have finally made it back to the ruins. They come to a stop in front of the door, breathing heavily. "Let's go," Sharla says with Adam agreeing. They head inside and they headed straight to the cockpit.

Shingo drops his screwdriver as he stands up. Chako has her paws folded over her chest with a worried look on her face. Porte moves closer, arms folded over his chest and a serious look on his face. "They're finally here."

Shingo looks away. "We won't make it in time."

Porte turns to look at Shingo. "Mechanics have to be calm no matter the situation. Impatience invites mistakes."

"Right!" Shingo agrees.

"That's right…we're on the home stretch." Chako encourages.

Shingo leans down at picks up his screwdriver. "Okay, let's get to it!"

"And quickly," Porte adds before they get straight back to work.

Howard leaves the ruins and stands outside, holding his bow and arrows. "I'll show them I can protect this place!"

Sharla and Adam run out and join him. Sharla is holding a bow while Adam is holding the arrows. Howard looks behind him surprised. "Sharla! And Adam too, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to protect this place too!" Sharla says filled with determination.

"Me too." Adam agrees.

"It's dangerous, so get inside!" Howard warns.

"We can't just sit still!" Sharla shouts with Adam nodding his head in agreement.

"Sharla…" Howard trails off surprised.

"We're all going to escape together, so I'll protect this place too," Sharla says determinedly.

"Me too." Adam agrees with a nod of his head.

Howard walks over to them. "I guess so. Then let's defend together, Sharla. And Adam." Adam nods his head.

Menori runs to where the first trap has been set. Menori isn't running as fast as she could be, and Bob is walking after her instead of running. But the main purpose was so that he continued following her. "I don't have all day to chase after you like this."

Bob walks past some trees and Luna pokes her head out. She looks in front of her and waves her arm in the air. Bell looks up and waves his arm back. Bell lifts the hammer in the air, above his head.

Menori is cornered near the rocks and acts like she is frightened. Bob laughs as he walks closer. "What's wrong?" He taunts.

Menori looks slightly to the left and Bell cuts the vines releasing the cage made from the trees they chopped down earlier. It lands on Bob just as he looks up and saw it descending upon him. It lands with a loud thud and a large cloud of dust which causes Bob to coughs as it enters his lungs. "What's up with this?" He demands.

Luna and Bell leave the forest and stand in front of the cage though they look at Menori first. "Menori!" Luna calls out.

"Are you okay?" Bell questions.

Menori moves away from the rocks and goes closer to Luna and Bell. "Yes, I'm fine."

Bob grabs a hold of the side of the cage and pushes on it. It moves but not enough for him to escape now. He glares at Menori because of her deception. "Damn you! Damn you all!"

"I guess phase one was successful," Luna states happily with Menori making a sound of agreement.

"That's a relief," Bell says with a sigh of relief escaping his parted lips.

"Let's go to the next one." Luna orders.

"Yeah!" Bell agrees before the three of them run back in the direction Menori came from leaving Bob shouting for them to let him out in the cage.

Kaoru and Brienna run into Zilba. They both release an arrow at her which she flicks out the way with his whip. She takes out her other weapon and shoots her poisonous needles at them. They easily dodge out of the way before they got hit. Kaoru releases another arrow and Zilba moves her head to the side and it embeds into the tree instead.

"Do you think you can win against me?" Zilba taunts.

Kaoru gets up before helping Brienna up as a smirk appears on his face.

This makes Zilba angry. "Damn it, don't mock me!" She snarls before running towards them with her whip drawn. She sends it towards them with the electric activated, but they jump out of the way in time. Kaoru releases another arrow which she hits out the way embedding it in the ground. They set another arrow in their bows as they point it at Zilba.

"I guess you do have a little backbone. This is fun." Zilba states with a smirk on her face.

Another smirk appears on Kaoru's face as stares back. Brienna let out a soft sigh but keep her eyes on Zilba's actions.

Brindo is walking through the forest and he gets closer to the second trap. He takes a step forward and his ankle is grabbed by a vine and he is hanged upside down.

"We did it!" Luna cheers.

"Really?" Brindo questions as he uses his laser gun to destroy a rock next to them.

"Let's hurry to the next one!" Bell states as they move away.

"Kids play games, after all." Brindo swings up and shoots the laser gun at the vine holding his foot in the air. It breaks instantly and he lands on the ground on his feet before standing up. He points the laser gun at Luna, Menori and Bell as they runoff. "Well, your mischief ends now!"

Zilba sends her whips towards Kaoru and Brienna once more. They jump out of the way and land on the tree. Brindo shoots his laser gun, hitting Menori's arm. Kaoru gets distracted by the sound of the shot. "Crap!"

At the same time, Zilba sends her whip towards Kaoru and Brienna again. They jump out of the way and land on the ground as the whip wraps around the tree branch they were just standing on. They share a glance before running toward Luna and the others.

"Wait!" Zilba demands but they ignore her and carry on running. "I'll remember this!"

Luna, Menori and Bell are cornered with their backs to the rocks as Brindo stops a few steps in front of them laughing. "What now, children?"

Luna walks forward and stands in front of Menori and Bell and spreads her arms out wide, only trembling ever so slightly.

"Luna!" Bell shouts.

"Luna…"Menori trails off surprised.

Brindo lifts his laser gun and points it at Luna laughing. "An admirable gesture. As punishment for your courage…you'll be the first…to be killed."

"Everyone…"Luna mutters softly.

Before Brindo could even release the laser gun, Kaoru and Brienna get to the area and they are quick to release our arrow. Kaoru hits the laser gun out of his hand while Brienna injures Brindo's arm. "What?" Brindo demands.

All of them look up to see Kaoru and Brienna. "Kaoru! Brienna!" Luna exclaims.

They slid down carefully and land on the ground. With Brindo's attention on Kaoru and Brienna, Bell picks up a huge rock and throws it towards Brindo. Brindo notices and moves out of the way and instead, the rock lands on the laser gun destroying it with a mini-explosion and a large cloud of black smoke.

"Now's our chance. Quickly!" Kaoru states before they turn in the other direction and run.

As we are running Luna's turns slightly to look at Menori. "Is your wound okay?"

"It's fine. Somehow." Menori agrees.

"I have herbs that should help. I'll give it to you when we get back." Brienna adds softly getting a nod from Menori.

Bob appears out from the bushes with a log in his arms laughing.

They stop as Luna lets out a gasp. Kaoru and Brienna get their bows ready as Brindo walks closer behind them with a smirk and Zilba to our right, her whip activated. The three of them start walking towards them and they take steps back.

"We'll be killed at this rate." Luna whispers.

"What do we do?" Menori questions also whispering.

"Go on ahead. I'll stall them." Bell states determined.

"A little more…if we can get a little more distance…" Kaoru states.

"It'd be impossible against all three of them." Menori points out to Kaoru.

"Do we have any other option?" Kaoru queries.

Just then, a loud roar comes from the distance followed by the ground shaking.

"An earthquake?" Bob questions.

"Don't panic!" Zilba panics.

Kaoru and the others look up surprised. "What's that?"

The sound gets closer and closer until they burst through the trees. It is Pague and his herd. "Pague!" Luna exclaims cheerfully.

"This is…" Brindo trails off.

"Huge!" Bob exclaims.

"What are these?" Zilba questions.

The herd runs through the middle of they keeping the prisoner's distracted from noticing them. "Do you think they came to our rescue?" Menori questions surprised.

"They did! I'm sure they did!" Bell exclaims leaning forward slightly.

Luna places her hand together. "Maybe Adam let them know." Luna lets out a soft gasp as Pague comes into view. Luna is the first to walk up to him and hug his face. "Pague!"

Pague pushes Luna back slightly causing her to look up at him. "'Go!'? I know. Thank you, Pague." Luna backs off as Pague lets out his usual roar. They wave at Pague and then they quickly leave before the prisoner's noticed.

The herd disappears and the dust clears. Zilba takes a few steps forward. "For crying out loud! They got away!" Zilba turns to look at Bob who cracks his knuckles before she turns her head away. "Those brats…"

Bob continues to crack his knuckles. "I'll get back at them."

Brindo clenches his teeth. "We won't let the brats have their way anymore."

Bob lets out a yell and runs forward. The ground under him crumbles and he lets out a shout as he falls in. "What are you doing?" Zilba questions.

* * *

 **~~~At the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We run all the way back to the ruins without stopping. When we get there Howard, Sharla and Adam are waiting outside. Howard has a bow and arrow out in front of him which he lowers as Adam stands next to him.

Luna waves as we get closer. "Luna!" Sharla exclaims.

"You were okay," Howard states with a sigh as we stop in front of them.

"Yeah." Kaoru agrees with Bell and me making a sound of agreement.

Adam notices Menori's wound and points at it. "Menori, that!"

Sharla now notices the wound. "You're hurt!"

"It only went through the clothes. I'm fine." Menori calms them down as Adam nods his head.

Luna takes a step forward, fists clenched in front of her. "We don't have time to dawdle around here. Those three will be here soon!"

"Are the repairs finished?" Kaoru questions.

"No, not yet," Howard admits.

"I see," Kaoru says.

Sharla looks at Kaoru. "But definitely soon."

"We're out of time." Menori points out as we stand in front of the ruin's door.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zilba throws a thick vine into the hole. Bob grabs hold of it and starts to climb out. "What is this pit? Hurry up and lift me out!"

Zilba pulls on the vine. "You're heavy! Hurry out of there!"

"Shut up! Hang on tight!" Bob yells.

"I'm doing it, aren't I? Stop complaining!" Zilba replies annoyed.

Brindo is crouched on the floor, looking at the tracks. "Straight ahead from here, huh? And they wouldn't be lost…

"And pull properly!" Bob orders.

"What did you say?" Zilba demands. "If you're going to say that, I won't help you."

"Stop! Anything but that! I'm so close! Keep going!" Bob yells before he finally climbs up to the top. "Damn it!" He let out a surprised gasp and looks in front of him. "And what's he doing?"

Zilba turns her head to look before walking over. "What are you doing, not helping me?"

"That's right, it's unfair, Brindo," Bob says as they stop next to him. They both let out surprised sounds as they follow Brindo's gaze. "What's that?"

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

"Do this here…" Shingo mutters.

"Are you okay, Shingo?" I question.

"Calm down!" Porte-san scolds.

"But they'll be here soon!" Shingo exclaims worriedly.

"Don't think about anything unnecessary. Focus on what's in front of you." Porte-san comments.

"That's right." I agree. "We're the only ones who can fix it."

Porte-san lifts his cap slightly. "We have to put all our energy into it until the end. Okay?"

Shingo nods his head in agreement. "That's right."

"You bet!" I agree with a grin. "Here we go!"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Anyways, we have to buy more time," Luna says as she looks at the door.

"But they should be here any moment." Menori states worried.

"They're not opponents we can defeat in a face-to-face fight," Kaoru adds.

"It's true. They still have weapons." Bell agrees.

"Th—then what do we do?" Howard stutters.

"But since they don't have the laser gun anymore, they won't be able to lay hands on us so easily." Kaoru states.

"So?" Howard queries.

Sharla takes a couple of steps forward. "I see…we barricade ourselves in here?"

Kaoru follows Sharla gaze to the ruins. "Exactly."

Menori makes a sound of agreement. "That certainly seems to be our best tactic."

"It should work," I add softly.

"Okay, then let's go." Howard agrees.

Luna looks down at Adam. "Adam, please."

Adam nods his head before placing his left hand on his right shoulder where the card rests. The door opens and we go inside just in time as I sense Brindo, Zilba and Bob outside the ruins.

The communicator goes off as Bob shouts through it. "Hey! Can you hear me? Say something! Come out of there now! If you don't come out, I'll come in after you."

Suddenly the communicator goes off. "What happened?" Porte questions.

"It's weird…" Chako trails off.

After a few seconds of silence, Brindo's voice comes on the communicator laughing followed by Pague but weaker than usual. "Pague!" Adam exclaims scared.

"What's going on?" Luna panics.

Porte turns to look at Shingo. "Shingo…"

Shingo goes to the control panel and a screen appears showing us the outside of the ruins as Zilba's voice is heard. "We've taken your precious friend. "

The camera shows Pague on the ground due to the vines wrapped around his horns and that Zilba has her poisonous needle weapon pressed against the side of his snout.

"Get out here now!" Brindo demands. "Or don't you care if he dies?"

"What a thing to happen!" Porte states as Brindo starts laughing and Pague is heard in the background.

Howard takes a step forward with his fists clenched. "Damn it! That's dirty!"

Luna holds Adam close as they gaze at the screen, not leaving Pague's figure.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	34. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

The communicator goes off as Bob shouts through it. "Hey! Can you hear me? Say something! Come out of there now! If you don't come out, I'll come in after you."

Suddenly the communicator goes off. "What happened?" Porte questions.

"It's weird…"Chako trails off.

After a few seconds of silence, Brindo's voice comes on the communicator laughing followed by Pague but weaker than usual. "Pague!" Adam exclaims scared.

"What's going on?" Luna panics.

Porte turns to look at Shingo. "Shingo…"

Shingo goes to the control panel and a screen appears showing us the outside of the ruins as Zilba's voice is heard. "We've taken your precious friend. "

The camera shows Pague on the ground due to the vines wrapped around his horns and that Zilba has her poisonous needle weapon pressed against the side of his snout.

"Get out here now!" Brindo demands. "Or don't you care if he dies?"

"What a thing to happen!" Porte states as Brindo starts laughing and Pague is heard in the background.

Howard takes a step forward with his fists clenched. "Damn it! That's dirty!"

Luna holds Adam close as they gaze at the screen, not leaving Pague's figure.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 _What should we do? We can't abandon Pague, but we can't give them the Gyrostabilizer either._

"So, what will you do? We're not patient people." Brindo taunts.

Menori turns to look at the slightly sweating Luna. "What should we do?"

"Fight?" Howard questions.

"Luna…" Adam trails off as he looks up at her.

"Are we going to let Pague be killed?" Sharla demands panicked.

"We can't do that." Luna denies.

"Then what can we do?" Howard queries.

Luna looks down as she tries to come up with what to do. Porte is the first to come up with an idea. "We abandon this spaceship."

The others all look at his surprised. Shingo is the first to snap out from his surprise. "What? But we would have had it fixed soon!"

"But it wouldn't be in time," Porte admits.

"But we've worked so hard up to this point! I refuse!" Shingo denies.

"For a mechanic, it's results that are important. Whether you work hard or anything else, what's impossible is impossible. Get your mind working on what our best move is instead." Porte scolds.

"But if we hand this over to them, we won't be able to go home anymore!" Howard states slightly annoyed,

Shingo looks down slightly before he suddenly looks up at Porte. "We steal their transport ship, right?"

"Exactly. The transport ship should be locked down tightly…but my apprentice and I will do something about that." Shingo nods his head in agreement with Porte.

Chako puts her right paw on her chest. "Don't forget about me!"

"But we're right under their noses. How do we get out of here?" Menori questions, deep in thought.

"We lure them in, then trap them." Kaoru points out.

Bell makes a sound of agreement. "If we do that, it should buy us enough time."

"And we can save Pague!" Sharla exclaims happily.

"If done correctly we can." I agree softly.

"There's precious little time. Let's go with that." Menori agrees.

"Wait a moment." Luna states before looking down at Adam. "Adam, is that okay with you? This place is like your home, and there may still be clues about your family here somewhere."

"It's okay because you're all with me. You're all my family." Adam agrees with a smile.

"Adam…" Luna trails off.

Menori moves closer to Luna and Adam and gazes down at Adam. "We need Adam's power for this plan to work. Will you help us?"

"Yeah, because I'm the one who put Pague in danger. I'll do my best!" Adam agrees, nodding his head.

We quickly come up with a plan as Bob's voice comes through the communicator once more. "Hey, open the door! Or don't you care what happens to this guy?"

"Very well. We'll do as you say, so release Pague." Luna agrees over the communicator.

"Finally, they answer," Brindo says as Adam opens the ruins doors.

We hide the entrance to the cockpit and the stairs so only the cold sleep chamber is seen. We watch from the safety of the cockpit as they walk inside and look around. "What?"

"There's nobody here, is there?" Bob points out.

"Maybe they ran out the back door." Zilba states.

"No, there's no chance of that." Brindo denies. "Whoever they are, people can't escape that simply without leaving a trace."

"Then they're hiding somewhere around here?" Zilba questions.

"Probably." Brindo agrees.

"I can't see anywhere that fits the bill, though," Bob adds.

"The Gyrostabilizer is more important than the brats. We can't afford for it to be damaged." Brindo orders.

Porte scoffs softly. "I got what you're looking for right here." He holds up the Gyrostabilizer.

We watch as Bob begins to hit the walls lightly near the door that leads to the terraforming device. Luna seeing this, leans down near Adam. "Adam, the next time they hit the wall, open the door." Bob hits the wall again. "Now!"

The door opens and the prisoner's look inside. "What's up with this room?"

Zilba pokes her head to look. "Maybe the Gyrostabilizer is in here." She walks inside past Bob.

"They might be hiding in there. Keep your guard up." Brindo warns as Bob walks inside.

Brindo stays outside near the door. "How is it?"

"There's nobody here, and the circuit board are all exposed." Bob states before beeping come from the top. "There's something still on."

Brindo moves slightly through the door. " Okay, try pulling it out. Don't be too rough with it."

"This is too easy," Bob says.

"Brindo isn't falling for the bait I left!" Porte states annoyed.

"There's time yet," I stated softly.

Bob unhooked the bait. "Okay, I've got it!"

"Let me see it. Is it the Gyrostabilizer?" Brindo questions as he finally walks inside the room.

"Close it!" Luna orders and Adam does. Luckily, Brindo only notices the door shutting before it was too late. It closes completely as he ran towards the entrance.

"Crap! It was a trap!" Brindo curses.

Adam now lowers the floor and opens the entrance to the cockpit. "Hurry outside!" Luna orders as we all run towards the door. Though Howard and Porte stop to tease the prisoners. "Idiots!"

"Stay stuck in there like that!" Howard taunts laughing.

As soon as they both said this they run and catch up with us. "Adam, please."

He hides the cockpit once more and closes the door of the ruins. Porte and Howard are sitting on the floor while the rest of us are standing around Pague. Sharla, Adam and Shingo and gently holding on to his snout. "Pague!"

"I'm glad you're safe!" Sharla says with a sigh of relief.

Porte abruptly stands up. "Let's hurry. We're off to steal the transport ship!"

"Yes." Luna agrees.

Kaoru holds his bow and arrow out in front of Luna. "Brienna and I will take Pague back to the valley. Go ahead without us."

Luna takes the bow and arrows off Kaoru. "But Kaoru, Brienna, what about you?"

Kaoru and I share a look before I look at Luna. "We'll catch up with you on the beach, right Kaoru?"

"Yeah." Kaoru agrees.

"Okay. Then please do." Luna says softly.

Adam moves his head from Pague's snout. "I guess it's farewell for a while."

"Don't let them catch you again. Okay?" Sharla scolds softly.

Adam and Sharla remove their hands from Pague's snout and turns around slowly, their gazes on Pague briefly before they look away and walk towards Luna and the others. "C' mon, let's hurry," Menori adds softly as they walk in the other direction as Pague lets out his usual roar.

* * *

 **~~~Inside the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zilba uses her whip against the closed door but nothing happens. "It's no use."

Bob walks over, cracking his knuckles. "Move it. Let me try." He takes a deep breath before running towards the door banging it with his shoulder. Nothing happens so he continues doing so.

* * *

 **~~~Near the Waterfall~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Bell comes to a stop next to the waterfall. He is holding a touch. He turns to look at the rest of us. "We're all here, right?"

"It's okay. We're all accounted for." Menori says.

I look down at Adam. "Adam, are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine," Adam says with a smile.

"Then let's go," Bell states before we continue walking.

* * *

 **~~~Inside the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Bob continues barging against the door with his shoulder. Zilba wraps her whip around one of the units and destroys it. She does the same to another unit. She places her hand across her forehead. "It still won't open?"

Bob places his hands on his knees breathing heavily. "I'll probably be the one to break first."

"Don't give up. Keep going." Brindo orders.

"I know! I'd do that much without being told!" Bob states before he goes back barging at the door with his shoulder. Zilba lets out a gasp as the door opens slightly. Bob places both hands in between the gap and finally yanks it open with a yell.

* * *

 **~~~Pague Valley~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We watch as they walk away before carefully taking Pague back to the valley. When we get to the valley Pague's herd is near the trees. Pague lets out his usual roar before heading towards his mother. Kaoru and I share a smile before we head towards the waterfall where we hide behind a tree.

* * *

 **~~~Inside the Ruins~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Bob places his hand against the wall, back bent and breathing heavily.

"Great, nicely done." Brindo praises.

"But it looks like the front door is still closed." Zilba states.

Bob lifts his head. "What did you say?" He demands.

"Don't worry," Brindo says as he holds up a mini bomb. "I'll take care of this one."

"That's a miniature bomb! Why—why didn't you use it sooner?" Bob demands annoyed.

"I only have the one. Plus, in a room with nowhere to hide, we'd be killed in the blast." Brindo comments.

"I don't even have the strength to be mad at you," Bob says with a sigh.

Brindo places the bomb in the gap of the door and it turns red. The three of them hide back in the other room. "Aren't we going to search for the Gyrostabilizer?" Zilba questions.

"If I were them, first thing after leaving here I'd steal the transport ship," Brindo admits.

"I see. Which means the kids took it with them." Zilba acknowledges.

Bob's eyes widen. "What? Then we're screwed if we don't hurry, right?"

Brindo presses a button on his watch and the mini bomb goes off. A huge hole is blown in the door and the three of them head outside. "Right, let's go." Brindo orders before he turns and walks off, Bob and Zilba following him.

* * *

 **~~~Pague Valley~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We keep watching for a while when we see the prisoner's walking through the trees. We run to catch up with the others. We find them at Everyone's House as we burst through the bushes.

"Kaoru! Brienna!" Luna exclaims surprised.

"You're back early." Howard comments.

"If we don't hurry faster, they'll catch us!" Kaoru warns.

"What did you say?" Luna questions.

"They already escaped from the ruins?" Menori queries.

"They'll be finished climbing the waterfall soon," I add.

"Let's hurry!" Bell states from the front of the group. We walk for a little bit longer until we make it back to the beach where our destroyed shuttle is placed. Bell holds up the fire slightly. "We're here."

Kaoru and Bell carry the rowboat from the sand and throws it gently into the water. Luna walks up to Porte with a serious look on her face. "Porte-san, how long do you think it will be before you can get the ship to fly?"

"Let's see. It's a rowboat, so twenty minutes to the transport ship. And twenty minutes to open the lock. And twenty minutes to install the Gyrostabilizer. All told, about one hour." Porte admits.

Luna nods her head as Kaoru walks toward Luna and me. She turns to look at Kaoru as he wraps his arm around my waist. "Kaoru, what do you think?"

"It'll be close. They might catch up with us." Kaoru offers.

Luna curls her finger around her chin. "Then we'd better slow them down."

Menori walks up behind Luna. "In any event, there's a limit to the number of people who can ride the boat."

Bell now joins us. "I'll stay behind to help slow them down."

Menori places her hand on her chest. "Me too."

"I've no choice. This time for sure, I'll show them my skills with the bow." Howard states with his chest puff up ever so slightly.

"I'll stay behind as well," Kaoru says.

Luna shakes her head. "No, Kaoru, you go to the transport ship."

I nod my head in agreement with Luna. "There's nobody who can pilot the transport ship but you, Kaoru," I state softly as I place my hands over his, squeezing them softly.

Howard along with the others look surprised. "Is that true?"

Kaoru looks conflicted. "Kaoru, Please. I'll be with you every step of the way." I encourage softly as I gaze up at him from his side.

He gazes down at me before looking up. "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

A smile appears on my face as Luna nods her head before turning to look at the others and pointing at the transport ship. "Then, all of you head to the transport ship."

"But if we separate from you, how will we contact you later?" Sharla questions worried.

Adam looks up at Sharla with a smile on his face. "It's okay because I can talk to Luna."

Luna nods her head in agreement. "Exactly."

Porte pumps his right clenched fist slightly. "Right, let's get to it!"

"Yes!" We all agree.

Porte, Adam, Sharla, Chako, Shingo, Kaoru and I get in the boat while Howard, Menori, Bell and Luna stay behind. Luna is standing behind the boat. "Kaoru, Shingo, we're counting on you. Adam, make sure to contact me later. Brienna, please protect the others."

We share a smile before Luna pushes us off into the water. Kaoru and Shingo begin to paddle as soon as she does. I look behind me to see Luna and the others head back to the forest.

* * *

 **~~~At Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Bob comes out of the house. "There's nobody here after all."

"Damn them!" Zilba curses. "When we catch them, I won't let them off easily!" She lashes out with her whip and hits the ground.

"Then they really are on the beach. Let's hurry." Brindo orders.

* * *

 **~~~Western Beach~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Daylight has come as we get close to the transport ship. "It's huge!" Sharla exclaims surprised.

"Keep it up! Just a little further!" Kaoru encourages as Shingo slows down slightly.

"I'll help too," Adam states as he looks at Shingo.

"Me too!" Sharla agrees.

Shingo stops to look at Adam. "I'm fine." He goes straight back to rowing.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Keep it up!" Porte praises.

* * *

 **~~~Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We get to work as soon as we head into the forest. We split up and chop down some trees while Howard goes to check something for us. It isn't long before Howard runs back over to us. "I checked it out!"

"How was it?" I question.

"As usual, it's set up just a little ahead of here," Howard states, pointing to the right. "That monster plant."

A smile appears on my face. "Then it looks like things can go according to plan."

"Yeah." Howard agrees before turning to look at Menori. "Using one monster to kill another was a great idea, Menori."

"Save the flattery, at least until it works." Menori scolds gently.

Howard holds up his bow and takes out an arrow. "Believe in my archery skills as well! Wherever they show up, it's be an easy victory!"

* * *

 **~~~Western Beach~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We finally make it close to the transport ship. Porte stands up and after a few times with the boat moving about jumps onto the ledge in front of us. "Give me the rope." Kaoru does and Porte wraps it around the rocks next to him.

"We're supposed to jump across at a place like that?" Sharla questions scared.

"We have no choice but to jump since we don't have a pier." Shingo points out.

Porte finishes securing the vine rope. "Okay, all ready. Now, come!"

Shingo carefully stands up. "Well, me first." He jumps across safely before turning around and holding out his hand. "Now, Adam." Adam doesn't move. "Calm down and jump, and you'll be fine."

"Now!" Kaoru states as the boat move steadily. Adam jumps at Kaoru's command and Shingo catches his hand and helps him up.

Adam turns around and holds out his hand towards Sharla. "Even I did it!"

"Okay…"Sharla stands up and jumps followed by Chako Kaoru and me.

"Kaoru, Brienna, Adam and Sharla, wait here," Porte states with his arms behind his back.

"Come up when the door opens," Shingo adds.

"Got it." Kaoru agrees.

We watch as the three of them carefully make their way up and climb about on the transport ship and make their way over to the door.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

We make it over, jump down and stand near the door. Porte-san presses the button at the top and the shutters lower to reveal the controls. Porte-san presses the control and enters the password. A beeping sound is heard just before a large red x appears on the screen.

"As I expected, they changed the password for the door lock," Porte-san admits.

"What do we do?" Shingo questions.

Porte-san turns his head to look down at me. "Chako, you have a GHC terminal, right?"

"You bet I do!" I agree.

Porte-san opens his vest to show his tools. "Then I'll fix it so Chako can jack in!" He takes a laser and cuts around it. "This is a delicate machine. If you're too rough with it, it'll ever open again. It's stubborn that way." He takes out a screwdriver. "Carefully…carefully…"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"By now, they've probably reached the transport ship." Zilba states.

"There's no way they'll be able to open that stubborn lock!" Bob scoffs.

"No, they have the jiji. We thought little of them because they're kids, but if we don't watch out, they'll kill us in our sleep." Brindo points out.

Bob scoffs once again. "What can they do?"

"We've already lost the laser gun, and they're trying to steal the transport ship," Brindo adds.

"Just like Brindo says." Zilba agrees. Bob scoffs again. "So? Do you have any sort of plan?"

"We'll read their actions as well." Brindo comments.

"Their actions?" Bob questions.

"Yeah. If I were in their place, the first things I'd do is set a trap to hold us back. And get to the transport ship in the meantime." Brindo acknowledges.

"A trap? Where?" Zilba questions.

"They'll have figured out that we're heading to the beach. The route is a straight road. Basically, there should be a trap set up ahead." Brindo states.

"I see," Zilba smirks.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

Shingo holds me up so I can reach the controls. "How is it? Still?"

"Gimme time! I'm lookin' into astronomical combinations! I can't just attack it recklessly and expect it to work…" The screen beep before going white. "It worked!"

The door opens pushes Shingo and Porte-san back. Shingo falls slowly but Porte-san is pushed further. Shingo reaches out and grabs hold of his hand.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

It isn't long before the door slowly opens. "It's open. Let's go!"

We climb up with Sharla at the front, then Adam, then me and Kaoru at the back. We easily make it over to the door where Chako, Shingo and Porte are still standing. "Password changed." Chako states as the machine beeps.

"Right, you're here. Then me, Shingo, and Chako will take care of repairs together. Kaoru take the pilots seat. Brienna stay with Kaoru. Sharla and Adam, hide somewhere safe."

"Right!" Sharla agrees before we head inside the door closing behind us.

 _Hopefully, the prisoners are delayed long enough for the ship to be fixed._

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Menori and Bell poke their head from a bush, Howard from the tree behind me and myself from the tree in front.

"They're late." Menori points out.

"Yes, though I'd rather they didn't come at all," I admit.

"That's impossible. They should have realized we're trying to steal the transport ship." Menori adds.

"That's true." I agree. I let out a gasp and lookup. "Don't tell me…Everyone wait here!"

I run from behind the tree and head towards the beach. I get to the beach and hide behind a large rock. I carefully peek to see the three prisoners are walking towards the water. I let out a gasp of horror.

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	35. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

Menori and Bell poke their head from a bush, Howard from the tree behind me and myself from the tree in front.

"They're late." Menori points out.

"Yes, though I'd rather they didn't come at all," I admit.

"That's impossible. They should have realized we're trying to steal the transport ship." Menori adds.

"That's true." I agree. I let out a gasp and lookup. "Don't tell me…Everyone wait here!"

I run from behind the tree and head towards the beach. I get to the beach and hide behind a large rock. I carefully peek to see the three prisoners are walking towards the water. I let out a gasp of horror.

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At the Transport Ship~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I head to the cockpit, Chako, Shingo and Porte head to the engineering room and of course, Sharla and Adam hide inside the cargo hold. Kaoru looks at the different controls while standing next to the right-side chair. "It's a place I never thought I'd sit again."

Kaoru cautiously sits down and look at the system. "Do you recognize the unit, Kaoru?"

"Yeah, it's like the type I used in simulations." He is silent for a few seconds before turning it to the left. It beeps before all the other controls light up.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

I keep hold of Adam's hand and we run through the ship. We come to a stop at a door. "How about here?" I query before pressing the button at the side. The door opens and I look around confused. We walk inside and I look over the rail to see a lot of boxes stacked on the left of the room.

* * *

 **~~~In the Forest~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I rush back toward Menori, Bell and Howard. "They snuck around us! They're already on the beach on this side!"

Bell and Menori stand up from behind the bushes. They look surprised before the pair of them share a nod. It isn't long before Howard leaves his hiding place and catches up with us.

* * *

 **~~~Western Beach~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Brindo and Zilba stand gazing out to the water while Bob is making a raft using three thick logs and thick vines. Bob finishes and starts to push the raft towards the water. He looks up and looks to the trees to see Luna and the others running past. "Looks like they realized!"

"Shall we cook them up first?" Zilba questions.

"No." Brindo denies as he pushes the raft into the water and lands at the front. "The transport ship comes first. Zilba!"

Zilba is standing, looking towards the forest with her needle gun out. Luna sees when she walks out first, lets out a gasp and duck out of the way. Menori and Bell do the same. Howard looks in front of him and lets out a shout. She sent two needles towards him which he dodges, face pale. He moves to the left but must move back when a needle embeds into the tree.

"Let's go!" Brindo calls out.

"Yeah." Zilba agrees. She turns around and jumps on the raft.

Bob lifts his arm with a grin. "All ready here." He places it in the water.

"You…wait!" Howard shouts.

Menori and Luna come out of hiding with a bow and arrow. They both release an arrow towards the prisoners. Bell throws a spear. The raft moves out of the way and all three land into the water. "Damn it!" Howard curses. "Running away? Cowards!"

"We have to tell Kaoru and everyone that they're headed their way." Menori states.

"Luna!" Bell calls out.

Howard turns his head to look at Luna also. "Luna…"

Luna snaps out of her thoughts and closes her eyes. _Adam…The escaped prisoners are heading your way. Adam!_

Adam lets out a gasp from where Sharla and he are hiding. _Luna? Huh? The escaped prisoners? This way?_

"What's wrong?" Sharla questions.

Adam turns his head to look at Sharla. "I heard Luna's voice! She said the escaped prisoners are heading this way!"

Sharla lets out a gasp of fright. "We have to tell Kaoru and everyone!" She looks around. She lets out a gasp when she sees a unit on the wall. She runs towards it and holds down the 'ALL' button.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Sharla's voice is heard through the speakers. "Hello! Can you hear me? The escaped prisoners are on their way here!"

Kaoru quickly pressed the 'H-74', 'P-73', 'K-97', and '5-66' buttons which shows the outside of the ship on the large screen above him. Another one appears on the smaller screen to the left. This one shows the three prisoners on a raft. The footage is zoomed in close so Kaoru and I could see them.

"Here they are. I've just confirmed their location on the monitor! They'll be here any second! What's your situation?" Kaoru question using his headset.

I place on the other headset just as Shingo's voice comes through. "We'll be finished soon, so start up the main power unit."

"Roger that." We both strap in as Kaoru presses the 'NO-1', 'NO-2', 'NO-3' and 'No-4' buttons. "Starting main power unit!" He pushes the lever forward gently.

"Installation of the Gyrostabilizer system is complete. Start surfacing the ship!" Shingo states from over the headset a few minutes later.

"Roger that! Beginning surfacing!" He pushes the lever upward as the ship begins powering up.

He looks down at his hand that is clenches around the joystick with a smile on his face. "Let's go…together." He mutters softly. _No doubt he is thinking about his friend and rival, Louis._

He moves the joystick backward as it starts to lift in the air. The ship starts to fall and lands back in the water. Kaoru clenches his fist about the joystick, and he closes his eyes and clenches his teeth slightly.

I lift my hand and place it on top of Kaoru's causing him to open his eyes and look at me. "Calm down, Kaoru. I'm here with you, always. We'll be fine."

He takes a deep breath before pushing the lever forward once more. He moves the joystick backwards and once again the ship starts to lift in the air. He moves about the lever and joystick as the ship lifts further in the air and start surfacing.

The P-73 button starts flashing. I lean over to press it, so Kaoru doesn't have to. It shows the door leaving the cargo hold closing. "Kaoru!"

"Damn it! They're on board! Watch out!" Kaoru warns the others.

* * *

 **~~~Chako's POV~~~**

* * *

"What did you say?" Porte-san demands.

The door opens and the three prisoners walk inside. "Jiji!" Bob yells.

Zilba holds out her needle gun and aims it towards us. "Die!"

We dodge out of the way. We go left while Porte-san goes to the right. He ducks behind some bars. Zilba sends two needles towards him that bounce off the bars and doesn't touch him.

Zilba then turns towards Shingo and me. We dodge out of the way and it hits the wall. "It's useless no matter how many you shoot!" She sends two more towards me and I spin out of the way before landing on my feet. "It don't work on me, so give it up!"

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Bob yells annoyed.

Porte-san picks up a tray filled with knuts and bolts. He throws them on the ground causing Bob to step on them and slip. He slides towards Zilba who looks and jumps out of the way. Bob continues down and bangs into the shut door.

Porte-san runs over to the door and presses the button opening it. "This way!" Porte-san runs through and we run after him.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The door to the cockpit opens and Shingo, Chako and Porte rush inside. "What happened?"

Shingo points at the door. "They'll be there in a moment!"

Porte had just shut the door when banging comes from the other side. "They shouldn't be able to open this lock from the outside."

The banging continues as a large dent appears on the door. "Maybe, but he's so stupidly strong…he'll just break straight through!" Chako points out.

"What do we do?" Shingo questions looking at Kaoru and me.

Kaoru and I remove our headset and stand up. "There's no chance of us winning if we fight here."

"Is there anythin' we can use a weapon?" Chako looks around before stopping her gaze on Porte.

"It's possible, but it'd still be pointless!" Porte-san points out.

"We'll only have one chance to get out of here. Follow my directions." Kaoru orders as the banging continued. The banging continues for a few more times before the door is broken off its hinges. Bob lands on the floor. While Zilba and Brindo were distracted we all lunged forward knocking them to the ground. "Now!"

We run all the way down to the cargo hold where Sharla and Adam are still hiding. "Look for things we can use as weapons," Porte states as soon as we stop running. We split up and look in different areas. Kaoru and I managed to find a pipe just as the door opens again and Zilba and Bob walks in.

"It's the brats! You think you can win a fight with us?" Bob taunts.

"I'll teach these boys and girl a dance." She stretches her whip. "A beautiful dance of fear, suffering, and writing in pain!"

"The rest of you, stand back." Kaoru orders.

Chako points her paw at Bob. "Leave short 'n stout here to me."

"Chako! Will you be okay?" Shingo panics.

Chako crosses her arms over her chest and closes one of her eyes. "No sweat!"

"An old-fashioned robot pet?" Bob comments.

Claws appear out the end on Chako's paws. "I may be old fashioned, but my claws are made of hyper-ceramic. Even steel…is no match!"

Zilba sends her whip towards Kaoru. He moves his head to the right and dodges it. Bob, at the same time, lunges toward Chako. Chako dodges out of the way and claws at his face a few times before leaping over his head. She lands on the floor and turns to looks at him with one eye opened and her paws on her hips.

He turns to look at Chako and I see scratches on the metal as well as on his cheeks, tears in the corner of his right eye. "Damn you!"

Chako holds up her right paw with both her eyes closed. "Even if you try makin' scary eyes, I ain't scared a bit."

Zilba continues to send her whip towards Kaoru. Each one he dodges. The last attempt to hit Kaoru, he dodges but it wraps out the pole he was holding. Zilba presses the button and electric charges through and with a very mini blast break off the top of the pole.

A cruel smile appears on Zilba's face. "This is fun!"

Bob sends a mini claw towards Chako. "Take that!" Chako doesn't dodge in time and get caught by it and it pulled toward Bob who catches her with his hand.

Chako swipes her claws in front of her. "Let go, let go!"

"Didn't you say even steel was no match for those claws?" Bob states.

Chako stops swiping before looking to the left, closing her eyes and holding her right paw in the air. "I'm just a girl. My nails just extend for show." The claw retracts back into her paws.

"Well, isn't that a shame." Bob states before he squeezes Chako in his hand.

"It hurts! Even for a robot, this is bad news!" Chako cries.

"Chako!" Kaoru calls out as he starts to run towards her. At the same time, Zilba sends her whip towards him and it hits the pipe out of his hand. I run forward when she sends the whip the hit his leg. I catch it in my hand as the electric is activate but of course, I don't scream out in pain as I hardly feel a sting. _My body is immune to pain after all._ This causes her to look at me in surprise along with the others.

Bob throws Chako but luckily, Kaoru catches her before she hits the ground. Kaoru pulls me close to his side as Zilba walks over to us. "Shall I have you perform the dance of terror?"

Shingo and Porte abruptly runs and stands in front of us. "Stop it!"

"We give in! Use the ship as you like!" Porte-san offers.

"Unfortunately, that won't satisfy me," Zilba admits with a smirk.

"Wait!" Sharla suddenly yells. We all look to see Sharla inside a humanoid-shaped power loader. "I'll be your opponent!"

"She's trembling so much it's cute!" Zilba teases with a smirk. "Bob, since she asked so nicely, be her opponent."

Bob cracks his knuckle as he laughs before lunging toward Sharla. "S-s-stay away!" Sharla stutters as her foot hit the peddle. The power loader moves towards Bob at a fast pace. Bob catches the power loader's claws in his hands. The power loader pushes and traps Bob against a container. All the while, Sharla is wailing.

"Don't underestimate my power!" He pushes the claw of the power loader away from him as Sharla is pushed back and starts wailing once more. Kaoru reaches down to pick up the pipe. Zilba sends her whip towards him but he dodges out of the way and throws the pipe towards her.

She moves her head out of the way and it flies past, but it grazes her cheek leaving behind a line of blood. She reaches up with her hand to touch her cheek before gazing down at it. An angry look appears on her face as she looks up and her hair lifts slightly. "You wounded my precious face! I'm done playing! I'll kill you with one shot!" She presses the button at the bottom of her whip and turns on the electric.

Bob has grabbed a hold of the front frame of the power loader. Sharla moves the joysticks constantly to try and get away. "Runaway!" Sharla continues to wail. "Please! Stop it!"

The claws of the power loader grab Bob around the waist and he is lifted in the air. "Go over there!" She throws him away from her right into Zilba. Both Bob and Zilba crash into a bunch of canisters of flammable gas. Zilba's whip is still activated and it landed on one of the canisters.

"Crap! That's highly flammable! Run!" Chako states before we run in the other direction, away from the canisters.

Sharla is still in the power loader and lets out a scream as the explosion goes off. The rest of us hide behind a box. Adam runs over to us. "Adam!" Kaoru yells as Adam holds onto my waist.

"Sharla, you get over here too! Step on the left pedal!" Porte orders.

"Right!" She follows his orders and the power loader turns around and heads towards us, wailing until she stops in front of us.

Porte looks up after removing his arms from in front of his face. "This is bad! At this rate, the reactor will blow up too!" Shingo looks up at that with a sound of surprise. "This ship is done for! Run for it!" Porte states and he pulls down a lever. "Everyone, get on the power loader!"

The escape hatch slowly opens. "Porte-san, hurry!" Shingo calls out to him as we all get on.

Sharla turns the black control to the left and the power loader hovers in the air. Porte takes a step forward but doesn't get close. "Got it, Kaoru? Fly as far as you can!"

"Got it!" Kaoru agrees.

We stop in front of Porte. "Hurry!" Shingo calls out.

Porte starts to get on when Bob pulls him back down. Shingo, Adam and Sharla let out a gasp as Porte holds on to Shingo's arm as Bob has a hold of the back of his head and waist.

"I won't let you escape!" Bob shouts pulling the back of Porte's head.

"Yeah, kill them! Don't think you can get away with putting a scar on my face." Zilba yells angrily.

"Don't worry about me! Escape!" Porte yells as he lets go off Shingo's hand at the same time the power loader moves forward.

"Porte-san!" Shingo yells.

We fall off the escape hatch and plummets towards the sea. "Sharla! Set the output to full!" She does and it slows our descent toward the water. We eventually land in the water with a large splash.

I help Sharla out of the power loader and Kaoru and I help her swim up to the surface. Chako is in front of us while Shingo is behind us helping Adam. We make it above the surface and take deep breaths to get the air back into our lungs.

We see the transport ship in the air with a long trail of smoke coming from the escape hatch.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I let out a gasp as I see something in the water. "It's Kaoru and everyone!"

"What's going on?" Howard questions.

I let out another gasp as I investigate the sky. The transport ship is flying in our direction with a long trail of smoke escaping from the escape hatch.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Bob is holding Porte around the neck via his overall collar. "Damn jiji!" Bob curses.

"How do you plan to weasel your way out of this one?" Zilba taunts.

Porte holds up a hexagon-shaped device. "With this! My specially made bomb! Try hurting me even a little! KABOOM!" Porte yells causing Bob and Zilba to back away in surprise. "I'll drag you to hell with me! How about it?" He taunts as he takes slow steps towards them. "What's wrong, Bob?"

"Damn it!" Bob curses before Bob and Zilba run in the other direction, heading back to the cockpit.

Porte lets out a sigh and wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Idiots! They fell for my bluff!" He turns it to show that it was nothing more than a large screw. He moves over to the escape hatch and looks outside. "I need a parachute!" He looks behind him and let out a gasp. On top of the crates, there is a large sheet.

Brindo is in the cockpit sitting in one of the seats. "What happened? What exploded?"

Bob and Zilba run inside. "This ship is done for!" Zilba says.

"Aren't there any emergency escape pods?" Bob questions.

"The jiji made them all useless," Brindo shouts just as there is another explosion and the units inside the cockpit explode. The ship begins to descent.

"Raise the nose cone! We're falling!" Zilba orders.

"It's no use!" Bob states.

"Damn it!" Brindo curses.

Back with Porte, he has tied the sheet around him making a makeshift parachute. He is standing at the edge of the escape hatch. "This should do it." He jumps off and the sheet opens and slows his descent.

The transport ship explodes once more and part of the fire falls and burns a hole into Porte parachute.

The transport ship gets closer to the ground as the prisoner's struggle to hold on to the seats. It goes through the trees and towards the ruins before there is a large explosion with a large cloud of black smoke.

Luna and the others are glancing in the direction of the ruins and they see the smoke and hear the explosion. "What?" Howard questions.

Luna lets out a gasp of surprise before she sees Porte falling from the sky with a scream. "Porte-san!" Luna yells before running towards the forest.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	36. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Back with Porte, he has tied the sheet around him making a makeshift parachute. He is standing at the edge of the escape hatch. "This should do it." He jumps off and the sheet opens and slows his descent.

The transport ship explodes once more and part of the fire falls and burns a hole into Porte parachute.

The transport ship gets closer to the ground as the prisoner's struggle to hold on to the seats. It goes through the trees and towards the ruins before there is a large explosion with a large cloud of black smoke.

Luna and the others are glancing in the direction of the ruins and they see the smoke and hear the explosion. "W-what?" Howard questions.

Luna lets out a gasp of surprise before she sees Porte falling from the sky with a scream. "Porte-san!" Luna yells before running towards the forest.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

"Bell go with her. Howard and I will wait for Kaoru and such." Menori orders.

"Okay." Bell agrees before he runs after Luna.

"I wonder if Porte jii-san will be okay." Howard questions.

"Porte-san!" Luna yells as she runs through the forest, Bell behind her.

"Menori!" Sharla calls out as Kaoru and the others make it to shore. "Howard!"

"Are you okay?" Menori questions.

"Just what exactly happened?" Howard asks.

"Just when we'd taken off, we got in a fight with 'em," Chako admits.

"And to save us, Porte-san…" Shingo trails off sadly.

"It's too early to be sure. Porte-san will probably be fine." Menori says softly.

Howard points towards the forest with a smile on his face. "We saw him falling with a parachute."

"Really?" Shingo exclaims surprised.

"Luna and Bell are searching for him right now," Menori adds.

"We should go too!" Sharla suggest. Shingo nods his head in agreement, and we walk into the forest.

Inside the forest, Bell and Luna are still looking around for Porte. "Porte-san!" They both call out.

"He should be around here…" Bell trails off.

Luna looks around and she spots his parachute not that far away. She points in front of her getting Bell's attention. "Over there!" They rush straight there to see his hanging from the tree, still attached to the parachute. "Porte-san!"

"We'd better help him quick!" Bell exclaims.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The rest of us catch up with Luna and Bell and help Porte from the tree. I rummage in my bag and take out some 'Baji' herb which should help with Porte's wounds. I hand them to Luna, and she gives them to him on top of getting some leaves and wrapping him with bandages.

Luckily it is only around his upper chest and part of his left arm. Luna lets out a soft sigh. "Well, I'm really glad you're okay."

"But you're lucky this is all you got away with after falling from such a height!" Howard points out, his hands on his hips.

Porte lifts his fist with a small grin. "It's because I'm made of tougher stuff than the lot of you!" He places both hands on his hips and laughs loudly. He stops and lets out a small sound of pain.

Sharla lets out a gasp and reaches her hands forward but doesn't touch him. "You mustn't move."

"Looks like you'd better take it easy for a while," Chako suggests, her arm folded across her chest.

"I guess so." Shingo agrees. "Just when we thought we could escape from this planet; the transport ship is destroyed" He lets out a sigh.

Howard lifts his finger in the air with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry! We've still got Adam's ruins, don't we?"

"If only we did…" Porte trails off closing his eyes.

Howard, Shingo and Chako let out a confused sound. Luna looks at Porte with realization. "Don't tell me…the ruins…" Luna trails off and we all go silent.

Kaoru holds out his hand in front of me. I take hold of it and he helps me up before wrapping his arm around my waist. "Okay, let's go to the ruins," Kaoru says, breaking the silence.

Porte is lifted onto Bell's back and we make our way straight to the ruins. We make it to the cliff overlooking the Eastern Forest. Howard and Shingo run straight to the edge and both let out a gasp.

In the distance, there is a large cloud of black smoke coming from the trees, exactly where the ruins are.

"It _is_ in the direction of the ruins," Shingo exclaims.

"No way…" Howard trails off in disbelief.

We all gaze in the same direction in silence. I look down briefly to see that Chako is looking up at Adam who has a horror-stricken look on his face.

We make it down the waterfall and make our way through the eastern forest, running with Howard and Shingo a bit in front of us. "What do we do if the ruins are destroyed?" Shingo questions worriedly.

"Could you stand something like that happening?" Howard queries.

We get closer to the river and Shingo lets out a gasp. "It's the river! We'd better detour!"

"We don't have time for that! Gravity's lighter around here, so we'll just jump over the river like it was nothing!" Howard points out. "Just watch!"

"Hey, Howard!" Shingo calls out to him.

Howard doesn't listen and continues running forward without stopping. He jumps off the small rock in front of the river and lunges through the air. He only gets to the middle before he comes to a stop. "I stopped?" He flairs about with his arms and legs but begins to descent. "This is odd! If I just run, it'll work out somehow! No, it's no use!" He lands in the river with a small splash.

"Howard!" Luna exclaims.

There is movement in the water before Howard's arm appears on the ground. His head pops up along with his other arm. He lets out a breath, now soaking wet. "It's weird…Usually, I could jump so easily."

"Almost like the gravity control unit stopped. Looks like somethin' happened to the ruins after all!" Chako acknowledges.

"Anyways, let's hurry!" Luna orders softly.

We turn to the right, after Howard hand climbed out of the river, and run straight towards the ruins. We get there and we look in front of us with horror. The transport ship had gone through the ruins creating a large hole and it is still on fire.

Shingo drops to his knees in disbelief. "It's hopeless."

I turn my head to see Adam looking at the ruins with sadness on his face. "Otou-san…Okaa-san!" Adam yells before running forward with his left arm held out in front of him.

"Adam!" Luna yells. She runs after him and grabs hold of his right arm, stopping him in place. "You can't do that, Adam! It's dangerous!"

"But my okaa-san and otou-san…" Adam trails off sadly.

There is another explosion and Luna wraps her arms around Adam, who clings to the back of her jacket. She looks up when it finished and lets out a gasp.

Water hits my cheeks and rolls down my cheek. I look up to the sky just as it begins raining heavily. We continue to gaze at the ruins as the rain slowly puts out the fire.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

We head back to the ruins and split up searching inside. Bell goes by himself, I go with Kaoru, Menori and Sharla are standing outside where Sharla is crying softly and Menori is comforting her, Shingo, Chako and Porte are inside the cockpit and Adam and Luna is together.

I lean down and pick up a piece of metal with wires attached. The wires are frayed and broken after snapping off the wall. "This won't work anymore. Kaoru, what about you?" I ask softly as I place the metal back on the ground.

Kaoru looks away from another piece of metal from the other side of the room. "No, everything inside is broken beyond repair."

"We will have to see if the others have had any luck. But, something is telling me that they haven't." I suggest softly causing Kaoru to nod his head.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I move my hands across the controls, but nothing happens, they don't light up green, they do nothing. Chako picks up a unit. "Won't be able to use this for anythin'."

I take my hands away from the controls. "It's hopeless…" I lift my fists and bang them on the controls. "Work, damn it! Work! Work!"

"It's pointless," Porte-san states, arms folded across his chest and eyes closed.

I turn my head to look at him. "We don't know that for sure! If we get this working, we can manage something!"

Chako walks over to Porte-san and comes to a stop. "Shingo…"

I turn around and move my hands over the controls again. "Work! Work!"

I hear soft footsteps just before Chako walks over to me. "Shingo, he told'ja to stop! No use'll come outta doin' that! The gravity control units screwed up and the reactor's beaten to bits! Whatever you do, this thing's finished! It won't work!"

"Hey, hey! Don't give up on it so easily!" Howard scolds as he stands at the cockpit entrance. "If this doesn't work, we can't get home!"

Chako turns her head to the side. "Of course, we know that!"

"In that case…" Howard trails off with his fists clenched.

"If there was something we could do, I'd be doing it," Porte-san admits.

Howard turns to look at him in disbelief. "Even you, jii-san…Hey, why don't you give it another good look? Maybe you'll find something you can do." The three of us stay silent. Howard falls to his knees. "No way…"

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I look around and let out a small gasp. Adam is sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up against his chest, arms folded over the top of them and head lowered. I let out a soft sigh and walk towards him. "Adam…"

He looks up at me and stands up. "Luna!" He lunges forward and wraps his arms around my waist. "What should I do? There's nothing left here for me!" He cries. "Because of this, I don't know how I'll be able to find where my okaa-san and otou-san are!"

"Adam…" I kneel down and rests my hands on his shoulders. "Don't give up hope just yet. There's still the main computer on the mainland. It might give us clues about your okaa-san and otou-san."

"Mainland?" I blink my eyes a couple of times. "That's right, the mainland!"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~That Night~~~**

* * *

"Go to the mainland?" Menori questions confused.

Luna holds up a finger with a smile on her face. "Yes, don't you all remember? There was a hologram of this planet in the ruins. There was a main computer on the mainland that was controlling the terraforming machine here. And these ruins might have been launched from the mainland, right?"

"So, if we go to the mainland, there might be another spaceship!" Sharla exclaims happily.

"Yes." Luna agrees.

"I'm against it," Howard says causing all of us to look at him. "I mean, think about it. We don't know if there'll be a spaceship on the mainland or not. There might not even be food, let alone a spaceship. Instead of doing something pointless, we should just wait here for a rescue ship."

"But, we don't know when a rescue ship will come." Luna points out.

Howard opens one of his eyes and looks at Luna. "W—well that's true…"

Luna stands up, hands on the table. "Everyone wants to go home to the colony, right? Then, let's take a chance on the mainland!"

We all fall silent. Menori is the first one to break out of it as she lifts her head and looks up at Luna. "But, how do you plan on getting as far as the mainland?"

"Maybe we can make a ship," Luna suggests.

"A ship?" Chako queries.

"Yes. There still seem to be plenty of parts in the ruins we can use. We can put it together out of those parts." Luna turns to look at Porte. "What do you think, Porte-san?"

"It'll be tricky." He admits before he closes his eyes and looks away. "Ships that float on the water are outside my area of expertise. From what I saw, there weren't any parts that could generate the power you'd need to cross the sea."

"That's why we should all start searching now…" Luna starts.

"'Search,' you say…" Shingo trails off.

Chako closes her eye and lifts her paw. "I understand how you feel, Luna, but it'd be impossible to get power out of any of those parts."

"Chako…" Luna trails off sadly.

"There's no need to rush to a decision. And there's the matter of Porte-san's health." Menori points out. "For the time being, let's rebuild the basis of our lifestyle, and decided what to do afterwards."

Luna sits back down with her head lowered and eyes closed. "Very well."

I watch as Adam closes his eye and also lowers his head.

* * *

 **~~~A week later~~~**

* * *

 _A week has passed since then. And so, our life in Everyone's House had begun again. But everyone was in low spirits. The shock was a great as our hopes had been._

We have gone back to searching for food, but it is only, Kaoru, Luna, Sharla, Bell and I that are doing so. Kaoru and I have gone searching for some firewood as we are running low.

At the moment, we are looking at some of the trees that have fallen over and are already on the ground. "Kaoru, what about these trees? Will they work?"

Kaoru stops next to me and reaches out to touch one of the trees. "They aren't damp which they will burn. These trees are fine."

We use the saw and chop two trees into smaller logs.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"Howard, I'm going to look for food! Howard! Howard!" I call out just to get no answer. "Fine, forget about it! I'll go on my own!"

I take a step forward but stop when Sharla calls out from behind me. "Luna. I'll go with you."

I'll nod my head with a smile on my face. "Thanks, Sharla." We leave Everyone's House and walk deeper into the woods. "What? A container from the transport ship?"

"I found it while I was searching for food. I think it probably fell out during the explosion. And when I looked inside, there was something that looked like a gravity control unit." Sharla comments happily.

I come to a stop and turn to look at her with a large smile on my face. "Really?"

"Yes." Sharla agrees. "I wanted to ask Shingo about it, but in that state…"

"Great! Let's check it out!" I exclaim happily.

We run further into the forest. We run past a tree but Sharla comes to a stop. "Luna, this way!" She points in front of her. I run back to her and follow her, and it isn't long before we come to a stop again. "Over there!"

I look to see a lot of broken trees lying over each other and the opened container on the top. We walk inside and I look around to see a lot of boxes, of different sizes, inside. "But to think you came somewhere like this on your own."

"Well, everyone's been in such sour moods lately. I felt like I couldn't let things go on like this any longer. This way." Sharla admits before she walks towards the back of the container.

"Sharla…" I trail off before walking over to her.

Sharla stops in front of a large green box. "In here. Take a look."

I drop my bag and open the lid. There is equipment inside. "It certainly looks like a gravity control unit." I take out the large circular yellow equipment and walk to the centre of the container and place it down.

"What are you doing?" Sharla asks.

"Seeing whether or not it works," I admit before walking back to the box. "It's not like we'd be telling them that much later. And I wouldn't want to get their hopes up for no reason."

I press the buttons on the machine in front of me and there is a beeping sound. "Luna!" Sharla calls out.

I turn to look around confused before me feet hover off the ground along with the boxes around me.

"Luna! I'm scared!" Sharla cries.

"hold on! I'll shut it down!" I call back. I lean forward and press one of the buttons. I see Sharla drop to the floor just before I do. I hit my head before looking up and letting out a gasp as a box falls towards me.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I fill our arms with the logs before heading back to Everyone's House. Just before we get to the gates I sense energy surround Adam and sense his call out Luna's name.

Adam runs towards the gate and runs out as Kaoru and I walk in. Menori and the others walk over to us.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru questions.

"I don't know," Menori admits.

"Going by his reaction, something must have happened to Luna." I point out.

"Alright, we'd better go too," Kaoru says as the pair of us drop the logs to the ground.

* * *

 **~~~Sharla's POV~~~**

* * *

I sit up and rub my bottom letting out a sound of pain. "I guess it certainly worked." I get no reply. "Luna?" I stand up and look around. "Luna, where are you?" I let out a gasp as a see Luna lying on the floor unconscious. "Luna!" I run over to her. "Luna!" I push the block off her back. "Snap out of it!"

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We catch up to Adam and find ourselves outside a container. "Luna!" Adam calls out.

"Sharla! Are you okay?" Bell calls out.

"We're in here! Hurry up! Luna…Luna…" Sharla calls back panicked.

I rush over to Luna and help her sit up. "Luna, snap out of it."

Luna places a hand on the side of her head. "Ouch…" She opens her eyes and looks up. "Huh? Everyone! What happened?"

"We already heard from Sharla," Menori says.

Howard folds his arms over his chest and closes his eyes. Yeesh, what nonsense have you been up to? Without even knowing how to use it!"

Luna lowers her head. "Sorry for making you all worry."

"There's no need for Luna to apologize." Sharla comments. Sharla stands up, her fists clenched down by her sides. "Luna did it for all of you!"

"For us?" Menori questions.

Sharla holds out her arms. "Don't you realize the way you've been acting? Staring into space from dawn until dusk, as if you were dead!"

"What did you say?" Howard demands.

"It's just like Sharla says. I think so too." Bell agrees.

Tears fill Sharla's eyes. "Maybe you didn't know, but Luna's been searching for parts for the ship every night!" Sharla closes her eyes and wipes away her tears. "And yet, you all…"

Luna looks up at Sharla surprised. "Sharla, you knew?"

Menori looks away and lowers her head. "That's how it was."

Shingo looks up from where he was looking inside the box with the equipment inside. "Everyone, it seems to be okay!"

"Yep, nothin's broken at all!" Chako agrees.

"Really?" Luna exclaims happily.

Shingo looks back down at the equipment. "Set the area…adjust the output…and switch on!" He presses a button. It beeps before lighting up blue. Large smile appears on Shingo's and Chako's faces. The jump above it and while laughing, hover in the air.

A large smile appears on Howard's face when they do.

"With this, we might just be able to make a ship to reach the mainland!" Chako says happily.

"Let me do it too!" Howard cries out happily before running towards Shingo and Chako, jumps and hovers in the air along with them.

Menori turns to look at Luna. "Shall we check it out?" Luna lets out a sound of surprise and looks at Menori, who has a smile on her face. "To the mainland." Menori looks away and looks at Shingo and the others. "We certainly can't stay the way we are, after all."

"Menori…" Luna trails off.

* * *

 **~~~Back at Everyone's House~~~**

* * *

We head back home and tell Porte of what we had discovered in the container.

"There was a gravity control unit?" Porte exclaims surprised.

Shingo nods his head happily. "There was one in a container that fell out of the transport ship. It's just one for use in a power shovel, though."

"But, is it okay?" Porte questions. "Even if you go to the mainland, there's no guarantee there'll be a spaceship."

"We've decided to take a chance on the mainland," Luna says.

Howard places his hands behind his head and has a huge smile on his face. "It'd just be boring to wait around here like this, after all." Howard leans back and falls from his seat, letting out a sound of pain as he does.

"Looks like you've all decided. Very well. I'll dray up the bluepr—ouch…" Porte leans forward, his hand on his chest.

"I'll make them!" Shingo exclaims getting all of our attention. "Let me make them, Porte-san."

"Can you do it?" Porte asks.

"I'll try my best!" Shingo says happily.

"It won't be easy." Porte points out.

Shingo nods his head and Chako looks up at him. "I'll help out too."

"Then, let's let Shingo and Chako take care of it." Luna orders softly.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

The others apart from Adam and I head to bed, Shingo and Chako are working on the blueprints though. Adam and I sit in front of the lake with our arms over our knees.

We gaze out at the water in silence until I hear footsteps from behind us. I turn to see Brienna walks towards us. She sits down next to Adam and gazes out to the water. I remove my gaze from her and continue gazing at the water myself. "The mainland…It'd be nice if you okaa-san and otou-san were there, Adam."

"Even if they aren't there, there could still be information about what happened to them." Brienna points out softly.

"If we meet them, there are things I'd like to ask them," I say.

Adam looks up at me confused. "Things you'd like to ask?"

"Yes." I agree. "The first time Brienna and I heard that mysterious voice was when I was attacked by the giant lizard. And also, when we were attacked by the giant animals. We were always saved by that voice. And we had been doing so well for so long…But I don't know why we can hear it and nobody else can."

"Luna, I figured out why I can hear the voice. It is due to my magic. Only you were supposed to hear the voice." Brienna says softly.

I nod my head before turning to look at Adam. "And Adam, with you as well. Why can only you and I communicate? I have a feeling your parents would tell me."

We gaze out to the water for a little while longer before we head up to bed.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

In the morning we all sit down and gaze at Porte as he looks down at the blueprints.

Howard is quick to lose his patience. "Yeesh!" He sits up, hands on the table. "Give it a rest with the 'hmmmmm'! Tell us straight out whether we can do it or not!"

"There's nothing I can say." Porte finally says.

Howard slips slightly. "What's up with that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Shingo questions.

"Nobody said anything was wrong with it. And forget wrong, it's very well done." Porte states.

Shingo leans forward. "In that case…"

"The problem is where we can get the parts for it just from the ruins and the transport ship." Porte points out.

"But if we can find those parts, we can make the ship, right?" Menori asks.

Porte lowers the blueprints. "Perhaps."

Howard lifts his fist in the air. "Don't worry about it! Even I can find parts!"

"That's right!" Luna agrees. "If we all search, we're sure to find the parts!"

"Right. Then should we start looking for parts right away?" Menori queries.

"Yeah!" Everyone apart from Kaoru, Menori and I cheer with their fists in the air.

We split up and get to work finding some parts. Kaoru and I head to the container while the others head back to the ruins. Kaoru opens one of the large boxes and sees some equipment inside it.

"This should work, shouldn't it?" I ask softly.

"Yeah." Kaoru agrees.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	37. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We split up and get to work finding some parts. Kaoru and I head to the container while the others head back to the ruins. Kaoru opens one of the large boxes and sees some equipment inside it.

"This should work, shouldn't it?" I ask softly.

"Yeah." Kaoru agrees.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _While we had briefly been depressed, now we worked full of hope at the thought…that heading for the mainland might open a new road for us. We built a hut near the ruins for convenience while we worked and began our life there. And we finished collecting parts to build our new ship with._

We continue working in silence which is interrupted due to Porte. "It's no good, it's no good! It won't do at all! Can't you tell by looking?"

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

"But you said it was fine before…" I start.

"Don't give me buts!" Porte-san scolds causing me to flinch. "Considering the list of parts, you've been able to collect, you have some plan?"

I make a sound of agreement and point at the plans. "I thought to separately generate both the floatation and the propulsion with the gravity control unit. I think it's pretty good."

"That's the weakest part!" Porte-san says causing me to look at him in surprise. "Where's the expected laden weight of the ship, and the power output for the gravity control unit?"

I lower my head. "I was going to do those next…"

"What?" Porte-san asks.

"I mean, we don't have the materials gathered, so we can't calculate our laden weight. And we don't know the power of the gravity control unit." I admit.

Porte-san lifts up his head. "However, you estimate it, no matter the weight, the power is insufficient." He hits his hand against the blueprints. "A blueprint for a ship that won't work is just a scrap of paper."

"But we don't even have enough materials. What should we do?" I ask.

"It's your job to think about that," Porte-san says as I once again lower my head. "Make the ship drastically lighter…" I lift up my head to look at him as he continues speaking. "…or devise a way to power up the gravity control unit…or find another gravity control unit somehow. If you can't solve the components problem, it's pointless to draw a blueprint."

I lower my head, take the blueprints and head outside to where the others apart from Kaoru and Brienna, are sitting around the fire.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

We all look up when Shingo walks out, head lowered and looking upset.

"Looks like it didn't go well," Chako mutters.

"These kinds of things happen." I point out.

Adam gets up and heads over to Shingo along with Sharla. "Shingo…"

"It's okay. Cheer up!" Sharla encourages.

Shingo lifts his head. "I'm not upset or anything."

Menori stands up. "That's good to hear. Anyway, perhaps it's sudden, but what work should we do today?"

Shingo lets out a thoughtful sound. "I want everyone to split up again and looks for gravity-related parts."

"Gravity-related?" I question.

Shingo lets out a sound of agreement and takes a couple of steps forward. "Right now, we won't have enough power. So, I want parts we can use to power it up, or if possible, another gravity control unit."

Howard gets up from his seat. "We've already searched so much we're sick of it!"

"There must be places we still haven't searched yet!" Shingo points out.

Howard lets out a sigh and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm just not suited to garbage collection."

"Oh, but I think it's fun, like searching for treasure!" Sharla says happily.

Howard places his hands on his hips and lets out a tch. "It must be an easy life, being a fairy-tale girl."

A faint blush appears on Sharla's cheeks. "Fairy-tale girl?" She questions causing the rest of us to laugh.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru, Bell and I head back to the ruins after getting some fish. "Hey!" Bell calls out.

"We were just havin' the morning meetin'," Chako says as we walk over to them.

"We're back," Bell says before holding up the fish. "We had a big catch."

"It's true, wow!" Sharla exclaims happily.

"Let's hurry up and make breakfast!" Luna says happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Help us out, Fairy-tale-san." Chako teases.

"Oh, Chako! Yeesh…" Sharla blushes with a pout causing us all to laugh.

After breakfast, we are quick to get to work again. Luna picks up Chako. "So, me, Sharla, Adam, and Chako will look for food…and the rest of you, please take care of the parts search."

"I'll search to the west." Menori offers.

"Then, I'll take the south," Bell says.

Kaoru and I share a look before Kaoru look back at Luna. "We'll take the north."

Shingo lifts his thumb and points at Howard. "Howard and I will search to the east."

"Aye-aye." Howard agrees.

"Be careful, everyone," Luna warns.

"We'll meet up in the afternoon," Chako says and we all agree before splitting up.

* * *

 **~~~Menori's POV~~~**

* * *

I look around and turns to see some parts to the right. I run towards them and kneel down. I pick up a cylinder part, but it is broken. I pick up a part next to it and that is broken as well causing me to let out a sigh.

* * *

 **~~~Bell's POV~~~**

* * *

I push my way through the bushes to see a piece of equipment. I let out a soft gasp as I look closer. "No use…" I mutter as I see that it is smashed and broken.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Kaoru and I share a look before we climb up a tree, flip and land on a thick branch. The is a large piece of equipment above us, but it is broken.

"Not this," I say softly.

"No, let's try looking elsewhere," Kaoru replies.

We jump off the tree and continue forward.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I kneel on the ground while Howard sits on a fallen tree. "There really is nothing here. Let's give up and go home."

I look under the tree. "Let's search a little longer."

"I'm already tired," Howard complains.

"You got tired right away," I mutter. I look at the equipment next to me.

Howard jumps down and I crawl out, the equipment in my hand. "This is useless too."

Howard lets out an excited sound causing me to look up. Howard holds up a large sheet. "This is great! Maybe I can use this to make a hammock to sleep in!"

I let out a sigh. "For crying out loud!" I throw the equipment to the side.

There is a large gust of wind and the sheet flies off with Howard holding onto it before he trips and falls to the ground, the corner of the sheet clenched in his hand.

"Howard! What are you goofing off at?" I scold.

Howard lifts his head to look at me as I run towards him. "Can't you tell by looking? I wasn't goofing off! If you're going to complain, tell it to the wind!"

"'Complain to the wind'?" I repeat before my eyes widen. "That's right! There's that possibility! Howard, there were other sheets, right?"

"Yeah." Howard agrees. "You said we might be able to use them for something, so we took them all."

"That's it! Howard, that's it!" I cheer happily.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We head back to the ruins to find, everyone apart from Howard and Shingo waiting there. "So, there weren't any parts that seemed usable?" Luna asks.

"All there was were fragments of panels," Bell says.

"There was nothing to do with power generation," Kaoru adds.

Chako taps her paw on the ground. "We had a great haul on the food side."

Adam kneels next to the food with a large smile on his face. "See, look!"

Luna folds her arms across her chest. "It's just Shingo and Howard left."

Sharla lets out a gasp and leans forward. "They're back!"

"Hey!" Shingo calls out as the pair of them run towards us.

"Look, seems like they had a good result," Chako observes.

"How was it?" Luna asks.

Howard stands up straight. "No use, nothing at all."

Shingo gets his own breath back and stands up straight with his fist clenched and an excited look on his face. "But I thought up a good idea! I'll draw it up and show it to you! everyone can hold off on searching for parts! Things are about to get busy!" Shingo turns around and runs off.

"Is he _really_ okay?" Howard queries.

As the sun begins to set, Luna has Howard go off to find Shingo as dinner was being cooked. He comes back saying Shingo didn't want anything. The sunsets and it turns dark and we sit around the fire.

"Now everyone, we'll have Fairy-Tale-san announce the name of this hut!" Howard announces loudly.

"Let's see…the Angels' Hut!" Sharla offers.

I watch Luna turns to look at where Porte and Shingo is.

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

I head inside and show Porte-san my new plans. "I've built model yachts before. And I thought, 'Why not use the structure of a yacht for this ship?'" Porte-san stays silent. "If we do this, we can use most of the gravity control unit's power for floatation…so we should be able to overcome the shortage of power. We can use the wind's power for propulsion—"

"Idiot!" Porte-san yells causing me to flinch. "This is different from building some toy!" Porte-san let out a soft gasp and places his hand under his arm. "What point is there in making a vehicle lacking in safety and certainty?" He opens his eyes and looks up at me. "Making something you can rely on even if you lose power or run out of energy is a mechanic's job."

"I can't vouch for its certainty, but safety is no problem," I admit.

"If you make it like this, it'll fall right over when a strong wind blow," Porte-san says before he lets out a cough.

"If we use a gyrostabilizer in place of a keel, we'll be fine," I add.

"What will you do when there's no wind?" Porte-san questions.

I gold out my hands. "We'll only have a little self-propulsion if there's no wind at all…" I take a couple of steps forward and point at the blueprints. "…but look here. If we make the mast able to move to suit the wind's direction…as long as there's even a little wind, we can use it for propulsion."

Porte-san lowers the blueprints slightly and looks up at me. "So, in the end, it drifts in the wind?"

"But because we'll be floating due to the gravity control unit…we should be able to achieve a fair speed using just the wind." I state.

Porte-san lets out a hmph. "There's no pride for a mechanic in making a ship that drifts in the wind." He taps the back of his hand against it.

"But…But it'll be impossible to find another gravity control unit…and I've already done the calculation to power up as much as we can. This is the best we can do with the parts we have!" I shout slightly.

Porte-san closes his eyes. "Young'uns always give up so quickly. You don't have enough willpower."

"Give the willpower a rest!" I yell causing Porte-san to open his eyes. "Porte-san, you said it before yourself, didn't you? What's important for a mechanic is to consider the situation on the spot and think of the best action."

Porte-san looks away from the blueprints. "You can't think this is the best course."

"Adults are always like that!" I shout annoyed. "Sticking to their own experience and never trying out new concepts!"

"Shut up!" Porte-san yells back. "I don't want to hear that from an amateur like you!" His eyes widen and he leans forward before holding out the blueprints. "Take this and get out of here."

I clench my eyes before turning around and running out. I sit next to the water with my knees drawn up to my chest and my arms folded over them. I hear footsteps before the blueprints are held out. "You forgot this. Here."

I turn my head away. "Throw it away."

"Is that okay? You put your best into it." Porte-san says before moving the blueprints away. "I've made all the adjustments I can."

My eyes widen and I get up, turn around and stare at Porte-san surprised.

"I've increased the efficiency of the gravity control unit." He lifts his hand with the blueprints. "It should increase the power by 10%" I let out a surprised sound as he continues. "And if we use a structure like this, the total weight will drop by 5%."

I take the blueprint from his and open them. An amazed sound escapes my throat. "So, there was a trick like this!" I look up at Porte-san. "But is it okay to start building it based on this?"

"Right now, you're this thing's main mechanic. Do whatever you want with it." Porte-san points out.

"I'll give it a try!" I exclaim happily. Porte-san makes a sound of agreement. "If I come to another dead end, will you give me advice like you have until now?"

Porte-san lets out a playful scoff. "Well, only if you ask me real nice." He grins.

"I wish I hadn't asked." I tease.

Porte-san laughs. "You have a good spirit, kid."

We share a laugh.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

The next morning, we get to work with building the ship.

Luna, Menori, Howard and Sharla are sorting out the large sheet. "Ready, set…"

Kaoru is welding the top of the ship. Shingo, Chako and Porte are inside the ship getting the equipment inside ready and up and running. As soon as Kaoru had finished that, he joins Bell is knocking down trees.

I follow go in the other direction to find some food as we have to start stocking up once again.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _For the following week, we split up and worked all day at making the ship._

Pague helped us again with all of the heavy lifting as the dragging of a large tree.

 _Considering the predicted speed of the ship and the distance to the mainland…we calculated the length of the voyage to be at most ten days. We decided to take two weeks' worth of preserved food, to make sure we would have extra._

We placed all of the fruit into the smaller boxes from the container and Brienna, Bell and Kaoru went fishing to get a lot of fish.

 _And after about another week passed, we were ready to have a trial run of the gravity system._

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

We all stand outside the ship, apart from Shingo, Chako and Porte who are inside. We watch and before our eyes, the system activates, and the ship begins to hover off the ground causing smiles to appear on all of our faces.

"We did it!" Howard cheers jumping in the air.

* * *

 **~~~That Night~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's POV~~~**

* * *

Porte-san and I stand at the top of the ship and gaze up at the sky.

"We've finally made it this far," Porte-san says, and I let out a sound of agreement. "After so long, my mechanic's blood is on fire."

"It's not like we're done yet, though." I point out.

Porte-san laughs happily. "That's certainly true."

"Hey, keep teaching me things from now on, okay?" I ask.

"I don't mind…" Porte-san starts causing me to move my gaze from the sky towards him. "…but I've been taught things by you as well."

"By me?" I question confused.

"When you first showed me that blueprint with the yacht drawn on it. I got mad without thinking, but I was troubled because I didn't come up with an idea like that." Porte-san closes his eyes and lowers his head. "Just like you said. I considered my experience to be important and hesitated to adopt a flexible way of thinking. When I thought you'd figured that out, I yelled without thinking."

I look away. "I might have spoken impertinently," I admit.

"No." Porte-san denies as he lifts his head. "That much is just right for a youngster." He stands up and looks at me with a large grin on his face. "Right?" He walks over to me. "If I had been able to think that way, I wouldn't have lost my son."

"Porte-san, you had a son?" I ask.

Porte-san closes his eyes and lowers his head. "Once, I ran a small repair shop with my son in a corner of colony Muwa-C. One day, my son talked to me about wanting to board the newest model of settlement ship…which was in town for repairs, as a mechanic. As a stubborn and obstinate craftsman, I rebuked him immediately."

"That's all?" I question confused.

"Yes." Porte-san agrees.

"Why?" I query. "You didn't mean it when you told him never to come back."

"There was an accident," Porte-san admits.

"An accident?" I repeat.

"My son's name was there. I couldn't believe my eyes. But it was the grave truth. But maybe he was still alive. In baseless hope that perhaps he had reached another colony somewhere in an escape shuttle…I asked around for news of my son. But in the end, nobody knew anything about him. It seemed I had truly been left alone. truly. I sold the shop and boarded a transport ship as a mechanic. I felt that as long as I was travelling through space, I might encounter my son someday. And at each destination, I asked about my son. There wasn't anything else I could do.

"From Titan, a -180 degrees frozen world, I saw Saturn's rings. At Andromeda upsilon, we stayed a week near a gas storm that had a strange light from its centre. At 51 Pegasi, I saw a hot Jupiter with eerie patterns made by strong winds. What made all these experiences possible was visiting all those places to search for my son. It was like after having been tied to a single thing, my eyes had been opened to a new world."

"So, something like that happened," I mutter.

Porte-san places his hand on the large pole in the centre. "After this, I'll probably keep travelling in search of my son." He lowers his hand. "Whoever they are, it seems everyone has something they have to chase after."

"Porte-san…" I trail off.

"If I stop, I'll lose hope even to keep living." He admits. He turns around to look at me with a smile on his face. "I guess that's what they call life."

"That's kind of amazing, Porte-san." I praise.

"What do you mean? You're the amazing ones." Porte-san praises back. "You've survived this long with nothing on this planet."

I stand slightly in front of Porte-san, my back to him and my hands on my hips. "Because we have each other."

Porte-san lets out a sound of agreement. "Maybe my son is also surviving with his shipmates on some undiscovered planet. That's what I think."

I turn to look at him. "That's right! He's definitely still alive somewhere!"

Porte-san laughs and crouches down. "It seems like I was the one who was cheered up! Ah well. If you want them, I'll pass all my skill on to you."

A smile stretches across my face. "Alright! Alright, alright! Alright!" I cheer, jumping in the air.

"Well, it's pretty late. Let's get to sleep." Porte-san orders.

"Yes!" I agree before starting to head back into the ship through the hatch. I stop when I see Porte-san holding his chest. "Huh? Porte-san? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just seems my wounds aren't fully healed yet." He stands up straight and lifts up his first with a smile on his face. "But no need to worry! That's all it is!" He lowers his hand and places them on his hips. "Now hurry up and get to sleep! The elderly wake up early in the morning!"

"Yeah, okay." I agree. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." He calls back.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

As soon as Shingo was out of view, Porte stumbles about before sliding down, his back resting against the centre. He clenches his hand on his chest, breathing heavily with sweat running down his face. _Finally…flared up…_

He opens his eyes and gazes up at the sky.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	38. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Uninhabited planet survive. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

As soon as Shingo was out of view, Porte stumbles about before sliding down, his back resting against the centre. He clenches his hand on his chest, breathing heavily with sweat running down his face. _Finally…flared up…_

He opens his eyes and gazes up at the sky.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up when I hear sounds from outside and movement from the left of me. I open my eyes to see Sharla wake up, put on her glasses and head outside. I get up myself and follow after her. I catch up with her and we share a look before heading outside to see Porte cleaning some of the metal parts.

"Porte-san…" Sharla calls out causing him to look up and see the pair of us.

"Couldn't sleep?" I question softly.

"It's only natural for young people to have a few sleepless nights." Porte states.

"But you're not young anymore…" Sharla points out worriedly.

"What did you say?" Porte demands.

Sharla places her fist on her chin surprised. "I'm sorry!"

Porte looks away and begins laughing. "It's okay, it's okay. I really am an old man, after all." He goes back to cleaning.

"I'll help you with that." Sharla offers as she kneels down.

"I will too." I offer softly.

We both pick up a metal piece and clean them with a cloth.

I notice Porte look at Sharla. "You're a much stronger girl than you realize."

Sharla lifts her head up surprised before lowering it again. "I'm not strong…" She denies.

"You just don't know you are," Porte says.

"Porte-san…" Sharla trails off.

Porte looks at Sharla. "The name of that transport ship, 'Orion'…I really like it." He looks in front of him. "It's taken from an old Earth myth."

"Oh, I know that one!" Sharla exclaims happily.

"I do too," I add softly.

"You know it?" Porte questions.

Sharla nods her head. "Orion, who was stung by a scorpius and died…was placed in the sky by the gods at the request of his lover, Artemis."

"That's right." Porte agrees. "Even though they're far apart, Orion still watches over his beloved Artemis."

"I didn't think you were that romantic a person, Porte-san," Sharla admits.

"Men are all romantics!" Porte says causing the three of us to laugh.

"Porte-san! Sharla! Brienna!" Luna calls out from behind us. We look to see that everyone else is awake. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" I call back.

"Good morning, Everyone!" Sharla says happily.

"You could have woken us up," Shingo says with a pout.

Chako places her aw on the ship before looking back at us. "At this rate, we'll be done by the end of the day."

"Really?" Howard questions happily.

Okay, in that case, let's start loading the luggage." Menori orders.

We all nod in agreement and we get to work.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Howard and Bell hold the tank holding their water. "This tank has our water, so don't drop it," Bell warns.

"My arms…" Howard complains as they do.

Adam, Sharla, Luna, Kaoru and Brienna are moving the food onto the ship. Kaoru passes Brienna some logs and she passes them to Luna who puts them with the others. Kaoru picks up the last box of food. "This is the last of it."

"Pague, thank you!" Adam calls out happily. Pague lets out his usual wail before walking back into the forest.

Brienna looks in her bag to make sure she had everything and that she still has her herbs. Everything is inside so she closes her bag up again.

"We have about two weeks' worth of food?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes, because according to Chako's data we should reach the mainland in about ten days," Luna replies.

Menori kneels next to the boxes of food. "With this much, we'll have some to spare."

Sharla nods her head happily before we all head inside to the bedroom. "Oh, it's done?" Menori questions causing Bell to look up with a smile on his face.

"It great!" Luna praises.

"I'm definitely on top!" Howard says, his nose stuck up in the air.

Menori places her hands on her hips and closes her eyes. "As you please."

Bell holds out his arm. "Maybe Howard should be on the bottom."

Kaoru looks away with a smirk on his face. "Since Howard has bad sleeping posture."

"What did you say?" Howard demands with a blush on his face causing Luna, Sharla and Adam to laugh. Howard backs away and holds his arms across his chest. "Honestly, what a rude lot!"

Chako is outside, scanning the ship. "It's okay here." Porte suddenly appears behind Chako with a grin on his face. Chako pales and sweatdrops before turning her head. She turns around fully and back towards the ship. "What is it?"

"Contrary to your appearance, you're quite exceptional." Porte praises.

"Are you praisin' me or insultin' me?" Chako questions.

Porte laughs as he stands up and walks off. Chako watches as he does, sweatdropping. "What's up with gramps? What a weird guy."

Bell picks up to large logs and rests them on his shoulder. "Bell!" Porte calls out causing Bell to look behind him. "Should I help?"

"No, I'm fine on my own." Bell denies.

Porte walks over and stops in front of him. "Oh, really?" He closes his eyes and places his hands on his hips. "I don't know how many times your strength and kindness have saved everyone. Keep up the good work!" He laughs and walks off again leaving Bell to look at his back confused.

Kaoru and Brienna walk towards the ship with Bamboo on their shoulders. "Hey, Kaoru. What are those?"

Kaoru lowers the bamboo and holds them. "Fishing rods, just in case."

"That's a good idea." Porte praises as he stops in front of them.

"Thanks," Kaoru says.

Porte leans forward, fingers curled around his chin before leaning back. "You're cool, stylish, and handsome."

Kaoru blushes surprised causing Brienna to chuckle softly. "He is, very much so." She agrees, causing Kaoru to blush even more.

Porte closes his eyes and curls his finger around his chin once more. "Just like me in my younger days. From now on, you'll become an even better man! I guarantee it!" He laughs and walks off again.

Kaoru and Brienna share a confused look as he does.

Howard leans against the ship, arms behind his head. He lets out a large yawn. "Hey!" Porte calls out causing Howard to jump in surprise. He looks up to see Porte glaring down at him with his hands on his hips. "Why are you slacking off?"

Howard holds up his hands in denial. "You're wrong! I was about to get to work!"

Porte leans forward causing Howard to closes his eyes and lowers his head in surprise. "At first, I thought you were a helpless spoiled whiner…but I can't stay mad at you. when you're around, I smile, and when I smile, I cheer up. Just don't overdo it. Keep it in moderation." He warns before walking off.

Howard looks at Porte confused. "What?"

Menori is sorting out the food along with Adam. Porte walks over to them. "Nice work." He praises.

Adam looks up at him with a smile on his face before Menori does too. "We'll be finished loading in just a little while."

"Really." Porte looks at Adam. "I hope you can meet your mother and father."

"Thanks! I'll go feed Pague." Adam says happily before running off to do just that.

Menori stands up. "Porte-san, are your injuries okay yet?"

Porte lifts up his fist. "I'm good as new."

"But please rest a little." Menori scolds.

"You're wise and courageous. Everyone relies on you." Porte holds out his arms. "But…Nobody will begrudge you if you loosen up once in a while." He pats her shoulder and walks off into the ship, once again, leaving Menori looking at him confused.

Luna sits inside the ship at the cockpit with her head lowered. "We're finally going to leave this island soon."

Porte walks in and stands to the side of her. "As expected, you're nervous as well?"

Luna looks behind her surprised. "Porte-san!"

"You don't have to bear it alone. You have friends." Porte points out.

"Yes." Luna agrees with a smile.

"In their entire life, not everyone had what you'd call true friendship. And yet, you've all found it in your youth." Porte points out amazed.

"Yes." Luna agrees with a nod of her head.

"Just that is reason enough to have been born," Porte admits before beginning to turn around.

Luna looks around the seat at Porte. "You're our friends too, Porte-san."

He looks back at Luna surprised. "I am?"

"Yes. A very important friend." Luna offers.

"Thank you. I believe you'll make it back to your colony safely. No, you'll definitely make it!" Porte walks off causing the smile to leave Luna's face as she watches him confused.

Porte clutches his chest as he clenches his teeth in pain. He slides to his knees as the pain continues.

As the sunsets, they are using the pully system. Bell, Menori, Luna and Sharla are pulling on a rope on one side with Howard, Kaoru, Shingo and Brienna pulling the rope on the other.

"Just a lil' more!" Chako encourages.

"Put your hips into it!" Porte orders.

The continue to do so until the mast is at the top. "We did it!" Shingo, Howard, Sharla and Luna cheers happily.

"A fine piece of work." Porte praises.

Howard turns his head to look at Sharla. "Sharla, give it a name!"

Sharla blinks her eyes as she points at herself. "Me?"

Luna turns to look at her, a smile on her face. "Sharla, please."

Sharla hums thoughtfully before lowering her hand and head. "Let me think about it."

"Don't be stuck up about it!" Howard pouts.

Sharla places her fist in front of her chin. "But it's because I want to give it a wonderful name."

Chako places her paws on her hips. "What's the problem? We'll just hafta look forward to it."

As the sunsets, they all head back to Everyone's house. "We're here," Howard says.

"Of course, we'd want to spend our last night here at Everyone's House." Luna points out.

"Exactly." Menori agrees.

All of them apart from Menori and Adam, who sit at the table, sit around the fire. Menori plays her violin as they wait for their food to cook.

"It's time to say farewell to this island," Sharla says.

Howard closes his eyes. "Now that the time has come, it's somehow lonely," Howard admits.

A sly look appears on Chako's face. "If you want, you can stay behind on your own."

Howard opens his eyes. "No way!" He denies straight away causing them, apart from Kaoru who smirks and Brienna who chuckles softly, to laugh at him.

Luna stops laughing and looks at the fire. "But so many things have happened."

The attack from the sea snake, the carnivorous plant, chasing after the Tobihane, trying to start a fire, trying to fish, trying the smelly fruit, injuring the Tobihane, creating Everyone's House, finding the ruins, discovering Adam, Kaoru and Brienna nearly falling from the snowy cliff, the transport ship coming to the island, discovering Porte, fighting against the three prisoners, the transport ship crashing and the destruction of the ruins.

"So many things happened, but now they're just good memories," Howard admits.

Menori puts her violin away. "Thanks to Howard, we were sure not to be bored." She says causing Chako to laugh.

Howard stands up, fists clenched at his sides. "What did you say?"

A grin appears on Porte's face. "Honestly, you lot never quiet down!"

A blush appears on Howard's face. "Shut up!" He yells causing all of them to laugh and it isn't long before Howard joins in.

Sharla wipes tears from the corner of her left eye. "I almost can't believe it. How we did all of this just be ourselves."

Bell looks towards Everyone's House. "We even built this house together."

"We've all done well," Kaoru says.

"We have." Brienna agrees softly as she places her head on his shoulder and Kaoru wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up during the night when I sense Death in the air. I head outside and stay out of view. I look to see Shingo and Porte near the fire. "Porte-san?"

"Yo," Porte says.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" Shingo asks.

"For some reason, I'm wide awake," Porte admits.

"We'll be at sea starting tomorrow. You should sleep a little." Shingo says worriedly.

"Well, will you come over here for a minute and sit down?" Porte asks.

"Okay." Shingo agrees before sitting down next to him.

"Is everyone asleep?" Porte asks and Shingo nods his head. "It's because they all worked so hard. They must be exhausted." Porte looks at the fire. "At sea starting tomorrow, huh…"

"It's thanks to you that we can leave this island, Porte-san," Shingo says happily.

"No, that was your hard work." Porte points out.

"I couldn't have done it if you weren't here. I'm really glad to have met you." Shingo admits.

"I'm happy to have met all of you as well." Porte agrees.

"And we'll be counting on you from now on as well." Shingo offers.

Porte lets out a sigh and looks at the fire. "I wish I could have talked to my son like this…" He stands up and unzips his vest. He takes it off and places it over Shingo's shoulders.

"This is…" Shingo trails off.

Porte sits back in front of the fire. "You're now a proper mechanic." He folds his arms across his chest. "Although it'll take a lot more training before you're as good as me." He grins.

"Thank you, Porte-san," Shingo says with a sheepish smile.

Porte lets out a sigh and lays down and places his entwined fingers on his chest. "I'm tired…Maybe I'll try to get some rest."

Shingo places his arms through the vest. "Right here? You'll catch a cold!"

"You try it too, Shingo," Porte suggests. "The night wind feels great. When you close your eyes, it feels like you're drifting slowly through space."

Shingo nods his head and lays down next to him, his arms resting beneath his head. He closes his eyes. "It's true. It feels great."

"You're all the best. The best of friends." Porte praises.

Shingo opens his eyes and gazes up at the sky. "Someday when I become a mechanic, I'd like to travel on the same ship as you, Porte-san. I'd like to see Titan or Upsilon. I'll do my best to become a first-class mechanic. And then we can travel all over space together."

Porte doesn't say anything causing Shingo to look over at him and sit up. "Porte-san? Oh, he's asleep." He looks down at the vest happily before looking back at Porte. "Goodnight." Shingo lays back down and lays on his side.

As soon as he does, one of Porte's hands slide from his chest and hit the ground. I make sure Shingo is deeply asleep before moving over to Porte.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Brienna picks up Porte's hand. As she does, her eyes glow, her black hair turns moonlight silver and a pair of moonlight silver wings appear from out her back. She stays silent, holding his hand as it turns cold and his soul slowly leaves his body.

Porte is now much younger. He looks around and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees Brienna and her appearance. "You knew?"

Brienna smiles sadly. "I did. You didn't tell anyone, so I kept it to myself. I'm more used to death than the others. After all, death has taken away all of my family from me."

"I see." He lets out a sigh. "You really should allow others to take your burden. Too much weight resting on your shoulders isn't a good thing. You have the others, don't you? Especially Kaoru."

"Kaoru is different from the others. Luna is my cousin, yes, but Kaoru is much more special." Brienna admits softly.

"How so?" Porte asks.

"He is my soulmate, my other half, the one person that completes me in every way. A person I couldn't do without." Brienna says with a loving sigh.

"You haven't told him yet, have you? And your appearance?" Porte queries.

Brienna shakes her head. "No, not yet. I can't seem to find a way to tell him. And my appearance…I've met death before and I help him with the passing over of souls. He can't be everywhere at once now can he."

Porte nods his head. "You are going to help pass my soul over?"

"Yes. Give me your hand. Someone is waiting for you…someone important to you." Brienna says softly as she holds out her hand.

Porte places his hand on top of her and a bright light surrounds them. When the light disappears, a female figure is standing in front of them. Porte's eyes widen as tears fill his eyes. "My wife…"

She runs up to him and pulls him into a hug. Their figures begin to disappear. "There is one more thing, you both should know," Brienna says getting their attention. "Your son isn't dead. I don't know where he is, but he isn't due to die for another 50 years."

Large smiles appear on Porte's and his wife's face before they disappear from view. Brienna lowers Porte's hand and stands up and lifts her head to gaze up at the sky, a single tear rolling from her cheek.

Kaoru appears from the shadows, walks over to Brienna and wraps his arms around her waist. Brienna jumps lightly in surprise before turning her head to look. "Kaoru…you heard?"

He places a kiss on her cheek. "I did."

"And you're fine with all that you heard? About being my soulmate and my job helping death." Brienna asks hesitantly.

A smile appears on Kaoru's face. "I am fine with it." He gently picks up her hand. "Come, let's head back to bed."

Brienna's wings disappear into her back, her hair turns back to black and her eyes stop glowing before the pair of them head back inside.

* * *

 **~~~Brienna's POV~~~**

* * *

Shingo is the one to discover Porte's cold body in the morning. Shingo is quick to wake the rest of us up and we bury Porte below Everyone's House around the side, his hat resting on his grave marker.

Kaoru places his arm around my waist, and I rest my head against his shoulder as we all stand, Shingo is kneeling, in front of Porte's grave. Shingo lowers his head and Sharla rubs her eyes as tears fall from them.

"Looks like it was space sickness," Luna says sadly.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Sharla cries.

Luna turns to look at Sharla. "Because he didn't want to worry us."

"Until the very end, he was worried about us," Bell says.

"That's right." Kaoru agrees, causing me to nod my head slightly.

Chako places some white flowers on Porte's grave. "Rest…in peace."

Adam takes a step closer to Luna. "Hey, can we not see Porte-san again?"

Luna wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes. "Adam…Porte-san is…"

Menori turns her head away from the grave as Sharla gazes down at it. "We'll see him. Porte-san has become a star. So, he'll always be watching over us."

"Sharla…" Luna mutters.

"Isn't that right, Porte-san?" Sharla questions sadly. "Just like Orion watching over Artemis."

"That's right." Chako agrees. "If we don't keep our heads, we'll get bogged down again."

Sharla looks away from Porte's grave and looks at us. "I think the name from this ship should be The Orion, like the transport ship Porte-san was on. Porte-san liked it a lot."

"The Orion…" Howard mutters.

A sad smile appears on Luna's face. "I agree. It's great."

Menori wipes her hand across her eyes before turning to look at us, tears in the corner of her eyes still. "It's about time we departed."

Chako turns her head to look at Shingo. "Shingo, let's go."

Shingo nods his head and slowly stands up.

"Porte-san…" Luna closes her eyes briefly before opening them. "Off we go. Please watch over us."

We stare at the grave for a little while longer before walking towards the gate. "Shingo!" Luna cries out when Shingo runs back to Porte's grave.

Shingo drops to his knees, tears rolling down his cheek and rests his hands on the grave. "Porte-san, I'll definitely become a proper mechanic! And someday I'll tell your son…that you were the best mechanic in the universe! Thank you…for everything."

"Shingo…" Luna mutters softly as Shingo lowers his head.

It isn't long before we head back to the ruins and we head inside the ship. Shingo, Kaoru and I head to the cockpit while the others make sure all the food and water are in place. Adam heads inside the ruins to say his goodbyes.

It isn't long before Howard comes into the cockpit and sits in the other seat and plays about with the lever. "This is great! I'm getting excited!"

"Howard's going to pilot it?" Sharla questions.

Howard peeks around the seat with his thumb held up. "Yeah, the first part is critical!"

Luna places her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't Shingo be first? He knows the most about the system, after all."

"It's fine! Leave it to me!" Howard says as he leans back in the seat.

Kaoru gets up and leans close to Howard. "Everyone's life rests on this. Think it over."

Howard pales before looking at all of us. He lets out a sigh before standing up. "I've no choice!" He places his hand on Shingo's shoulder. "I'll just have to hand this over to Shingo. Keep your wits about you." Howard is quick to run away.

Shingo sits in the other seat with Kaoru in the other and I stand behind them while the others sit down.

"All ready over here," Chako says through the communicator.

"Alright, here we go. Everyone hold on tight." Shingo warns. He reaches forward and presses a button. "Solar system on!"

"Energy output: 20%. 30…40…" Kaoru says.

"Gravity control unit on." Shingo orders.

All engines ready. System all green." Kaoru adds. "Energy output stable."

"Roger. Activating gravity control unit. Lifting off." Shingo pulls the lever back causing the ship to shake for a few seconds before stopping.

"Shingo…" I trail off surprised.

"It's okay, it'll work. It's the ship Porte-san and I built. It'll definitely work." Shingo says before staring at the screen in front of him. "Work…Work!"

Kaoru lets out a gasp and I follow his gaze to see the screen light up. "Gravity Control Unit active!"

The ship starts up again and I look back at Shingo. "Shingo!"

"Orion: launch!" Shingo calls out.

I hold onto the seats in front of me as it lifts off the ground and lands on the water. Kaoru pulls the lever and the ship goes straight.

"Thanks, Kaoru," Shingo says as he sits up straight.

Kaoru makes a sound of agreement, before looking at Shingo. "Are you okay, Shingo?"

Shingo nods his head happily. "Yeah. Let's go full sail towards the sea!" He points forward with his finger.

We move through the water and we come up to the waterfall and we go down it. "Everyone, hold on tight!" Shingo calls out as we all hold on. We fly off the rocks and we land in the sea.

Shingo moves the lever forward and the ship hovers above the water. The ship continues to shake until the water calms down and so does the ship. Shingo lets out a sigh and leans back in the seat.

"You did it, Shingo." I praise softly.

Luna, Sharla, Adam and Menori let out a happy cheer and hug each other. They get up and head outside. It isn't long before I hear Pague lets out his usual wail from outside, so they must be here see us off.

I let out a sigh of relief as I look out the window as we move further away from the island.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
